Fugitives
by Wishing-for-a-Zoro-plushie
Summary: AU. ZoLu. SaNam The swordsman is on the run, and saves a young boy. Now he's stuck with him. Rated for violence in later chapters, not to mention
1. Luffy

_**Fugitives**_

_**Chapter 1: Luffy**_

My name is Roronoa Zoro and I am a master of the art of Santoryu. In other words, I use three swords, one in each hand and one in my mouth. Still don't understand?

I am a kick ass swordsman, don't mess with me. I am also on the run from the law. I've killed people apparently, although it's a fact that I was never at the scene of the crime. Just because the people who were murdered have slashes across them like the sort my blades would make, doesn't mean I did it. Well, anyway, this is basically the story of my saviour and how I met him. Yes him. You'll see.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Roronoa Zoro!" the commanding voice yelled. Zoro breathed hard from behind the tree. They hadn't found him yet and they wouldn't. He had long black hair and a powerful build. The three swords that were strapped to his side gave him a dangerous look. Zoro was not a man to mess with.

"Zoro!" the voice yelled again, "Come out with your hands up and you will not be harmed!" Zoro peeked an eye out and saw all the guns trained on the tree. He snorted.

"Yeah right." he muttered. He watched a boy who looked about 17 walk up the sidewalk towards the area. He had earphones in and was obviously not paying any attention on what was going on around him.

"Stay away young man, or you will be identified as being affiliated with the suspect!" the voice of the police officer yelled. Zoro tensed.

_Did that mean they would…no, they wouldn't. They couldn't!_

"Stay away!" the police officer repeated and Zoro distinctly heard a gun click.

They were going to shoot!

Zoro made a split second decision and ran out of his hideout to barrel the boy out of the way and pushed him down an alleyway. The boy gave Zoro a frightened glance, but, Zoro grabbed him and hauled the smaller man after him down the alleyway.

Whether this kid liked it or not, he was now with Zoro. They ran down another alley and dived into an abandoned apartment. They barrelled through it and went down into the basement. Zoro shut and locked the door.

"Who are you and what the hell do you think you're doing?" the boy asked, straightening his red shirt.

"Hey, I just saved your life kid." Zoro snapped. The boy narrowed his eyes.

"Saved my life? What are you on? I was walking down the street, listening to music when you pushed me down an alleyway!"

"Hey kid, relax. You were walking into a crime scene area. The police were threatening to shoot you!" Zoro explained.

"A crime scene area? What was the crime?"

"Uh... never mind." Zoro replied, avoiding that subject for now. The boy thought a moment.

"I still don't know who you are." he eventually said.

"Roronoa Zoro," Zoro replied, "and you are?"

"Monkey D Luffy."

"What kind of a name is monkey?"

"I don't know, what kind of a name is Roronoa?"

"Fine, you have a point. The thing is Luffy, they think you're a part of my 'posse' now."

"Well, why would they think that?"

"I have no idea. You just walked in at the wrong time I think. You see, I'm a…fugitive." Zoro said. There was a moment of silence.

"Fugitive! Cool! Does that mean you act all Ninja like and stuff?"

"Ah…yeah, sure kid. Whatever." Zoro replied listening at the door. Luffy was weird.

Very weird.

But, Zoro guessed that he would have to get used to it. Or would he? Would Luffy even consider staying near him? Could Luffy even possibly turn him in if he let him go? So many things that could happen, so many ways that Zoro could fail.

There was a rattle that caused Zoro to look around. Luffy was opening his backpack and pulling out various objects, the last of which was a large wooden box.

"What are you doing?" Zoro asked.

"Getting out my good luck charm." Luffy replied and placed the box on the ground. Shoving everything else back into the bag quickly, Zoro noticed there was a lot of junk there, such as yo-yo's, bottle caps, a few coins, a broken torch and lots of other shiny things.

From the box, he pulled out a tattered straw hat that had a red band around it, and placed it on his head. It settled on Luffy's head like it belonged there. The boy grinned at the older man.

"So, where do we go now?" he asked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**... and that's all she wrote...literally. I am still figuring out finer points of this story but I will get to work on it soon.**


	2. Hunger

**Okay my dear friends and reviewers, I am sorry for the wait on this story, but I had to finish Tango so, yeah. Hope you enjoy:D**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter 2: Hunger**_

Zoro lay against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest and his swords leaning against the wall beside him. Luffy fidgeted, watching the older man and then glancing around the basement. He was bored out of his freakin' mind for god's sake! Why couldn't they go anywhere? How long would they have to stay down here?

He got up and walked to the other side of the room, and then back to the other side again, pacing. He had thrown a yo-yo at Zoro to try and get him to wake up, but, apparently that man could sleep through his own lynching.

Luffy glared at the black haired man and tilted his head. The guy was fast asleep, so, it wouldn't hurt if he went outside, would it? Luffy paused, finger resting on his chin in thought and then he grinned and walked outside.

The afternoon was bright and happy and Luffy grinned as he looked around. He poked his head out from the alleyway and watched the roads. Seeing no police cars, he was about to walk out, when a hand gripped his shoulder.

"Are you trying to kill me?" a gruff voice asked. Luffy turned and grinned.

"No." he replied confidently. Zoro frowned and pulled Luffy back before pushing him up against the wall, hands crushing the boy's shoulders to the brick wall. Luffy gazed back at him.

"Look, you can't go out into public unannounced. If anyone caught you, or saw you they could report us and then they would find us and I would be… put in jail." Zoro said, hoping that would be all they would do.

But that Smoker bastard was a hard ass and he was sure as hell to keep following them for as long as they lived. Luffy gave a slight moan of pain and Zoro let his shoulders go before walking away. Luffy briefly rubbed his shoulder before following.

"Zoro! You didn't have to be so mean!" he whined. Zoro spun and seemed to be about to yell something but he paused and sighed. He closed his eyes and placed a hand over his face.

"Sorry." he mumbled. Luffy smiled.

"It's okay. You didn't really hurt me anyway." he replied. Zoro pulled his hand away and looked up. Without any warning at all, he grabbed Luffy and dragged him into a darker part of the alleyway.

A single cop walked past the entrance to the alleyway, barely glancing down it before moving on. Zoro heard a soft giggle and looked down to see Luffy holding a hand over his mouth, his shoulders shaking as he tried to suppress his giggling.

"This is so cool." he squeaked. Zoro raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"You're really weird, you know that?" he said. Luffy looked up and grinned.

"Thanks! So are you!" he cried. Zoro sighed again and shook his head.

"Why me?" and he walked back into the abandoned apartment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night came quickly and Zoro decided it would be a good time to move out and try to at least reach the edge of the town. Luffy seemed to have lost some of his initial enthusiasm and was also complaining of hunger.

"Zorooooooo." Luffy whined. Zoro jumped, turned and slapped a hand over the boy's mouth.

"Shhhhut up." Zoro hissed. Luffy's eyes drooped.

"Sorry." he whispered after Zoro had taken his hand away. "I'm just soooooo hungry."

"Well there's not much we can do about it so hush." and Zoro continued down the alleyway, hand on the hilts of his swords. Luffy followed and everything was silent until Luffy's stomach gurgled loudly. Zoro paused and turned around.

"I didn't do it on purpose." Luffy replied in answer to his glare. Zoro's eye twitched.

"Stay here." he snarled and hurried away. Luffy waited silently and it wasn't long before Zoro returned carrying a large box in his arms.

"Damnit kid. Because of you I nearly got caught!" Zoro hissed when he had returned. Luffy peered inside the box and his face lit up.

"Food!" he cried. Zoro nodded and sat down to lean against the wall.

"We have to make it last for a while." he cautioned before looking over. Luffy had already eaten most of the packets of chips and was now starting on the tins of tuna.

"Hey!" Zoro cried. Luffy paused and looked up, tuna hanging from the side of his mouth.

"What?" he asked. Zoro frowned.

"I said that had to last us a while, not two seconds." he replied. Luffy grinned and finished off the tin. He waited a second and then whined in the back of his throat.

"Augh, what now?" Zoro growled.

"Still hungry." Luffy replied looking longingly at the box's contents. Zoro groaned and let his head fall back against the wall. They were never going to get out of here if they kept going like this. Then an idea popped into his head.

"Tell you what," Zoro said, causing Luffy to pull back the hand that had been inching towards the box, "when we get out of here, and I mean out of the town, then you can eat some more." Luffy thought about this then jumped up.

"Ok." he replied brightly and then picked up the box. Zoro got up as well and gave a half-hearted smile. Luffy began to lead the way through the town. Zoro hurried after him, but Luffy seemed to know the way off by heart.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Zoro hissed when they turned another corner. Luffy grinned over his shoulder, but it was lost in the darkness.

"Of course! I do live here you know." Luffy replied. Zoro considered this for a moment and then shrugged and continued to follow. The houses began to thin out on either side, and trees replaced them as they reached the edge of the town. Luffy stopped and Zoro succeeded in stopping just before walking into the back of the younger male.

"What are you doing?" Zoro asked looking around for some sign of anything that could have made Luffy want to stop.

"You said when we reached the edge of the town I could eat some more." Luffy replied stubbornly as he sat down beside a large tree. Zoro could have been annoyed, in fact, he could have been downright furious, but, instead he found himself being slightly amused by the boy's attitude. He walked over and sat down beside the happily eating boy.

"Fair enough. But, I want some too." Zoro asked. Luffy smiled and held out a tin of canned spaghetti. Zoro took it gratefully. He hadn't eaten in three days and not even someone as hard and enduring as himself could last forever without some sort of food.

"So… have uh, you got any family here or something?" Zoro asked unsurely. He didn't want to force Luffy into telling him something he didn't want to, "Cos' if you do, you know, you could stay here." he finished. Luffy continued eating for a moment before pausing.

"No. My Mum and Dad died when I was little and my brother left a few years ago." Luffy replied, sounding a little happier than someone who had no family should sound. Zoro looked over at him.

"Sorry." he muttered. Luffy turned and looked at him with a large, bright smile.

"What for?" he asked. Zoro tilted his head slightly, a little uncomprehending. "You did nothing. It wasn't your fault Mum and Dad died. It wasn't your fault that Ace left. So, as far as I'm concerned, you have nothing to apologize for." Luffy explained and then flashed another smile before diving back into the food. Zoro's eyebrows furrowed and then he smiled.

_This kid is smarter than he lets on_. He thought as he ate some more of the spaghetti.

"Alright Luffy, we need to-" but he was cut off by the sound of a slight snore. Luffy was leaning back against the tree, fast asleep. Zoro sighed and shook his head. Whether he liked it or not, he had now been saddled with this kid.

He smiled and prepared to stay up and watch for the rest of the night. No matter how much of a pain this kid might be, at least he was company.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There ya go, and next week there will be another chapter for all you little bug eyed readers. XP Only joking, hey! Don't run away! I was kidding. Aw darn it. -sulks-**


	3. Nami

_**Chapter 3: Nami**_

Zoro woke up the next morning and the first thing he noticed was that there was an arm on his chest. The second thing he noticed, was who the arm belonged to. Luffy was splayed out beside him, his arms flung out to either side and his mouth wide open as he snored.

Zoro raised an eyebrow and carefully removed the arm before peeking into the box that had, until Luffy had woken up for a midnight snack, contained their food.

All that was left was a carrot. A carrot for God's sake! Zoro groaned and Luffy stirred, closing his mouth and bringing a hand up to rub across his face. Annoyed, Zoro grabbed the carrot out of the bottom of the box and threw it at Luffy's head. Luffy woke with a shout and rubbed his nose, the spot where the carrot had hit.

"Is it raining?" he asked and looked around. Zoro smirked.

"Yeah. It's raining carrots."

"Yuck, I hate carrots. They're so- wait a minute… Heey! You threw the carrot that I left last night at me!" Luffy yelled pouting. "Whaddija do that for? Wanna fight?"

"You couldn't take me on even if I did let you pipsqueak." Zoro retaliated, smirk still firmly in place. Luffy's pout intensified.

"Could too! You watch!" and he launched himself at Zoro, who, thinking that Luffy couldn't even throw a punch let alone hurt anyone, merely stood there.

Boy was he mistaken. Luffy's fist landed squarely on his jaw and sent him backwards into the ground. Zoro gasped and sat up, his hand over the now throbbing area and eyes wide. Luffy stepped back, a triumphant smile on his face.

"See?" and he went back to lean against the tree. "I've got a punch like a pistol." and he chuckled.

"Where did you learn to hit like that?" Zoro asked. Luffy shrugged.

"My brother."

"Your-" Zoro began but he was cut off by a loud shout.

"HEY! It's Roronoa Zoro!" a female voice called. Zoro turned quickly and his eyes narrowed as he saw that damn bitch who just would not leave him alone. Tashigi.

She also fought with a sword and during their last battle, Zoro had beaten her hands down in the rain. She was getting out of a dark blue police car, her uniform tight to her body and her hand on the sword at her side. Zoro frowned and grabbed Luffy's arm.

"Come on, we have to go now." he said and then ran, Luffy right behind him.

"GET BACK HERE!" Tashigi yelled and then there was the sound of sirens.

"Move it!" Zoro yelled and ran faster. Luffy squeaked and then had to make his legs move double time to keep up with his newfound friend.

There was the crack of a gun and Zoro instinctively ducked and then jumped behind a parked car. There was a shout and then Luffy dived in behind him.

"What are you doing?" a feminine voice asked. The two looked up to see an orange haired woman looking down at them from inside the car, one eyebrow raised delicately. Zoro glanced at Luffy, who was obviously grinning from ear to ear, rather enjoying all the excitement. The swordsman then looked up at the woman again.

"Lady, we need your car." he said. The woman snorted.

"No way. It'd cost you way more than you can afford." she retaliated. Zoro frowned and then pulled the sword he had named Wadau from it's sheath.

"Damnit woman, either get out or I'll cut the damn thing in half!" he yelled.

"Zoro." Luffy said, his voice suddenly very serious and a slight warning tone to it. Zoro turned back and saw the dark look Luffy threw him. He sighed.

"Please, get out of the car." he repeated.

"HEY!" a Tashigi yelled as she appeared at the other end of the street and looked straight at them. Zoro didn't waste a second as he grabbed the car door's handle and opened it.

"Move over!" he yelled and shoved the woman to the other side of the car. She gave an indignant shout, but Zoro's sword was still out and no way was _she_ gonna tango with a loony _and_ his sword. "Get in Luffy!"

"Uh, right." Luffy squeaked before opening the back seat door and diving in. Zoro had the car going in mere seconds and pressed the accelerator nearly to the floor. The car jumped forward and skidded down the street, it's wheels screeching. A gunshot ricocheted off the back of the car and the woman shrieked.

"You owe me two thousand dollars for that!" she yelled. Zoro snorted. Luffy popped up between them.

"Hi, I'm Monkey D Luffy, who are you?" he asked. The orange haired woman raised an eyebrow.

"Nami." she responded. "Who's he? And why did he forget to take his pills this morning?"

"Pills? Zoro, do you have pills?" Luffy asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"No! I don't have pills!"

"But Nami said-"

"How the hell would she know? Now shut up or I'm gonna run off the road!" Zoro yelled. Luffy giggled and sat back in his seat, ducking low so bullets couldn't reach him. He needn't have bothered for they were out of range of a gun by now but the blaring of the sirens and the flashing of lights could still be seen and heard easily.

"Zoro. I've never been this far away from home before." Luffy muttered, idly picking at a loose thread on his shirt, which, by the way, was looking worse for wear by now. Nami looked over her shoulder at the boy but before she could say anything, Zoro spoke in a soft tone.

"It'll be alright Luffy. I'll take care of you." he said. Nami paused and looked back at the older man, a bemused look on her face. This… man, had yelled at her and threatened to tear her car apart, but yet, he was being so tender towards this boy.

He was either a real softie under all that bravado, or, he was good friends with Luffy. Nami decided she would have to find this out. Climbing carefully into the back seat, she leaned in close and whispered to Luffy,

"How long have you known him?" Luffy thought a moment.

"Two and a half days." he replied and then grinned. Nami sat back, stunned, before she gave the black haired man a calculating look. He noticed and glared at her in the rear view mirror, harsh green eyes narrowed.

He was dangerous, that much she could tell, but she continued to watch him until the sirens of the police faded and the flashing lights disappeared. The car slowed and finally came to a stop on the edge of an abandoned highway.

"Okay lady, get out." Zoro commanded.

"Hey, you can't just leave me here!" Nami replied indignantly. Zoro smirked.

"Sure can. Get out." he repeated. Luffy frowned.

"Zoro…" he warned again. "I don't think we should leave her here. Remember, they're gonna think she's with us, like they did with me." Luffy reminded him. Zoro sighed and bent forward to rest his forehead against the steering wheel.

"Besides, this is my car, so wherever it goes, I go." Nami said before crossing her arms and sitting back in the seat stubbornly. No way was some mamby pamby sword boy with black hair gonna separate _her _from a very expensive and very stylish car. Zoro's head came up and he turned in the seat.

"Fine. But if you cause any trouble, I swear I will throw you onto the road and leave you here to die." he threatened in a murderous tone. Nami looked back at him with cool brown eyes.

"If _you _cause any damage to _my _car, then I'm going to take everything you have to buy a new one." she returned. Zoro snorted.

"Not many cars go for five cents." he replied before turning in the seat, and less dangerously pulling back onto the road.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a long time to the next town. Nami had fallen asleep in the back seat, and Luffy had climbed up front to sit next to Zoro.

"I'm hungry." he stated as though the whole world should know. Zoro sighed and looked out the window.

"Reckon you can chew bark, that's about all we can afford." he replied.

"Eww, I'm not gonna eat a tree… well, not without meat leastways." Luffy commented, resting a finger on his chin. Zoro couldn't suppress the slow smile that spread across his face.

"So, you'd eat a tree if it had meat on it?" he asked. Luffy grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "You're strange Luffy." Luffy laughed, bringing a hand up to rest on his hat as he leaned back. Zoro watched him for a second before looking back at the road. The car rattled for a minute and Zoro cursed.

"We need petrol." he muttered.

"Petrol?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, to make the car go."

"I knew that!" and Luffy pouted. Zoro sighed and the car rattled again.

"Come on." he growled slapping a palm against the dash.

"There's a jerry can of petrol in the boot." Nami said from the back. Luffy turned and grinned.

"Have a nice sleep?" he asked. Nami gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, until you woke me." she replied. Luffy laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head,

"Sorry." he apologised. Nami smiled again. She was beginning to understand why Zoro was nice to Luffy. He was so adorable and so caring, but a little dumb. Spending the entire day travelling with the boy talking to her had been rather enjoyable, considering the circumstances they were in.

"Why didn't you say so?" Zoro muttered as he stopped the car by the side of the road and began getting out.

"I'll get it!" Luffy called. Zoro paused and then smiled.

"Nami will go with you, seeing as it's _her _car." he said with a nasty smile at the orange haired woman. Luffy grinned.

"Cool!" he cried and jumped out. Nami frowned before following. It was probably a good thing that Zoro had said for her to come out here too, as Luffy almost dropped the can and then tried to pour it in the exhaust pipe, which could have been very dangerous, and when they finally managed to actually get the right hole, Luffy tipped it up too far and petrol ran all over the place, not including the hole.

"Luffy… go and talk to Zoro." Nami muttered as Luffy tried to 'help' again. Luffy pouted and then grinned.

"Okay!" he cried and leapt into the car, slamming the door after him. Nami leaned against the car, the can taking forever to empty it's contents into the tank. She noticed the large grin Luffy was wearing as he chatted happily to the swordsman. He didn't seem the least bit afraid of Zoro, in fact, you could say he seemed a little… enamoured by him.

Nami let a small smile slip onto her face. Just watching the boy, and how well he seemed to interact with Zoro, not to mention herself, she knew he was something special, something different than anything she had experienced before and probably would ever experience again.

All through the day, she had observed Zoro and noted the scowl that seemed permanently glued to his face, but now, watching him through the window, she could also see that he was being affected by Luffy.

He was smiling for one, and laughing too. She looked down and tipped the last little bit of petrol into the tank before putting the lid back on the can and then screwing the cap back on the tank. She dropped the empty can unceremoniously back into the boot and then slammed it shut, half expecting Zoro to drive off without her, but he waited until she got in the car before taking off.

"Okay, let's play a game!" Luffy cried suddenly. Zoro smirked.

"What kind of a game?" he asked. Luffy thought a moment.

"I Spy!" he yelled happily. Nami rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the smile from rolling across her face any better than Zoro could.

"Who goes first?" she asked.

"Hmm, Zoro! Because he's the driver!" Luffy stated as though it were obvious. Zoro sighed exasperatedly and then looked around, twiddling the wheel a little as they went around a slight curve.

"Hmmm." he hummed as he looked.

"Come on Zoro, you're taking forever!" Luffy moaned as he slumped in the seat.

"Okay, I have one. I spy with my little eye, something beginning with … h." he said. Luffy's mouth twisted with thought as he looked around.

"Hat." Nami stated easily. Zoro glared at her in the rear view mirror. He had obviously meant for Luffy to get it. Luffy whined in the back of his throat and then grinned.

"Nami's turn!" he cried. Nami sighed and looked around again, trying to spot something Luffy could easily guess.

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with… z." she said picking the easiest and most obvious thing in the car. Luffy hummed as he looked around and then his bright eyes widened as they came to rest on the swordsman.

"Zoro, is it Zoro?" he asked excitedly. Nami nodded and gave him and encouraging smile.

"Yay! Okay, now, I spy with my little eye, something beginning with… c." he said. Nami frowned.

"Car?" she asked. Luffy shook his head, a proud grin on his face. Zoro glanced beside him.

"Car seats?" he asked. Luffy shook his head again, almost fit to burst. Luffy had actually picked something that Nami couldn't guess. Zoro looked around as well and then his eyes came to rest on something under Luffy's chair. A slow smiled crept across his face.

"I know what it is." he teased. Luffy pouted.

"What?" he asked. Zoro smiled and pointed at Luffy's chair.

"CD player." he stated. Luffy grinned widely.

"Yay! Zoro got it!" he cried before moving his arms in some weird dance. Nami chuckled. It was her car and she hadn't even thought about that.

Music! At last, something to do!

"Luffy, down by your seat, in the pocket on the door is a cd case, get it out and give it to me would ya?" Nami asked. Luffy looked for a moment and then twisted in his seat to give the black leather case to her. Nami unzipped it and pulled out a cd. She leaned forward and leaning over Luffy, she pushed it into the tiny slot.

Nami then reached forward towards a small rectangular piece of plastic that covered the little control panel thing. Gently pulling it off, she pressed the play button and the volume. Slowly the sounds of some slow love song came over the speakers. Zoro groaned and let his head fall into the window.

"Break the glass and I'll charge you another thousand in repairs." Nami said absently as she listened to the music. Luffy just stared blankly out the window.

"Why is he asking a random person if they're still his?" he asked suddenly. Nami shrugged.

"He's not asking a random person, he's asking the woman he's singing to. He wants her to know he can't live without her." she replied. Luffy tilted his head.

"Why can't he live without her?" he asked. Nami sighed. Did she have to explain everything to this boy?

"Because when you love someone very much, it hurts when you're away from them. You know?" she replied. Luffy shook his head and Nami groaned, pinching the top of her nose between her fingers.

"How do you feel when you're away from your brother?" Zoro suddenly asked. Nami's head lifted slightly. Was Zoro actually trying to help her? Luffy paused a moment.

"Sad. And my heart hurts." the boy replied softly.

"Right. That's what the guy is saying. He can't live without her, because it hurts so much." the swordsman explained. Nami raised an eyebrow and then a smirk crossed her face. She was beginning to see a pattern here.

"I get it! She's his sister!" Luffy cried. Nami and Zoro groaned loudly.

"Yeah Luf, she's his sister." Zoro muttered. Nami looked at him in the mirror, a smile on her face.

"What are you smiling at?" he snarled. Nami shrugged.

"It's a secret." she replied. Zoro frowned and focused his eyes on the road again. Nami was quite sure she knew what was happening, but, she would let it play out and see if what she thought… would be right.


	4. Apples

_**Chapter 4: Apples**_

Night time came quickly to the group in the car. Nami was beginning to wonder what had happened to make the swordsman run from the police like he did. And Luffy too. What could a boy who seemed as innocent as Luffy do, to become a fugitive?

Zoro's eyes were half closed, and he looked as though he was in serious need of sleep. Luffy was curled up in the passengers' seat, his hand curled under his chin and his legs drawn up into his chest. It was really quite cute. Nami peered at the dark haired driver.

"Why don't we pull over and you get some rest?" she suggested. Zoro's brows furrowed and his mouth turned down in an obvious no. "Come on, you're gonna kill us all if you don't. What do you think I'm going to do? Chuck you out and drive off and leave you here to die? I wouldn't do that to Luffy."

"Ah, but you'd do it to me." Zoro responded. Nami smiled.

"Of course." she teased and then a serious look overtook her face. "What happened?" she asked quietly. Zoro looked up in the mirror again.

"What?"

"What happened? How did you become a… fugitive?"

"None of your business." the swordsman snapped. Nami frowned.

"Fine, then how did Luffy become a fugitive?" she asked. Zoro's eyes travelled to Luffy and came to rest on the boy's face for a few minutes, a slightly annoyed but sad look in his eyes.

"It was my fault." he muttered as he turned back to the road. "The police surrounded me and Luffy walked into the area. The police threatened to shoot him, saying that if he continued then he would be thought to be working with me. Luffy was wearing headphones and didn't even hear them and continued. I grabbed him and pulled him down an alleyway." he explained. Nami tilted her head and brushed a strand of orange hair behind her ear.

"So, how do you figure it was your fault?"

"Because now they think he's a part of my 'gang' and if they find him… they'll kill him." and he sighed as he pulled the car over to the side of the road, making sure it was a fair way from the highway as he did so. Stopping the car behind a particularly large bush, he turned in his seat and leaned towards her, green eyes luminous in the darkness.

"I am going to sleep, and if you so much as try and take over the car, I'll know." he hissed, keeping his voice low so he didn't wake Luffy. Nami glared straight back. "…and I'll kill you." he added. Well, that struck the woman as something to actually fear, though she didn't show it.

"Fine. Whatever. Get your face out of mine, you're creeping me out." she replied hotly. Zoro snorted and faced the front again. It wasn't long before she heard the soft snores of the swordsman.

Nami watched him for a bit, and it didn't seem to her as though he would actually kill someone. He just didn't seem the type, no matter how much he tried to pretend to be mean, and nasty, when he was approached in the right way, he was quite nice.

Unfortunately, any way Nami approached him happened to be the wrong way. She leaned back in the seat and let her head rest on the soft cushiony material. Luffy mumbled something and then she was drifting to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoro carefully opened an eye, his pupils dilating to adjust to the light now streaming through the front of the car. He brought a hand up to rub at his face sleepily and then sat forward, reaching arms out to either side and stretch. Yawning, he reached out blindly to make sure his swords were still at his side, but instead, he felt the scratchy material of a straw hat.

"Luffy?" he mumbled before opening his eyes fully and noticing the boy wasn't there. He sat up and nearly hit his head on the roof of the car. Nami was still asleep on the back seat so she couldn't have done anything.

Getting out of the car quickly, hands clenching around his swords instinctively. Searching the area frantically, he tried to spot anything that would lead him to find his friend.

He walked forward cautiously. Something didn't feel right. A crunch caught his attention and he snapped his head around to spot a small sign that Luffy had been through here.

Another crunch made him turn and begin making his way towards the bush. He paused beneath a large tree and looked around, his thumb flicking the sword out of it's sheath and then pressing it back again in agitation.

"Hi Zoro!" a voice called from above, making the nervous swordsman yelp and spin around. Luffy was sitting in the tree above him, happily munching on some red apples. Zoro pressed a hand to his out of control heart and then chuckled.

"What are you doing up there?" he finally asked. Luffy grinned and tossed an apple at the older man's head.

"Eating. I was hungry." the boy replied before biting deeply into the one in his hand and then chuckling in contentment. Zoro shook his head and looked down at the apple he was rolling between the palms of his hands. They would probably need some more for the rest of the trip if they could. Looking back up again he asked,

"How many more are up there?" Luffy looked around, taking a quick inventory.

"Well, I can see heaps of shiny objects so, that must mean there's heaps up here, right?" he asked and then looked down at the swordsman with a broad grin. Zoro thought a moment and then shook his head.

"Move over, I'm coming up there." he replied before taking his swords from his waist and gently laying them against the tree. Luffy made a happy squeak and moved along the branch. It was a rather thin branch but that didn't seem to bother the swordsman climbing up or the happily munching teen at all. Zoro twisted and sat on the branch, looking around. Indeed, the apples were shining in the sun so Luffy was in fact right.

Wow, who would guess? Zoro raised an eyebrow at Luffy who paused and looked back at him.

"What?" he asked. Zoro shrugged.

"Why didn't you bring your hat up here with you?"

"Because I was worried I would lose it, and that hat means a lot to me." Luffy replied before biting into his apple again. Zoro nodded in agreement. "I was right though wasn't I?" Zoro chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Nope."

"What? But, look, heaps of shiny thingy's!" Luffy cried as he pointed towards the apples. Zoro shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Can't see." he responded. Luffy giggled.

"Open your eyes silly." the boy said. Zoro shook his head again. The next thing he felt was fingers roving over his closed eyelids, trying to pry them apart.

"Hey!" he yelped and jumped, causing the branch to make a barely audible crunch but the two didn't notice.

"Well you wouldn't open them!" Luffy responded still giggling. Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"So now I have to get revenge." the swordsman muttered. Luffy giggled harder as Zoro reached over and began to tickle the smaller boy. Luffy cried out, giggling so hard he could barely breathe. The branch crunched again but still the two didn't notice as Zoro got his revenge on Luffy.

It was when the branch finally gave way that the two went tumbling. Luckily, it wasn't really that far from the ground and the branch did a rather graceful fall as it finally broke under the strain. Zoro and Luffy tumbled onto each other and rolled over on the ground, momentarily stunned. Luffy was the first to notice where he was and he looked around before snorting.

Zoro opened his eyes, arms pinned to his sides by Luffy's knees. He heard the snort and looked up to see Luffy's face inches from his own. Zoro found that his face was beginning to warm and then Luffy jumped up.

"Zoro! You're too heavy! You broke the branch!" he cried and then laughed. Zoro was still in shock from waking up to discover Luffy sitting on top of him. "Oi! Are you asleep?"

"N-no. I'm awake." and he sat up, pulling twigs from his hair as he did so and brushing his arms, anything to avoid Luffy's eyes. The boy shrugged and then proceeded to climb the tree as easily as a monkey, finding another branch higher up and sitting on that to grab any apples that were within reach.

"Catch!" he called. Zoro looked up and indeed caught an apple… right in the face. Luffy laughed.

"You did that on purpose." Zoro muttered as he glared up at the smaller boy. Luffy poked his tongue out and then said.

"Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't but at least it's not raining carrots." the boy responded. It was then Zoro realised, Luffy wasn't as dumb as he acted. And as he caught the apples Luffy threw down and gently placed them on the ground, he thought about what had happened.

It must have been that bump to his head that did it, the ground must have been harder than he thought, and he dismissed it, thinking it would never happen again and that it was nothing more than a moment of disorientation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nami tapped her fingers impatiently against the top of the car, drumming them in a musical tune she knew. Where the hell had those two gone and what could be taking so long? She let a small smile spread across her face.

Cheeky thoughts of what they _could _be doing swept across her mind, but they were quickly quelled when the two walked out of the bushes, arms laden with apples. Luffy was grinning from ear to ear but Zoro seemed agitated about something. Luffy deposited the apples on the passenger seat and then pouted.

"Where am I going to sit?" he asked. Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Nami, do you have any plastic bags or something?" Zoro inquired. Nami thought for a moment and then her face brightened.

"In the boot." she cried and rushed around to the back of the car to grab out the plastic bag holder she kept there, just in case. Pulling out a few bags, she hurried back around to the front of the car again. Holding one open for the swordsman, Zoro tipped the apples carefully into the bag while Luffy stuffed the apples in a bag on the other side of the car.

"So, what happened?" she asked quietly. Zoro frowned.

"Not that again." he muttered. Nami paused and then shook her head.

"No, I meant what happened in the bush?" Zoro's head shot up and a slight pink tinge came to his cheeks.

"Nothing. Luffy found some apples, that's all." he replied dropping about five apples on the ground.

"Hey Nami! Listen to this!" Luffy cried, apparently bored with putting the apples in the bag and bounding over to her. Nami put on a smile. "Zoro and me were playing in the tree and the branch broke! We fell down and I ended up on top of Zoro! Isn't that funny?" he asked and began laughing.

Nami paused and then her eyes narrowed and she turned to look at the swordsman, whose face had gone a darker pink than before. So, something had happened.

"Yeah Luffy, that's pretty funny. Why don't you put the last of the apples in the bags and then we can get moving." she replied with a smile. Luffy pouted and then nodded before running back to the other side of the car again, humming a tuneless song.

"Nothing huh?" Nami teased. Zoro's frown deepened and he glared at her, harsh green eyes narrowing for a moment before going back to concentrating on getting the apples in the bag. Nami's brain went into over load and she was ready to have a little fun with this.


	5. Usopp

_**Chapter 5: Usopp**_

Luffy stared out the window of the car, watching the occasional house flick by as Zoro drove them towards who knew where. He was exceedingly bored, having listened to Nami's cds at least twenty times over. He sighed and puffed his cheeks out with the breath, causing the window to fog where he had breathed.

"So, do you even know where we are going?" Nami asked suddenly. Luffy didn't even bother to look up. He just moved his eyes so he could see the swordsman's reaction.

Zoro looked up and frowned, hands tightening slightly on the wheel. He didn't trust Nami to drive, so he was stuck with the job.

"No. But I'm sure I'll know when I get there." he replied sarcastically before glancing over at Luffy, who merely looked back out the window and Zoro's expression softened. Luffy wasn't used to travelling all the time like he was, having been on the run for at least a year now.

"You okay Luffy?" he asked. Luffy didn't even look up.

"Yep." the boy replied and then pressed his nose against the window, the glass fogging as he breathed. "Just bored."

"It can get that way." Zoro said as he looked back at the road.

"Zoro. Why did you become a fugitive?" Luffy asked. Zoro sighed.

"I had to."

"Oh sure, you tell him." Nami said bitterly from the back seat.

"I trust _him_." Zoro snapped. Luffy looked up and turned to the swordsman with a confused look.

"You trust me?" Luffy asked. Zoro smiled and nodded causing Luffy to beam.

_Zoro trusts me! Ha, he is sooooo cool! _Luffy thought and then his attention was back on the swordsman as he began to speak again.

"Anyway, back in my home town, someone was murdered. A girl I knew. And there were slashes across her chest and body, much like the ones a sword would make. I was the only swordfighter in the town that anyone knew of, so they instantly suspected me. I ran and that just proved they were right. The one back there, Tashigi. She's been after me all year and her boss, Smoker. A pair of tight ass bastards who won't believe me when I tell them that I never killed anyone. Nothing better to do than listen to their superiors." Zoro explained. Luffy thought for a moment and then nodded.

"So you're guilty until proven innocent." he said. Zoro glanced at him and nodded.

"Pretty much."

"What are you going to do? How are you going to prove to them that they're wrong?" Nami asked. Zoro shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't thought that far ahead. I've mainly been trying to just survive until I can find out who the hell framed me and get them to confess. Not to mention I would like to find out why the hell they picked on me and what I ever did to them!" Zoro finished with a yell as he slapped a palm against the wheel. There was silence and then Luffy's hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"We'll get em. We'll make em give themselves in and then you can be free again." he said with a broad grin. Zoro sighed and shook his head, his insides feeling all warm and fuzzy.

"Thanks Luffy." he replied. "But, it's up to me and when I find the guy who framed me, you had better not get in my way, because he's going down." and Zoro stared back at the road, his green eyes darting from side to side. Luffy watched him for a minute and then smiled before looking back out the window.

Nami, in the back seat and watching all of this unfold with a smile, thought this the perfect opportunity to notify the swordsman that there was in fact a map in the glove box.

"Hey, sword boy, there's a map in the glove box." she stated. Zoro's face hardened and his eyes travelled slowly up to glare at her in the rear view mirror. Nami gulped. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to do that. The look he was giving her now was damn freaky!

"Why didn't you mention this sooner?" he asked dangerously. Nami shrugged, keeping her cool.

"Wanted to draw the tension out." she replied smartly. The swordsman's hands tightened on the wheel and it was quite obvious that his fingers wanted to be wrapped around Nami's throat and not the wheel. Luffy popped the catch and dug around in the overfilled glove box. Pens, notepads, makeup, tic-tacs, letters, and many other various objects came spilling out and Luffy tried to grab them. Nami chuckled.

"Forgot how much stuff I kept in there." she muttered. Zoro gave a fake, sarcastic chuckle which caused the orange haired woman to shut up and glare instead. She crossed her arms over the black, tight fitting shirt she was wearing and crossed her legs, kicking the back of the driver's chair as she did so.

"Found it!" Luffy cried waving a thick, folded up map in the air above his head. He unfolded it quickly and then stared at it. "Uh, how do you read this thing?" Luffy asked turning it upside down as he tried to make it out. Nami reached forward and snatched it away from the boy. Giving the paper a flick she tried to pinpoint where they were.

"Okay, so we're travelling along the high way known as the Merry Go. Uh, the next town we go through should be Syrup." she said.

"Mm, I like syrup." Luffy muttered from the front. Nami reached over and whacked Luffy over the head.

"Not food you idiot!" she yelled. Zoro ignored this.

"How far away is the town?" he asked keeping his eyes on the road. Nami went back to the map, still shaking her head.

"It's about," and she thought for a moment, adding figures in her head before, "an hour. If we keep travelling at this speed." she answered. Zoro nodded.

"Good. We need more petrol." he stated. There was a crack and the two looked over to see Luffy asleep next to the window, obviously so damn bored that he had pretty much fainted.

"You bored the poor kid to death." Zoro stated. Nami kicked the driver's seat again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Luffy slept until they finally reached the town and he woke up, blearily looking around and then rubbing his head. Apparently the spot he had hit must have been still hurting.

"Where are we?" he asked dopily, still half asleep.

"Just driving into Syrup." Nami replied. Zoro looked around, thanking whatever good god there was that the windows on the car were tinted.

"Really? How long was I out for?" Luffy asked as he gave a big yawn.

"About an hour." Zoro replied with a smirk. Luffy shook his head and rubbed his watering eyes.

"I was so tired." he said. Zoro nodded and then turned the car into a fuel station.

"Luffy, you're gonna have to get out and do the petrol. Nami, you stay right where you are, I still don't trust you." Zoro commanded. Luffy nodded and got out, pushing his hat over his face a little as he did so, so he wouldn't be so easy to recognise.

Casually, and showing more intelligence than anyone would have thought possible of such an idiotic kid, he opened the tank and placed the petrol gun into the hole.

He stood there for a while and then turned as he heard someone yelling. A boy about the same height and age as him was running down the street, curly hair caught in a bandana but still streaming behind him. Luffy let the petrol gun go as he saw three larger men chasing him, guns pointed at the boy's back.

"Hey!" Luffy yelled and took after them as they turned the corner and down an alleyway. He vaguely heard Zoro's shout and Nami's scream as he quickly crossed the road and ran down the alleyway as well.

"Should we go after him?" Nami asked as she watched Luffy bolt down the alleyway. Zoro frowned.

"Damnit. You stay with the car. Go if you want, I don't give a fuck but if you tell anyone about us, then I will personally hunt you down." the swordsman snarled before jumping from the car, and running as fast as he could towards the alleyway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luffy's hat slipped off of his head, catching around his neck as he ran. He was quickly gaining on the three men. A brick wall loomed at the end of the alleyway and the running boy slammed against it, shaking with fear as the three stopped in front of him.

"Well, well, well. The liar. Where's our money you little thief?" the biggest one asked. The boy shook his head, his long nose quivering in fear.

"I d-d-d-don't know what you're t-t-t-talking about." he stuttered.

"Stop lying Usopp. It's only making things worse. Pay the money, and we'll leave you alone." another said, smaller than the first. The third raised the gun he was holding and pointed it at Usopp's head.

"Now." he threatened. Usopp shook and shivered, but never did he open his mouth and beg as the third pulled the safety back.

"Hey!" Luffy yelled and he tackled the third one, causing the bullet meant for Usopp's head to go astray and hit the wall instead. Luffy pulled himself up off the man and slammed a fist into his face, knocking him out.

The other two launched themselves at Luffy, grabbing his arms and legs, trying to hold him down so they could get a hit. The operative word here would be 'trying'.

They never succeeded.

Luffy brought his elbow up, jamming it into the underside of the second biggest man's jaw. He choked and grabbed at his throat. The biggest managed to get a hold of Luffy's arm and pulled it behind Luffy's back.

"Gotcha now squirt." he grunted. Luffy grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"You sure about that?" he asked. The big man's smile faded and Luffy brought his leg up and smashed his foot into the man's nose, causing him to howl in pain and stumble away holding his now bleeding nose. Luffy got up and dusted the back of his pants off.

"Guess not." he muttered. Usopp was still cowering beside the wall. Luffy looked over at him and was about to walk over when a gunshot rang out. It grazed Luffy's shoulder, ripping his shirt and drawing blood. Luffy turned slowly to glare down at the man on the ground.

"Back off buddy." Luffy threatened. The smallest man that was lying on the ground smiled as he cocked the gun a second time.

"Move, and you die." he said. Luffy watched him for a minute and then grinned and began to laugh.

"I don't think so." Luffy replied putting his hands on his hips. The man gave him a bemused look and then the butt of a sword came down in his face, knocking him out again.

"First rule, don't knock them out and _not _take their gun." Zoro said as he stood up, gun in his hand. Luffy shrugged.

"You never told me the rules." the boy replied. Zoro smirked and then frowned.

"Well, I'll tell you another now. Don't run off like that. If something had happened… then you could have been hurt." the swordsman said. Luffy laughed again before turning to the cowering boy.

"It's okay. We're the good guys." he explained. The boy called Usopp stopped cowering enough to look at them properly. He had dark eyes and dark curly hair that surrounded a rather tanned face and a long nose even Pinocchio would have been jealous of. A yellow bandana caught his hair and pulled it away from his face. He wore overalls that showed his tanned arms and chest.

A light blue sash was tied around his waist and just visible in his back pocket was what looked like a wicked slingshot. He stared at the two for a moment, not fully comprehending what Luffy had just said and then a triumphant smile split his face.

"The great Usopp has done it! He has defeated the three bullies and saved these two helpless, weak-"

"Who're you calling weak shorty!" Zoro demanded making Usopp jump.

"I'm sorry." he wailed. Luffy laughed.

"You're funny!" he called. Usopp paused and smiled.

"Thanks. So, what's your name?" he asked. Luffy was about to reply when Zoro grabbed the boy and hauled him away by the back of his collar.

"Good luck kid!" Zoro called as he pulled Luffy away. Usopp heard a groan from the men on the ground and squeaked, running after them.

Nami stood by the car, having paid for the petrol and put enough in the car to last them until at least the next town. They needed food and so she had bought as much as she could from the convenience store along with a few bottles of water and some soft drink she was sure as hell going to keep away from Luffy. That kid was hyper enough as it was. She looked impatiently at her watch and then looked over.

"Don't worry boss, I'll fill up the car." a slightly whiny voice said and then a policewoman got out of her car beside them. Nami stiffened. It was the same woman from the other town.

How the hell had they got there so fast! She crept quickly around to the driver's side before getting in and casually driving away. Why the hell was she even trying to help those two? She sighed. She had become attached.

That's what was wrong and not to mention, whether they admitted it or not, they needed her. Nami looked around and saw them standing on the curb, looking around sadly as another boy appeared behind them. She drove up and wound down the window.

"You two need a ride?" she asked. Luffy giggled before jumping in the back. Zoro jumped in after him and then to the three's distress, so did Usopp. He slammed the door shut and Nami began driving off, trying to be casual as they passed the police car.

Luffy was squashed up next to the window, Zoro was in the middle, looking as though he was about to murder the next person who breathed on him, and Usopp had all the space in the world. He looked around at Zoro, who glared and looked about ready to just rip out a sword and slice Usopp's head off with it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the swordsman asked as he rearranged the swords so they were poking dangerously into his side. Usopp quailed.

"I… didn't want to be left alone." he replied twiddling his thumbs. Nami looked into the rear view mirror.

"Welcome to our crew." she said sarcastically. Zoro looked over at Luffy who had begun laughing again, though it was kind of muffled seeing as the boy was kind of crushed against the window. Zoro noticed the blood that was trickling down the boy's shoulder and gasped.

"Luffy, you're bleeding." he stated before shoving Usopp over so he was the one crushed against the window instead of Luffy.

"We need a bigger car." Nami muttered from the front. "Kid, whatever you're name is, climb into the front." she ordered.

"I'm Usopp." the curly haired boy stated as he did just that, managing to climb over quite easily. Zoro now had the room to undo his swords and lay them against the seat as he inspected Luffy's wound.

"I'm bleeding?" Luffy asked. Zoro nodded as he gently pulled the shirt away. Luffy didn't even wince.

"Ah, a bullet graze. That's okay. Nami, do you have a towel or something we can use? Just to get the blood to stop flowing." the swordsman asked, sounding a little more concerned than he meant to. Nami's wry smile made him frown.

"In the back pocket on the back of the seat." she said, the smile still on her face. Zoro shook his head and reached into the pocket and found a little first aid kit. It had ointment and a bandage in it. Luffy couldn't care less about the wound but as soon as he saw a syringe in the kit, he clawed at the window, trying to get away.

"Ah!" he yelled, "Get it away!" Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not using the syringe." the swordsman stated. Luffy looked back at him.

"Oh." he muttered. Zoro shook his head and pulled the ointment out and opened the lid, applying the sterile smelling goo to the wound and gently rubbing it in. Luffy wrinkled his nose.

"Smells yucky." he said. Zoro snorted and nodded before pulling the bandage out and winding it around Luffy's shoulder expertly. When he had finished, Luffy pulled the sleeve of his shirt back up again.

"How do you know what to do?" he asked as he looked at the bandage and then poked it, wincing in pain as he hit the sore spot. Zoro raised an eyebrow again and shook his head.

"It'll only hurt more if you keep doing that." he said and so Luffy stopped, watching the swordsman with big eyes, big innocent eyes that the swordsman suddenly found himself falling into. He shook his head and looked out the window.

"Uh, you learn a lot of first aid when you're on the run." he answered. Luffy tilted his head and then smiled.

"Cool." he said before reaching over and giving the older man a hug of thanks and then going back to humming and staring out the window. Zoro was stunned, his cheeks colouring slightly until he noticed Nami watching him in the mirror, and Usopp watching him from the front seat.

"What?" he demanded. Usopp spun around, looking determinedly at the road and Nami shrugged, her smile growing wider as she faced the road again. Zoro allowed himself a small smile as he looked out the window as well. Maybe being a fugitive wasn't as bad as he had thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow, that was a long chapter. For this story anyway. I have a feeling this story is gonna be a looooong one. And lots of little hints about ZoLu. -laughs evilly and then sneaks off to... well, do something anyway- oh dude, I really need to stop having sugar late at night.**


	6. More food

_**Chapter 6: More Food**_

So, this is how I ended up with a 'crew' if you will. Driving down the Merry Go highway, listening to a hyper active kid talking about the next town which we weren't due to arrive in until at least that night and an idiot who decided he was gonna jump in the car simply because he 'felt like it' but even so, looking in the window I could see the reflection of Luffy as he chatted happily to Usopp and Nami, and it struck me just how nicely his hair glittered in the sun, or how his skin seemed to be so soft that I wanted to reach out and touch it just to see if it was made of fine silk.

But, Nami would have a field day if I did that. She already thought I was in love with Luffy, which I wasn't! He's just… a friend, right? I mean, I did save his life, but, would he have needed saving if I hadn't been there? Would he have needed saving if I hadn't of come to his town and got myself mixed up with the law?

Probably not.

He would have just kept walking, heading for his destination and still listening to whatever music had been playing in those headphones. Poor Luffy. And Nami. If I had never rescued Luffy, if I had never been there then things would have been different… wouldn't they? So many doubts and I don't know which one is the most accurate.

Damn whoever framed me! Damn them to hell! Because that's where they'll find themselves when I'm through.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unconsciously, Zoro's hand tightened on the seatbelt around him. Luffy looked over and noticed that his dark haired friend seemed to be thinking about something rather intensely.

"Ah, Zoro? You ok?" he asked timidly. Usopp turned to look at the swordsman, who immediately frowned in his direction, causing the curly haired boy to snap his head back around and stare at the road. Luffy moved over just a bit closer to Zoro so he could lean in to watch him.

"What are you doing Luffy?" he asked, or rather, snarled. Luffy winced at the harshness in his voice and turned away.

"Sorry." Luffy muttered rubbing his arm nervously. Zoro softened and he relaxed his hand.

"I- uh, sorry. I didn't mean to sound like that. I was just thinking about something and it was annoying me. That's all." he apologised. Luffy nodded and let the hand that had been rubbing his arm drop into his lap. The younger boy then turned to him with a giant smile that Zoro couldn't help but return. It was so hard to say no to Luffy.

"Ok. I thought you were angry with me!" he cried. Zoro chuckled and grabbed the boy, knocking his hat off and giving him the world's biggest noogie.

"I couldn't be mad at you!" Zoro gritted out from clenched teeth as he struggled to hold onto the squirming boy. Luffy giggled and twisted, trying to get out of the swordsman's arms, but he just couldn't seem to release himself. Zoro was strong! But, as Luffy grinned, he knew he could beat this guy. Pulling back an arm, he quickly slid it under the swordsman's own and began tickling him.

Zoro stiffened and then before he could stop himself had begun giggling. He couldn't help it! Luffy had found a weakness that he never even knew he had. Luffy shouted in triumph and began tickling the swordsman unmercifully. Zoro gasped and giggled, even though he considered it very unmanly to giggle. Laughed then. Zoro laughed until he couldn't breathe.

"Give?" Luffy asked, stopping the hands and letting them rest on the older man's stomach. Zoro grinned devilishly.

"Not until I get revenge." he said and then he tried again to get under Luffy's defences, which wasn't easy mind you, and tickle the boy in return.

"Ahem." a voice interrupted from the front and Luffy stopped squirming and Zoro stopped tickling. They both looked around to see Nami giving them a rather Cheshire cat smile. Zoro quickly returned to his side of the car, doing up the seatbelt that had somehow come undone during their little tickling match. Luffy tilted his head and pouted.

"I was having fun Nami. You went and spoiled it." Luffy explained. Nami shrugged and looked towards Zoro.

"You two were rocking the car." she replied, putting a special emphasis on 'rocking'. Zoro glared. Luffy just tilted his head and then shrugged, not understanding. Zoro continued to glare for a while as the car settled into silence.

Damn Nami and her big mouth. There hadn't been anything in that game. It was just that, a game. A simple, fun, tickling, game! Why the hell did that orange haired bitch ruin it? It was the first time he had had fun since becoming a damn fugitive.

"Hey Zoro," Luffy whispered, suddenly next to him. Zoro started and looked around at him. "I think Nami's jealous. You know, because she can't join in while driving. I bet she loves games." Zoro snorted and looked towards the narrowing eyes in the mirror.

"Yeah. I think she is." Zoro replied, a smirk siding across his face. Nami's face reddened and her hands tightened on the steering wheel. Usopp sniggered, and that proved to be his undoing.

"Laugh again needle nose and I'll stick you for so much money you'll still be repaying me ten years after you're dead!" Nami yelled, jerking the wheel as they went around a corner. Luffy looked at Zoro and grinned, causing the swordsman to return the smile and then Luffy slid back over to his side of the car.

The rest of the car trip to the next town was spent with Luffy talking about how many trees were in the world. Well, it was just a tad weird, but Zoro found himself joining in the conversation anyway.

"So, why do we have trees?" Luffy asked. Nami sighed.

"Because they create oxygen." she replied.

"Wha?"

"It's a spell that makes your eyes explode and your nose grow long…like this!" Usopp cried before pointing to his nose. Nami, Luffy and even Zoro laughed.

"No seriously." Usopp muttered when they were finished.

"Ahhh! Trees are gonna kill me!" Luffy cried as he jumped back from the window and ended up on Zoro's lap. The swordsman raised an eyebrow, fighting the blush that was threatening to overtake his face. Luffy paused and then looked up, a wide grin spreading over his face.

"Hi Zoro." he said before scooting off the older man's lap to sit in his own seat again, looking just a little nervous.

"Luffy, oxygen isn't going to make that happen to you." Nami stated from the front of the car, a thoroughly beat up Usopp barely conscious on the seat next to her.

"That hurt Nami." Usopp whimpered.

"Don't lie and scare Luffy then!" Nami retaliated, rather annoyed. Usopp whimpered and went silent. Nami sighed again.

"It isn't?" Luffy asked.

"No. Oxygen is what you breathe. It keeps you alive." she explained. Luffy paused, his mouth forming a little 'o' as he thought.

"Cool. So trees are good then?" he asked looking to Zoro for the answer. Nami stayed silent, obviously understanding that Luffy wanted to include Zoro. The swordsman nodded and Luffy grinned.

"Nice trees." he said settling in his seat and looking out the window again. Zoro watched him for a minute, and then turned to look back out his own window. Nami parked the car beside a rather fancy looking restaurant. She looked up and read the name aloud.

"Baratie." and then turned to look at Zoro, who was sinking down in the seat, determined not to be seen. Nami sighed as she remembered.

"Sorry. I'll go and get it to go." she muttered absently as she got out of the car. "Usopp!" she demanded, gently knocking on the window. The long nose nodded and got out to follow her. Apparently he was paying. Luffy looked over at the swordsman, who had sunk down so far now that he was barely sitting on the seat.

"You need a disguise." he stated. Zoro turned towards the boy who smiled.

"What?"

"A disguise. You know. So you can go out into public." Luffy explained as though it were obvious. Zoro paused. He hadn't even thought about that.

"You know, that's actually a good idea. But, what could I do?" Zoro replied, crossing his arms as he thought. Luffy shrugged.

"You could change your hair colour." he suggested. Zoro put a hand to his head and shrugged.

"Yeah. I guess so." Luffy was actually managing to think rationally, and Zoro was a little surprised. Nami came rushing out towards them, Usopp in tow. Both were smiling. Nami got into the car.

"What's going on?" Zoro asked. Nami started the engine.

"There's a guy in there who says he can give us some food. We have to go out back though." she explained. "Hurry up Usopp." she demanded as the long nose shut the door.

"Why are we driving around there anyway?" he asked. Nami sighed as she backed the car up.

"Because Zoro can't go out in public." she replied. Usopp thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Oh yeah."

They drove around the back and it was a rather secluded area. A tall man stood there, a smoke in his mouth and hands stuffed deep in his pockets. He was wearing a rather fancy looking black suit and one lock of his blonde hair covered the left side of his face.

The visible eye had a swirly eyebrow above it, that raised delicately as the car drove around. Nami rolled down the window. It was like an instant change. Suave, cool and calm, became dancing, stupid, head over heels in love. Zoro groaned from the back seat, sinking even further down. Luffy tilted his head.

"He's weird." he muttered. Nami reached back and hit him. "What was that for?" Luffy cried.

"Shut up Luffy." was her reply. Luffy crossed his arms and pouted, not happy at being told to shut up… again. Nami told him to do that a lot.

"Ah, Nami. I thought you weren't going to come back!" the blonde cried.

"You told him your name?" Zoro hissed. Nami turned and glared at the swordsman.

"You wanna shut up?" she responded.

"How many people are in there?" the blonde guy asked suddenly going back to his normal voice.

"Four." Nami replied and she drooped her eyelids and smiled. "So we need lots of food." The blonde danced on the spot.

"Of course." and then he ran back into the back door of the restaurant.

"Ha, that was cool." Luffy said. Nami smiled.

"Can you teach him to do tricks?" Usopp asked. Nami rolled her eyes as Luffy, Zoro and Usopp chuckled. The man soon came running back out, arms laden with bags of food. He handed them through the window to Nami who thanked him.

"Oh, how much do we owe?" she asked sweetly. The man shook his head.

"It's fine. You don't owe anything." he replied. Nami winked.

"Thanks." and she drove off, leaving the blonde almost melting on the spot before he waved and then went back into the door again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, there you go, 6th chappie of Fugitives. I would also like to thank all my reviewers thus far and I hope you will all continue to read :D**


	7. Sanji

**Thanks a million to Clarobell for giving me a fantastic idea for this chapter. Sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter 7: Sanji**_

Luffy gazed at the food, which was sitting next to Nami in the front seat. He snuck a hand forward and then jerked it back as Nami aimed a slap at it.

"What did I do?" Luffy whined. Nami glared at him in the mirror.

"Stealing food." she replied. Luffy gasped.

"I would never! There was a… a… a monkey in the bag!" Luffy cried horrified. Nami felt her lips twitch in a smile.

"He's gone now, so you don't have to worry." she replied. Luffy pouted and sat back in the seat.

"Nice try Luffy." Zoro muttered. Luffy shrugged. They were sitting at the lights at the intersection, waiting for the red to change. Luffy tried sneaking his hand forward again. SLAP!

"The monkey's back." Luffy whined. Nami, Usopp and Zoro chuckled. This wasn't Luffy's day. Finally, the lights changed and they were driving forward again, making to leave the town.

"Park!" Luffy cried looking out the window. He grinned. Parks were fun.

"Yeah, park. Wow." Nami said sarcastically. Luffy pouted.

"Let's eat in the park." Zoro said. Usopp's eyes widened.

"You serious? You'd be seen!" he cried. Luffy looked excitedly at Zoro.

"Please?" he asked.

"It'll be alright, but we can't stay for long." Zoro replied with a wink at Luffy who beamed. Nami sighed.

_Zoro's so nice! That wink though. It made me feel... weird. Hnh, oh well. Must just be hungry. _Luffy thought.

"Whatever you reckon. But, I'm not bailing you out if you get caught." she muttered and pulled the car to the side of the road and stopped the engine. She grabbed the food, which Luffy was once again trying to get a hold of again, and got out of the car.

They found a small table and sat down, Luffy bouncing eagerly in his seat. He hadn't eaten anything except for apples since their last stop, and that was almost two days ago, and the food in his town a few days before that.

He was starving! Nami pulled out the food, lifting each individual container out and setting it on the table. Zoro looked around a little anxiously, one hand on his sword and the other resting on the table. Luffy was sitting beside him, Usopp across from Luffy, and Nami sitting beside him. Zoro glanced around and Luffy looked up.

"You okay Zoro?" Luffy asked. Zoro paused and looked at Luffy who was gazing at him innocently from under his hat. Zoro smiled.

"Yeah. Just not used to going out in broad daylight." he replied.

"Luffy, he's a vampire. He watches us while we sleep and prepares to drink our blood!" Usopp cried. Luffy snapped his head around to look at Zoro again, who was too amazed by Usopp's stupidity to say anything.

Luffy shuffled away from Zoro and ended up falling off the side of the chair. Zoro threw an arm out and caught Luffy's hand and stopped his fall. Luffy sighed.

"Thanks Zoro." he muttered as he pulled himself back up with Zoro's hand. Zoro shrugged.

"No problem." he replied and then turned back to see Nami and Usopp fixing him with sly smiles. Zoro frowned and felt his face grow hot.

"What?" he asked. Luffy tilted his head. He had this weird feeling in his stomach. Kinda like, butterflies or something. But, how had they gotten in there?

_Boy, I sure did feel weird when Zoro pulled me back up. Like, all jumbly inside. Strange. But cool, or is it? What if...? What if it's because Zoro really is a vampire? _Luffy thought and then looked at Zoro, leaning away slightly.

"Zoro, you aren't really a vampire are you?" Luffy asked. Zoro stiffened and looked around.

"No Luffy. Would I be out in the sun if I was?" he replied. Luffy paused a moment, obviously thinking hard.

"You could be a day vampire." Usopp supplied.

"Would you shut up?" Zoro growled. Usopp whimpered. Nami finished handing out forks and food and Luffy forgot all about Zoro's 'vampire' problem and the weird butterfly feeling, and dived into his food. Usopp winced at the sight of Luffy eating, but after spending time with Luffy on the road, Nami and Zoro were used to it. Usopp leaned over to Nami.

"Does he always eat like that?" he asked softly. Nami nodded, a disgusted look crossing her face even though she wasn't looking at Luffy. There was a whine and Nami, Usopp and Zoro looked up from their food to see Luffy gazing at his already empty container. He pouted.

"No more." he said and then his eyes shifted under the brim of his hat towards Usopp's food.

"No way." Usopp responded to the unasked question and wrapped an arm protectively around his container. Luffy's eyes then shifted to Nami's container.

"Touch my food and you'll owe me a hundred bucks, plus interest." she warned. Luffy pouted and then his eyes came to rest on Zoro's food. The dark haired swordsman frowned.

"No way. I'm just as hungry as you are." he said. Luffy whined in the back of his throat.

"Please Zoro?" he asked. Zoro shook his head and took another bite. Luffy watched like a hungry dog at a table. Zoro grew more and more tense under Luffy's scrutinizing eyes.

"Fine." he growled and shoved the container over to Luffy, who gave a squeak of happiness before inhaling what was left of Zoro's food. He was finished in seconds.

"Did you enjoy my meal?" Zoro asked sarcastically. Luffy nodded, either choosing to ignore the sarcasm, or just not getting it, most likely the latter. He grinned and twisted on the table seat to look out at the park. It was deserted and the swings were free.

"Hee!" he cried and bounced off the seat and over to the swing set. Luffy jumped onto the plastic seat and began swinging his legs back and forth until he was swinging. Zoro watched, now turned on the seat so his back and elbows were resting on the table behind him.

A small smile tugged at the swordsman's lips as he watched Luffy swing happily. It was nice to see Luffy having fun after being cooped up in a boring car for so long. He only hoped Luffy was smart enough not to shout out his name in public.

"Hey Zoro!" Luffy cried. Damn. Zoro tensed, jumped off the seat and hurried over so Luffy wouldn't continue to announce the swordsman's presence to the world.

"What is it Luffy?" Zoro asked as he leaned against the metal bars of the swing set. Luffy swung past him.

"Watch this!" and Luffy swung back and then came forward again, jumping from the seat and landing on his feet. Luffy turned, stretching his arms wide.

"Wow Luffy." Zoro said disinterestedly as he gazed anxiously around. He had just been beginning to relax too. Suddenly, Luffy grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the see saw. Why Luffy wanted to go on a see saw is a question that will never be answered. Zoro's eyes widened as he was jerked forward.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nami nudged Usopp in the side. The long nose looked up from the compass he had been fixing.

"What?" he asked. Nami nodded her head towards where Luffy was now trying to persuade Zoro to get on the see saw with him. Usopp smiled.

"Luffy loves playing." he said. Nami nodded.

"But that's not what I'm looking at. Look at Zoro's face. Notice anything weird?" she asked. Usopp looked at the swordsman for a moment.

"He's smiling. So?" Usopp returned. Nami sighed.

"Look at what he's smiling at." she responded, getting a little annoyed. Usopp looked back again and then a slow smile spread across his face.

"You don't think…?"

"That's exactly what I think." Nami replied.

"But, Luffy's so easy to smile at. Don't you think we could be taking it a little far?" Usopp asked.

"Maybe." and then a sly smile spread across her face, "Bet you fifty bucks they kiss before we reach the next town."

"You're on." Usopp replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am not getting on a see saw." Zoro replied, on the brink of laughter. Luffy pouted.

"Please?" he asked. Zoro sighed.

"No."

"You're mean Zoro." Luffy responded, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring, like a little kid when they didn't get their way. This time Zoro did laugh.

"Pout all you want, I'm not getting on the see saw." he responded. "I'm not gonna look like an idiot."

"You already are an idiot." a voice said behind him. Zoro spun to see Tashigi standing there, her sword already drawn and pointing at his stomach. Luffy got up off the see saw, his eyes narrowed.

"Tashigi." Zoro said crossing his arms. The dark haired woman sneered.

"Revealing yourself in public, what kind of an idiot would do that?" she asked. Zoro shrugged.

"You tell me." he responded and then dodged to the left as Tashigi swung her blade at him. Quickly withdrawing his own blades, he blocked the next swing.

"Hey!" Luffy cried as someone grabbed his arms and forced them behind his back and then held him.

"You aren't going anywhere kid." a policeman said. Zoro turned and his eyes narrowed, but he couldn't help because Tashigi was making a full advancement and there was no way he could retreat. Not that he would anyway.

Luffy pulled his head forward and then slammed it back into the policeman's face. The man yelped and let Luffy go and the boy leapt forward, grinning happily.

He turned and saw policeman surrounding Nami and Usopp and he frowned. He glanced back at Zoro, who was still fighting Tashigi and doing much better than the woman too, and then he ran forward towards them. Luffy could see Usopp shaking like a blob of jelly and he frowned. So what if Zoro was a fugitive, and so what if fighting the police was against the law?

It was what Luffy felt that mattered to him, and he felt that someone had to have been mistaken about Zoro, because the man who had saved him from getting shot, couldn't possibly have ever done something bad. He jumped up as he reached the circle and slammed both feet into the back of the first policeman. Suddenly all guns were trained on him, and Luffy pushed his hat down on his head.

"Cowards, fighting with your guns. Put them down and let's go." he said putting his fists up. The policemen looked at each other, and then began chuckling amongst themselves.

"No way kid." the leader replied. Luffy raised an eyebrow.

"Scared you'll lose?" he asked. The leader stiffened and then signalled that the rest of the group should put their guns down.

"Fine." the leader replied and they all rushed at Luffy, who was ready and he began punching or kicking at any guy that came near him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoro spun around and knocked Tashigi's sword from her hand. It went spinning through the air to hit a tree and bury itself in the trunk with a dull thud. Tashigi was now defenceless. Zoro towered over her, his swords still out and his breathing a little faster.

"You lose again kid." he said. Tashigi growled.

"Go ahead. Kill me like you did that little girl, and her father." she hissed. Zoro twitched and he leant away from Tashigi who was still glaring coldly at him.

"I never murdered anyone." he said dangerously and slid one of his swords back into it's sheath. He pulled the sword from his mouth and also slid it into it's sheath. He was left with one sword.

"Liar." Tashigi replied. Zoro sighed.

"Believe what you want. I know what's right." he replied before turning and walking towards where Luffy was currently kicking the other policemen's collective butts.

"But remember, I had the opportunity to kill you… but I didn't." he said over his shoulder. Tashigi watched him leave, a scowl still on her face. Nothing that man said could be trusted and there was no way she was going to betray captain Smoker by loosing Zoro again. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a gun and trained it on Zoro's back.

Click.

No ammo.

"Damn." Tashigi swore and then slid her sword back into it's sheath. She would get him next time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nami, for the most part, stayed out of the battle and Usopp cowered under the table.

"Usopp!" she hissed. The long nose peeked out slightly, shaking so hard it was a wonder the whole ground didn't tremble. "What are you doing? Help Luffy." she said. Usopp blanched.

"You help Luffy." he replied angrily. Nami sighed and jumped out of the way as a policeman shot past.

"You're the one with the slingshot." she responded. Usopp paused.

"Slingshot!" and he reached towards his back pocket. Nothing. "It's gone!" he squeaked. Nami growled.

"Grab a gun then." she hissed. Luffy slammed his palm into another of the policemen's faces. Usopp gulped, crept his hand out from under the table and snatched a gun from where they had been lain when Luffy had put his challenge forward.

"I can't kill someone." Usopp squeaked from under the table.

"Then don't!" Nami snapped, "Aim for places that will disable and not kill." she replied. Usopp nodded and aiming the barrel of the gun at a nearby policeman's leg, he gently stroked the trigger.

Luffy looked around as a gunshot rang out. His eyes came to rest on a policeman rolling on the ground, holding his leg in pain and then Usopp under the table, aiming a gun at another police officer's leg. Luffy smirked. Usopp had some courage after all.

"Luffy!" Nami's voice called and he turned to see Nami being held hostage by one of the beaten policeman, a gun to her head.

"Stay there kid, and she won't be harmed." he said. Luffy paused.

"Aren't policeman supposed to be the good guys?" Luffy asked. The man frowned.

"You could have given in and then it wouldn't have come to this." the man replied. Luffy stayed where he was, unwilling to do something that may hurt his friend. This was weird. Policeman weren't meant to treat people this way. Luffy peered at their clothes, looking for some sort of an insignia... but there was none. He jumped as someone shouted.

"That's no way to treat a lady!" a voice called and then a black booted foot caught the policeman in the back and shot him forward and away from Nami. The blonde haired chef from the Baratie stood there.

"Hey, it's that guy from the place with the food!" Luffy cried pointing, "Wow, he sure can kick." Nami was in shock.

"S-Sanji?" she asked. The blonde turned at the sound of his name and then his visible eye transformed into a love heart.

"Ah, my gorgeous, sweet miss Nami! What a delight it is to see you again!" Sanji cried. Nami smiled.

"Thankyou Sanji." she replied.

Luffy jumped out of the way as more police appeared and began trying to hammer him. This time, they weren't fighting fair. All ten of the police officers that were left, piled onto Luffy and pinned him to the ground.

"Hey! Help Luffy, Sanji!" Nami cried when she saw this. Another gun shot rang out, signalling Usopp had hit another one.

"Get off of him!" Zoro cried as he finally reached the battle. He slammed his foot into the top policeman's gut, sending him off the pile. Sanji hurried over and began kicking the men away from the buried Luffy. Zoro grabbed another by the back of the shirt and threw him off. Sanji kicked out and connected with Zoro's arm by accident.

"Watch it!" Zoro yelled. Sanji frowned.

"Your arm was in the way you baboon!" he replied. There was a loud grunt and then the men were thrown off as Luffy finally managed to get a hold on them. He stood up, dusting off his shirt. Zoro and Sanji were glaring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You could have done that in the first place!" both men yelled in reply.

"Guys, this is no time to fight!" Nami cried as she turned and began running for the car.

"Your wish is my command Nami!" Sanji crooned and floated after her. Usopp scrambled out from under the table, gun still in hand. Luffy was after them, grabbing his hat up from the ground where it had fallen before he had been dog-piled.

"You okay Luffy?" Zoro asked as they ran. Luffy grinned.

"Never better." he replied. Reaching the car, Usopp dived into the back seat and scrambled over to the opposite side, followed by Luffy and then Zoro. Sanji jumped into the front with Nami. Zoro slammed the door as Nami started the car. Usopp looked at Luffy, who was being squished in between Zoro and himself.

" I think we need a bigger car." Zoro muttered.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I agree. **


	8. The disguise?

**Let me just clarify something here, Zoro's hair is black... so far. And don't be all, 'That's not his colour!' because I am planning something. I won't tell you what, but, I think you'll like it. -laughs evilly-**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 8: The disguise?**_

Luffy looked around the room excitedly. A large grin was plastered on his face as he peered around. Sanji had offered for them to stay at the Baratie for a while until things cooled off. He also offered to come with them. Zoro thought this was mainly for the reason of being with his beloved Nami.

"Stay up here until all the customers are gone and then you can come down for some food. Nami, you can come down if you like." Sanji cooed. Nami gave him a smile.

"I'll stay up here I think." she replied. Sanji gushed hearts and sparkles before walking out and closing the door. Zoro snorted from where he was leaning against the wall. Nami turned.

"What?" she asked. Zoro shook his head.

"That pansy can't join us." he replied.

"Why?"

"Because look at him! He'd probably give us away for a look at some beautiful girl." Zoro replied.

"No he wouldn't."

"He can't join." Zoro said stubbornly.

"Who died and made you captain of this group?" Nami asked sarcastically. Zoro frowned and turned away. His eyes came to rest on Luffy who was gazing out of the window.

"Well, I think he would be cool to have around. I mean, did you see how hard he can kick?" Usopp cried waving his arms with excitement. Luffy spun around.

"Yeah. He was so cool when he belted that guy away from Nami!" he cried. Zoro felt a stab of jealousy. _Sanji _was cool, and Luffy never said Zoro was cool. Zoro closed his eyes and frowned. He shouldn't have cared what Luffy thought of him, but somehow, he did.

Luffy was special to him, there was no doubt about that. He had made the swordsman a less lonely person and even given him a reason to smile. Sanji was the one who belted someone away, who had cool moves, not him.

"Hey Zoro! Come and see this!" Luffy cried. Zoro cracked an eye open to see Luffy pointing out the window.

"No Luffy." he replied, a little colder than he had meant it to sound. Luffy paused as he shut the eye again.

"Aww, please?" Luffy whined. "It's really cool."

"No." Zoro replied again. He could almost see Luffy pouting but the picture in his mind gave him no sympathy.

"Why?" Luffy asked. Zoro opened his eyes. By rights, he wasn't usually a jealous person. It as just the fact that it was that blonde powder puff who Luffy had said was cool.

"Because I am trying to sleep Luffy. I had a fight with someone today don't you know." he replied nastily. Luffy winced at the harsh tone in his voice.

"Oh… I know that, it's just. I wanted you to see the sunset." Luffy said quietly. Zoro didn't answer, he just rolled over and went to sleep. Maybe a nap would take his mind off of the ugly feeling he was having.

Luffy watched Zoro for a moment, before walking over to the opposite wall and sitting down. He drew his knees up to his chest and balanced his chin on them. Nami glared at the sleeping form of Zoro.

What was his problem and why had he been so mean to someone who admired him? Usopp was sitting in a chair beside her. He looked over at Luffy and then got up to go to him.

"Hey Luffy. You okay?" he asked when he had sat down against the wall beside his friend.

"Mm ok." Luffy mumbled.

"I can watch the sunset with you." Usopp suggested. Luffy smiled.

"Nah. It's okay. I'm kinda tired anyway." he replied. Usopp nodded.

_Why was Zoro so mean to me? What did I do? It doesn't feel very nice when he's mean to me. _Luffy thought. He frowned inwardly, thinking hard. _All I said was Sanji was cool. _And then Luffy's smart side kicked in. He had never called Zoro cool, and maybe Zoro was grumpy because he had announced that Sanji _was._ That had to be it!

"Come on. You can eat downstairs now." Sanji's voice filtered in through the door, and Luffy promptly forgot his train of thought in favour of food. He jumped up, and ran after Sanji. Usopp followed behind him, Nami coming last.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luffy reached the table and zoomed into a chair. He grabbed a knife and fork and waited patiently. Ha! He tried to eat the food off the plate, that Sanji was balancing, before it even reached the table more like. Sanji refused to serve him until he had served Nami though and Luffy was almost drooling by the time Sanji set a plate in front of him.

"Where's the baboon?" Sanji asked when everyone was served. He looked at Luffy, who seemed to be the closest to the dark haired swordsman. Luffy was too busy eating though.

"He's asleep upstairs." Usopp supplied. Sanji shrugged and sat down at the table with them.

"Aren't you going to have some food?" Nami asked. Sanji's eye transformed into a heart.

"Ah, you care enough to ask!" he cried. Nami sighed.

"Never mind." she said. Luffy suddenly whined. Sanji looked over.

"What's your problem?" he asked. Luffy looked up, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout.

"No more." he said. Sanji got up from the table.

"I can get some more if you want…" he said slowly. Luffy brightened.

"Really?" he asked. Sanji nodded and then turned to Nami.

"If my beloved Nami wants some more!" he cried, doing some sort of weird dance that involved his arms and legs moving in a way similar to snakes… or noodles. Nami put down her fork.

"I'll have some more because Luffy wants some more." she said.

"Thanks Nami!" Luffy cried.

"You owe me kid." she replied. Luffy just grinned. So Sanji swept off, going back to the kitchen again. Usopp finished his own meal and put his fork down as well before glancing around.

"Should I go and wake Zoro?" he asked. Nami shook her head.

"He's grumpy enough normally, he's even grumpier after he's been woken up from a nap." she explained. Usopp nodded.

"Hey guys. Don't you reckon Zoro needs a disguise?" Luffy suddenly asked.

"Why?" Usopp replied.

"Cos' he gets recognized all the time. If he had a different look, he wouldn't be so easy to see. Don't you think?" Luffy explained.

"You know, the actually makes sense." Nami said. Luffy nodded.

"I have an idea."

"Does it entail meat?" Usopp asked sarcastically. Luffy blinked.

"Amazingly, no. Do you think it should?" he asked. Usopp sighed.

"No Luffy. Go on. What's your plan?" he replied. Luffy grinned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoro woke up from his nap 3 and a half hours later, feeling rather refreshed even though it was only nine o'clock that night. He yawned and stretched before getting up and walking out the door and down the stairs.

"Come on Usopp! I want to hear the rest of the story!" Luffy's voice called. Zoro looked down and saw Luffy, Nami, Sanji and Usopp all sitting around a table. Sanji seemed to be fawning over Nami, who was ignoring him as she studied a map. Luffy was pulling at Usopp's arm as he tried to get the storyteller to finish a story he had begun earlier that day. Zoro reached the table and sat down. Luffy looked up and he grinned.

"Hi Zoro!" he called. He seemed to be holding something in. Zoro's eyes narrowed.

"What are you up to?" he asked. Luffy frowned.

"Why?"

"Because you're hiding something."

"You aren't, Marimo." Sanji said. Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell does that mean? I'm not a plant and nor am I green." the swordsman replied. This time it was Sanji's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Coulda fooled me." the chef replied before sliding a pocket mirror across the table to Zoro, who caught it and held it up. He now had short, spiky, sea foam green hair. He blinked a few times.

"Do you like it?" Luffy asked tentatively.

"What did you do!" he yelled, finally getting over his shock to say something. He raised a hand to his head and brushed it through the short locks.

"Gave you a disguise! Don't worry, if you don't like it, it's permanent." Luffy explained happily. Zoro gasped.

"Are you serious?" he yelled. "Do you know what permanent means!"

"It means it will come out when you wash it. That's what Sanji, Nami and Usopp told me." Luffy replied innocently. Dark green eyes narrowed at the three who had, up until now, been laughing their heads off. Faces paled as Zoro got up from the table.

"Luffy, permanent means it will never come out." Zoro explained. Luffy's jaw dropped.

"But, they told me!" he cried desperately as he pointed at the other three.

"Ah, Nami, Usopp, would you like to see the kitchen?" Sanji asked quickly. He wasn't one to back down, ever, but the look Zoro was giving him now, it would have been enough to make the Devil cry and the sun, hide behind a cloud just to escape the wrath that was sure to come.

"Yeah sure." Both Usopp and Nami replied before jumping up from the table. "It was Luffy's idea!" they cried and then ran out into the kitchen, leaving Luffy and Zoro alone in the room. Zoro turned to Luffy, who just grinned.

"It looks cool though." Luffy reasoned. Zoro's anger faltered.

"Are you kidding? I have a green head!" he cried. Luffy shrugged.

"It suits your eyes." the boy replied. Zoro sighed and sat down. He couldn't stay angry at Luffy.

"But, people are going to notice me more _now, _than they did before! No one has a green head!" and he slumped forward, head banging onto his crossed arms on the table. "I suppose I can always die it back." he said miserably. Luffy whined.

"But I like it that colour." Zoro's head shot up and he turned to look at the straw hatted boy.

"Really?" he asked. Luffy nodded earnestly. Zoro frowned.

"But…it's… green." he said slowly. Luffy shrugged once again.

"It makes you look cool. My favourite colour is green." Luffy said simply. Zoro blinked at the red shirt and rolled up jeans Luffy was wearing.

"Then why are you wearing red?" he asked. Luffy shrugged.

"Red is my favourite colour as well. So is blue, and yellow, and orange." Luffy reeled off. Zoro shook his head.

In other words, Luffy liked every colour under the sun. He looked again in the mirror and frowned. Well, it wasn't that bad, he supposed. It was different, and it would certainly stop the public from looking at him and identifying him easily.

"So… are you mad?" Luffy asked a little uneasily. Zoro sighed.

"Well, there's not much I can do about it… so, I guess I can learn to live with it." he replied. Luffy beamed.

"You're a green fugitive!" he cried punching his fists into the air. Zoro snorted.

"Idiot." he muttered. Luffy paused.

"So, why did you become a fugitive Zoro? Why are the police after you?" he asked. Zoro sighed and bent so his chin was resting on the table top. Luffy folded his arms on the table beside him, and after taking off his hat and placing it on the table top in front of him, he laid his cheek on his arms.

"When I was younger, I used to train with my swords a lot. I never stopped really." he began softly. Luffy blinked at him and Zoro took that as a que to continue. "I wandered away from home, and got lost one day and ended up just travelling around, not really staying in one place for a long time. A year ago, I travelled through a little town, much like where you lived. I stayed the night at a little girl's house, her father let me in and gave me a bed to sleep in and such. The next morning, I awoke and they were… dead. Slashed by blades. The police somehow knew I had been there and immediately pinned the blame on me. I tried to convince people I didn't do it, but no one believed me and so, the only option I had was to run." and he finished with a slow sigh.

"I believe you." Luffy said softly. Zoro looked over at the younger boy who gave him a bright smile.

"How do you know you can trust me?" Zoro asked softly. Luffy shrugged.

"I don't. But, I believe that Zoro wouldn't hurt anyone unless he had to." he replied. Zoro paused and then smiled.

"Thanks Luffy." and he reached out to gently scruff Luffy's hair. Luffy giggled and then yawned. "Bed time kid." he said as he sat back.

"Not tired." Luffy replied even as his eyes drooped and he yawned again. Zoro chuckled.

"Liar." he said. Luffy smiled and then sat up as well.

"I am not. That's Usopp." he replied and yawned again.

"Wow, three yawns and you're not tired." Zoro said sarcastically. Luffy pouted.

"Nope." and then his head dropped forward onto the table with a dull thud and he began to snore softly. Zoro shook his head and easily picking the sleeping boy up, he carried him up to the room they had been assigned by Sanji and laid Luffy on the bed and tucked him in. Zoro stepped back.

"Night Zoro." Luffy mumbled, still asleep. Zoro smiled.

"Night Luffy." he replied and then walked across the room to lay in his own bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, what did you think? Kind of mean of Nami, Usopp and Sanji to trick Luffy that way, but now, Zoro has green hair. Also, you are now aware of what has happened to Zoro to make him a fugitive, and as such, you can now try and guess how Zoro will be able to solve his little problem... **


	9. On the road again

**wow, three chapters this week. Truly an accomplishment. Hope it's enough to satiate your appetites for a bit. Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter 9: On the road again**_

Zoro was quickly getting sick and tired of Sanji, Nami and Usopp bursting into frantic giggles every time they looked at him. It was when Sanji walked past and muttered 'marimo' that he finally cracked.

"Dumb blonde!" he retaliated. Sanji paused, his arms filled with utensils that he was carrying to the car. Why? Who knew.

"Grass head!" Sanji replied.

"Dartboard eyebrow!" Zoro yelled. Hey, this actually felt… good. He was way to stressed lately, and the ability to yell at someone and have a good fight was actually loosening him up.

"Idiot!"

"Moron!"

"Dickhead!"

"Shitty cook!" Zoro yelled back. Where the hell these insults were coming from he didn't know but at least he had something to come back with.

"Wimp!"

"I'll show you who's a wimp!" Zoro yelled and he launched forward, swinging at Sanji with one of his swords. Sanji jumped back, still managing to keep the box in his arms and then he swung around and aimed a kick at Zoro's stomach, which he then dodged and brought his sword up to slice at Sanji but the cook jumped out of the way and swung his leg up in a powerful front upper cut.

"Enough!" Nami's voice yelled and then both men lay on the floor, large lumps rising from the spots on their heads where Nami had hit them. Zoro could hear Luffy and Usopp chuckling and he frowned as the three walked past and disappeared around the corner of the corridor.

"Jerk." he muttered.

"Bastard." Sanji returned. Oh yeah, these two were getting along great.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As it turned out, they did get a bigger car. Nami gave Sanji some money and he went out and bought a large four wheel drive that had seats in the boot that you could lift and therefore allowed the car to be a seven seater.

Not that they needed that many, but Luffy insisted he would be the first one to sit in the back. No one told him otherwise so now they were speeding along the highway towards a town called… Drum. Actually, the town's full name was Drum Island… why they called it an island, who knew but apparently it got really cold there.

Zoro was in the back seat, Usopp sitting on the other side of the car and Sanji driving, Nami in the front passenger seat beside him.

"This is so cool." Luffy squeaked from the back. Usopp looked over his shoulder and shook his head.

"I don't get it. What's so cool about being in the back?" he asked Zoro, who simply shrugged and kept his eyes fixed out the window. The car still had a weird, new smell and Zoro didn't like it. Not to mention that Sanji smoked, and every time a gust of wind blew in Zoro's face, he got a nose full of smoke.

"I'll swap you places Usopp." he coughed. The long nose shook his head.

"Last time I swapped places with somebody, I ended up being a sacrifice for a dragon." Usopp began.

"Really?" Luffy asked leaning forward as far as he could go.

"Uh huh. But the dragon, when he saw me he said 'Oh great Usopp! I can't eat you, your coolness is just to amazing!' and I said 'I understand dragon, but you do realise I have to kill you now.'"

"Did you?"

"Of course not. I spared him with my mercy and told him that if he ever threatened the townsfolk again, I would come back and rip him limb from limb." Usopp replied. Luffy grinned.

"Cool! Did the dragon do as it was told?" he asked eagerly. Usopp nodded.

"Absolutely. And then I travelled into the west where…" and so he continued, blabbering on about how he defeated the great Hibberkicky of nostra. As if the place even existed. As if any of the story was even true. Zoro coughed again.

"Bloody hell." he muttered and undoing his seatbelt, he climbed over the back seat and got into the one beside Luffy, who, by the way, had stopped listening to Usopp to stare interestedly at a butterfly that had somehow got caught inside the car.

It was fluttering around the window, trying to escape. Luffy leaned over and gently opened the window, and using his hand he herded the butterfly towards the opening and then it flew out, pulled back in the slipstream. Luffy smiled and closed the window again before turning to see Zoro watching him, a strange smile on his face.

"What?" Luffy asked, a little freaked. Zoro started.

"Nothing. Just wondering how the butterfly got in is all." he hurriedly said before turning to look out the window on his side. Luffy tilted his head and then shrugged.

_Zoro sure has been acting weird lately. Makes me nervous when he stares at me too. He's _always_ staring at me. Maybe he's checking to make sure I don't have any… what did Sanji call those things when I scratched my head? Fleas! That was it! I don't have fleas. _Luffy thought as he watched the trees on his side of the road flash past. _What _are _fleas anyway? _

"Zoro?" he asked suddenly, turning towards the now green haired man, "What are fleas?" Zoro paused.

"They're little bugs that bite you and make you itchy. Why?" Zoro replied, a little disconcerted.

"Sanji said I had fleas when I scratched my head." Luffy replied and then his face became stricken, "Do I have bugs?" and he began scrubbing at his hair, his hat falling to rest at his feet.

"No, Luffy, no." Zoro grunted as he tried to stop the frantically scrubbing boy. Luffy paused to look at him, Zoro's hands wrapped around his own. "You don't have fleas, alright? Sanji was just being a bastard." he said slowly and he head Sanji snort from the driver's seat. Zoro sent a glare at him in the rear view mirror.

"Ah, Zoro. Can I have my hands back now?" Luffy asked, his cheekbones lightly tinged pink. Zoro looked around and noticed his fingers were still intertwined with Luffy's and he jumped before quickly withdrawing his hands and blushing all different shades of pink.

"S-sorry." he said as he placed his hands in his lap.

"Ah, no... no problem." Luffy replied before snatching his hat off the floor, giving it a quick flick to get any dirt off of it, and then putting it back on his head.

_Damnit. This is ridiculous! I'm getting to the point where it's becoming hard to even be near him. Why does he bother me this way? I'm not in love with him, that's impossible! Luffy's Luffy, and that's all there is to it. Damn Nami for putting that idea into my head. _Zoro thought as he gazed out the window, his eyebrows beetled together as he thought.

"Hey Zoro. You alright? You look kind of sick." Usopp said from in front of him. Zoro glared and the long nose paled before turning to face the front again. Luffy was too busy counting the guide posts outside to listen to what anyone in the car was saying.

Unless it involved food… then his eyes would be upon them and you could almost see the drool… wait, you _could _see the drool when Luffy wanted something to eat. But instead, Nami turned in her seat and mouthed 'lovesick' at him, causing Zoro to stiffen and then blush while he glared at her. Nami just chuckled and turned to face the road again.

_I wish I could go back and pick another car to hijack. One that didn't involve her. _Zoro thought bitterly. Sanji pulled up outside a small rest station. There was a small hut, a set of toilets, a small playground and a river. Luffy bounded out of the car as Sanji pulled some stuff from the back. Walking over to the campfire lighting area, he lit a small fire and then set up a pan over it.

Nami watched the swordsman carefully from where she was still sitting in the car. She had noticed all the signs. She frowned. _Dumb bastard. Doesn't know how much him and Luffy seem to click and he should. Idiot. He's gonna scare Luffy off more than win him. Wonder if he's even realised he's in love? Guess I'll just have to keep pinching._ She thought and then a smile spread across her face and she got out of the car. At least it was entertaining.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, so all that junk wasn't pointless after all." Zoro muttered as he strolled over, hands stuffed deep in his pockets. Sanji raised his curly eyebrow.

"First of all, my cooking gear is not junk and second of all, you're tiny mind wouldn't work out the significance of the gear anyway. If you're a fugitive, then we are going to need a means of cooking food, as such, I brought along a gas stove, a box of plates, knives and forks and some pots and pans." Sanji explained. Zoro blinked and then a slow smile spread across his face.

"What are you going to wash them with when you're done?" he asked and then strolled away, chuckling at the look of horror that passed over the chef's face. Luffy had run over to the small hut, and Usopp had hurried after him, saying something about the killer tweeties he had met here.

"…and then I threw out some magic bird food that turned them into mini chickens and then I sold them as pets." the liar finished just as Zoro reached them.

"What rubbish are you filling Luffy's head with now?" he asked as he leant against the door frame. Luffy turned and grinned.

"Hey Zoro!" he called. Usopp frowned.

"It's not rubbish." the long nose responded before stalking out of the hut and back up the hill towards where Sanji was preparing lunch.

"Come and look in here Zoro. It's really cool." Luffy called. Zoro sighed and walked inside.

"Yeah, wow, cool." he muttered. Luffy turned to face him.

"Aw come on Zoro. Stop being silly." he said. Zoro sighed and took a step forward. His toe caught on a piece of cement sticking up out of the floor and he tripped. Luffy turned at the sound of his grunt and Zoro collided with him, sending both of them tumbling to the floor.

Zoro felt something soft against his lips and he opened his eyes to see Luffy staring back at him. Zoro pulled away and quickly got to his feet, turning so Luffy wouldn't see the bright shade of red the swordsman's face was. Luffy sat up and blinked.

"S-sorry." Zoro muttered. "I tripped."

"Nah… it's okay. It was an accident… right?" Luffy asked. Zoro nodded, still not facing his friend.

"Sure."

_But it felt good…_Zoro thought. He shook his head.

_Was that an accident? What was he doing anyway? Why did it feel… nice? _Luffy thought, his brain working overtime. Luffy had never been kissed before, leastways by a friend. It was a little confusing. Had Zoro meant to do that? Or had it simply been an accident?

"Lunch!" Sanji yelled from up the hill. Luffy promptly forgot his train of thought… and the kiss… as he shot past Zoro and up the side of the hill. Zoro watched him go. That happened a lot. Sanji seemed to have the inate ability to interrupt Luffy's train of thought.

It was true then. Zoro was in love with Luffy… he just had been to stubborn to see it. Sighing, he pushed his hands into his pockets and walked after Luffy up the side of the hill.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Sanji, I wanted to play!" Luffy whined as Sanji got in the driver's seat.

"We can't stay here." Sanji replied. "Idiot in the back seat would be seen and then that would be it." Luffy pouted and then jumped into the back seat beside his friend. Zoro was staring determinedly out the window, not wanting to meet the large, innocent eyes that were sure to turn on him any second.

"Are you okay Zoro? You're not complaining as much. In fact, not at all." Nami said from the front, hoping to prompt a response from the swordsman. Zoro just ignored her.

"I think he's sick." Luffy said beside him. Zoro blinked and looked around. "He tripped and fell over in that little hut…" Oh god he wasn't? "…and landed on top of me…" he was, "and accidentally kissed me." Luffy explained as though it were all a big misunderstanding. Nami's eyes widened, Sanji dropped the cigarette he had just been about to put in his mouth, and Usopp's face paled.

"Pay up!" Nami demanded the long nose, waving a hand in front of his face. Zoro's was still in shock.

"You… kissed him?" Sanji asked. Luffy blinked.

"Is that bad?"

"You'll probably get rabies." Usopp commented. Zoro slammed a fist into the liar's head, causing the poor boy to black out immediately.

"Rabies? Does Zoro have rabies?" Luffy screeched. Zoro blushed and then glared at Luffy.

"I do not!" he replied.

"That's what he says." Nami responded, hardly keeping her laughter in. Luffy paused.

"But, what Zoro says is true. He said I didn't have fleas and I haven't scratched since." he reasoned and then his face was lit by a bright smile, "so, what Zoro says is true and he doesn't have rabies!" he said, proud of himself for figuring it all out.

Nami saw it was pointless to try and keep Luffy thinking that Zoro's kiss had been a disease, and instead settled upon giving Zoro sly smiles that said she knew what he was feeling.

Zoro glared back at her, annoyed and with good reason. It wasn't exactly a pleasant experience having the person you had **accidentally **kissed tell the very people who already thought he was gay about it, and then have them annoy the crap out of him while the other little bastard got away with it.

But, as Zoro reflected, the kiss hadn't been that bad really. He shook his head. It was an accident, an accident!

_That's what you want to think, but it's not what your heart is telling you. _Zoro heard a voice in his head say. He frowned and glared out the window. Why the hell did everything have to get so complicated?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Muahaha, I like teasers. Well, there you go, their first kiss. Technically, it wasn't really a proper kiss, but hey, it was nice wasn't it... wasn't it? -crickets chirping- **

**Hey, some personal news that sort of relates to this story, I am now able to get my learners licence, so soon I'll be on the road just like Zoro and Luffy. Look out world! Muahahahahaha!**


	10. Narrow escape?

**Hee, another chappie for you all. Hope you are all enjoying this story. I am trying to finish it over my holidays, but somehow, I don't think I am going to accomplish that as I am being very lazy and barely typing three sentences a day. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter 10: Narrow escape?**_

Drum Island turned out to be a very small town. It also looked deserted when they drove in. Except for the cop car sitting across the street in front of them. Zoro ducked down in his seat, not that he needed to because the windows were tinted and no one could see in from the outside. Luffy was looking around interestedly.

"What are we going to do?" Usopp asked, shaking in his seat.

"You know, you didn't even have to come Usopp." Zoro hissed back, annoyed at the young boy's lack of bravery.

"But, I had nowhere else to go, and Luffy saved my life! No one liked me at home." Usopp replied and then looked back at the car that was coming steadily closer as they drove forward. Zoro paused a moment and then sighed.

"We need to find a way around." he said, trying to break the uneasy silence that had settled in the car.

"No duh fucktard." Sanji replied nastily, cigarette between his teeth.

"What's a fucktard?" Luffy asked, eyes wide.

"Never mind!" Zoro snapped, glaring at the blonde bastard in front of him. True, there was a seat separating them, not to mention the empty back seat in front of him, but how he wished he could just reach forward and slap the bastard around the back of the head. Luffy shrugged and then looked back out the window.

"Hey Zoro! There's that Tashigi girl!" Luffy cried, pressing a finger to the window as he pointed. Zoro groaned. Why the hell did she have to be everywhere? Why couldn't he just be left alone? "Zoro?"

"What?" Zoro asked, turning to Luffy, who blinked.

"Why don't we fight?" he inquired. Zoro paused.

"Luffy, last time we did that you got dog piled, I would rather not risk it again." he replied staring at Luffy. The boy tilted his head.

"But I wasn't hurt." he stated.

"Actually, I think we will have to fight no matter what we do." Sanji said from the front, a slightly worried eye regarding the swordsman from the rear view mirror. Zoro paused and then he heaved a deep breath.

"Fine. But we fight and then we get away as soon as we can. Fighting with the police is something we shouldn't do. It will just get us in even worse trouble." he said.

"You idiot. They aren't the police!" Nami snapped from the front. Zoro turned to her.

"…What?"

"They aren't the police. They're something else. Haven't you ever noticed how they aren't surrounding towns? How they aren't pursuing you in open daylight? The only time they have tried to catch you has been at the park and there was no one else around! Come on, think about it." Nami snapped, hand clenched on the dash board as she twisted and looked at Zoro with a stricken face.

"They tried to _kill _us. One held a gun to my head, and no police officer is supposed to hold a person hostage. You said when you first saw Luffy, the other policemen were going to shoot. No. They wouldn't do that. They wouldn't instantly suspect an innocent kid of being associated with a wanted criminal. Not to mention, I have never heard of you before I met you." she finished. Zoro blinked.

Nami… was making sense. There was something fishy about these guys, but then, why would Tashigi be after him? She was a proper policewoman, unless someone higher up gave orders that she was to do something dishonest.

So, maybe there was a link here. Something he had to follow. What was to happen next, would shock him and prove Nami's theory.

"Stop just ahead. As soon as we stop, everyone jump out of your doors and take down the nearest guy you can find and run." Zoro instructed, clicking his white handled sword out from it's sheath and running a thumb down the side of the blade.

"But, how will we meet up again?" Usopp asked, shaking from head to foot. Luffy looked at the long nose.

"Don't worry Usopp. We'll find each other again. We're friends after all." He replied with a bright smile. Usopp stared at him for a moment and then nodded.

"Yeah. Of course." and he turned back around again, undoing his seatbelt as he did so. Sanji was puffing on his cigarette a little harder than what seemed usual, Nami was twiddling her thumbs agitatedly, Zoro was clicking his sword in and out of it's sheath, eyes shifting to find a weak spot in the circle and then going back to Tashigi, who was watching the car with a stern expression.

Luffy was sitting in his seat, as calm as could be. He didn't seem worried at all, although once he did reach up and press his hat down a little more firmly on his head. The car slowed.

"Ready?" Sanji asked.

"Let's go." Zoro said. Four side doors snapped open simultaneously and the back door snapped open as well. Luffy and Zoro jumped out, both kneeling on the warm asphalt before launching forward at their targets.

Nami ran towards a man who was aiming a gun at her. She ducked under the man's arms and slammed her knee up between his legs. He whimpered and fell back and Nami poked her tongue out as she disappeared into a dark alleyway. Usopp rolled across the ground.

"Just run, just run, just run." he said over and over again before jumping up and spinning around, accidentally slamming his elbow into the man's head and running past. He rubbed his arm as he ran and then blinked. He had escaped.

"Woohoo!" he cried as he disappeared after Nami.

Sanji jumped out of his side, landing on his hands and spinning around, catching the three men aiming at him with leather clad feet before jumping back onto his feet and stretching his legs wide, taking a long leap into a shadowed alleyway.

Zoro spun, slicing one of his swords around and cutting the 'policeman' in front of him. Luffy was beside him, slamming a fist into his target's face and then running as well. Zoro was after him.

"Roronoa Zoro! Stop!" Tashigi's voice echoed behind him. Zoro sneered. No way in hell was he gonna do that. A gunshot rang out, followed by another. The enemy must have gotten over their initial shock and were firing at the only two visible fugitives left.

There was another shot and Zoro suddenly realised something was missing. Something important. He looked to the side and saw Luffy was gone.

He skidded to a stop and looked around to see Luffy laying on his front on the road, blood blossoming up through his shirt from his shoulder. The straw hat lay in front of the boy, and men were running forward, trying to get to Luffy before Zoro did. He saw the boy's head turn towards him and then Luffy's eyes came to rest on him.

Zoro could see what Luffy was trying to tell him to do. Luffy wanted him to run, wanted him to escape and leave him behind. Zoro wasn't about to do that. That was just something he was incapable of doing at this point in time.

He ran forward, sliding his sword into it's sheath as he did so. He had to be quick about this. Without even stopping, he leaned down and grabbed the hat, and Luffy up in his arms.

Flipping the boy over his shoulder, he pulled out a sword again and sliced through the two men coming towards him, spinning between them and then running forward. Zoro could feel warm blood running down his back, going straight through his thin shirt and hitting the skin below.

Putting Luffy over his shoulder was probably not the best thing he could have done, and now, he needed to escape rather than fight. He needed to find help for Luffy.

Looking to the side and saw an alleyway. There. He could go through there. He dodged to the side and ran down the gap between the two buildings.

Shouts and shots followed him for a while and then the noise died down to just the continued slap of his feet on the cement. Deep breaths made him heave but he kept going, determined to put enough distance between himself and the fake police as he could.

"Hey, Marimo!" a voice called and he stopped to see Sanji waving at him from behind a dumpster. He ducked over and sat down, moving Luffy from his shoulder to his lap. The boy was panting, his eyes closed.

"What happened?" Sanji whispered, seeing the blood on Zoro's shirt and Luffy's ashen face.

"He was shot." Zoro replied, gently turning Luffy over so he could get a good look at the wound. The bullet seemed to have lodged in Luffy's shoulder somewhere, and Zoro winced.

"He needs help." he muttered. Sanji nodded. Luffy gave a shuddering breath and sweat was beading on his forehead. Zoro was forcing himself not to panic because if he started panicking, then Luffy would… well, he didn't want to think about it.

"How are we going to find a doctor?" Sanji asked, watching Luffy carefully. Zoro shook his head.

"I don't know."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nami crouched behind a large park bench. She could hear someone running towards her hiding spot and she popped her head up enough so she could see. A familiar figure came towards her.

He was running faster than you would have given him credit for as well. Nami reached out a hand as Usopp ran past and then grabbed his ankle. Usopp hit the ground face first with a hard thump.

"…ow." he commented, voice muffled by the dirt under him.

"Did you see the others?" Nami asked. Usopp sat up, rubbing his sore nose.

"Nope. I was running." the marksman responded. "But, I did get this." and he held out a gun. Nami blinked and then smiled.

"Good one." she said and Usopp smiled proudly.

"What are you two doing?" a squeaky voice asked. Nami turned to see a … reindeer? What the hell? He was no taller than just above her knee. He was standing on two legs like a human as well.

"It… t-t-t-talks!" Usopp shrieked. The reindeer jumped back, hands coming across it's face.

"Well, uh, see ya." and he began to run away but Nami reached out a hand and grabbed the little reindeer's arm… er, front leg.

"Wait, don't run." she said. The reindeer turned to look at her, small button eyes looking up at her with fear. "It's okay. Usopp was just scared of you. What's your name?"

"T-tony Tony Chopper." the reindeer replied. Usopp was still staring in shock at the little animal.

"Chopper. I know we just met, but, is there a possibility we could stay the night with you?" Nami asked. Chopper blinked and then looked around a little nervously, the sun beginning to set and the lights of the town starting to flicker into life.

"I-I guess. I live just over there." and he pointed towards a small shack on the edge of a group of larger buildings. Nami blinked and then stood, looking around nervously herself. There seemed to be no one around.

"But, what about Luffy, Zoro and Sanji?" Usopp asked. Nami shook her head.

"We can't search for them now. We'll have to wait until later." she replied as they followed Chopper, who every now and again would glance a little nervously over his shoulder at them. He led them to the house and opened the door for them.

"It's small, but, you can use the bed. I prefer sleeping in my corner anyway." the little guy said as he walked in. He seemed more comfortable inside. Chopper went over to a little corner that was piled with pillows and blankets and surrounded by various medical text books. The reindeer grabbed a large pink tattered hat off of the table in the centre of the room, and placed it on his head.

"So, who are you?" Chopper asked as he jumped into his little nest and crossed his front legs, laying down like a reindeer should.

"I'm Nami, and this is Usopp." the orange haired woman said, pulling Usopp out from behind her. "We, uh, just arrived here."

"Oh…" Chopper replied, eyeing Usopp carefully. The long nosed man still seemed to be a little afraid of him. Chopper couldn't understand why.

"So, uh, how can you talk?" Nami asked. Chopper blinked and then his eyes were shadowed by his hat as he tilted his head forward.

"I don't want to talk about it." he replied. Nami stiffened, afraid she had offended their host.

"Oh, uh, you don't have to. So, what do you do?"

"I'm a doctor!" Chopper replied brightly, over his little moment of sadness. Nami smiled.

"Cool."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. It just seemed to work better here and plus, I think I gave you all a gigantic hint in here. And, you may notice the similarities between Palace Guard and this story. Sorry about that as well, but I was in a dramatic mood. **


	11. Thank god we found them

**And, another chapter is here. Wow. Whenever I think I am not going to do something, I do, and whenever I think I am going to do something, I dont. How odd. Anyway, on with the chappie. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter 11: Thank god we found them**_

Nami and Usopp asked Chopper if they could have three more people stay and the reindeer, after some nervous deliberation, said it was alright. Now, Nami and Usopp were out on the streets, trying to find their three friends. They weren't hard to find. Nami looked down an alleyway and saw two men trying to pick a fight with one another.

"Do you think that's them?" Usopp asked beside her as Nami's eyelids drooped.

"Yep, that's them alright." and she walked forward. "Hey!" she called out when the two began to punch and try and hit each other.

_Hang on a minute, Sanji doesn't punch. _Usopp thought as he paused behind Nami. That wasn't them.

"Uh, Nami?" Usopp asked timidly.

"Not now Usopp." Nami replied as the two men continued hitting each other, "Come on guys!"

"Nami?" Usopp said again as the two men paused.

"What Usopp?" Nami snapped, spinning around to look at the long nose. Usopp shook his head.

"That's not Sanji, Zoro or Luffy." he stated, pointing toward the two that were now coming toward them. Nami stiffened.

"Are you sure?" she asked, slowly turning back to the men. Usopp nodded.

"What do you want lady?" the first of the men asked. He was burly man, and Usopp cowered behind Nami.

"Uh, sorry about that, honest mistake, I thought you were someone else." and she began to back up, pushing Usopp behind her as she did so. The two men watched her as she pushed Usopp out onto the sidewalk and then both began running as fast as they could in the opposite direction.

"I … told…you." Usopp gasped, hands on his knees as he gasped for air. Nami frowned from where she was gasping beside him.

"You… did… not." she replied.

"I said… that… that wasn't them. I said it." Usopp gasped before standing straight and looking around, his chest still heaving. Nami did the same beside him.

"So, where do we look now?" she asked. Usopp looked around.

"I don't know. You're the one who's good with maps." he replied.

"Well, long nose, if you had cared to notice, I don't have a map to this damn town!" she snapped, getting irritated.

"What about that?" Usopp asked, pointing to a large, plastic board on the side of the street. Nami paused, blinked and then walked over to it.

"Ha, here we go. Okay, so, we're here." she muttered as she pointed to a small red dot on the board, the light over the top of them making shadows flicker and dance across the laminate. "And we came into town…here." and she traced a small line along the top of the board. "So, we must have stopped about…here." she said and tapped her finger on the plastic.

"So, do you know where they went?" Usopp asked.

"I'm working on it." Nami snapped back and Usopp frowned. "Ok, so, we went this way." and she used her other hand to trace a line that led towards the red dot that indicated where they were. "Sanji was on the other side so he must have gone that way." she said, bringing her hand back across to trace another line that led between two buildings. "Luffy and Zoro jumped out the back of the car, so, maybe they went back that way." and she traced another line. "Ok, so, let's go and find Sanji. He should be easy to find."

"How do you figure?" Usopp asked. Nami shrugged.

"As soon as he hears me he'll come hell or high water to find me." she replied and then smiled. Usopp chuckled.

"True."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We'll go this way!" Zoro growled, Luffy in his arms. Sanji pointed in the opposite direction to where Zoro had nodded.

"No, we're going this way." he replied.

"Why?" Zoro asked, getting annoyed. Luffy whimpered slightly in his grasp and Zoro paused a moment to look down at the boy.

"Because, the sooner we look around this town, the quicker we can find Nami and get help for Luffy." Sanji replied. Zoro blinked. In a backwards sort of way, that actually made sense.

"And besides, your sense of direction would probably lead us off a cliff." Zoro frowned. It was true, he supposed.

"Fine. But next turn, we go my way." the swordsman replied, disregarding the remark Sanji had made. The chef sighed and shrugged before walking away down the sidewalk.

"Bastard, should just go the other way without him." Zoro grumbled as he followed. There was a weak chuckle from his arms and he saw Luffy looking up at him.

"Then there wouldn't be any more food." the wounded boy said. Zoro blinked and then smiled.

"Even though you're injured, you're still thinking about food." the swordsman replied. Luffy grinned and then his eyes closed and his head fell back, unconscious again. Zoro sighed. They were running out of time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nami paused a moment, looking around carefully at the area where the car had been stopped in the middle of the road. The car was long gone, and so were the people who had obviously taken it. Usopp peered out from beside her.

"Hey, you see that?" Usopp asked and then hurried forward.

"Usopp!" Nami hissed. "Hey, they're probably watching us. Usopp…!"

"Nami. This… it's blood." Usopp said, kneeling down in the middle of the street and peering at a small red spot. Nami looked around for a minute and then ran out and kneeled beside him. "And look, that's a piece of straw."

"What would a piece of straw being doing out in the middle of the street?" she asked, still glancing over her shoulder a little nervously. Usopp thought a moment and then his eyes widened at the same time Nami's did.

"Luffy's hat." they said together.

"You don't think…?" Usopp asked. Nami blinked.

"No. Luffy must have just hurt someone here. Made them bleed when he was escaping." she replied but she looked unconvinced by her own deduction.

"Yeah. He's fine." Usopp said.

"You idiot! I knew you would lead us back here!" a familiar voice called. Nami looked around, eyes narrowed as two people walked out from the entrance to an alleyway.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" the second growled back. Nami smiled.

"Sanji!" she called, standing up. The two men stopped fighting and turned to look over at them.

"Ah, Nami! My gorgeous Nami!" Sanji called and danced over to her. Nami watched as Zoro followed and the smile on her face fell when she saw what the swordsman was holding.

"Wh-what happened?" she asked as she hurried past Sanji and over to the unconscious Luffy. Zoro shook his head.

"He was shot. We need to find a doctor, but, we don't know where to look." he replied. Usopp hurried up beside her.

"Hey, hey hey hey, we just met this… uh, guy. He's a doctor!" the marksman cried. Zoro instantly brightened.

"Are you serious?" he asked and Nami and Usopp nodded, "Then let's go! Luffy's getting worse by the minute."

Nami led them as quickly as she could back to Chopper's house.

"How much further is this place?" Zoro asked.

"Not far." Nami replied.

"Do you want me to carry Luffy for a while?" Usopp asked beside the swordsman. Zoro's arms clenched momentarily and he shook his head.

"No, it's alright." he replied. Nami paused beside the door to Chopper's house and knocked on the door. There was a short shuffle and then the door cracked open, revealing a small black eye.

"Nami?" a small voice asked.

"Let us in Chopper. We really need your help." Nami replied. The door opened completely revealing the little reindeer. Zoro's eyes widened, and Sanji took his cigarette from his mouth in shock.

"He's… a doctor?" Zoro asked, leaning in close to Usopp. The long nose nodded.

"Come on Zoro, do you want to help Luffy or not?" Nami snapped, walking in. Zoro blinked and then followed her in, turning sideways so he wouldn't hit Luffy's head on the door frame. Chopper watched as Zoro came in, his face expressionless.

"So, what do you need my help with?" the little doctor asked after he had shut the door behind Sanji, the last to enter. Zoro twisted so he could show the bullet wound on Luffy's shoulder.

Chopper gasped and then hurried over to the little table in the centre of the room. He cleared off the books and papers and then wiped a cloth over the table before running over to a little cupboard in the corner and opening it. He pulled out a sterile looking white sheet and laid it over the table, making sure the table was properly covered.

"Lay him down on the table. Expose the wound." Chopper ordered. Zoro did as he was told, gently laying Luffy down on the table and beginning to take off Luffy's shirt.

_This would look a little suspicious if Luffy wasn't wounded. _Zoro thought as he unbuttoned Luffy's shirt and then pulled it off. He gently turned Luffy over onto his stomach and he got a clear look at the wound.

The wound had begun to congeal and the area around the initial entry spot of the bullet was raised and red. The rest of Luffy's back was smooth and he looked even skinnier without his shirt on. Chopper raced back over to the table, a small leather bag in his… hooves. Hang on…

"Hey, how are you going to help Luffy with hooves?" Zoro asked, suddenly realising the difficulty of the situation. Chopper paused.

"I have special tools. Now, I'm going to remove the bullet. It's not too far in from what I can see." Chopper said. Zoro looked down at the wound.

"How do you know?" he asked. Chopper blinked and then putting his hoof close to Luffy's shoulder he replied,

"You can see the dark spot, under the blood? That's the bottom of the bullet. Someone is going to have to hold him down." Chopper instructed as he got up on a chair and then pulled on a pair of special gloves that fit his hooves.

Zoro gently placed a hand on Luffy's closest shoulder, and then halfway down Luffy's back under the bullet wound on the other shoulder. Chopper flicked a small syringe and then injected a clear liquid into Luffy's back.

"What's that for?" Zoro asked. Chopper looked up at him for a moment and then looked back down at Luffy.

"Anaesthetic. He'll still feel something but, it won't be as painful. Nowhere near as painful." the little doctor muttered as he reached into his bag and pulled out a little sharp instrument. Zoro turned his head away.

He wasn't a squeamish person by nature, but seeing Luffy get cut open was a little too much for him to bear.

Luffy never screamed, never moaned, never made a single sound all through the small operation but Zoro could feel the muscles tense in the boy's shoulders and he willed Luffy to just bear with him.

"There," Chopper said as he pulled out a blunt nosed bullet and he dropped it onto the table before grabbing a small cloth and some cleaning alcohol from the bag. "This is going to hurt, no matter how much anaesthetic I put into his system." and pouring a little of the alcohol onto the cloth, he gently pressed it down on the wound.

Luffy jumped under Zoro's hands and the swordsman tightened his grip.

_Sorry about this buddy, but it'll help. _He silently thought towards Luffy. His hands must have conveyed what he was feeling, for Luffy's back relaxed a little as Chopper continued cleaning the wound. When that was done, the little doctor grabbed some more sterile white cloth, folded it into a small pad and then placed it over the wound.

He pulled out what looked like some sort of tape. Pulling off a strip, he cut it with a pair of scissors and then taped the cloth down on Luffy's back. Last of all, Chopper asked Zoro if he could lift Luffy up a little so the doctor could wind a small gauze bandage around Luffy's shoulder and then tying it into a knot. Chopper sighed as he pulled off the little gloves.

"Alright. He's going to need to keep still for a while. A few days. You're invited to stay here." Chopper said turning to the rest of the group, who looked up from their little whispered conversation they had been having.

"Thankyou Chopper." Nami said with a smile. "Uh, Zoro? Could I talk to you outside for a minute?" Zoro blinked and then looked down at Luffy, who had fallen into a more comfortable looking sleep than he had recently been in.

"I guess." he responded, not really wanting to leave Luffy, but, Nami looked like she needed to talk to him. Before he went though, he moved Luffy to the bed Chopper directed him at and made sure the kid was well covered and lying comfortably before walking after Nami.

The orange haired woman stood outside on the sidewalk, hands clasped in front of her. Zoro shut the door behind him and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"What do you want?" he asked. Nami turned.

"Zolo, I think, I think we need to figure out what's going on here." she said. Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he responded. Nami sighed.

"We need to solve the reason of why you're a fugitive. We can't keep running. It's pointless. All we're doing is fooling ourselves into thinking that we are going to a safe place, not to mention that Tashigi girl keeps following us everywhere. She beat us here Zoro." the woman explained. Zoro frowned.

"So?"

"So? Look what happened. Luffy was shot! Because we tried to escape. Zoro, they could have killed-"

"I know what they could have done." Zoro said, cutting her off. He crossed his arms over his chest. "So, you're suggesting we go back to the 'scene of the crime' and try to fix a problem that I have spent the last two years running from?" he asked. Nami nodded, a light breeze making her hair blow across her face. Zoro sighed.

"Nami, I can't. There's noting I can do." he said in a defeated tone. Nami frowned.

"You can't, or you won't?" she asked in a slightly impatient voice. Zoro looked up, his eyes dark.

"Why would I not want to? Kind of stupid don't you think?"

"I don't know. You tell me. You're the one who won't tell me how this even started."

"Why should you know? It's none of your business!"

"It is my business! It's Luffy's business, Sanji's business, even Usopp's! We have been pulled into this mess, because we were associated with you! So, don't go telling me it's none of my business!" Nami snapped in return. Zoro paused, and then sighed. She was right. He knew she was right.

"Fine. I'll tell you. But, I want to go inside. It's cold out here." he said, walking in the door. Nami blinked and then followed. He had given in so easily. Maybe she was beginning to make him think.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I think I may have made Chopper a little out of character here. Sorry about that. Reviews will keep Zoro out of jail! he he .**


	12. Chopper

_**Chapter 12: Chopper**_

Zoro paced the floor for a few minutes, Nami, Usopp, Sanji and Chopper looking up at him as he glanced at Luffy every now and again. Usopp had already asked if they should wake Luffy, but, Zoro had already denied that, saying that Luffy already knew.

Instant uproar had followed after this, ranging from shock, to horror, to downright grouchiness. Zoro sighed and sat down in a beanbag which Chopper had dragged over for him.

"A year ago, I was travelling through a little town." Zoro began, "I ended up looking for a place to stay and went to the bar in the town. I met a really nice guy there and he had a little girl with him. He worked as a bus boy. The little girl kept following me and I told her to go away but, she insisted that she thought I was cool and that she wanted to see my swords." and Zoro paused.

He hadn't told Luffy the full story, but, he really didn't feel that Luffy would judge him for it, and he didn't feel that he had needed to. Luffy seemed to understand him so well. The swordsman glanced at the now sleeping boy on the table before continuing, "So, she finally went away and I was sitting at my table when I heard a scream. I looked around and the little girl was running back towards me."

_Flashback_

_Zoro looked up as the girl that had been bugging him earlier ran past and Zoro raised an eyebrow before a larger man came barging through, expensive purple suit dripping with spilt wine. _

"_You little brat!" the man yelled and Zoro, casually leaning back in his chair, stuck a leg out and tripped the man up, making him fall flat on his face beside the table. Zoro raised an eyebrow again and took another drink from his bottle. The man slowly pulled himself up off the floor, and got to his feet, blonde hair messed around his rather snobby looking face. _

"_You…" the man hissed, "I'll tell my father on you!"_

"_Whoopee." Zoro returned before taking another swig. The man paused. _

"_My father is the head of the police force!" the man cried proudly. Zoro scrambled in his front pocket for a minute and then pulled out two twenty cent coins. _

"_Here's forty cents, go find a payphone, and call someone who cares." the swordsman said before getting up. The blonde man's jaw dropped as Zoro walked casually past and towards the door. _

_He was about to walk out onto the path, after dropping a ten on the bar to pay for his drinks, when something crashed into his knees. Looking down, Zoro saw that it was the girl from before. He sighed._

"_Look, I'm not going to show you my swords little girl. Now, will you please leave me alone?" he asked. The girl looked up and smiled. _

"_No! You saved me from that bully!" she squeaked and then her father walked up. _

"_I hear you're looking for a place to stay tonight. You are welcome to stay at our house tonight, if you wish." he said, balancing a tray on his arm. Zoro blinked. _

"_Uh… thanks." he responded. He usually wasn't one to take others up on their offers, but the chance to stay at a house rather than a damp alleyway was a little tempting. Okay, so it was a lot tempting. You try sleeping in a gutter with cats crawling all over you and mice nibbling at your feet. It's not pretty. _

"_Miki, would you take the kind sir home? I'll be back late tonight." the father said and then hurried off. _

"_Come on!" the little girl cried, tugging at his hand. Zoro blinked and then followed. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Zoro rolled over on the bed that the little girl had shown him to. He yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he did so. Something felt… wrong though. Strange. Getting up, he grabbed his swords off the floor and tied them around his waist before walking to the door, giving his hair a scruff as he did so. _

_Opening the door, he looked out into the corridor. An eerie silence had settled over the house and Zoro narrowed his eyes before stepping cautiously out into the hallway._

"_Hello?" he said as he walked along towards the end of the corridor where the door to Miki's room was. Still silence. He gently knocked on the door. Still quiet. He gently opened the door, and what he saw, utterly sickened him. _

_Both the little girl and her father lay side by side on the floor, gigantic rips through the cloth of their shirts and chests. Blood surrounded both of them, and it looked as though they had been trying to reach for each other's hands when they had died. _

_Zoro backed out of the room, his breathing shallow before he spun as he heard a police siren. Running down the stairs and to the door, he opened it to see a group of police men aiming guns at him. _

"_Roronoa Zoro, you are under arrest for the murder of Trent and Miki Power. Come quietly, and you will not be harmed." the policeman at the lead of the group ordered. _

"_I didn't do anything!" Zoro returned. The policeman cocked his gun. _

Uh oh _Zoro thought before slamming the door and running back up the stairs. _

_End Flashback_

"So, you ran away?" Sanji asked from where he was leaning against the wall. Zoro ignored him, eyes focused solidly on the ground.

"Sanji." Nami snapped. The blonde paused.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"So… how did the police know you'd killed them if you'd only just found out yourself?" Usopp asked, his eyes wide and a pillow hugged to his chest. Zoro shook his head.

"I have a suspicion as to who killed them, and if I'm correct, then, I know how. But, it's a long shot." he replied, finally looking up.

"Who do you think?" Nami asked.

"The guy I tripped. He said he was the son of the head of the police force. But that doesn't explain what you said about the ones after me, not being policeman. That's what doesn't click." Zoro replied. Nami nodded.

"We'll have to figure this out, but for now, I think we should get some sleep." Nami said as Usopp's head lolled onto her shoulder. She winced and pushed it off, making Usopp fall the other way and bang into the wall. He glared at Nami momentarily, and then fell asleep where he was. Sanji slid down the wall and Chopper hurried over to the wall, and turned off the light.

Zoro blinked in the darkness, and his eyes wandered over to where he knew Luffy was sleeping. Leaning back against the wall, and stretching his legs out, he began to think. It was a hard mystery of why everything was back to front.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luffy didn't wake until the next morning, which, seeing as it was about midnight when Nami had actually caught up with the three, and about one in the morning when the operation had occurred, which in turn meant that Luffy had only slept for a few hours. No one was in the room when he had woken.

Chopper had gone out to buy some medical supplies, Nami, Usopp and Sanji had decided they were going to sneak out and try and buy some food. Of course, they changed how they looked.

Sanji had slicked his hair back, revealing both eyes and Zoro had nearly laughed himself silly when he had seen it, causing the chef to just about throttle the swordsman then and there.

Nami had done her hair up in an elaborate sort of design that actually looked rather nice and Sanji had gone off his head, telling the woman how beautiful she looked and that he would be glad to escort her anywhere she wished to go.

Usopp, had let his hair out, meaning it went everywhere and fell across his face, but, the look itself was actually quite affective. Their clothes had been changed as well. Chopper, out of the kindness of his little reindeer heart, had run out and bought them some new clothes.

Usopp had a pinstriped shirt and light yellow pants, Sanji had a weird shirt that had orange polka dots on it and once again, Zoro had nearly laughed himself silly...again. Sanji had cursed and swore at him for nearly half an hour after that and had continued to do so until Nami hit him over the back of the head. He also wore a pair of khaki pants.

Nami had a light blue skirt instead of a yellow one, a dark blue T-shirt and a light purple, short sleeved button-up shirt over that. Chopper had also bought new clothes for Zoro, as his white shirt had blood stains on it, and for Luffy, whose shirt had a hole in the shoulder and also had blood stains on it.

Zoro's shirt was plain black, but the sleeves went down to just past his elbows and Chopper had also bought a leather jacket to go with it. The jacket was dark blue and Zoro liked it… a lot. Luffy's shirt was a chequered shirt with long red sleeves. Zoro had silently wondered what Luffy would think of it when he woke up.

Probably would love the damn thing.

When Luffy woke, the first thing he noticed was, he was in a weird place. The boy sat up immediately and scrutinised the area with narrowed eyes.

"Nope, never been in this place before." he said with a smile. It didn't really phase Luffy that he was in a weird place, just as long as Zoro… was there? He looked around and saw the room was empty. He blinked and looked around some more.

"Zoro?" he said aloud. Luffy winced when his shoulder gave a particularly sharp throb of pain. "Owie." he said and then tried to twist his head around so he could see. "Stupid bullet." he muttered, giving the bandage around his shoulder a poke. He continued looking around the room and wondering where everyone could have gone. It was then that he began to panic.

_They're all gone. Maybe… maybe Zoro didn't want to have to deal with me seeing as I was shot and he took off. But, I didn't mean to get shot, I was trying to get away and … but Zoro probably doesn't know that and he decided it would be easier without me and decided he would go. But, I don't want Zoro to go. I'm not going to slow him down. _Luffy thought desperately, his thoughts growing more frenzied every moment he was alone.

Luffy's lip quivered and he jumped off the bed, ignoring the pain in his shoulder and the sudden warmth that began making his shoulder feel sticky under the bandage. He began making his way toward the door and paused when it began to open. Zoro walked in and then stopped at seeing Luffy standing before him.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a sigh. Luffy's lip trembled.

"I'm sorry!" he cried and launched himself at the swordsman, wrapping his arms around the man's waist and hugging him. Zoro paused, momentarily shocked.

"Luffy, what?" he asked.

"You were gone, and I didn't mean to get shot, and I don't want you to go. I wanna stay with Zoro." Luffy sobbed, his voice muffled against Zoro's chest. The swordsman blinked, a mite confused, and then his brain began figuring it out.

Luffy had woken alone, and he thought Zoro had left him because he had gotten shot. Zoro smiled and gently brought a hand up to lay against Luffy's back. He waited until Luffy's sobs had subsided before speaking.

"Why would I leave? I haven't left you behind before." Zoro said. Luffy leaned back to look up at Zoro, his face still slightly pink from crying. The swordsman smiled.

"Promise you won't leave Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"…Luffy, I, can't promise that. Anything could happen." Zoro replied, turning his head slightly away. Luffy frowned and took a step back from Zoro.

"Right. Anything could happen." Luffy said with a determined expression on his face, "That's why you should promise that you'll never leave me. Because then, if something does happen, I'll know you at least tried to stay with me." Zoro blinked. He had never figured it like that.

"Alright, I promise." he said. Luffy grinned.

"Yay! Zoro promised!" he cried before attempting a war dance and then giving a sharp yelp when he moved too much and jostled his wound.

"Right, now I want you to make a promise. Get to bed, and stay there. Chopper said you have to stay still for a few days at least." Zoro ordered. Luffy tilted his head.

"Who's Chopper?" he asked. Zoro sighed.

"Bed. Then I'll tell you." he replied. Luffy hurried over to the bed and jumped on it. Zoro could see the blood seeping into the bandage and he sighed. He had to figure out a way to make Luffy stay in that bed until the wound healed a bit. So, in other words, he had to stay by Luffy's side day and night.

_That's not so bad. _Zoro thought as he grabbed a chair and swung it around so the back was facing Luffy. Zoro sat down, legs on either side as he crossed his arms on the back of the chair and rested his chin upon them.

"Chopper is the doctor who fixed up your shoulder. He's a talking reindeer." the swordsman explained. Luffy paused a moment and then a broad smile spread across his boyish features.

"Cooooooool!" he cried. Zoro smiled.

"Though you'd like that." he said.

"How do reindeers talk?"

"How the hell do I know? Every time someone asks him how he can talk, he just dips his head and says he doesn't want to talk about it."

"Ohhhh. Still cool. When do I meet him?"

"I don't know. He's out with Nami, Usopp and dartboard at the moment." Zoro replied uninterestedly. Luffy blinked.

"How did they go out? They'll be seen." Luffy said. Zoro shrugged.

"I don't know. I just hope they don't get caught."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nami pulled out her wallet and handed a fifty dollar note over to the cashier, who took it, thanked her, and handed her the receipt and five dollars change. Sanji picked up the bag from the counter, one hand in his pocket and an uninterested look on his face.

"So, what did you buy Nami?" Usopp asked. Nami smiled.

"Stuff." she replied.

"What kind of stuff?" Usopp asked. Nami frowned.

"Stuff stuff, now leave me alone." she replied a little nastily. Sanji sighed.

"Nami is so wonderful when she is telling people to leave her alone." he cooed.

"Thankyou Sanji." Nami replied, now only saying those words out of reflex. Sanji's eyes turned into hearts.

"Quit it Sanji. You're gonna draw unwanted attention toward us." Usopp hissed. Sanji frowned.

"I will not." the chef replied before looking over and seeing a grocery store. "We should get some food."

"Good idea Sanji." Nami replied giving the cook a smile which made Sanji smile in return and his eyes turn into hearts before the three walked over to the grocer.

"Has anyone seen Chopper?" Usopp asked while he was pushing the trolley, Sanji and Nami walking a step behind him. Nami shrugged.

"No." she replied as Sanji stopped for a second to inspect some items on a shelf. Usopp paused.

"Wonder where he went." the long nose muttered.

"He said he was going to get some medical supplies. No big surprise there."

"Why?" Usopp asked.

"He's a doctor, duh." and she gave Usopp a light slap across the back of the head. Sanji dropped a few things into the trolley and then continued forward, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"So, what do you think of Zoro's story?" the chef asked. Nami shrugged.

"I don't know. It's a little strange." she replied.

"You don't think he was lying?" Usopp asked. Nami blinked and then frowned.

"No." she replied.

"How can we trust him though? He is a swordsman, and we don't know that much about him." Sanji muttered. He didn't like not having the bang over his eye. It felt cold without his hair over his face. Nami sighed and replied with a simple,

"Luffy." and when the men stared at her, she decided it would be best to elaborate on her assumption, "Well, we know what Luffy's like. He tends to know who is a bad person, and who isn't. As soon as he saw the guys in the park, attacking us. He was there. He knew. I don't think he realises it though."

"Hey yeah! Like when I first met him. He saved me from those bullies in my home town. But, what has that got to do with Zoro lying or not?" Usopp asked. Nami sighed and shook her head.

"If Luffy trusts Zoro, then don't you think it means Zoro is a good guy?"

"Shhh." Sanji said suddenly. Nami looked at him and the chef pointed towards two people standing nearby. They weren't talking and their heads were slightly turned back towards them.

"We should get home." he whispered and ushered the three towards the cashier.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luffy yawned and rested his head back against the wall.

"This is boring." he said. Zoro, who was trying to get some sleep beside the wall on the other side of the room, cracked an eye open.

"Sleep. It's a cure for boredom." he replied. Luffy raised an eyebrow, and grabbed onto his hat and began spinning it around on his finger.

"Don't want to sleep." he said. Zoro sighed.

"You haven't got much choice."

"I do. You could play with me."

"Nothing we can play."

"Yes there is, there's loads of things!"

"Like what?"

"…"

"Exactly." and Zoro closed his eye again.

"But, Zorooooo. Come on. I wanna do something. Ow." Luffy gasped as he shifted his position and his shoulder throbbed. Zoro's eyes snapped open, and a look of concern flashed across his face.

"Stop moving, or you're going to hurt yourself even more." Zoro berated the younger boy. Luffy pouted and was about to reply when Nami burst through the door, Usopp, Sanji and Chopper piling in behind her before she slammed it shut again. Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell's wrong with you lot?" he asked as they gasped. Sanji reached up and used his fingers to comb his bang back over his eye.

"We were chased by a few of your friends. We have to get out of here… now. I think we were followed." Nami gasped. Zoro sat up and Luffy looked around and then spotted the reindeer. He blinked for a minute before Chopper looked back at him and he squeaked.

"You're awake!" the little reindeer cried and Luffy's eyes widened.

"You were followed?" Zoro and Nami were now having an all out argument.

"You talked!" Luffy cried causing Chopper to jump and his eyes to dip. "Coooooool!" and Chopper looked back up again.

"I am not cool!" Chopper cried, but he was grinning like an idiot.

"Everyone, shut. Up!" Usopp yelled. Sanji, who had just began defending Nami's honour by calling Zoro a sexist pig, looked around at the long nose. Zoro and Nami paused mid yell to look at the liar and Luffy and Chopper were watching the boy intently. Usopp smiled a little nervously.

"Shouldn't we be discussing how we are going to escape?" he asked. "I mean, we don't have a car anymore and those guys will be back soon with friends." and the group blinked.

"Uh…I-I have a car. But I can't drive it." Chopper said quietly.

"Well why didn't you say so?" Nami, Zoro, Sanji and Usopp cried causing the little reindeer to jump back.

"Get your stuff Chopper." Nami commanded as she hurried around, grabbing her old clothes and wrapping them up in a bundle in her arms. The rest of the group did the same thing, but when Luffy went to move, Zoro stopped him and ordered him to stay still until the swordsman could get their clothes.

He handed Luffy the chequered shirt and the boy looked at it for a second.

"Don't argue Luffy. This is not the time." Zoro commanded. Chopper blinked after Nami's statement.

"I can't leave!" he cried. Everyone paused. "This house belonged to my father."

"Chopper, if those men find you, they'll kill you. They've seen you with us. You have to come with us." Nami explained. Chopper shook his head and something weird began to happen.

"They won't." he said and then he squeezed his eyes tightly shut, "They can't!" and then he transformed into a massive beast. Usopp screamed.

"Monster!" he screamed and ran around in circles.

"What…what are you?" Sanji asked. Chopper looked at him and then shrunk down again. His eyes were dark.

"They will come Chopper." Nami whispered, looking very frightened but managing to still be understanding. Luffy looked at Chopper and began to move off the bed, despite Zoro's warnings. He hobbled over to Chopper and kneeled down in front of the little reindeer.

"Come with us. It'll be fun." he said, with the deepest sincerity that only Luffy was able to accomplish. Chopper looked up, his eyes watering.

"But… I don't want to leave." he replied.

"Please Chopper. You fixed me, and I don't want you to die." Luffy explained. Chopper paused a moment, everything in the room silent. The reindeer blinked at Luffy and then he slowly nodded.

"Alright." he said and Luffy grinned. Zoro smiled.

_He really is the most caring person I have ever met. _Zoro thought and then began grabbing up anything he could find along with the rest of the group, who was now another member up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, Chopper is now a part of the gang. Zoro's reason for being a fugitive is now revealed, and giant monkey's are rampaging through my house... not really. **


	13. The Jolly Roger

**Sorry for the wait for this chapter, I know I usually update every week, but, last week I was really, really, busy. So, I apologise to you all. Hope you enjoy this chapter though. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter 13: The Jolly Roger**_

Chopper's car turned out to be a small little, bright red, cramped up vehicle. Zoro looked at it, one eyebrow raised as Chopper hurried up to it.

"I'm doomed." he muttered. Luffy brushed past and Zoro shook his head. The simple feeling of rushing adrenaline through his blood, enough to make Zoro blush and hurry to put the bags into the back of the car. Luffy inspected the car for a moment, one finger resting on his chin as he thought.

"It needs something…" he muttered.

"What could it need? Apart from a total overhaul." Usopp commented sarcastically from the other side of the car. Luffy shrugged, not getting the sarcasm.

"I don't know, but, there's something it's missing…" and he trailed off, still looking at the car. Sanji sighed and was about to get into the driver's seat, but, as it turned out, Zoro did the same thing, at the same time and hips clashed causing the two men to tumble to the ground.

"Are you guys-" Chopper began but was cut off as the inevitable fighting began.

"Asshole, I'm driving! You'd just run us off the road!" Sanji yelled as he dusted off his pants. Zoro frowned.

"Bullshit you are! You don't even know where the hell you're going!" he returned, ignoring the sarcastic comment about his driving that Nami had made in the background.

"Well, maybe if you told us, I would know!" Sanji growled, getting to his feet. Zoro did the same thing and sparks seemed to fly between the two before Luffy interrupted with a loud,

"That's it!" and he dashed around to the other side of the small shed.

"Guys, we should be going." Nami said, taking the opportunity to say something while silence reigned. She had a hand on her hip and looked a little distracted. Zoro ignored her but Sanji swooned and was soon saying how right she was, and how it was all 'Marimo's' fault that they hadn't left yet.

Chopper and Usopp watched Luffy as he dashed from shelf to shelf, looking up and down, left to right and back again until he grabbed a small, black, aerosol can. He gave it a shake and heard the 'tap tap' of the ball bouncing around inside before he ran back to the car.

"Guys!" he called over Sanji's swooning and Nami's trying to tell everyone they should be leaving. The group stopped to look at him and Luffy held up the can. "I have an idea."

"That's a first." Sanji commented, annoyed that he had been stopped from praising his wonderful Nami. Zoro glared at the chef, and the chef glared right back. Luffy ignored the pair of them.

"So, yeah, my idea. I thought that, seeing as we're all friends and stuff, that, we should make a symbol." Luffy explained and then waited for their replies. There was silence as the group thought, and then Usopp gave a short nod.

"I agree Luffy. It should be in tribute to the great captain Usopp! Commander of the earth's greatest armies and defeater of hell's fire demons!" the long nosed boy cried. Everyone blinked at him and Usopp shrugged. "What?" he asked. Sanji shook his head at Usopp and then looked at Luffy.

"Wouldn't a symbol make us easier to recognise?" he asked. Luffy blinked and then bowed his head.

"Oh, I forgot." he muttered and then looked sadly at the can of black paint in his hand. Zoro's mouth twisted and he began to think.

They were bound to be caught anyway. They were, after all, going back to the scene of the 'crime'. No doubt that place would be harder to get into than an army bunker. Zoro sighed and then looked towards Luffy who was still looking forlornly at the can in his hand.

"So, where would we put it?" Zoro asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Luffy's head rose up and a smile spread across his face as the others turned to look at Zoro in amazement.

He was the most wanted guy out of the group, so they thought, and here he was agreeing to a silly thing like a symbol which would practically shout out 'Hey world! Look at us! We want to be arrested thankyou very much!'.

"Zoro…" Nami began but Zoro held up a hand to silence her.

"Where do you want to put it Luffy?" he asked again and Luffy beamed before running over to the car and pointing at the bonnet.

"Here, right here!" he cried, almost bouncing with excitement. Usopp swaggered over and had a quick look at Luffy's choice of area.

"That could work." he muttered, "What's the symbol?"

"I don't know." Luffy replied and Usopp nearly fell over.

"You… don't know?" he asked. Luffy grinned, nodded and then placed the can of paint on the bonnet.

"Any suggestions?" Luffy asked the group. Sanji shrugged, not really caring as he pulled the cigarette from his mouth, blew out a puff of smoke, and then put the cigarette back in his mouth.

Nami inspected her fingernails, also not caring what they did as long as they got out of here quickly. Chopper had a hoof on his fuzzy chin as he thought. Usopp was also thinking, looking at the car with a distant expression on his face.

"Pirates." Zoro said from where he was standing. Luffy blinked at him.

"Pirates?" he asked and Zoro nodded.

"Sure. Pirates. They're outlaws right? Well, we're fugitives, sort of, and I guess that means we're kinda like pirates really. So, what about a jolly roger?" he asked and shrugged. Luffy blinked for a second and then nodded.

"Hey…that's pretty cool Zoro!" he cried and then spun around. He grabbed the can of paint, gave it another good shake and then popped the lid. Usopp took a long step backwards and out of any possible 'danger areas' Luffy might create.

Zoro watched interestedly as Luffy began spraying the general shape of a skull. His hand shook slightly as he held the nozzle of the can close to the metal of the bonnet of the car. The smell of paint permeated the air and Nami wrinkled her nose.

"Hurry it up would ya? We need to leave!" she said. Zoro glared at her and Nami subsided.

_Okay, so, Zoro really wants Luffy to do this…wonder why? _Nami thought as she crossed her arms.

_Idiotic swordsman, green haired bastard. He's gonna get us all arrested and killed if he lets Luffy continue. Although, it is a pretty cool idea, but still. It's stupid. Utterly stupid. _Sanji thought as he turned slightly away, but kept his hidden eye focused on Luffy from under the veil of hair.

_This is good for Luffy… might give him some hope. I really want to bail everyone out of this. I wish no one had ever gotten involved. _Zoro thought as he watched Luffy continue with the skull. He was now doing a straw hat on the skull's head. Zoro smiled. _I'm glad they're with me though. Especially him. _

"There." Luffy announced. The skull had a wide toothy grin, a dot for a nose, and wide eyes peeking out from under a rather shakily drawn straw hat. Luffy grinned, and held out the can towards Zoro.

"Your turn." he said and tilted his head. Zoro blinked for a second.

"My turn? What do you mean?" he asked, a little unsure of what Luffy meant.

"You have to draw something special to you on the Jolly roger of course." Luffy explained as though it where obvious. Zoro's brows furrowed. He had to draw something special to him? Why?

"What for?" he asked. Luffy shrugged.

"Because, if we each draw something special to us, then, it will look cooler and make it more… ours." and Luffy pushed the can into Zoro's hand before stepping away from the bonnet.

This would have been the time for Nami to make an aggravated sigh, or Sanji to make a snide comment, even Usopp to start telling a story about how he rescued the world, but, no one made a sound.

Breathing was not even heard.

This was an important task, for all of them, not just Luffy and Zoro. For some reason, such a simple thing as a symbol, tended to unite a group of people. Like a flag, or a national anthem. It was theirs.

Something that showed how much they had been through and how they got through it with a smile and a head held high. It wasn't just a picture on the bonnet of a car. Luffy had made it theirs, by suggesting they all drew something on it.

Something important to them.

Zoro looked at the can in his hand, and then looked at the bonnet of the car. The paint still glistened and Zoro thought for a minute before bending over the picture and pressing down the button on the top of the can. It wasn't long before he let the button go and stood up straight to inspect his work. Luffy leaned near him and then gave a short cry of excitement.

"A sword!" he called. Zoro smiled.

"I'm surprised you can tell what it is. I'm not very good at art." he replied. Luffy shrugged.

"Who cares. Besides, it looks cool. Is that the one you hold in your mouth?" he asked and Zoro blinked before nodding. He was surprised that Luffy paid that much attention to what he did and how he fought. Usopp leant past Luffy to have a look at it as well.

"Ha, it's in the mouth of the skull. Cool." he commented and smiled at Zoro who shrugged.

"Ok. Nami, your turn." Luffy said.

"Yeah yeah, let's just hurry this up." she replied. Snatching the can out of Zoro's hand, she bent over the jolly roger, and did a quick squiggle underneath the chin of the skull. She drew a line down the centre of the squiggle and then stood up to look at it a second before passing the can to Usopp.

"A… dollar sign?" Luffy asked, tilting his head as if to try and see the picture a different way. Nami gave a short nod.

"Yep. That's what's most important to me." she replied, crossing her arms again. Luffy blinked for a second then shrugged and stepped back as Usopp went to work. It took the long nose a little longer than Nami, but a considerably shorter time than Zoro had.

He drew, out the top of the skull's head on the right side, a slingshot top and the handle of it protruding from the left side of the skull's jaw, under the handle of Zoro's sword. Usopp stood back a second to admire his work before throwing the can to Sanji, who caught it deftly and walked forward.

"Whaddya think Luffy?" Usopp asked. Luffy nodded.

"Cool. But, not as cool as Zoro's." the boy replied. Usopp's jaw dropped and Zoro felt a smug smile tugging at his lips but he denied it the opportunity. It wasn't the time to be smug, although every fibre of his being dearly wished to jump around the room.

But, someone with a broody reputation to uphold, wouldn't be caught dead doing that. Sanji was a long time at drawing his picture but when he was finished, the chef seemed proud enough of it.

He had drawn a fork that was poking out of the skull's head the same as Usopp's, only on the left side and he had drawn a spoon on the bottom, opposite Usopp's. Last of all, it was Chopper's turn.

The little reindeer tried to reach, but he just couldn't, and then looked dispiritedly at both the car and the can. Luffy tilted his head, grabbed Chopper, who squealed, and lifted the reindeer onto the top of the car, where he watched as Luffy gave him a smile and then went back to stand between Usopp and Zoro.

Chopper blinked, grinned, and then drew two straight lines, crossing over each other in the sign of a medical cross in the middle of the straw hat on the skull's head. He looked up with a grin before sliding off the front of the car and hurrying back over to Luffy.

"That looks cool Chopper." Usopp commented, noting the cross that was present on the little doctor's hat. Chopper frowned,

"It doesn't look cool!" he shouted, but a grin spread across his face and with a happy squeal, he ran over to the car. Luffy smiled at the jolly roger on the car.

"Now we have a symbol! We can't lose this car, ever!" he cried, waving his arms in the air. Zoro smiled.

"Can we leave now?" Nami asked dryly. Zoro frowned.

"I'm driving." he said, pointing a finger at Sanji who frowned.

"Fine, but when you get us lost, don't anybody blame me." the chef responded before walking around to the back of the car, and climbing into the centre of the back seat, where he crossed his arms and puffed broodingly on his cigarette.

This continued until Nami got in beside him and then it was all hearts, and swirly things and continuing praise and flattery for Nami who wished she had gotten in the front. But, no way in hell was she going to sit next to Zoro. He'd be pissing her off the whole way.

Better to take flattery from an overzealous chef, than to get continuing glares and smart mouth remarks from a brooding swordsman. Luffy dived into the front passenger seat and Zoro's face brightened.

Maybe this wasn't going to be such a bad trip at all. Usopp got in the back on the other side of Sanji and Chopper got into the back seat accessible boot. Zoro turned the key and the car came to life with an unhealthy sounding rattle.

"How long has it been since this car was used Chopper?" Usopp asked. The little reindeer shrugged from where he was leaning his chin on the top of the back seat beside Sanji's head.

"I don't know. I don't remember." the doctor responded.

"That sounds promising." Zoro muttered before pressing the button that opened the garage door. He put the little remote back on the dash and pressed down the accelerator.

"Sanji, get your knee out of my back." Luffy mumbled, moving around in his seat.

"Just move over." Sanji replied nastily.

"I did, I can still feel it." Luffy responded. Zoro sighed. Nope, this was going to be a long trip after all, and he had a lot to think about.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Not very long, and it didn't really advance the plot, but, I've been wanting to put in the jolly roger for a while now. Hope it fit in well, and it didn't sound rushed. If it was, it was probably because I haven't written anything for nearly a week, and yeah. I tend to lose what little thoughts I have on stories when I don't write. Anyway, that's totally unimportant to anything at this point in time, so I will just leave you all to leave a little review and tell me what you think. k? Thankyou. **


	14. Love thy neighbour

**Okay, here's another chappie for you all to make up for that rather boring last one. I have added a few more things in here and have decided the story is going to take a twist. She just goes up and down like a roller coaster, baby! O.o Don't know where that came from. Anyway, onto the chapter!**

**I would especially like to thank TreeStar for giving me an idea for this chapter. She doesn't know it, but she did with one of her fics but I am not gonna say anymore because it will ruin the surprise. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter 14: Love thy neighbour**_

"We're lost." Luffy stated from where he was sitting in the passenger's seat. Zoro frowned.

"We are not lost." he replied. "We're… temporarily misplaced." Luffy raised an eyebrow and then pointed at the billboard they were passing.

"I have now read the quote, 'Love thy neighbour, as you would love thyself' twelve times. I don't think there is _that_ many of _that_ sign on the _same_ road, do you?" Luffy responded sarcastically. Zoro's mouth twisted.

"I know where I'm going." he said and his knuckles tightened slightly on the wheel.

_At least, I hope I do. _He thought privately. Chopper had fallen asleep an hour ago, and Usopp, Nami and Sanji were discussing their home towns and what they had used to do. Luffy was gazing out the window, hat resting on his lap and un-sandaled feet on the dash.

Toes wriggled as Luffy gazed out the window, his head twisting to watch as a sign, or a tree or a particularly cool car went past. Zoro felt it was way too silent. But then, silence had a few good points about it too. Such as, no whining, no asking about the infinite details of his 'crime'.

"We're lost." Luffy muttered. Zoro grit his teeth.

"Cut it out Luffy or I'm gonna hit you." he growled. His knees were aching from driving all morning, Luffy kept reminding him that they were lost, Sanji kept making snide insults and the chef's knee kept digging into his back. He was not a happy bunny.

"At home I was the greatest story teller there ever was." Usopp said. Nami looked at him and then shrugged. For once in the boy's life, he was probably telling the truth. She paused for a second as the memory of her home town rang through her mind.

It had never been mentioned and while she had been with Luffy and Zoro, it had never been thought about, because it was something she wished she could just forget. But, the talk of home towns and how much they missed them, had got to her.

"Hey Nami!" Luffy's happy voice said from the front. Nami looked up at him sharply.

"What?" she asked and Luffy titled his head.

"You okay?" he asked, genuine concern and caring leaking into his happy expression. Nami let a small smile slide across her face.

"Yeah. I'm fine." she replied and Luffy grinned.

"Good! Can't have my friends getting sick now, can I? But Chopper's here. He can fix you if you do, so I guess it's okay if you get sick. Not that I want you to!" and he put a hand on his head, a thoroughly confused expression on his face. Nami chuckled.

"It's ok. I'm fine, really." she replied and Luffy gave a short nod before facing the front again. Nami's smile faded and she looked back out the window and at the cars flashing past beside them. She wasn't fine. But no way was she going to let anyone else know that.

"How long is it gonna take us to get there?" Usopp asked after a short silence. Zoro shrugged.

"No idea. As long as it takes." he replied. Luffy looked over at Zoro, a slightly pitiful look on his face.

"But, Zorooooo. I'm hungry noooooooow." he whined. Zoro paused and looked across at Luffy, who was pouting, and then turned back to the road.

"You got any food back there cheese head?" he asked, looking in the rear-view mirror. Sanji frowned.

"What do I look like? A human refrigerator?" the chef asked sarcastically.

"Human refrigerator? Coooooool!" Luffy cried, twisting in his seat to look at Sanji. The blonde shook his head.

"I am _not _a human refrigerator! Don't look at me like that! I do not have food inside me!" Sanji yelled, noticing the slightly maniacal 'I want food and it looks like you're gonna either be the one to provide it, or the actual food' look in Luffy's eyes. The boy wavered for a second and his smile fell.

"But, you just said…" he began and Sanji shook his head.

"I wasn't serious! Hell, don't you understand what sarcasm is?" the chef asked. Luffy blinked and grinned.

"Nope!" he stated happily and Sanji sighed before reaching into the back, careful to avoid Chopper as he searched for the bag that had the food inside. Finding it, he undid the zipper and then pulled out some sandwiches he had wrapped earlier.

"Here," he said and tossed a sandwich to Luffy. The boy caught it deftly and looked at if for a second before grinning at Sanji.

"Thanks Sanji! You're the best!" he cried and twisted back to the front, adjusting his seat belt as he did so. Zoro frowned momentarily and then shook his head, not really understanding his own logic.

If Luffy thought Sanji was the best simply because Sanji had given the boy some food, it was no skin off of his nose. But then, he wished Luffy would call him the best. Oh great. Now he was thinking like he had when they had first met Sanji.

He looked over as Luffy unwrapped the sandwich, the bandage on his shoulder twitching slightly. Zoro sighed as he looked out the window and spotted a park. It was abandoned, and there were no playthings to go on, but, it looked peaceful. Might be a good place to sort out where the hell they were.

"Wanna stop over guys?" he asked casually, trying to sound as though he didn't care whether they wanted to or not. In truth he really needed a break from this driving. Luffy looked up and over at the park. His eyes widened.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" he cried, half eaten sandwich waving about in the air dangerously as he bounced up and down. A small smile tugged at Zoro's lips and he twiddled the steering wheel, pulling the car over to the other side of the road and killing the engine.

"Will we be alright here?" A small voice asked. Zoro looked around and saw Chopper sitting up in the back. The swordsman gave a short nod.

"Should be. But be careful anyway. Chopper, do you have any maps or anything?" he asked. Nami looked up.

"What for? I thought you knew where you were going." she commented, a sort of half smug look on her face. Zoro frowned.

"I do." he responded.

"Why the maps?"

"Just to make sure."

"Oh…sure, right. Just to make sure." Nami replied sarcastically.

"Hey Zoro!" a voice shouted and the green haired man turned to see Luffy waving at him from atop a small hill. He gave a short wave back and Luffy started making beckoning motions with his arms. Zoro sighed.

_Not now Luffy. I'm not in a good mood. _He thought.

"I can look at the maps. What's the name of the town we are looking for?" Nami asked as Chopper handed her a few pieces of folded up paper out of the glove box. Zoro blinked and then his eyes narrowed.

"Why?" he responded, eyes flicking back to Luffy who was putting his hands on his hips and tapping his foot.

"Because, it's plainly obvious you want to go and talk to Luffy. And two, I'm a surveyor and a navigator. I, unlike you, can tell North from South." she responded a little harshly. Zoro frowned and a vein twitched in his temple.

"Hey! I can _so _tell North from South!" he yelled at her. Nami rolled her eyes.

"Is that why we've been driving in circles all morning?" she asked. Zoro blinked and then grit his teeth. Not only Luffy was telling him he was wrong, now this bitch was getting on his case.

"Fine, but don't expect any thanks from me. The village is called Botto." he returned before stomping off towards Luffy, who began to dance around. Happy that Zoro was coming over to him. Nami watched Zoro go and her face fell again.

_At least he's happier now than when we first met. Happier than me anyway. _She thought bitterly. It wasn't like she liked Zoro or Luffy, and was jealous of the bond they had, but, she did want something, anything, to try and help drive away the emptiness that more and more this morning, was making it's presence known.

She walked around to the front of the car and unfolded the first map on the bonnet of the car. Her eyes scanned the map for the town and flashed across a name that made her heart stop for a second. Coco village. Nami gazed at it for a second.

"Nami?" a voice asked and she twisted quickly to see Sanji standing there. He titled his head slightly and gave her a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Nami smiled.

"Yeah. I'm fine." she replied. Those words were beginning to taste bitter on her tongue.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luffy watched as Zoro walked towards him and his heart began to thump against his ribs. Luffy blinked and paused for a second.

_Stupid heart. Stop beating so fast. It's annoying. _He thought, not understanding exactly _why _his heart was beating so fast. Zoro reached him and Luffy grinned. Zoro gave him a smile back and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"What's up?" the older asked. Luffy blinked and then remembered exactly why he had called Zoro over.

"Oh! There's something over here I want you to see!" he cried and bounded over the hill and down the other side. Zoro followed after him, wondering what it was that Luffy was so eagre to show him. Luffy ran ahead, his arms out to the sides like he was pretending to be an aeroplane.

_At least he's not making the motor sounds. _Zoro thought. Next thing Luffy started doing exactly that and Zoro sighed, _Spoke too soon. _They walked for a while, or rather, Zoro walked and Luffy skipped, ran, jumped and generally danced around. Anything but walking really.

"So, how far are we going?" he asked. Luffy shrugged from in front of him.

_Fantastic. He has no clue how far we are going. Lovely. _Zoro thought, getting rather annoyed again.

"I saw it from a distance and came back to get you. I think you'll like it." The boy replied and then paused, stopping dead in his tracks. Zoro stopped beside him and Luffy fixed Zoro with a weird stare.

"You will like it, won't you?" he asked. Zoro blinked and his brows furrowed.

"How the hell do I know? I haven't even seen it yet!" he responded and Luffy leaned up so his nose was inches from Zoro's. The swordsman's brain scattered and left him pretty much incapable of any rational thought.

_So close, so close. Gah, quit it! _Zoro thought and then frowned. Annoying little brat.

"Hmm," Luffy hummed before stepping back again and making Zoro feel a heavy pang of disappointment, but at the same time he felt a strong sense of relief. A few more seconds of Luffy being that close and who knows what he would have done.

"Ok. Let's go." and Luffy continued onwards. Zoro sighed and followed. It took another few minutes for Luffy to stop again and then look around, hands on his hips and a confused expression on his small face.

"Uh…" he muttered before turning around on the spot. Zoro walked up behind him and looked around as well.

"We're lost…aren't we?" Zoro asked as if he already knew the answer. Luffy shook his head violently.

"I know where we are!" he replied stubbornly. Zoro sighed. Déjà vu much? Luffy bit his lip.

_Oh great. Where am I? I don't even know the way back, and Zoro's sense of direction is about as good as a rock's. _Luffy thought and put his hands on his hips. Zoro raised an eyebrow behind Luffy and looked around as well. _I don't want Zoro to think I'm an idiot. But, the look on his face... he does think that! Well, two can play at that game! _And Luffy frowned.

He didn't have any clue where they were, and he didn't have any clue how to get back. Some great help he was. Luffy hummed again as he thought before he twisted on the spot and looked past Zoro.

"I think… it's that way." he said, pointing in the direction they thought they had just come from. Zoro sighed and followed, his patience wearing thin. Once again, they walked for a few minutes and then Luffy stopped again and put his hand on his chin.

"We're lost." Zoro commented. Luffy frowned. Zoro telling him he was wrong was getting a little annoying. Even though he had only done it twice.

"I am not lost! I'm temporarily misplaced." he growled in return and began walking forwards. Zoro frowned.

_What the... What the hell did I do! Talk to me like that. I saved his goddamn life the little bastard! I bet he thinks it's my fault that we got lost!_ _Well, two can play at that game! _Zoro thought, unconsciously repeating what Luffy thought.

"Don't blame me for this! You're the one who decided he wanted to show me something." the swordsman returned. Luffy frowned as well.

"I'm not the one who has the directional sense of a rock." Luffy muttered. Ouch. That hurt the swordsman and he growled. What had started out as a nice walk together and a bit of banter, had turned into a full fledged fight.

_Oops... _Luffy thought, seeing the look on Zoro's face, _I didn't mean to say that. _

_Luffy...? Little bastard! He can go to hell for all I care. _Zoro thought.

"Find your own damn way back." Zoro hissed and stomped off in the opposite direction.

_What? Fine, I will! _Luffy thought, his jaw dropping open.

"Fine! You dummy dum dum!" Luffy yelled back, fists clenched at his side. He turned on his heel and walked the opposite way to what Zoro had. It was really such a trivial thing to fight over, but, both had been hurt by what the other had said, and the only way for them to show how much it _had _hurt was to yell at the other.

As Luffy was walking away, he paused a moment and slowly turned to look over his shoulder at Zoro's back.

_Zoro... _

At the same time, the swordsman did the same thing.

_Luffy... _

Sad expressions on both faces turned hard and they glared at each other before stomping off in their respective directions again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chopper stood by the car, his hooves clicking together anxiously. Luffy and Zoro had both been gone for over an hour and he was beginning to get worried.

Sanji and Usopp kept making jokes that if you looked over the other side of the hill, Luffy and Zoro would be there making out. Nami was off in her own little world as she studied the map in her hands and Chopper was anxiously biting his lip and wondering where the heck his new found friends could be.

"Hey guys, do you think we should go look for them?" Chopper asked. Sanji sighed.

"For the tenth time Chopper, no. If the idiots can't find their own way back, then it's their fault." the chef replied but, even he sounded a little anxious. He was smoking a little faster than normal as well. Usopp looked around and then slid down to Chopper's level.

"They're fine." he said and then grinned slyly, "Unless the Great dragon of the unknown park got them." and he sighed. Chopper stiffened and his little, puppy dog like eyes grew wide.

"D-d-dragon? I didn't know those existed!" he squeaked and Usopp nodded sadly.

"Oh yeah. They're dangerous too. Scales as thick as twenty sheets of metal and shining in the sun, but they're green so you can't see them until you step on them and then - BOOM!- it's too late." he explained and Chopper began to grow frightened. Sanji swung a leg around and hit Usopp across the head with it. The long nosed liar gave a scream of pain and then grabbed at his head.

"What was that for?" he cried.

"Stop scaring Chopper." the chef growled as he lit another cigarette. Usopp frowned and then sighed.

"It's okay Chopper. I can handle the evil dragon. I have done it millions of times before!" he cried and Chopper paused a moment and he blinked at Usopp before his face split into a relieved grin.

"Really?" he asked. Usopp nodded.

"Yep. The great Usopp is always available to help in times of jeopardy!" and he struck a pose that superheroes often did on the tv. However, unlike said superheroes, Usopp's pose just served to show the fact that he was actually a wimp, but it fooled Chopper and the little reindeer let out a huge,

"COOOOOL!" Sanji rolled his eyes and then looked over and his visible eye widened slightly.

"Hey… it's Luffy." he said. Chopper, Usopp and Nami all twisted to see the red chequered shirted boy walk over a small hill and start walking towards them.

He was holding a small branch of purple flowers in one hand and his other hand was stuffed deep into his pocket. The visible bandage on his shoulder was starkly white against the cool green background of the park.

"Luffy!" Chopper cried and jumped forward, hurrying towards his newly dubbed 'Brother'. Luffy looked up and smiled. But the smile didn't look genuine, at least, not in Usopp's opinion. The long nose watched Luffy carefully as the boy walked towards him.

"Where's Marimo head?" Sanji asked. Luffy's face darkened and he frowned.

"Don't know, don't care." he replied and with a short growl, he got into the back seat of the car and sat resolutely on the left side of the seat, eyes cast forward and hand clenched around the small branch of flowers.

Nami looked around from the passenger seat, the place she had chosen to try and mark their route. Her eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly at Luffy's expression.

"Luffy…?" she asked. The small boy looked up and then a large grin came to his face.

"Hey Nami!" he cried. Nami jumped at the squeakiness in his voice but smiled.

"You okay?" she asked. Luffy nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." and Nami instantly knew he was lying. The tone in his voice was the same tone she knew was permeating her own voice when she said those words to someone today. It seemed she wasn't the only one having a problem with something that day.

It was another hour before Zoro finally found his way back to the car. He had a grouchy expression on his face and as he saw the car, he paused at the sight of Luffy sitting in the back next to Usopp. His eyes narrowed and Luffy, who had been talking happily to Usopp, noticed the look and openly ignored it. Zoro's lip twitched.

"Oi, Marimo. You were supposed to be here to eat and help wonderful Nami find a route to the damn town we're supposed to be going to so we can save your ass." the chef growled. Zoro frowned at him.

"Fuck you. I was walking." he returned. Sanji raised his eyebrow. Now here was an opportunity to piss this bastard off.

"You mean, you got lost." he retaliated. Zoro stiffened and his eyes darkened.

"Yeah, I got lost. Apparently I have the directional sense of a damn rock!" he growled, glaring intentionally at a certain black haired boy. Luffy stiffened and it seemed as if the boy was going to say something but then Nami intervened.

"Zoro, do you mind if I drive?" she asked. Zoro's back rose but Nami quelled it with a quick, "Nothing to do with your directional sense." hey, even Nami knew when to draw the line. "But, it would be easier if I drove because then I wouldn't get frustrated telling you which way to go, and you wouldn't get annoyed with me telling you what to say, right?"

"…sure, whatever, I don't give a damn." the swordsman replied and motioned that he wanted to sit in the passenger seat. Nami got out and walked around to the other side of the car and got into the driver's side.

"Sit in the back Zoro. Nami doesn't need you beside her." Sanji hissed. Zoro turned slowly towards the chef, a look on his face that quite plainly said 'Set one foot in the front of this car and you will die, asshole'. The chef frowned and then got into the right side of the car, Chopper jumping in onto Luffy's lap and then into the back of the car.

Doors were shut, and the key was turned as Nami started the car. It rumbled for a moment and then Nami turned it onto the road, doing a quick check behind her before she did so. Silence filled the car and every now and again, Luffy and/or Zoro would give a short snort or a huffy sounding sigh.

It was no great secret to the rest of the people in the car that the two were having a fight, over what they didn't know but, it would have had to have been pretty bad seeing as how the two didn't even want to look at each other. Not to mention they were the best of friends and had been together the longest.

_Asshole. _Zoro thought towards the boy.

_Bastard. _Luffy thought towards Zoro. The two glared at each other for a moment as if they had heard the other's thoughts and then commenced looking out their windows again.

'Love thy neighbour, as you would love thy self' was driven past again.

_Pfft, yeah right. _Both Luffy and Zoro thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, there you have it. To tell the truth, this was kinda inspired by TreeStar's story 'Merry go round and round' so, props to her. Bit of a switch isn't it? And here you all thought they were going to go all lovey dovey. Ha! Fooled ya all! Reviews would be very much appreciated. Please? -hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink- ah forget it. I think someone is gonna hit me for saying that one day. **


	15. Heartbroken Sunrise

**Well, here is another chapter again. Nothing much to say really, I just like listening to myself talk. It's kind of fun. La la la. Okay, you can proabably just skip this part now. ; **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 15: Heartbroken Sunrise**_

Nami tended to notice her hands as she drove into the late hours of the night. They were long and spider like, dexterous. Perfect for pick pocketing and stealing items that needed stealth and quick hands.

She lifted one finger and studied the clear lacquered nail, the lights from the car behind her glowing in the shining surface momentarily before the car overtook and all was cast into shadow again.

She placed the finger back down again and her hands twitched, tightening on the steering wheel involuntarily. Taking a quick glance at Zoro, who was leaning against the window, asleep beside her, a grim expression formed on her face.

_Sorry Zoro, but this is more important. _She thought as she took a turn. Once again, her hands tightened involuntarily on the wheel and she grit her teeth.

_Cut it out… this isn't wrong. I'm not doing anything wrong. _She mentally scolded her own hands. A lot of good that did for as soon as she had finished thinking that very sentence, they tightened again.

Who was she trying to fool? This was wrong, and she damn well knew it. But, these guys. They could help her. And even if they couldn't, she was sure she could help herself. Little did the rest of the crew know, but, in one of her bags, she wasn't carrying clothes. Oh no. The farthest thing from it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luffy woke the next morning and yawned. The car was stopped and the air inside it was warm, but it was plain outside it was freezing as the glass was all fogged up and condensation had formed on the window next to Luffy's head.

The boy blinked and then looked around the car. Sanji was leaning against the window on his side of the car, and Usopp was leaning against the chef's shoulder. Boy, wasn't Sanji going to kick the crap out of Usopp if he found out.

Well, when he found out really for the considerable amount of drool on the dark suit was a dead giveaway. Luffy noticed Nami was curled up on the driver's seat and he saw the map lying open, hanging limply from one of her hands.

Luffy gently took the map and had a quick look at it. He blinked as he saw two name's of towns circled in red. A long squiggly line went from a dot further down the page to the closer village of Coco and a zig-zagging line went from the dot to the other town called Botto.

Luffy tilted his head and then saw something scribbled on the white edge of the map. Arlong, it said. Luffy tilted his head again and then shrugged.

_Nami must just have been bored. Wonder which town we are going to. Both sound really cool. _He thought as he read the names again. With a shrug and a small smile, Luffy folded the paper up and then slipped it back into Nami's hand, which grabbed it reflexively.

Luffy had to suppress a giggle, but it disappeared as soon as his eyes roved over Zoro's sleeping form. Luffy's frown deepened.

_Stupid head. I was only trying to show him something cool. _Luffy thought before bending down and picking up the little branch of now wilted flowers. He looked at it sadly. He had been sure Zoro would have liked them, and he was sure he would have found the flowers soon enough, but Zoro had been too impatient.

Or had Zoro been too impatient? Hadn't Zoro followed Luffy when he had no real reason to? Luffy shook his head and gently thumped it against the window. Now he was confused.

_All Zoro's fault. He's the one who made me confused. Bastard. _he cursed before letting out a long, soft sigh. There was a shuffle and Luffy looked over the back of the seat to see Chopper's eyes open.

Luffy grinned down at the little reindeer who jumped at the sight of Luffy, adjusted to what he was seeing and then smiled right back.

"Hi." Chopper whispered.

"Hi." Luffy replied as softly as he could, which was still pretty loud in Luffy volume. Luckily, it didn't wake anyone up though. "I'm gonna go for a walk, wanna come?"

"Yeah." Chopper replied before jumping over the seat onto Luffy's lap. The dark haired boy pressed his straw hat down on his head as he popped the door gently and Chopper clambered down the side and onto the still dew-moistened grass.

Luffy slid out after him and gently closed the door behind him before sticking his hands in his pockets. Chopper looked up at Luffy, who smiled down at his new friend and then walked forward. His eye caught the green head leaning against the window in the car and he frowned.

"Luffy?" Chopper asked, noticing the sudden change in his friend's face. Luffy blinked and then smiled.

"Sorry Chopper. Let's go." and he began walking beside the trees that lined the road. Silence reigned and Chopper trotted along, noticing the pants he was wearing were getting very wet, very quickly.

"Uh, Luffy?" he tentatively asked. The taller boy paused and looked down.

"Yeah?"

"How's your shoulder?"

"Oh, it's alright. Doesn't hurt much."

"That's good."

"Ha ha! Yeah I know! It was getting on my nerves to tell you the truth. I don't like being wounded!" and Luffy began laughing.

"Well, if it's not too much trouble, could you… err, could you…?" Chopper asked nervously, putting his thin arms up a little. Luffy tilted his head and then smiled.

"Sure Chopper." he replied brightly and easily picking the reindeer up, he placed him on his shoulders. Chopper squealed and grabbed onto Luffy's head, hooves clamped tightly together at the front of Luffy's hat. As Luffy set off again, Chopper noticed how high up he was.

_Wow! Luffy's so tall! _he thought as he was carried along. Luffy's warm hands were wrapped around the little reindeer's furry legs and Chopper smiled and looked around. It was beautiful out here in the early morning.

The sun wasn't even up yet, but it's light was making it's presence known as quickly as it could, making the sky go a light purple mixed with splashes of orange, kind of like an oil painting… but real.

Chopper watched it for a while and then noticed the slight tensing of Luffy's shoulders underneath him. The reindeer remained silent but the tensing in Luffy's shoulders became more and more noticeable until Chopper just had to ask,

"What's wrong?" and Luffy stopped.

"Nothing." he replied happily, a large smile coming to his face although Chopper couldn't see it from where he was sitting. In truth, there was something wrong. Luffy was thinking about his fight with Zoro.

How something so simple, and fun, had been turned on it's head in the space of a few minutes. It hadn't been nice, sitting in the car with all the tension flying around. At one stage Nami had even yelled that maybe she could drop them off and let them resolve their problems on the side of the road, in the gutter where they belonged.

Both Luffy and Zoro had outwardly agreed but Nami had never done it. Nami might have gotten angry easily, but, she wasn't a very nasty person really. She just acted it. Chopper went back to the sunrise and his eyes drank in the colour of it all.

Kind of like those… lights. In that horrible lab. He suddenly turned away and buried his face into the back of Luffy's hat, the scratchy straw making him wince but the reindeer didn't want to let go.

He wanted those memories to go back into the dark place he had put them. They were horrible and they always made him cry when he thought about what had happened, and how they had… done things.

"Chopper?" Luffy asked, his voice full of concern. The reindeer shook his head against Luffy's hat, blue nose rubbing insistently against the straw. "Chopper? What's wrong?"

"…hurts…" he replied, voice muffled by Luffy's hat. The boy paused.

"It's straw, of course it would hurt your face." he muttered, "Wait. That's not what hurts, is it Chopper?" and the reindeer sighed quietly, eyes watering. Slowly, he shook his head and unclenched his hooves.

"No…" he replied.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Luffy asked. Chopper paused a moment. No one had ever asked if he had wanted to talk about something. No one had asked him anything… except his father. But, Dr Hiraloc was dead now. His mother, Dr Kuraeha as well, after she had gotten drunk one night and crashed her car into a tree by accident. Chopper missed them… terribly.

His eyes watered and his nose stung as he tried to say 'yes', or 'no', or 'maybe', he wasn't sure what he wanted to say. He didn't know the answer to the question. What if he guessed and got the answer wrong? What answer was he even supposed to give? What was the question in the first place! Chopper bit his lip and pressed his face back down against Luffy's hat.

"I… don't know Luffy." he replied softly, voice quaking as he tried to hold in his tears and sobs. Luffy's mouth twisted.

"Well, you can tell me, or not tell me. Either one is a good answer." he explained. Chopper blinked and then nodded.

"Yeah. Okay. Luffy, I wanna tell you."

"Cool."

"But, promise me something first."

"Sure. As long as it doesn't involve me not eating meat."

"Uh… no, I don't think so. I want you to promise me Luffy, that, what I tell you, you won't tell anyone else, and that you won't think I'm a… freak."

"A freak? Okay, I promise."

"Well, I was thinking about why I'm like this."

"Like what?"

"How I can talk and stuff."

"Ohhhh. That is pretty weird, but cool!"

"It is weird. But, that's not the point. The point is, I was experimented on." Chopper replied and then silence fell, broken only by the sound of birds twittering as the sun began to peek over the horizon.

Luffy gently reached up and took Chopper off his shoulders and then set the little reindeer down on the ground. Luffy's black eyes met with puppy dog brown ones and the boy gave a short nod.

"You can tell me everything Chopper, and no matter what you say, I will always be your friend. You fixed me, and nothing you do or say will change how I think of you." Luffy said softly. Chopper's eyes brightened and then sparkled with unshed tears. The reindeer nodded and began to relate his story, Luffy listening intently.

_Flashback_

_A reindeer stood alone in a green paddock, a dark red collar about it's neck and it's head hanging low. A bright blue nose sat at the end of a long snout and long spindly legs made it hard for the reindeer to walk. _

_He slowly reached down and began to nibble at the grass before his head shot up at the sound of a door opening and then closing again. The reindeer's eyes narrowed before he began to make his way shakily towards the fence-line, where a man in a white jacket, and his owner both stood. _

"_He's a little unsure, and a little unsteady, but, he'll do the trick." the man in the white coat said. _

"_Ah, poor Chopper. He didn't get along with the other reindeer, or, I should say the other reindeer didn't get along with him." his owner said. Chopper watched carefully, not understanding in the slightest what they were talking about. _

"_Well, with that blue nose, who would? A Rudolph wannabe? Nothing would ever take him seriously." the man in the white jacket commented and then the two laughed. _

"_So, let's talk price shall we?" the owner asked._

"_Ah yes, let's say, one hundred dollars for this animal?" _

"_Uh… no. He is kind of cute and special."_

"_One hundred and fifty?"_

"_No…"_

"_Two hundred?"_

"…_mmm…"_

"_Two hundred and twenty-five and that's my final offer sir." _

"_Fine." and then the owner accepted the cheque from the man in the white jacket, "Will you be taking him today then?"_

"_Yes. I have room in the back. He is after all, a runt." white jacket replied. Owner nodded._

"_Good good, I'll miss him. He has a wonderful nature. I'll just go and get him for you." Owner said and then walked towards the gate. Chopper eyed him warily, sensing that something was wrong. He backed up a pace as Owner walked in, a short lead in his hand. _

"_C'mon Chopper. Time to go." he said as he walked forward. Chopper took another step back and shook his head. He didn't like the tone in his owner's voice. It was sad, and … frightening. _

_He had a feeling he would be taken somewhere he didn't want to go. Owner walked closer and was a few paces from Chopper when the reindeer turned and with all the force he could muster in his skinny hind legs, he kicked out, catching owner in the stomach and sending him flying backwards. Owner fell to the ground with a thump while Chopper raced to the opposite end of the paddock, his legs shaking. _

_Owner was down but, White jacket was now making an appearance, with a weird, long, brown device. Chopper eyed it before there was a small 'bang' and then a needle sharp pain went through his shoulder. Chopper twitched and then craning his neck, he rubbed his nose against the offending object. _

_It fell to the ground and Chopper blinked, his eyes going hazy. Something was wrong, and why was he so sleepy all of a sudden? What had happened? Chopper swayed and then fell onto the ground with a soft 'fwump' before falling asleep. That was the last time he ever saw his paddock, or Owner again. _

_Bright lights swayed over Chopper's head and he blinked his eyes a few times before sitting up and giving his small head a sharp shake. The world spun and Chopper swayed a moment before getting to his feet and leaning against the fence beside him. _

_The reindeer looked around, unsure of where he was, and what he was doing here. Where was Owner? Where was his paddock? Where was his grass, and the little white dish he had loved so much when it came to feed time. _

_This place was nothing like his paddock. It had a rough ground which was yellow and scratchy, like trampling on wood, and four solid looking walls which had small gaps between individual lines. _

_Chopper looked at them and then tilted his head back as he tried to see the top. It went up a fair way and Chopper began to get dizzy again so he stopped. There was a loud clang and then voices filtered down to him and Chopper looked around nervously. _

"_He's scrawny, but he has a molecular system like no other. I have never seen anything like it." one voice said. _

"_Really? What is different about it?" Another asked. Chopper looked around, not understanding what was happening and why he was in this strange place. _

"_Well, anything that is put into him, it accepts. While he was asleep, we tried to put another hour's worth of anaesthesia, and it just accepted it and made it a part of him. It's ever changing, but at a pace more rapid than any normal animal. It's incredible!" The first voice sounded rather excited. _

"_That… is unique." the second voice replied. "So, what are you planning on doing with him?"_

"_Well sir, we are planning to turn him into an experiment. The animal communications program. It should be very interesting to see if his body will accept the new chips and cybernetic implants." the first voice replied. Chopper spun as the two voices came into view. _

_One was a black haired man with curly hair and a weird looking beard, while the other was a rather fat man with a metal jaw and weird coloured hair. Shiny badges glittered in the light, but Chopper couldn't care less. He just wanted out! _

_The two men gazed at him from through the large fence. _

"_He is rather scrawny, isn't he?" the fat man asked, a cruel glitter in his eyes. Chopper backed away. Those men looked scary. "Tell me, how are you to experiment on the little fellow if he cannot be anaesthetised?"_

"_Well sir, as I said, he accepted the hour long version, but the six hour stuff is much more potent." and the man pulled out a needle and gave the syringe a flick. Chopper backed away again. _

"_Very well. I wish you luck." and the fat man walked away again, leaving the bearded man to smile down at the reindeer. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Chopper knew nothing after that and the next time he awoke, he was lying in the same pen he had been in before. The little reindeer began to get up slowly, and then noticed that his body was forcing him to stand on two feet, rather than his usual four. _

"_Wha…" and then he clapped little hoofed hands over his mouth. What had he just done? What the hell had just happened! _

"_Ah, the little one is awake. How are you little one?" a deep voice asked from beside him. Chopper spun on his heel and then wavered uncertainly, trying to balance on his two legs before falling over backwards and landing in the sawdust with a 'fwump'. The deep voice chuckled and Chopper glared up at the black jacketed man sitting across from him. _

"_Be careful there. You've just had extensive surgery." the voice instructed before the man got down from his seat and kneeled in front of the cage. Chopper scrambled backwards, making scared sounds with his new found voice. _

"_Where… how… how can I do this?" he asked. The man paused and then his brows furrowed, making the jaunty top hat on his head tilt slightly. _

"_You've accessed your new vocabulary quicker than anyone predicted. That's amazing." he muttered and then opened the door and moved into the cage. Chopper backed further away until his back was pressed against the opposite wall of the cage. The man smiled as he shut the door behind him._

"_Don't be afraid. It's alright. I'm not like those others." the man said and then took another step forward. Chopper frowned and began to get so scared he was becoming angry. _

"_Get.. Get away!" he cried, and stood up against the wall, feet shaking as they weren't used to being used this way. The man paused._

"_Can… you understand me?" he asked. Chopper blinked and then nodded. _

"_Yes…" the reindeer replied. The man smiled. _

"_My name is Dr Hiraloc. I'm a friend. I promise you. I'm gonna get you out of here. Alright?" the man said before standing up and then moving out again. Chopper blinked, but didn't make any move to go forward. _

"_Alright?" Hiraloc asked again. _

"…_yes." Chopper replied. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_It didn't take long for Chopper to get attached to Dr Hiraloc. He was nice, and he fed him and told him not to talk or doing anything human like when the scientists were around. That would just lead to Chopper going through more strenuous tests, and ridiculous interrogations._

_It was two weeks after the operation, and late at night when Dr Hiraloc finally came through with his promise. Chopper was curled up in the corner of his cage when there was the rattle of keys._

"_Hurry up." a cranky voice Chopper didn't know, growled. _

"_I am." Hiraloc's voice replied. Chopper's eyes snapped open and he looked over. "Stay quiet Chopper." _

"_Why are we even rescuing this freak?" the cranky voice asked anxiously. _

"_One, Chopper's not a freak and two, because he doesn't belong here. This never should have happened to him." Hiraloc responded. Chopper blinked and then wandered over to the door which opened for him upon arrival. _

"_Father, are we leaving now?" Chopper asked. _

"_Father?" the cranky voice asked. _

"_Uh, yeah, that's what he calls me. Chopper, this is Dr Kuraeha. She's one of my friends." and the cranky voice snorted, "Uh, associate." Hiraloc corrected. Chopper nodded and then looked up as a figure emerged from the shadows. _

_It was a tall, shapely woman. She had a tight fitting shirt that revealed the bottom of a flat stomach, and tight purple pants with high heeled boots. She didn't look like a scientist. Or a doctor really. Kuraeha also looked very old in the face and she wore a pair of small, round sunglasses on the tip of her nose. A wide smile spread across her face._

"_Hello reindeer." she said. Chopper bowed slightly. _

"_Hello." he replied. Hiraloc cleared his throat. _

"_We should be going. They'll know you're gone soon." Hiraloc hissed. Chopper nodded and then the doctor began leading the small group out of the lab. _

_End Flashback_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So… what happened?" Luffy asked quietly. Chopper shrugged.

"We escaped, and a few months later, Dr Hiraloc died. Dr Kuraeha looked after me then, and then… she died as well. During the time I was with them, they taught me everything they knew about medicine, and I studied and that's how I became a doctor." Chopper finished. Luffy nodded and then looked over as the last of the sunrise faded from the now blue and bright sky.

"Guess we've both had our horrible pasts." he muttered and Chopper looked up interestedly as Luffy gave him a small smile. Chopper tilted his head and then nodded.

"How do you do the 'big Chopper' thing?" Luffy asked.

"Well, that's kind of like a side affect. It happens when I get really really angry. I can't help it."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Not really, but, if you want to put it that way, I guess it is." and then Chopper trailed off into silence.

"Hey, one more question." Luffy said. Chopper blinked, "Where did you get that hat?"

"Oh," and Chopper grabbed the edges and pulled them down over his eyes, "That. My father gave me it the day after we escaped. He said it suited me." and then small tears leaked out of the reindeers eyes. Luffy smiled.

"Don't be sad. It's ok. You have us. I'll be your big brother!" Luffy announced. Chopper blinked and then looked up, his eyes shining in the light of the sun.

"Really?" he asked. Luffy nodded.

"Absolutely! Although, I don't know how good I'll be as a brother, but, I'll do my best!" Luffy replied. Chopper gave his new brother a watery smile.

"Thanks Luffy!" he cried. Luffy grinned.

"No problem!" he returned and then the two looked up at the sky as birds began to make themselves known. Chopper grinned at Luffy who was watching the sky, a serene smile on his face.

He had a brother. Of course, he had immediately thought of Luffy that way, but he had never said it aloud. Now he could. A brother, and Luffy was the best brother he could have asked for.

The best.

But, he wondered what Luffy had meant by them both having horrible pasts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Now, don't tell me Chopper's story didn't pull at your heartstrings. Did it? Well, if it didn't, I don't mind. It pulled at mine and that's all that matters. :D Hope you enjoyed the chapter though! Reviews are like my puppy, they bite me on the -ahem- we won't go there. **


	16. Suspicions, and Guilt

**Wow, I managed to do another chapter again? Man. This chapter turned out a little differently than I thought it would. But, it leads deeper into my plans for future chapters, so, guess it's not too bad. Hope it turned out alright, and hope it didn't sound rushed because no matter where I type, my fingers are freezing and all I want to do is crawl into my nice warm bed and sleep. So, don't be surprised if it is a little rushed, but, I think I spaced it out pretty well. Anyway, I'll let you judge for yourself. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 16 : Suspicions, and guilt**_

Zoro's head slipped forward and whacked against the dash in front of him.

"Ow!" he yelled and sat back, rubbing the centre of his forehead. Wincing at the quickly swelling lump in the middle of his forehead, he opened his eyes and looked out the front windscreen.

The morning was a bright one and Zoro smiled slightly at the beautiful sun that was rising in the east. Dark green eyes travelled over glittering landscape until they came to rest on a pair of figures sitting underneath a large tree.

A tiny one beside a taller one. The smaller one was leaning against the taller and Zoro narrowed his eyes. Luffy and Chopper. He wondered what they were talking about.

_Probably about me. _He privately thought, his jealous and selfish side taking over. _Wonder what they're saying about me. Luffy's probably saying how stupid I am. I bet that's what it is, the liar. _Quietly opening his door, he put a foot out onto the grass and then paused.

_But, what if they're talking about something private? And not about me at all? _This thought caused the swordsman to rethink his decision to eavesdrop. He was about to get back in the car when Luffy stood, his lanky frame outlined by the rising sun.

Reaching down, Luffy gave a thumbs up to the little reindeer before walking back towards the car. Zoro hurriedly shut the door and leaned his head against the window.

"What the fuck are you doing Marimo?" a sleepy voice asked and Zoro turned to see Sanji glaring at him from the back seat. He frowned.

"None of your business moron." he responded. Sanji shook his head and pulled his pack of cigarettes from his front jacket pocket and then sliding one out, he lit it. Zoro gave a grouchy sigh.

"You're gonna die from smoking one day." he commented, crossing his arms and looking out the side window. Sanji gave short snort.

"What do you care idiot?" he asked. Zoro shrugged.

"I don't." he replied and then silence reigned through the car. Nami was still asleep against her window, and Usopp was curled up on the seat next to Sanji. He yawned and turned over, stretching his arms and legs in every direction. Sanji shoved the boy's legs away and Usopp fell off the edge onto the floor.

"…ow." the boy said, his voice muffled. Nami jumped up with a start as Usopp began to get up, his head knocking her seat.

"You idiot Usopp! You woke Nami up." and Sanji gave the boy's head a light whack. Nami looked around blearily.

"What's going on?" she asked and rubbed her eyes before stretching.

"Sanji knocked me off the seat." Usopp explained as he finally managed to get back onto said seat.

"You're the one who stuck his feet in my face." Sanji returned. Nami sighed.

"Why did I even ask?" she muttered.

"Thanks for telling me Chopper." Luffy's voice said from beside the car. Chopper grinned.

"It was good to tell someone about it." he replied. Luffy turned and saw Sanji, Nami and Usopp watching him.

"Hi Nami, Usopp, Sanji!" he cried happily, obviously leaving the swordsman out of his morning greetings. Chopper blinked and then smiled at the rest of the group.

"Did you guys have enough sleep?" the doctor asked. Everyone nodded and Chopper smiled.

"Good. Can't expect to be healthy without enough sleep." he said before bouncing into the back seat and then into the back of the car. Luffy got into the car, but didn't close the door.

"Sanji, are we gonna have breakfast? I'm hungry!" the boy cried. Nami looked around at the chef.

"Actually, breakfast sounds good Sanji." she said sweetly. The chef's frown immediately changed to one of pure love and lust for the orange haired woman.

"Of course Nami!" he cried and then jumped out of the car and ran around to the back.

"Are we eating now?" Chopper asked brightly.

"YEAH!" Luffy replied and bounded from the car. Usopp sighed and followed as well. Nami was about to get out when Zoro stopped her.

"Hey," he said. Nami turned and blinked.

"What?" she asked.

"Can I have a look at the map? I wanna see how much longer we have to go."

"Uh…" Nami paused and then shook her head, "It's a few more days yet. After all, you've been on the run for how long. But, don't worry, it won't be much longer." and she hurried out of the car, the map in her back pocket.

Zoro blinked and then frowned. Was everyone conspiring against him today? With a loud sigh, he got out of the car and pushed his hands into his pockets. It was a little strange that Tashigi hadn't shown up yet.

Usually she was on his tail again, barely a day after he had escaped. To tell the truth, he had gotten a little used to it. But, he couldn't deny that it was a nice change. Nami was hovering around Sanji, watching as he cooked.

The chef didn't seem to mind though. He was having a little trouble with the gas stove, but every time Luffy tried to 'assist', well, Usopp ended up having to forcibly pull Luffy away from the cooking meat.

Zoro caught himself watching Luffy, even though he was mad at the boy for insulting him about his sense of direction.

Luffy also found himself turning to catch stray glimpses of Zoro when the man wasn't looking, even though _he _was angry at Zoro for insulting his choice of direction. But, was the fight really about that?

It didn't seem that way to Luffy, in fact, it seemed as if Zoro was nit picking. Luffy shook his head and looked back at Usopp, who was retelling his story of the bunyip he had met in the river.

There was no river near by, so, it was plainly obvious that the silly boy was lying. Actually, everything Usopp said was usually a lie. But, he was a good friend and a handy marksman. Chopper gave an exclamation of how cool he thought Usopp was, and Luffy joined in, but, his heart wasn't in it. He was thinking about someone else.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast was a little quieter than usual and when it came to Luffy looking for more food, he totally ignored Zoro, and moved onto Sanji's plate.

"No way ya little bastard." Sanji said, pulling his plate back towards him. Luffy pouted.

"But Sanjiiii." the boy whined, "I'm still hungrily."

"Too bad. We have a limited supply of food and we can't afford to waste it." Sanji returned.

"But, I won't be **wasting **it. I'm eating it. That's what food is for, isn't it?"

"You know, that's a valid point Sanji." Usopp added. Sanji glared at the boy and Usopp shrugged, bent his head over his plate and continued to eat. Chopper gave a short giggle as Luffy continued to pout and gaze at people's plates.

He didn't get anymore, and this was a big change for Luffy because he had always received food from someone. Zoro to be exact. But Luffy wasn't even gonna go there. Zoro was in the doghouse as far as he was concerned.

So, Luffy suffered in a martyr's silence.

He stood from the little area, and then stomped to the car, and just to piss Zoro off even more, he sat in the front passenger seat.

Zoro saw this and his eyes narrowed. Friend's in the middle of a fight or not, he wasn't going to let the little punk steal _his _seat. Come on, there was no _way _he wasgoing to sit in the back of the car with smokey and the liar.

It wasn't really _that_, he supposed, it was more the principal of the matter. So, Zoro got up, brushed his pants off and walked over to the car. Luffy was sitting in the front seat, his hat pulled down over his eyes. He looked up with a smile before he saw who it was, and then smile went upside down.

"Zoro…" Luffy said and then turned to face the road again, "Not talking to you."

"Kid, get out of my seat." Zoro responded, ignoring the comment.

"_Your _seat. I was in this seat from when we left Chopper's. You took it over after you blamed _me _for getting us lost." Luffy responded and then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Move."

"No."

"Luffy…"

"What?"

"Damn you! Get out of my flaming seat!"

"NO! Not your seat!"

"For god's sake!" Zoro yelled and then his lip twitched.

"No."

"Shut up."

"NO! Stop telling me what to do!" Luffy yelled back. Over at the little campsite, Sanji looked over at Nami.

"Should we maybe, stop them?" he asked. Nami shook her head.

"No. They need to get rid of some of their tension. It's a pity this is the only way they can do it, but, twenty bucks Luffy gets the front seat." she said. Sanji blinked, bit down on his cigarette and then nodded.

"You're on." he replied. After all, who was he to deny his wonderful Nami her betting games?

"I'm not telling you what to do!" Zoro returned, completely oblivious to the conversation that the other members of the group were having.

"You are so! You told me to get out of your seat and then you told me to shut up! You're such a mean person Zoro!" Luffy yelled back, still sitting stubbornly in the seat that he was now claiming as his own.

"I wouldn't be so damn mean if you would just get out of my damn seat!"

"No! I'm staying right here!" and Luffy put his feet on the dash and braced himself, tightening his grip on the edges of the seat under him. He had grabbed it instinctively sometime at the beginning of the fight. Zoro growled in frustration and then slammed his palm down on the roof of the car, leaving a large indent.

"Don't destroy the car Zoro." came Nami's teasing voice. Zoro could have grabbed her and strangled her, but that wasn't possible with the love cook around. Instead, his fingernails dug into the metal of the roof of the car.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Seat." Zoro said in the most dangerous voice he cold muster. Luffy shook his head.

"No." he replied and Zoro nearly grabbed the kid and throttled him. Why was Luffy being so damn stubborn? Wouldn't he much prefer to sit in the back with Usopp anyway? And not to mention Chopper. Speaking of.

"Guys, can't you resolve this without fighting?" the little reindeer asked, twisting his hooves together nervously. Zoro and Luffy turned to look at the doctor.

"No." Zoro responded a little harshly.

"Don't be so mean Zoro! No wonder those people think you're a fugitive." and too late, Luffy slapped a hand over his own mouth, eyes wide with horror at what he had just said. Zoro blinked at him, his face one of shock and hurt before he frowned.

"Fine." he said in a low and dangerous voice, a voice that Luffy had never heard directed at him, but more like directed at Tashigi, or the person who had framed Zoro. Zoro barely gave him a last glance as he moved around to the opposite side of the car, and got into the back.

Chopper looked at Luffy, but the boy's face was tipped forward so his hat shaded his eyes well and truly.

"Get in the back Chopper." Luffy said and reached out a hand to get the door and shut it. Chopper didn't know what to say. He was a doctor, but even doctor's couldn't mend broken hearts.

Nami looked at Sanji, her mouth open at what Luffy had just said.

"He's right you know." Sanji said quietly, "But, he shouldn't have said it."

"No. I wouldn't have expected Luffy to say something like that." Nami replied.

"He was angry, he couldn't help it." Usopp added, "You know how Luffy gets angry pretty easily sometimes. It's the way he is."

"Yeah, but, I don't know whose side we should take." Nami said as she watched Chopper climb into the back seat opposite of Zoro, and then jump into the back part of the car.

"No one's. They both have to sort it out themselves." Sanji said and began packing up his cooking gear, something he could have done while Luffy and Zoro were arguing, but, at that stage it had been rather entertaining.

"Sanji?" Nami asked sweetly. The chef turned to her, love hearts and sparkles seemingly dancing around him.

"Yes my love?"

"I bet you Luffy would get the front seat?" she reminded him. Sanji blinked and he inwardly began panicking. He didn't have twenty dollars! But, he couldn't disappoint his wonderful Nami!

"Uh, how about I cook you a wonderful meal at the next place we stop?" Sanji asked a little pleadingly. Nami considered this a moment.

"You don't have twenty bucks, do you Sanji?" she asked and then sighed, "I guess a wonderful meal will have to do." Sanji beamed.

"It will be the best you have ever had my beautiful swan!" he cried. Nami gave a slight nod.

"It had better." she warned and then walked over to the car.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Sanji had packed up all their gear, they were back on the road again. Luffy was as silent as the grave, his head resting limply against the window and his hat pulled down so far over his eyes, that it nearly covered his whole face. It looked like he was trying to hold back tears.

_I didn't mean to say that. I shouldn't have said that! Why did I say it? Why did it have to slip out? I hadn't meant for that to be said. It was soooo mean. Poor Zoro, I should have just given him the seat. He probably hates my guts now. Ohhh, why do I have to be so stupid? I hate it! Zoro, I'm so sorry. _Luffy thought as he gazed at the road through the window. It was the only bit he could really see from under his hat.

He shifted his head ever so slightly, so he could see Zoro out of the corner of his eye. What he saw made his heart feel even heavier. Zoro was leaning against the window, his forehead resting against it and his eyes dull and devoid of any life.

His hands were limp on his lap and whenever they went around a corner, Usopp would rock into his shoulder, but the swordsman was still. About all he did, was put a hand down to make sure his swords were alright.

A slack frown was on his face and his lips were sealed tight. Luffy closed his eyes and looked away. He had pretty much defeated his best friend, his partner… his saviour.

Nami watched Luffy out of the corner of her eye as she drove. He sighed all the time, and didn't seem to want to do anything other than stare out at the black gravel they were driving over. Once in a while, a car would catch his attention, but it never caught it for long.

Nami's mouth twisted and she looked in the rear view mirror to see Zoro pretty much dead on the back seat, except for the rise and fall of his chest. Now her guilt was deepening. She was leading him away from his goal, all because of a selfish quest she had to fulfil. But, if she didn't get that money to Arlong, then, her town…

"Okay!" she said brightly, causing Sanji, Usopp, Chopper and Luffy to jump. Zoro lifted his head slightly, but his eyes remained unfocused. "How about, we play a game?"

"What game?" Usopp and Chopper asked at the same time. Nami thought a moment. She would play I spy, but, Luffy, Zoro and herself had already played that. Boy, that seemed like such a long time ago.

"Well, we could play… hmm, oh, how about this. You think of an animal, an inanimate object or a type of natural thing. We have to ask questions, and the person who is it, can only answer yes or no. How about that?"

"Hmm, sounds a little boring." Usopp commented. Sanji glared, "But, I guess we could try!"

"Ok, Sanji, you're first." Nami instructed, trying to lighten the mood in the car, and take her mind off of other things.

"Hmmm." Sanji thought, "Ok, got it."

"It is animal?" Nami asked.

"Yes."

"Does it start with L?" Usopp asked.

"No."

"R?"

"No."

"Does it have four legs?" Chopper asked.

"Yes."

"Is it big?" Nami asked.

"No."

"Does it have sharp teeth?" Usopp asked.

"No."

"Is it unique?" Nami asked.

"Yes."

"Does it start with C?" Usopp asked.

"Is it furry?" Chopper asked.

"Yes and Yes."

"I know!" Usopp called brightly, "Chopper!"

"Gah!" Chopper cried and looked at Sanji.

"Yes." the chef replied and then smiled at the doctor. Chopper blinked and then shrugged.

"I guess that works." he muttered.

"Alright, Usopp, your turn and no fake animals." Nami warned. Usopp's mouth twisted.

"Ok." he said.

"Is it Natural?" Chopper asked.

"No." and so they continued. Luffy and Zoro both tuned them out, more focused on their thoughts than anything else.

_Am I really that mean? Was Luffy right? He seemed so, mean about saying it, but, it hurt so much. Luffy, why did you have to say that? I don't want us to stop being friends. But, like it or not, I'm a fugitive, and the others are only here for the ride. Sorry Luffy, I didn't mean to make you think I was mean. _Zoro thought as his eyes slid shut.

A single, warm tear slid down his cheek on the window side of his face. It soon dried on his warm skin and left no trace that it had ever been there, and by the time it _had _dried, Zoro was fast asleep. He hoped tomorrow would bode better for him, and if it didn't, well, it was just another day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, what did you think of that? A bit of a deeper guilt for our fav pair, and I believe that if Zoro feels strongly about something, eg 'the fact that he is a fugitive because he murdered someone' then I also believe it will hurt him quite deeply. I don't know if this was OOC, but, I really wanted these two to have a fight like this, to a) build on their last little 'lover's' spat, and b) to set the ground work for a later chapter. **

**If you don't know what a Bunyip is, it is an Australian mythological creature that is said to exist in damns and rivers. I'm not gonna go into detail, because if I did, I would take up half the page with blather and boredom, so, yeah. But, it's an Australian thing, so, yeah. **

**Well, hope it was long enough, and if it was a bit OOC, tell me, because I want to fix that in the next chapter, even though I am rather happy with this one. It has served to give me a little more inspiration for my next chapter. Leave a review if you have the time please. **


	17. Apology accepted

**You'll be happy, and then pissed off at me in this chapter I think. I'll say no more, just that, please don't kill me. Please? Oh, and I've decided to add a litte bit of SanNam. Not much, very light. Verrrry Light. **

**Ha! Over one hundred reviews for this story! My god! I am so happy! Thankyou all! -throws confetti and random Luffy's and Zoro's at you all- Love you heaps!**

**----**

_**Chapter 17: Apology Accepted**_

The car was silent as Nami drove them further and further away from their real destination and straight onward towards her own personal agenda. Luffy was awake, but he may as well have been asleep.

He barely made any sounds and when asked if he wanted something to eat by Sanji, he just shook his head, eyes glued to the road in front of them. Zoro was really no different. He made even less attempts at movement than Luffy.

Nami's eyes widened when she saw a familiar house pass by. Her hands tightened ever so slightly on the wheel and her face instantly became a mask. No way was Nami going to let any of them know that something was up.

She had worked too hard to throw it all away now. Flashes of her past began to come to her as she drove deeper into the little rural area. Bellemere… her foster mother and the one that had taken care of her until she had died.

That was Arlong's fault. Bellemere had died with a broken heart. Nojiko… her sister, and best friend. Genzo, the mayor. Everything came flooding back to her and she clenched her teeth, continuing to drive.

"Hey, we're here." Chopper called and both Luffy and Zoro both looked up to look around. Zoro's eyes narrowed and he cleared his throat.

"I don't remember this place." he said. Nami twisted in her seat and glared at them all in the rear-view mirror.

"That's because it isn't Zoro's town. It's a… pit stop." she growled and then watched the road again. Luffy grabbed his hat from the floor and casually dusted it off, the movement of his hand catching the swordsman's eye.

Zoro watched Luffy for a minute and then looked out the window again, his face falling back into a look of depression. Luffy saw Zoro watching from the corner of _his _eye, but, he wasn't going to say anything.

At least Zoro still acknowledged that Luffy was there. Luffy himself however, would rather disappear into the ground at this point in time. Nami pulled the car over and with the finesse that only comes from many years of thievery, she slipped the keys into her pocket so no one would notice that they were gone and that she in fact actually had them.

"I'm going to go for a walk." she said, popping her door open.

"My gorgeous Nami! I'll come with you!" Sanji cried from the back.

"No Sanji. You stay here." Nami commanded and the cook paused and then nodded.

"Of course. Whatever you wish." he replied. Nami watched him for a second and then got out of the car, slamming the door shut after her. She turned away and walked across the road.

She paused in the shadows and looked backwards at the car where Usopp was talking merrily to Chopper, Luffy was talking to Sanji and Zoro was leaning against the window, asleep apparently. She smiled softly, sadly, and then continued, disappearing down an alleyway.

----

Luffy looked around.

"Anyone seen Nami?" he asked. Sanji paused.

"She said she was going for a walk. She'll come back." he replied.

"But, it's sunset." Zoro commented, opening an eye. Luffy started slightly at the swordsman's voice.

"She might have gotten lost." Usopp defended.

"This is Nami, she's a navigator." Zoro replied. Sanji paused.

"So what are you suggesting? That she ran off and left us here?" he asked, getting thoroughly annoyed. The car was silent.

"Nami wouldn't do that." Luffy said. Sanji nodded.

"Exactly. She wouldn't leave us." the chef agreed.

"How do you know?" Zoro snapped. He was seeming more like his old self now. Luffy shook his head.

"She wouldn't. She's our friend."

"Nami… would she leave us?" Chopper asked softly.

"No, she-" Luffy said forcefully.

"Well, let's solve the problem. Let's go and look for her. Someone can drive the car." Zoro commented, cutting Luffy off. The dark haired boy frowned at him but Zoro shook his head.

"I'll drive." Usopp volunteered.

"No you won't. Sanji, you drive. Chopper, Usopp, you guys go back the way we came and look everywhere. Luffy, you're coming with me." Zoro commanded. Luffy was speechless and then he grinned and gave a short nod.

"Right." and he got out of the car. Sanji leaned towards the steering wheel and then paused.

"…where are the keys?" he asked.

"In the ignition idiot." Zoro growled. Sanji blinked and then frowned.

"They are not sea weed head."

"Nami was driving so she must… have…" and Luffy trailed off, not willing to finish his sentence.

"Go with Usopp and Chopper then."

"Why the hell do I have to go with them?" the cook snapped. Zoro glared at him.

"Because, I don't want your mouldy head hanging over my shoulder you skinny giraffe."

"Fuck you." Sanji replied and then got out of the car. Zoro got out his side, Usopp following him. Chopper bounced onto the back seat and then out the door as well.

"Right, meet back here. If you find Nami, don't give her any indication that we knew she ran off." Zoro explained.

"A) Nami didn't run off, and b) who the hell died and made you king?" Sanji growled. Zoro frowned.

"Let's go Luffy." he said and walked away.

"Hey, moss head! You didn't answer my question!" Sanji called but Zoro ignored him.

"Do you want to find Nami or not?" Luffy snapped before following the swordsman.

"Of course I do." Sanji replied.

"Then go!" and Luffy ran after Zoro who was already across the street. Sanji blinked and then looked around to see Usopp and Chopper already walking away.

"Stupid kid and a messed up marimo. They're a fucking match made in heaven." and then he moved after the reindeer and the marksman.

----

Luffy glanced up at Zoro, and then back at the dark alley ahead, and then at Zoro again. He didn't know what to say, there _was _nothing he could say.

_Have to say something that sounds really smart. _Luffy thought. He opened his mouth, and tripped on a loose, large piece of stone in the alley.

"Gafhga!" Luffy cried as he fell forward and then hit the ground. Zoro paused and raised an eyebrow.

"Ah… that hurt?" he asked.

"… just a little." Luffy groaned as he sat up, "Hey, you talked to me." Zoro blinked and then sighed.

"Yeah… that's why I wanted you to come out here with me."

"So I could trip and embarrass myself?"

"Wha…? No. I meant, I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh…"

"Right, well, what you said got me thinking and, well, I have been a little mean."

"Yeah, you were."

"Will you shutup and let me finish?" Zoro growled. Luffy shrugged.

"Finish then."

"And… well, I'm… sorry." and he looked at Luffy's face a little hopefully. Luffy paused and then he tilted his head.

"You're sorry? Oh Zoro. I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to say what I did, I just got angry at you." he said, pushing his two pointer fingers together. Zoro laughed.

"I guess we both kind of got a little carried away." and he continued laughing. Luffy looked up and then he began laughing as well.

"Yeah, we were acting like idiots!" and he grabbed his stomach as he laughed. It echoed through the alley for a few minutes, before finally dying down, leaving two friends to look at each other and smiled.

"Friends again?" Zoro asked, holding out a hand. Luffy tilted his head.

"When did we stop? Just cos' we had a fight, doesn't mean we weren't friends." the boy replied. Zoro grinned.

"Right." and he stood straight up again. Luffy got up and dusted himself off.

"My nose hurts." he commented, going cross-eyed as he tried to see said nose. Zoro snorted.

"It should, you hit the ground pretty hard." the taller of the two replied. Luffy chuckled and then looked at Zoro again.

"It's good to be talking to you again Zoro. I missed you." he said. Zoro blinked and then a small smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah… I missed you too Luffy." and he placed a hand on his friends shoulder. Luffy placed a hand on Zoro's shoulder as well. They stayed like that for a few moments, faces seeming to inch closer together and eyes slowly closing.

Both knew what they wanted, and both knew that it was going to happen. Nothing could stop it now. The two were so close that their breaths were felt on the other's cheek.

CRASH!

"ARLONG!" came a yell and Luffy turned, looking down the alley.

"Nami." he said and grabbing Zoro's hand, he dragged the swordsman down the dark path.

…_damn. _Zoro thought.

----

Usopp walked along the sidewalk, hands in his pockets and one finger sliding up and down the gun he held there. It felt weird in his pocket, almost...alien.

But then, it felt comfortable as well, and Usopp knew that when the time came for him to use it, he would know exactly how. And he was sure there _would _be a time he would have to use it, being a fugitive and all.

"Why do you act like that around Nami?" he suddenly asked, startling Sanji and Chopper. Sanji blinked.

"Because, Nami is the most beautiful flower I have ever seen!" he cried, eyes becoming hearts. Chopper raised a reindeery eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked. Sanji puffed out a breath of smoke.

"Well, look at her. She's perfect in every way. Sweet," and Usopp snorted, "beautiful, has a perfect hourglass shape. Need I say anymore?" he asked.

"No. But, Sanji, if you looked beyond her beauty, I'm sure you'd see something else. Whether you'd like it though, is up to you." Chopper replied. Usopp raised an eyebrow and Sanji was silent.

"What was that Chopper?" Usopp asked. Chopper blinked and then grinned.

"I saw it on a bumper sticker." he replied brightly. Sanji fell over behind them and the two stopped to look at the chef.

"What are you doing down there?" Usopp asked. Sanji groaned as he got up.

"I don't know, but it hurt." he replied.

CRASH!

"ARLONG!"

"That's Nami's voice!" Sanji cried and turning, he began to run back in the direction they had just came.

"How can you tell?" Usopp asked as he ran just behind the chef.

"I'll never forget my sweet angel's musical tone!" he cried, hopping a step before continuing. Usopp rolled his eyes at Chopper, who was running beside them. Chopper giggled.

---

**Well, that was a very short chapter. Sorry about that. I didn't feel very well this week, so, I kind of slacked off on my multi-chaptered fics, and instead worked on one shots. They were a lot easier and my brain didn't have to work as hard. **

**Sorry bout that. Hope this chappie wasn't too much of a tease either. -laughs nervously- Reviews would be very much appreciated. **


	18. Meeting the crime lord

**Yay, another chapter is done. I wonder how long this story will end up being. Meh, longest story I have _ever _written, and that includes my original ones.**

**Wow... I managed to do this while I was sick, but, my parents think this actually helped me. -shrugs- I dunno how they figure that. I guess because it relaxes me to type things. So, yeah. Also, I had half of this chapter done before I got sick anyway. XD Anyway, on with the story. **

**----**

_**Chapter 18: Meeting the crime lord**_

Luffy bolted around the corner, Zoro's hand clasped tightly in his own as he pulled the swordsman along behind him. There was another crash and then silence again. Luffy's eyes narrowed and his hat flew back off his head to whip behind him on the string.

Zoro's swords clinked together at his side as he ran. He had no clue where the hell they were going, but, it looked as if Luffy knew, so, he just kept up. Nami had sounded angry and scared in that scream, and although Zoro would never admit that he actually feared for the girl, he hoped she was okay.

Luffy yanked him around another corner, and then skidded to a stop, causing Zoro to almost crash into him.

"The hell…?" he asked and then looked up to see Sanji, Usopp and Chopper all running towards them. It took a moment for the others to register that Luffy was there, and they too, stopped.

"Nami's in trouble." both Sanji and Luffy said, looking at each other. Zoro started and then rolled his eyes.

"That was pretty obvious from her scream." he commented. Sanji glared at him and then spotted the hands that were still linked and a sly smile split his face.

"I see you two made up." he commented. Zoro was about to reply with a smart mouth remark when Luffy waved a hand in the air, signalling for silence.

"Later guys, we need to find Nami. Chopper, can you hear her? Anything at all that could be her or something related to her?" Luffy asked, looking at the smaller reindeer.

Chopper blinked and closed his eyes, ears twitching slightly as he tried to trace some sort of sound that could have related to Nami. Zoro was looking at Luffy, a little stunned. For someone who was so bouncy, stupid and just plain silly, he sure did know how to handle a difficult situation. Chopper shook his head.

"I can hear…" and he paused and then his eyes snapped open and he looked straight up at the building that was over them, "Up there. I can hear something up there."

"Good." and he looked at the wall.

"I can kick through that, easy." Sanji said, putting a hand over his cigarette, taking a last puff on it and then dropping it to the ground and grinding the heel of his foot on top of it.

"No. That'll alert them to us. We need to think of a better strategy then just bursting in there." Zoro replied. Sanji was about to retort when there was a loud crunch and the two looked around to see Luffy at the wall, his fist still against and his lithe body braced. Zoro blinked and Sanji sighed.

"Kid, you know you can't possibly be able to punch… through… stone?" the chef trailed off as the wall began to crackle and then thin cracks spider webbed out from Luffy's fist until a large hole fell inwards.

"Let's go." the boy said and stepped through. Zoro gave Sanji a smug look

"Apparently he can." Zoro said and then followed.

"Wow… he's strong." Usopp muttered as he walked through as well.

"So cooool!" Chopper cried and trotted after the three humans.

"How the fuck…?" Sanji muttered, and then shook his head, deciding it was better to just let the matter go rather than try and figure it all out. Nami was in trouble, and that was all that mattered to him.

"Hurry up dartboard!" Zoro's voice echoed out from the hole. Sanji frowned, and walked through the hole. After all of this was over, he was going to need a lot of therapy. Luffy walked forward through the dusty basement. He pulled his hat up off of his back and placed it back on his head again.

"Zoro… get your swords ready." he said quietly. The swordsman nodded, his white handled blade already halfway to his mouth, "Usopp, get your gun. Chopper… get mad. Sanji, stretch your legs."

"Hey, I don't need you to tell m-" Sanji began but he was cut off by a vehement glare from Luffy.

"Do you want to help Nami or not?" and Sanji nodded, a little unnerved by the boy's sudden intensity, "Then shut up and stretch your legs." and just as Luffy finished his sentence, the door they were heading towards, opened and Luffy looked at it.

"I heard something for sure down here." a weird sounding voice said as a large, bulky body stepped through the door. Luffy stayed perfectly still, but, Zoro could see the boy's fingers closing together ever so slightly, inch by inch, until they created a rock hard fist.

The swordsman could also see, that the fist Luffy had used to punch the wall, was the same one he had been shot in, and it was shaking. Luffy seemed to notice Zoro watching him, and he winked and moved his hand forward, pointing a single finger at the person in front of them.

"Who's there?" the same voice asked. Zoro winked back, and then the two launched forward, racing straight at the man. Sanji started and followed. He hadn't even noticed the two had been planning anything.

How strange.

Luffy was first there and he slammed a fist straight into the man's gut, knocking him backwards through the door. Zoro was next, spinning through the door and creating a whirling blade barrier so nothing would hit them while they tried to get out of the door.

He landed in a crouched position, arms crossed over his chest. Luckily, the only person who was in the corridor, was the guy Luffy had knocked out. Speaking of, the man was groaning and getting up.

Luffy dropped into a fighting stance and watched the man with sharp eyes. He slowly got to his feet and Zoro was on guard as well, watching quietly. Sanji, Usopp and Chopper were lined up behind them. Before the man had too much of a chance to recover, Luffy had him by the front of his shirt.

"Where's Nami?" he growled. The man looked back down at Luffy and sneered.

"What do you care?" he asked. Luffy gave him a quick shake.

"I care. Now, tell me or else."

"Figure it out for yourself." the man replied. Luffy frowned. Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"I think that was the wrong answer." he commented and the man was slammed back against the wall. Luffy leaned in close to the man's face and his lip curled.

"I don't need to figure it out, now tell me!" and the man groaned, his head reeling from the impact.

"Third level…" he muttered and then his head fell forward. Luffy dropped him onto the ground and twisted to look at the others.

"Let's go." and he moved down the corridor towards a door that was clearly labelled 'staircase'. Sanji looked at Zoro, who shrugged and followed.

"He's kinda scary." Usopp muttered to Chopper. The little reindeer shook his head.

"A little, but, he's soooo cooool!" and he trotted after them. Usopp sighed.

"How come no one believes me?" and he followed last. Luffy bounded up the stairs, the group behind him struggling a little to keep up.

"So, what are we going to do when we find her?" Usopp called from the back of the group.

"Rescue her of course." Sanji answered. Usopp gave a short, slightly sarcastic nod.

"Incoming!" Luffy called and Usopp jumped to the side as three men flew past. Luffy looked down at him and smiled, "Careful Usopp." and then he was running along the little platform and up the next set of stairs.

Zoro was next but he stopped at the bottom of the stairs which Luffy had bounded up. Sanji stopped behind Zoro and looked up as well and then the two jumped up the stairs, side by side.

Chopper turned into his big form, his anger finally reaching a level that triggered the strange reaction of his body. Zoro bounded up the stairs as the group of men above him braced themselves.

Luffy was gone, he didn't know where, but, he was sure the boy would turn up. He was probably fighting in the middle of the men. Sanji was beside him, but Zoro realized he didn't care. Sanji was a good fighter, and it would be handy to have him watch his back.

They reached the group of men and Zoro spun, flashing his swords out and around, catching four of the men across their chests before they could step back.

"Duck idiot!" Sanji yelled. Zoro didn't ask questions and he hit the floor, Sanji's leg swinging through the air above him. As soon as the light breeze had passed from the quick motion of the chef's leg, Zoro was up again, blades flashing and teeth gritted as he fought his way through all the men.

Sanji was on his hands, legs split and spinning as he took out ten of the fighters at a time. Zoro finished by stabbing his sword out and catching the last man in the arm. He shrieked and fell to the floor as Zoro stood straight. Sanji did the same behind him, and lit another cigarette.

"Well… that was fun." Sanji commented. Zoro looked around. Not once through the whole fight had he seen or heard from Luffy.

"Wow! You guys fought awesomely!" Usopp cried as he bounded towards them. He had his gun in his hand but it was obvious that the boy had been planning on joining in, but his sense of fear had kicked in big time before he could help.

Chopper was watching, his big form making the others eye him warily. Zoro looked around once more.

"Guys… where's Luffy?" he asked.

----------

Nami frowned at the tall, wicked looking being sitting before her. He had a nose that looked as though it belonged on a swordfish. His eyes were dark and slanted, and he had a thick upper body and skinny long legs. He wore a yellow Hawaiian shirt and a pair of shorts with sandals.

"Here's your money." she said tonelessly and dropped a large, heavy bag on the ground in front of the man. He raised an eyebrow and leant towards the bag.

"Ah… you're truly a loyal girl Nami." he replied. Nami rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, now, where is Nojiko and Genzo?" she asked. The man shrugged.

"I have to count the money first. Hachi!" he called sharply.

"Yeah boss?" a tall man walked into the room, his spiked up hair brushing the top of the doorway as he walked in.

"Count the money. See if there's enough."

"Would I lie to you Arlong?" Nami asked, her eyes narrowed and her arms crossed over the long stick she held loosely in her right hand. The man chuckled.

"Of course not Nami… but, it's better to check. Hurry up Hachi." Arlong commanded. Nami frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Subtle as ever." she muttered, "I'm going back to my room." and she moved towards the door. Just before she reached it, a tall man with blonde hair and bright pink cheeks walked in. He had to duck as he came inside but, Nami wasn't focused on him.

She was focused on the boy that was in the man's arms. The back of his head was bleeding, the vital liquid making the boy's dark hair clump together. He was obviously unconscious and Nami had to clench her teeth to stop herself from either screaming, or running forward to try and help.

"We found this one on the second level stairs. The rest of his group are fighting our best fighters. They won't survive." the man said as he walked forward. Nami turned and watched as the one she knew as Choo pulled Luffy towards Arlong and then dumped the boy at the crime lord's feet.

Nami grit her teeth and walked back over, her façade falling back into place as easily as if she had donned a cloak.

"What did you do to him? Poor kid looks half dead." she commented. Choo raised an eyebrow.

"He fought, I fought back. Simple as that." he replied. Nami scoffed.

"An unfair advantage." she stated. Choo shook his head and crossed his arms.

"His own fault. He was trying to get up here. Why do you care so much anyway?"

"I don't." Nami replied, "But he's no good up here if he's going to die. Take him back downstairs again."

"No, he's alive. I made sure he was left alive." Choo stated.

"Boss! There's five hundred dollars missing." Hachi reported. Nami stiffened ever so slightly but she didn't let it show on her face.

"I'll get the money tonight." Nami said, her voice strong but emotionless. Arlong chuckled.

"Of course you will. But now, let's see if we can't get this little guy to wake up." and he leaned forward. Nami watched disinterestedly.

_Luffy…_she silently thought. Arlong poked a long finger into the boy's back and Nami's eyes narrowed slightly. Arlong poked again and this time it roused a groan from Luffy.

Nami watched as Luffy slowly sat up, his eyes dazed and his movements rather sluggish from the concussion he must have surely had. He looked around and then his eyes widened.

"Where am I?" he asked. Arlong laughed.

"In deep trouble." he replied. Luffy blinked and then chuckled.

"No, seriously, where am I?"

"…" and Arlong turned to look at Nami, who shrugged. Luffy looked over and his face brightened.

"Nami!" he cried and stood up.

_Uh oh. _Nami thought.

"You know this boy Nami?" Arlong asked. Nami smiled bitterly and nodded.

"Yeah, I know him. He was a part of my plan for the money." she replied. Arlong chuckled.

"You really are the devious little girl, aren't you?"

"Shut up, I don't need you patronizing me." she responded and Luffy blinked at the two of them.

"Whose this guy Nami?" he asked.

"He's my boss. I work for him." she replied and crossed her arms. Luffy looked at Arlong and blinked.

"Him? He looks like a freak." and Arlong stiffened.

"Who're you calling a freak you skinny little pipsqueak." he growled. Luffy frowned.

"At least I don't look like a fish." he responded.

_Shut up Luffy. You're gonna get yourself killed. _Nami privately thought.

"Choo, get this little bastard out of my sight." Arlong growled. The tallest man in the room moved forward and grabbed Luffy by the shoulders. The boy jabbed his elbow back and hit Choo in the stomach, knocking the taller man to the ground.

"Back off." Luffy said dangerously and turned to Nami, "We're going. Come on Nami." and he made to walk towards her. Hachi flashed in front of Luffy and held out a sword. Nami's fingers twitched.

"Get out of the way Hachi. I'm not going anywhere." Nami said boredly. Hachi paused a moment and then at a nod from Arlong, he moved to the side. Luffy was gazing at Nami in a confused way. Nami raised her chin at him.

"Did you seriously think I was your friend? Luffy, I didn't even want to be a part of your group, and the only reason I stayed with you for as long as I did, was because that idiot swordsman was threatening to kill me. I'm not stupid." she said and walked forward until she was standing in front of Luffy.

"Nami? We're friends." Luffy replied. Nami laughed, a dark and bitter laugh that held no joy at all.

"No. We aren't." and she unfolded her arms, "Take him and lock him in the room upstairs." and she turned away. Luffy fell into a fighting stance, prepared for an attack as Hachi ran towards him.

He didn't see the fist that came from behind and knocked him over the head, hitting the same place where he had been hit before and causing the boy to cry out in pain and then fall to the floor, holding his head. Nami kept walking. She had walked away before, and she could do it now. Nothing could affect her.

Nami reached her room that was across the hall and she slowly opened the door. It was dark and dusty inside, and sun streaming through the only window, gave her no comfort at all. What she had said to Luffy… was a lie.

She was his friend, but, how could he consider her his friend now? She had betrayed him. Walking into the room, she closed the door behind her and leaned back against it, her hands and legs trembling.

"I'm sorry Luffy… but, I can't have you spoiling my plans." she whispered before standing and walking over to the small desk that sat in the corner of the room. Pulling a piece of paper towards her, she began to draw lines across it with a pencil that had long ago lost it's usefulness.

It started out as a map, but, as Nami drew and she heard the echoing thumps and bangs that must have been the fight either downstairs, or Luffy trying to release himself, she could no longer keep her mind on the paper in front of her.

"So cruel." she muttered and laid her head down on the desk, and then an idea began to form in her mind. If she could… yeah, that would work! Nami sat up, a large smile spreading across her face as she did so. It would work really well actually! Luffy could do it. He'd be able to fix all this. Nami's smile fell slightly.

"But what if he can't?" she muttered aloud and then bit her lip. There was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she barked harshly.

"Kuroobi."

"What do you want?"

"Arlong wants to know when you are leaving for the rest of the money."

"When I leave. Now go away." and Nami rolled her eyes. There was clumping steps as Kuroobi walked away and then silence again. Nami sighed. Today wasn't her day, but then, it hadn't been her day when she had first been kidnapped by this freak anyway.

-------------------------

**Poor Luffy. I changed Arlong's arc around a fair bit, and I know he isn't a fish anymore and that's a bit of a bummer, but, after making Chopper's story the way it was, I thought this would be a little too farfetched. But  ... don't lose heart my friends. I have something special planned... I hope you like it! XD Anyway. If you don't, meh, I'll live.**

**See you later peoples! I haven't said this in ages, but, I like reviews! -hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink- **


	19. Truth or lie?

**I really have nothing to say but, I hope I spelled the names in this chapter right. I am also aware that I have spelled Koko village the wrong way. I spelt it Coco, but, it's Koko. Sorry about that. I'll fix it in this chapter. Another point, I can't remember what age Nami is in One Piece when Arlong comes to town, but, in this story she is about seven. k? Groovy. **

**-------------------------------------**

_**Chapter 19: Truth… or lie?**_

Flashback

"_Nami. You can't keep doing this. It's not right." a little girl with light blue hair reprimanded another girl that sat beside her, this one had ginger hair. _

"_I know Nojiko, but, I don't want to ask Bellemere to buy things for me" The orange haired girl replied. Nojiko sighed and reached out to hug her sister. _

"_Nami… it's a bit of paper. I'm sure Bellemere wouldn't mind if you asked for her to buy you some paper. You love doing maps so much, I think she would be really proud of you." Nojiko said. Nami nodded. _

"_I guess…" and she sighed and looked at the book of paper in her hands. Nojiko let her sister go and sat back, "Sometimes…" and she trailed off. _

"_Sometimes what?" Nojiko urged.  
_

"_Sometimes… I wish Bellemere had just left us. She wouldn't have to go through all of this." she muttered. Nojiko sighed._

"_Oh Nami. It's not nice to say things like that. But… she would have been richer…" _

"_Girls!" a male voice said behind them. Nami and Nojiko jumped off the little ledge they were sitting on and spun around. The town mayor, Genzo, was standing right behind them, a frown on his face and his pinwheel spinning. _

"_Genzo." both girls squeaked. Nami hid the paper behind her back. _

"_Bellemere would not be the same without you." the mayor said. Both girls bowed their heads, "She loves you two like her own. When she was a soldier and rescued you from that building before it collapsed after the war, and then brought you to our village, you were the ones she wanted us to look after… not herself. She would do anything for you." and the tall man sighed. _

"_But… she has no money with us around!" Nami blurted. _

"_Money isn't everything Nami." Genzo replied and then kneeled beside the little girl and placed his hand on her shoulder, "You are the most important thing to Bellemere… both of you. Don't ever doubt that." Both girls nodded and smiled shakily up at the mayor. _

"_Nami! Nojiko!" Bellemere's voice echoed back to the girls. They perked up and Genzo stood up again and stepped back. _

"_Have a nice lunch girls." he said and walked away. _

"_Thanks!" Nami called and then the two ran for their house in the tangerine grove. A tall woman wearing a light blue shirt and a pair of jeans was standing at the door, looking around. She had red hair that was tied back in a ponytail and she looked around as the girls ran towards her. _

"_There you are." and she smiled. Both girls collided with her legs and hugged her tightly, "Well, Nami, this is different. This morning you told me you weren't going to talk to me ever again." _

"_I know. I'm sorry!" Nami cried, pressing her face against the tall woman's leg. _

"_Oh. It's alright. Now, I went down and paid for that paper, but, you will have to go back and apologise to the shopkeeper." and Nami stiffened. _

"_Do I really have to?" she asked. Bellemere nodded and Nami pouted._

"_Ok. I'll go down this afternoon." she said. Bellemere smiled and placed a hand on the little girl's head. She placed the other on Nojiko's.  
_

"_Come on. Time for lunch." and she steered them inside. _

_----_

_Nami walked alone to the little corner shop where she had stolen the paper from. She bit her lip nervously as she approached it, for, she had no idea what she was going to say. No idea where to even start. _

"_Ah, this looks like a good place to settle in." a weird voice she had never heard before said from beside her. Nami looked over and saw four very tall, and very muscly men standing in front of a four story abandoned house. Nami narrowed her eyes and then squeaked when the front most one looked at her. She ran towards the shop and ducked inside. _

"_Ah, Nami." the shopkeeper said, a wry smile on his face. _

"_Hello. I'm sorry I stole your paper." she said quickly, "Do you know those men?" _

"_Huh? What men?" the shop keeper asked, coming out from behind the counter. Nami went back to the door and pointed across the road towards the building… but there was nothing there. The shopkeeper blinked and then placed a hand on Nami's head. _

"_Thankyou for apologising. It must have been hard for you. Those men that you saw must have left though." he replied and walked back to his counter. Nami stayed at the window, watching the building and she swore she could see movement through one of the windows. _

_----_

_A week passed before Nami saw the men again. She was walking down that same road when one of the men she had seen, the one with spiked hair, came out of the building. _

"_It's him again…" she muttered and hid behind a tree in the street. The man walked right past her towards Genzo's house which was at the head of the town, in front of the opening to the tangerine grove. Nami watched him for a few minutes and then hurried quietly after him. _

_She tailed him all the way to Genzo's house and then hid behind a small stone wall as the spiky haired weirdo knocked on the mayor's door. _

"_Who are you?" Genzo asked as he answered the door. _

"_I'm Hachi, and my boss wishes to see you." spiky head replied. _

"_Your boss? I have no interest in speaking to him… whoever he is." Genzo replied and was about to shut the door when Hachi placed his foot in the crack and stopped it from closing. _

"_Arlong said you would do that, and he told me to do this." and Nami screamed as Hachi hit Genzo over the head and knocked him to the ground. Hachi spun around and Nami bolted across the street, behind a house and into the tangerine grove. _

"_Hey!" she heard Hachi yell but she kept running. _

"_Bellemere!" she called as the house began to come into view. One of her sandals slipped and she nearly tripped over, her arms windmilling to keep her balance. Nami regained her balance and then kept running. _

"_Bellemere!" she called again. The woman who had adopted her burst out of the side door and looked around until she saw Nami running towards her. _

"_What is it?" she asked when Nami had reached her. _

"_Genzo! Some guy called Hachi hit him and knocked him out. He said he wanted to take him to his boss… Arlong, I think he said the guy's name was!" Nami cried, her voice shaking from panic. Bellemere frowned. _

"_Hit Genzo? We'll have to see about this. Stay here with Nojiko. Do not, I repeat, do **not **come down to the town. Stay right here." and Bellemere went back into the house and grabbed a wooden broom handle before walking out and into the grove. _

_Nami watched her go, hopping from one foot to the other as she tried to decide what she should do. _

"_Nami?" Nojiko's voice asked from inside. Nami blinked, grit her teeth and then hurried back through the grove. Nojiko popped her head out from the house and looked around. She couldn't see anything so she went back inside to continue with her painting. _

_----_

_Nami watched from the cover of the trees as Bellemere explored the mayor's house. She walked back out and Nami ducked back further into the leaves. Her foster mother looked around and then hurried down the street. _

_Nami snuck out and then hid behind the stone wall she had hid behind before, only instead of having her back to the street like before, she was now facing it. Bellemere paused beside the building Nami had seen the men go into and looked up. _

_She gripped her broom handle and moved towards the front door. Nami bit her lip and watched anxiously. Bellemere opened the door and disappeared inside. Nami jumped up from her hiding place and ran down the street, her sandals clicking as she did so. She hurried up to the side of the house and looked around. _

"_A window." she muttered brightly as she saw the glass and then she ran over to it. It was high though. She jumped up, trying to grab the ledge, but it was still too high. Nami frowned angrily and put her hands on her hips and looked around the alley. _

_Her eyes came to rest on a small wooden crate and she hurried over and picked it up. Nami heaved the box to back under the window and then jumped up onto it. Now she was able to see through the window. Inside, she could see Genzo tied up in a corner of a dark and dirty room. She gasped silently. _

"_Poor Genzo…" she whispered. There was a crash and then a loud commotion and Nami bit her lip again, worried that Bellemere had been hurt. The noise died down and Nami waited anxiously and then gasped aloud when she saw Bellemere get thrown into the room. _

_Genzo looked up and then his eyes widened as he saw Bellemere lying near him. Nami blinked back angry tears and watched as a large man entered the room. She remembered this one. He had been the one who had looked at her that day._

"_Yuck… he looks ugly." she whispered as the man walked in. He was wearing a hoodie with the front zip undone, revealing a tanned chest and bulging muscles, sandals, shorts, and had a wicked smile. He bent down over Bellemere's body and then picked her up by the throat. _

_Nami couldn't hear anything… but she didn't want to. What that man was doing to her foster mother was bad enough. He slapped her and knocked her across the room. Bellemere attempted to fight back, but her strength was giving out on her. _

"_Stop it." Nami whispered, leaning against the window as the man hit her again. _

"_Stop it!" she said louder, "STOP!" and she gasped at her outburst, tears running down her face as the man in the room did indeed stop, and then he turned and saw the window. Nami jumped down from the crate she had been standing on and ran. _

_She could hear someone burst through a door behind her and she tried to force her legs to go a little faster, but, they just wouldn't move. A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and she was hoisted into the air. _

"_Let me go!" she screamed until a hand was pressed over her mouth and her voice was muffled. _

"_Got her Kuroobi!" the man who was holding her said. Nami was turned around and she saw that it was the Hachi guy. _

"_Arlong will be pleased to see you." he said and then chuckled darkly before wrapping his arm around her and walking back down the street. What Nami found a little disturbing, apart from the smell this guy gave off, was that no one had heard her scream, and no one had come to help. _

_She couldn't understand why. Her town was supposed to look after each other. Nami struggled, and twisted, and turned, but she couldn't break free. Hachi took her back into the house and Nami saw that guy again. _

"_Here boss. It's that little girl." Hachi said, holding Nami out towards the biggest looking man that Nami had seen through the window. The little girl tried to talk but, Hachi's hand was still across her mouth._

_Opening her mouth wide, she bit deeply into the hand and then found herself dropped to the floor. Why hadn't she done that sooner? The little girl made for the door, but, it was slammed closed in front of her by a tall, very skinny man with blonde hair and very pink cheeks. _

"_I want to leave." she demanded. The man before her raised an eyebrow as the one behind her laughed. _

"_So, thought you could sneak up on us then child?" the one behind her asked. Nami spun around and saw Bellemere watching her carefully from the corner beside Genzo._

"_Someone from the town will come and help us." Nami said sternly, her hands shaking even though they were balled into fists. The larder man chuckled and kneeled down in front of her. _

"_Will they? I don't think so. They are all too afraid. You see, Kuroobi and Choo there, have been paying little visits to everyone in this pathetic place. No one will come dear girl." and he reached out a hand and cupped her chin with it. Nami slapped it away angrily. _

"_You're lying." she replied, her small voice even smaller when compared to the booming laugh the man in front of her let out. _

"_Am I? And how do you know I am?"_

"_Because… everyone in this town is really brave and they wouldn't back away from a bully like you." Nami replied. Arlong laughed again._

"_I'm sure. Koko village is under my control now, and there is nothing you can do about it my little friend." and he stood straight. Nami's body rose slightly with anger but then she bit her lip and her eyes watered. _

"_Leave the child alone." Genzo's voice said from across the room. Arlong turned. _

"_You be quiet mr mayor. Unless you say yes to what I have asked, you have no say." he replied. Genzo frowned. _

"_I said you cannot be mayor of this village, and it still stands." _

"_Then, as I said, you still have no say."_

"_You're a coward." Bellemere growled. Arlong laughed.  
_

"_You're a fool… especially seeing as how you waltzed in here without permission." he replied. Bellemere frowned. _

"_Please… leave them alone." Nami whispered. Arlong looked down at her. _

"_What? Why should I do that? You have nothing to offer me." he replied. Nami shook her head, her body shaking with suppressed sobs and anger at the same time. _

"_I can pay you!" she yelled and Arlong paused. Bellemere blinked and Genzo frowned. _

"_Nami!" the mayor reprimanded. Nami ignored him._

"_I don't have a lot of money but I can earn it for you!" she explained, her eyes tightly closed. Arlong raised and eyebrow. _

"_Alright." he agreed and then kneeled down in front of her again, "How about I set a price then?" he asked. Nami nodded. _

"_But, you can't hurt them."_

"_Of course. Now, how about we say… a fair hmm, four million dollars?" he asked and then smiled at the shock that overcame Nami's face.  
_

"_But… I can't… that's impossible." she replied. Arlong chuckled. _

"_Then the deal is off?" he asked, sounding as though he were having the time of his life._

"_No. But, that's too much money."_

"_Well, how about we say, two million, and you work for me until you pay that off?" he asked. Nami blinked and then bowed her head. _

"_Nami! You don't have to do anything you don't want to." Bellemere called. Arlong raised an eyebrow as Nami chewed on her bottom lip. _

"_I have to Bellemere… I can save you." the girl replied, "I'll work for you… Arlong." _

"_Very good. The child knows a bargain when she sees one." and Arlong stood and nodded to Choo, who grabbed Nami and lifted her off the ground. _

"_But! Bellemere and Genzo and everyone else in this town are to be free as soon as I pay my debt." Nami said. Arlong paused and then smiled at her. _

"_Of course. Shall we shake on it?" he asked. Nami held out her hand and Arlong placed his over it, the long fingers and wide palm dwarfing the little girl's. _

_**8 years pass**_

_A young girl of about 15 leant on the counter of a small shop. She wore a tight, form fighting sleeveless black shirt and had a short, yellow mini skirt. She smiled at the man who was watching her intently. _

"_Hi, could I please look at that expensive outfit in the window?" she asked sweetly. The man paused and Nami smiled. He nodded. _

"_Wait here miss." he replied and then hurried around the counter and towards the far end of the shop. As soon as he was out of sight, Nami leapt over the counter, typed a few keys and pressed the enter button on the cash register. _

_It opened silently and Nami sighed. She had been afraid it would make that annoying 'ping' noise. With hands as quick as spiders, she grabbed all the money from the till and stashed it into a green bag that she had been holding. _

_Once all the money was gone, she closed the register again, and it printed out a receipt. Nami snatched it, jumped back over the counter and then waited patiently for the man to return. _

Wow, that took me fifteen seconds to do. A new personal best. _Nami congratulated herself. The man reappeared, holding a navy blue suit and a navy blue scarf. He came back to the counter and laid the objects on it for her. Nami looked at them for a few moments and then shook her head. _

"_No. I don't like the way it looks." she said and then smiled sweetly again, "Thankyou for getting it out for me." and she walked away. The man blinked and then sighed. _

"_That's the fifth customer who's denied this today." he muttered as he moved to take the suit back to the dummy in the window. _

_Nami walked out of the store and smiled to herself._

"_Good haul." she said aloud as she lifted the bag in her hand up and down a few times, "Weighs a bit." and she waved to a car that was down the road. It drove towards her and Nami put her free hand on her hip as she waited. It stopped before her and Nami opened the door and slid into the back seat._

"_You don't have to park so far away Kuroobi." she said as she closed the door. _

"_It's called being cautious little girl." the man in the front seat reminded her. Nami rolled her eyes._

"_So, what are you doing here? I could have called a cab you know." she said, idly picking at her nails. _

"_Arlong wants you home. He has some news for you." Kuroobi replied as he drove the car back onto the road. Nami blinked. _

"_Some news?" she asked. Kuroobi nodded. Nami shrugged. _

I guess I'm going home. _She thought. _

_They got back to Koko village just on dark and Nami stepped out of the car to see Arlong standing there. He watched her as she walked across the road towards him, her face expressionless._

"_So what is it?" she asked. Arlong sighed. _

"_Bellemere… has died." he replied. Nami's eyes widened and her heart missed a beat, "I'm sorry Nami. She died last night… we don't know why." But Nami knew why. The rotten conditions that the woman had been put in, they were the only explanation. _

"_What about Genzo? Is he alright?" Nami asked, trying to keep the quaver out of her voice. _

"_He's fine. But, because of this recent development, we need a new hostage. We found her." and Nami's eyes widened again. _

Nojiko… _She thought. They couldn't have gotten her! She grit her teeth and glared at the leering face before her. _

"_I will get that money. And when I do, they will be free." and she stalked into the house and upstairs to her little room. She opened the door and walked inside and then closed it behind her. _

_Tears began streaming down her face and her body shook with the shock of it all. She had expected to free Bellemere before anything happened to her. This was unfair… and wrong… and Arlong was a bastard! Oh how she wished to smash him, and pound his face in. _

_Nami lay down on her bed and covered her face with her pillow and cried. Cried, until she fell asleep. _

End Flashback

----

Luffy leaned the back of his head against the wall and tugged experimentally at the rope that was binding his legs and wrists together.

"Well this sucks." he commented and then sighed. He wondered how Zoro and everyone else was doing… and he thought about Nami, and what she had said. Problem was, Luffy knew she was lying.

Everything that she had said to him in that little room had been one big lie. He tugged again but the ropes were no more willing to let go than the last twenty times he had done that. The door in front of him opened slowly and Luffy looked up at the face that peeked in at him.

"Luffy… I have a plan."

------------------------------

**And there you have it. I have changed Nami's story around a fair bit, but, it is an AU so, meh. Hope it was alright though. Looks like this story is gonna go over twenty chappies. wow. That's pretty incredible, for me anyway. Well, see you all in the next chapter. **


	20. Bold Statements

**Yay! Twenty chappies! Hooray for me! But, I don't think there is that much further to go after this one, so, yeah. But, hey, it's been going for about two months. -nods- it's true. **

**Later on in this chapter, i say a 'magazine' and if you don't know what a magazine is, in the context of it having to do something with a gun, it is a small, usually metal, piece that holds the bullets inside it and you slide it into the handle of the gun. **

**The bullets are then hit by the hammer from behind, and the bullet is shot from the barrel. Just an interesting bit of information there if you didn't already know. **

**-------------------------------**

_**Chapter 20: Bold Statements **_

Zoro looked around the corner and then jumped backwards as a bullet was fired.

"They're close." he muttered.

"Oh no fucking duh." Sanji growled, annoyed that a) his wonderful Nami was in danger and b) that he had to follow this retard around. Zoro ignored the comment in favour of placing his sword in his mouth.

"Usopp, reckon you can give me some cover fire?" he asked, his voice slightly muffled by the sword in his mouth. The long nosed boy sidled up behind him and nodded. Zoro looked back at the other two.

"This'll be easy." he stated and then leapt out, Usopp doing the same behind him and the marksman started firing. Zoro raced down the corridor, zigzagging from side to side as he did so.

He winced as a bullet from the men firing at him, grazed past his cheek but he kept running until he reached the group and slashed out. Normally, for the simple reason that he was accused of being a murderer, he wouldn't kill, but these guys had the look of villains about them, so, Zoro had no misconceptions.

He slashed his blades through them as easily as if they were made of tissue paper. He spun and twisted and then slashed out once more, and was still as the last man fell.

"Well, that was easy." he commented, standing straight and looking at the area around him. Blood was running from the men he had killed, but, his cutting had been too quick and too precise that it hadn't splattered over the walls or himself. Usopp was breathing heavily from where he was still holding his gun, aimed at the door behind Zoro.

"Come on!" the swordsman ordered as he turned around and opened the door. He paused at the sight of about thirty muscle bound men looking back at him. His mouth twisted and he closed the door.

"On second thought…" and he jumped backwards as the door burst out towards him. Sanji was at his side and Chopper was quickly bringing up the rear, his anger at Luffy having been apparently kidnapped and his worry, making him transform into his more… dangerous form.

"Usopp!" Zoro yelled and the gunfire from the boy started up again. He was a perfect shot too. He could feel the bullets whizzing past at the exact moment that he had jumped the opposite direction.

Usopp also made sure not too many ganged up on you when you weren't looking as well. He would pick them off. Zoro noticed that Usopp never aimed for the killing points, such as the heart, head, places like that. He usually aimed for the legs, or the arms.

Sanji kicked out and then flipped onto his hands and spun, just narrowly missing Zoro's head. The swordsman glared at him and Sanji gave him a mischievous smile. Chopper was on his other side, smacking random men out of the way and throwing them back into the room.

"They just keep coming!" Sanji called out as he kicked another one. One man grabbed onto his leg and laughed triumphantly until he was flung through the air and straight into the wall.

Sanji jumped back onto his feet and then dodged to the side of the punch of another and lifted his heel and slammed it straight into the man's back. There was a horrible crunch as he hit the ground, but Sanji didn't seem to notice.

"Can't handle it dartboard?" Zoro returned as he shouldered another guy backwards and then slashed his swords upwards and across his chest. He spun on his heel and slammed the butt of his sword into the man behind him's face, and then twirled the sword between two fingers and slashed a third who was trying to take him on from the other side.

"I just thought you might have been getting tired." Sanji responded as he leapt into the air and then planted both feet on an attacker's back and drove him into the ground.

The man surprised him though, for as Sanji drove him down, he twisted and grabbed onto Sanji's ankles, unbalancing the chef and throwing him to the ground. Men piled onto the chef from all sides and Sanji soon found himself held down.

"Need a little help?" Zoro's voice called.

"Nope. Got it covered!" Sanji replied before twisting his hips and placing his hands upside down on either side of his head and flipping backwards. He winced as the weight on his legs momentarily pulled at his back, but then he was up and the men were flying.

Sanji twisted around once more and placed his feet on the wall, balancing on one hand for a moment as he recovered from the slight strain.

"You okay chef boy?" Zoro called as he slashed his way through another five men.

"Fan-fucking-tastic!" Sanji returned before pushing off the wall and letting the momentum carry him over so he could slam his knees into a survivor of his recent attack. He got back onto his feet and lit another cigarette, his previous one having been dropped on the floor.

Zoro crossed his arms across his chest and then swung them outwards, the swords making a slight whistle as the cut the air before hitting the two men who were attacking from behind. Chopper grabbed a whole group of them and threw them against the wall and then winced at the crunches they made.

The gun fire suddenly stopped and Sanji looked back down the hall to see Usopp hurriedly trying to reload the gun, the magazine in his hand shaking as he tried to slide it into the handle of the firearm. Sanji shook his head.

"Usopp! It's all over. It's okay now." he reassured the boy. The long nose looked up and then sighed upon seeing the body strewn corridor. He finally was able to slide the magazine into the gun and he cocked the hammer.

"Come on. We need to find Luffy." Zoro ordered.

"And Nami!" Sanji reminded him. Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, her too." he replied and then moved through the door, stepping on top of a few men as he did so. He moved inside and looked around. It was a fairly plain room and it had a single light hanging from the ceiling and a wooden floor.

"Hey Sanji, don't drop any cigs in here." Zoro commented as he sheathed his swords. Sanji frowned and placed a hand over his mouth.

"Yeah yeah…" he responded as he too looked around the room.

"It's so quiet." Chopper said from behind him, his larger size also making his voice deeper.

"Too quiet…" Usopp added. He was the last in and the most frightened. Sanji rolled his eyes.

"You've been watching too many detective shows." he commented.

"Shh." Zoro suddenly said, holding up a hand.

"What is it?" Usopp asked.

"I can hear something." Zoro responded. Sanji could have made a sarcastic comment, but, he held his tongue. If Zoro said he heard something, then the chef was willing to believe him.

After all, the guy had been a fugitive for a fair while, so, he must have picked up some stealth instincts. Chopper looked around, his eyes taking in the dirty area and then narrowing in distaste. How could people live in a place like this?

"Is someone there…?" a small voice asked. Zoro took a step forward in the direction he thought the voice was coming from and listened again.

"Chopper… can you hear them more clearly?" the swordsman asked in a hushed voice. The big reindeer walked over and stood beside Zoro and cocked his head in the direction Zoro had indicated.

"Mhm. There next door. At the far end of the room. They sound weak too." Chopper said.

"They?" Usopp asked.

"There's two of them."

"But… what if it's a trap?"

"Then… we'll handle it, won't we?" Sanji replied. Zoro moved towards the door to his right and looked down at the handle.

There was a chain running underneath the small, silver bar and it was attached to a similar bar, situated on the wall beside it. A large padlock secured the deal. The swordsman raised an eyebrow.

"Anyone know how to pick a lock?" he asked.

"Shouldn't you? Haven't you broken into houses and stuff?" Usopp inquired. Zoro turned to him with a stony expression.

"Just because I'm on the run, doesn't mean I'm a criminal." he said. Sanji snorted.

"That's… an unusual statement. If you are on the run, it means you did something wrong." the chef commented.

"Well, you know I didn't, now back off." Zoro responded a little harshly and then looked back down at the padlock again. He glanced at his swords and then at the lock again.

_Wonder if they'll cut it. _He thought. Stepping back, he pulled Wadau from it's sheath.

"What are you doing?" Chopper asked. Zoro glanced at the reindeer.

"Seeing what's inside the box." he responded before slashing across the top of the padlock. Nothing happened.

"Well, that worked didn't it?" Sanji asked sarcastically. Zoro frowned and glared at the lock. Finally, it clicked and the bar separated from the bottom piece and both bits fell to the floor. Zoro smiled and re-sheathed the sword.

_Thanks Kuina. _He thought

"It did actually." he said to Sanji before pulling the chain away from the bars and dropping it onto the floor. Sanji rolled his eyes. The swordsman carefully opened the door and peeked in.

"Who are you?" a female voice asked. Sanji's head was around the door quicker than lightning, and then his eyes started up.

"A beautiful girl." he said. Zoro rolled his eyes.

"We're looking for… someone." he replied, not sure how much information he should give away.

"Who are you looking for?" the woman asked. She had light blue hair, and a shape much similar to Nami's. She looked like Nami too.

"Some friends." Zoro replied as Sanji wormed his way into the room.

"Ah, what's a beautiful girl like you, doing in a dump like this?" he asked. Zoro sighed.

"That is the oldest pick up line I have ever heard." he muttered and then walked in, deeming it safe to do so. Lying next to the woman was an older man. He looked in bad shape and scars lined his face, arms and legs.

"Wow… what happened to you?" Chopper asked as he too walked in. The man lying on the floor opened his eyes weakly.

"They tortured him." The woman replied. The man nodded gently.

"Who did?" Zoro asked as Sanji gibbered about how beautiful the woman was in the background.

"Arlong…" she replied.

"What's your name my wonderful angel?" Sanji suddenly asked. The woman looked at him.

"My name's Nojiko." she replied.

"Ah, such a wonderful name." he cooed. Zoro frowned and a tick began to go in his cheek. Sanji was really starting to try his patience.

"We don't have time for this. Sanji, you stay here and free them, I'm going to find Luffy." the swordsman snapped. Sanji looked up.

"And Nami." he reminded the man again.

"Nami?" Nojiko asked, suddenly interested in their little argument, "Why would you want to find her? Are you friends of hers?"

"Nami travels with us. Or, she did." Usopp replied. Nojiko blinked.

"But… Nami has never travelled with anyone before. Not since she was a little girl." she said.

"How do you know that?" Sanji asked. Nojiko shook her head.

"I'm her sister." she replied.

"Ah, no wonder you're such an angel!" Sanji cried.

"Oh please." Zoro growled and made to move out the door. He had to find Luffy. He didn't have time for this bullshit.

"We can help you." the man said suddenly. Zoro paused and looked back at them.

"How can you help _us? _You don't even know who we are and what we are doing here." he responded.

'We know the house." Nojiko added. Zoro blinked and then chewed on his bottom lip.

"Alright."

----

Nami hurried into the room and Luffy looked up at her.

"What sort of plan?" the boy asked, a little excitedly. Nami kneeled down in front of him.

"One that involves getting back at Arlong for everything he did to me." she replied as she pulled a small knife from a sheath on the side of her leg and began cutting the ropes.

"Oh, so that's why you wrote 'Arlong' on the side of the map." he said. Nami looked up at him.

"You saw that?" she asked. Luffy nodded.

"Yep. Sure did. Didn't know what it meant though." he replied. Nami shook her head.

"You're some kid Luffy. Right, now, here's my plan." she said as she cut the ropes, "We have to make it look like you escaped into the town. Arlong can't know you're still here. He has to think you're gone. Once we set that up, I'll hide you in my room. At exactly…" and she paused a moment to check her watch before going back to cutting the ropes again, "Three am, yo-"

"It's morning?" Luffy squeaked. Nami nodded.

"Yeah. It's two now. Why? Did you think it was still afternoon?" she asked. Luffy nodded and then laughed a little sheepishly.

"I lost track of time." he replied. Nami shook her head.

"Right. Anyway, at three, you can come out and then, if it's alright with you, kick Arlong's butt."

"Hmm… ok." Luffy replied.

"You're okay with that?"

"Yup. I can kick his butt for you Nami." and the boy smiled. Nami blinked at him, her hand still holding the knife. She smiled.

"Thanks Luffy. I'm sorry I said I wasn't your friend."

"That's okay. I knew you were lying anyway." and the two laughed. Nami cut the last rope and then slid the knife back into the sheath on her thigh.

"Alright. Now, we need to set up the area so it looks like you escaped. Think you can reach that window?" she asked and pointed towards a small window above them. Luffy jumped to his feet, picked up his hat which had been laying beside him, placed it on his head and then looked up at the window. He studied it for a minute and then looked at Nami.

"I think I can." he replied and then turned back to the window and bent his knees, preparing to jump. He leapt upwards and was able to grab onto the ledge and then heave himself up.

"Hows this?" he asked. Nami nodded.

"Break it… quietly." she warned. How Luffy would do that, she didn't know. Luffy was never quiet, and the breaking of glass was something that would make noise. The boy studied the window intently for a moment and then looked down at Nami.

"I need a knife." he said to her. Nami blinked and pulled the one she had used to cut the ropes, out.

"What for?" she asked.

"If I can score it, then I can break it without making noise." the boy replied. Nami paused.

"You came up with that by yourself?" she asked.

"Hey, I'm not a total moron." he responded and grabbing the ledge in one hand, he held his free one out to Nami. The woman reached up, placing the handle in Luffy's hand. The boy pulled himself back up and then put both elbows on the ledge, using his upper arm strength to hold him steady as he scored the window.

Every now and again, as Nami separated the ends of the rope to make it look as though it had been torn and not cut, she would hear a squeak that would make her wince.

"Done." Luffy muttered before driving the blade into the ledge so it wouldn't fall down and wouldn't cut him. He pushed against the glass and sure enough it began to crackle and break silently.

Nami watched in amazement. Luffy had actually done it. The glass looked as though it had been broken from a distance, and Nami was sure that none of those blunder heads in Arlong's gang would be able to figure out that it was in fact cut.

"Alright you little rat… time for some food." a voice said. Nami and Luffy both stiffened. The younger of the two, grabbed the knife from the ledge and let himself drop to the floor.

"Nami. Here." and he gave her the knife.

"Sit down on the floor… quick." Nami instructed. Luffy did as he was told. Nami pointed the knife straight at him, just as Kuroobi walked in the door.

"Nami?" the man asked as he stopped. Nami craned her neck and looked over her shoulder at the man.

"You idiot. Who tied these ropes? I was walking past and this little bastard tried to escape." she said.

"Escape? It was Choo who tied those ropes. He'll be in so much trouble." Kuroobi replied.

"Well go and get some more rope, and I'll teach you how to tie a proper knot." Nami growled. Kuroobi nodded and then clumped away and back down the stairs. Nami sighed and let her hands drop. Luffy grinned.

"You're a good actor Nami." he said. Nami nodded.

"I've had a lot of practice." she replied. Luffy got back to his feet again.

"Let's go." he said, "Stuff the plan. What point is there to it?"

"It will buy me some time to find Nojiko and Genzo." Nami replied as they hurried to the door and looked around to make sure the coast was clear.

"Who are they?" Luffy asked.

"Friends." Nami replied and she was about to step out when Luffy placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Zoro." he said and then pointed downwards.

"What…?"

"Zoro. I can hear his voice." the boy replied.

"How can you? I can't hear anything."

"Well shut up then." Luffy replied and bent down, pressing his ear against the floor. Nami looked around nervously, expecting Kuroobi to appear at any moment.

"Ah, no wonder you're such an angel!" echoed up to her as she listened. Luffy chuckled.

"That's Sanji. Wonder who he's talking to."

"Oh please." Zoro's voice said.

"We can help you." a man's voice replied. Nami stiffened.

"That's… Genzo." she whispered.

"How can you help _us? _You don't even know who we are and what we are doing here." Zoro replied to the man's voice.

"We know the house." a woman's voice replied. Nami blinked.

"That's Nojiko." she said. Luffy grinned.

"Guess the others found them first. Now can I go and beat up Arlong?" Luffy asked. Nami looked at him.

"I… guess. But, won't you need some help?" she asked.

"Well… I don't think so, but, you could go down there and get Zoro to come up. Sanji too. They're good fighters, so, if I _do _need help, they can help!" Luffy replied and stood up again. Nami nodded.

"Ok. You go down the stairs to the bottom floor and that's where Arlong should be. I'll see you down there in a bit." she replied and stood as well. Luffy nodded.

"No worries." he replied and hurried towards the stairs. Nami hurried alongside him and once they were back down on the second floor, she split off to find the others. Luffy kept going down the stairs.

---------------------------------

**Oh, I am so evil for cutting it off there. -grins- sorry bout that. But, come on, the fight needs a chapter of it's own. Seriously. But, what did you think of the fight scene in this chapter? Was it long enough? Too long? Too short? Just right? Hope it was alright. I liked writing Sanji's moves the best. **

**Even though Zoro is a kickass swordsman, Sanji has some pretty wild techniques. Oh, and I will give you a little hint here. Usopp's marksmanship... it's a key point in my last chapter... tee hee, wonder if anyone will figure it out before I post it. Meh. See you all in the next chappie!**


	21. Arlong's end pt 1

**Aha! A fight chapter! -laughs like a maniac- Don't ask. I've been watching way too much anime. -shakes head- One Piece has been messing with my head. **

**Thanks to Clare for beta-ing!**

**Btw: I will not be updating next week, and maybe not the week after because I am going away. So, I apologise for this, k? Sorry peoples.**

**----------------**

_**Chapter 21: Arlong's end**_

Nami ran along the corridor, poking her head into rooms and looking around, trying to find the others, or at least some sign that they were close by. She ran past a door and saw a flash of black. Zoro had a black shirt. She skidded to a stop and twisted around, running back to the door.

"Zoro?" she inquired. There was movement in the room and then a green head was stuck straight out in front of her. Zoro blinked for a moment.

"Nami?" he asked and then he was thrown forwards as Sanji burst out of the room.

"Ah, my wonderful Nami has come back to me!" he cried and then stopped, "Are you alright?" Nami was a little shocked that he hadn't put a pet name on the end of that.

"Ah, yeah I'm fine. Zoro, Sanji, Luffy needs you all downstairs to help. He's fighting Arlong." she said. Zoro jumped up from where he had been laying against the wall.

"Luffy?" he asked, "Why's he fighting ar-what's-his-face for?"

"He's fighting him… because he's defending me." she replied, a little guilty. Zoro blinked and then a stern expression came to his face.

"Let's go Sanji. Usopp, Chopper, you guys come too." the swordsman ordered. He didn't seem angry with her, just concerned. More than likely about Luffy's well-being. Nami smiled.

"I'll show you the way." and she was about to turn around when Nojiko appeared from the room. Nami's eyes widened and then she bit her lip as she looked at her sister.

"Nami." Nojiko said, a smile coming to her face. The orange haired girl hurried forward and hugged her sister. Nojiko chuckled.

"I'm sorry." Nami said. Nojiko smiled and shook her head as she hugged her sister in return.

"It's not your fault." she replied, "It was Arlong who forced you to do all this."

"But, I shouldn't…" and Nojiko stepped back from her sister and took her by the shoulders.

"We understand." Genzo said as he moved out of the room, aided by Usopp. Nami looked over and then smiled when she saw Genzo. There was a loud crash from downstairs and Zoro looked up.

"Luffy…" he muttered and then turned to Nami, "We need to get going!" Nami blinked and then her expression became determined.

"Right." and she ran back towards where she had come from. Zoro, Sanji, and Chopper hurrying behind.

---

Luffy ran down the stairs, a determined smile on his face. He was gonna win this. He could feel it. Luffy reached the bottom of the stairs and then skidded to a stop, his arms wind milling as he looked down at his own reflection in the water beneath him. He regained his balance and then blinked down at the indoor pool in front of him.

"…that's cool." he muttered and then leaned over it, scratching at his nose as he did so.

"It's him!" a voice said behind him. Luffy blinked and turned around to see the guy who had originally caught him, standing there, a smug look on his face, "We've been wondering where you went."

"Well you don't have to wonder any longer, I'm right here." Luffy responded. The man laughed, his blonde hair shining in the light.

"True." and he lashed out, catching Luffy around the throat. The boy choked as he was lifted from the floor. Luffy grabbed the blonde's wrists and tried to pry them away from his throat, but, he couldn't seem to dig his fingers in or get a good hold on the weird skin. The man holding him smiled evilly.

"Won't be able to do that. Extensive training in the water has enable me to become fishlike, and slippery." he mocked. Luffy gritted his teeth and brought his leg up, but the man dodged him and Luffy gasped again as the hand tightened, becoming weaker with each breath he couldn't take.

Luffy felt his body giving up and he willed himself to hold on. Nami would be back with the others soon, and they would help him. Just as Luffy began seeing spots dancing before his eyes and his body was limp from a lack of oxygen, something hit the man in front of him in the back, knocking him forward and making him release Luffy's neck.

The boy crumpled to the floor and gasped for breath, his hand coming up to hold his throat and massage the bruised flesh. He looked up and saw Usopp standing at the top of the stairs, the gun in his hand still aimed at the blonde haired weirdo. Luffy grinned.

"Perfect timing." he muttered before looking around. The blonde was seething with anger, his eyes fixed upon Usopp as the marksman took a step backwards.

"You…" the man growled before bounding up the stairs and after Usopp.

"You'll never catch me!" Usopp cried as he ran down the corridor, the man hot on his heels. Luffy stood up and looked around.

"Luffy!" Zoro's voice called. The boy looked around and saw the swordsman, the chef and Nami at the top of the stairs. Nami was standing with two people he didn't know. Zoro smiled and Luffy grinned again.

"You're late." he replied.

"Didn't know there was a time limit." the swordsman responded before coming down the stairs. Sanji followed but Nami stayed at the top of the stairs. She smiled at Luffy as the boy gave her a short wave.

"Choo?" a voice called. Luffy turned towards the room to his left. Zoro came to stand beside him and Sanji moved to stand on his other side.

"Shall we?" Sanji asked. Luffy and Zoro nodded and they walked forward. As they entered the room, three men appeared before them. The first was a weird looking guy with white spiked up hair, the second looked like he couldn't decide whether he wanted to be a guy or a girl.

He had ponytails on either side of the head, admittedly they were short, but, still, they were _ponytails. _Not to mention the long, plaited piece that ran down his back. The third, was the creepiest of all.

His nose would have rivalled Usopp's, and it was shaped strangely, sort of like it belonged on a swordfish. He was large, and looked faintly blue. His eyes were dark and slanted, and his teeth were white, and glinting as he smiled at them.

Zoro glanced at Luffy and noticed the set jaw. Luffy was planning on attacking, and nothing Zoro said or did would have possibly prevented it. Not that the swordsman was going to anyway. He was up for a good fight. He looked over at Sanji and smirked.

"You take girly boy, I'll take starfish head." he muttered. Sanji looked back at him, curly eyebrow raised.

"Deal, and the last one to win, has to wear one of Nami's skirts… with her lovely permission of course." Sanji replied. Zoro raised and eyebrow and then nodded, turning back to watch Luffy.

"Hello, and who may you be?" the one with the long nose asked.

"We're Nami's friends." Luffy returned in a strong, and commandeering voice. The man in the chair looked over at the spiky haired one.

"Hear that? Nami has friends." and the three laughed, the laughter cutting off abruptly from the long nosed one as he stood, "Nami has no friends. We're her friends. So why don't you toddle off, and go annoy someone else?"

"I think I'll stick around and annoy you." Sanji commented. Luffy glanced at him and smiled.

"My feet are planted. Can't move em'. How ironic." Zoro added. Luffy glanced at him and beamed.

"Looks like you're going to have to deal with us… Arlong." Luffy said as he turned to face the weird man again. The man frowned and then laughed again.

"Nami sold you out, and she blamed it on me, and now you want revenge. I see. Well, how about this? Why don't you just go back to the hole that you climbed from, and die! I don't have the time to deal with a little baby like you!" Arlong yelled, his anger and voice rising with every syllable. Luffy raised an eyebrow, not even phased. He didn't care if someone yelled in his face, he didn't care if someone told him to die, but, he did care if someone called him a baby.

"Nami's our friend, and you won't boss her around any more!" Luffy yelled and ran forward. Zoro and Sanji took their queue from the boy and leapt towards their respective 'dance' partners.

Sanji flipped onto his hands as he reached the man in front of him. He swung out a leg and it connected against a solid bone. He paused and looked up, his eyes widening to see the weird girly boy had blocked the attack. Sanji let his body roll forward, and performed a neat roll that let him spring back onto his feet again. The man he had just attacked was watching him.

"I have the highest level in karate in this area. You will not beat me." he said.

"Oh yeah? What's your name?" Sanji asked as he tapped his left toe against the ground and undid the buttons on the front of his jacket.

"Kuroobi. Now, prepare for my brick fist." and Kuroobi slammed a palm outwards. Sanji dodged to the side, his lithe and thin body easily becoming a small target as he moved side on.

"Missed." the chef mocked. Kuroobi frowned and brought a leg up, which Sanji easily blocked using his own, "Ouch, better luck next time."

"You mock me?"

"Hmm… yes."

"How dare you?" and then Kuroobi slammed his fist into Sanji's chest, and to the chef's annoyance and pain, he was sent flying across the room and into the wall, where he lay still, rather dazed.

---

Zoro placed Wadau between his teeth, a green piece of material wrapped around his head.

"Is that to keep me from slicing your head open?" the white head asked and then guffawed rather stupidly at his own rather… stupid joke. Zoro rolled his eyes and pulled the other two swords free of their sheaths.

"Let's dance starfish head." he growled.

"My name's Hachi, and in case you hadn't heard, I am able to wield six swords!" the man cried. Zoro blinked.

"Six swords?" he asked, not really believing it. He didn't let his shock or disbelief show though.

"Yep! Just watch!" and the man raced over to a wall. Zoro sighed. This was gonna take longer than he thought. He didn't _want _to wait. He wanted to fight _now_!

"Ha ha!" Hachi cried as he ran back, three swords in each hand. Each sword was held strongly between two fingers and Zoro sighed. This guy was going to be a piece of cake. He was weak on his feet, he had no control over those swords, and least of all , he didn't have any respect for his blades. That was something every swordsman needed to understand, learn and then use.

Your blades were a part of you, no matter how they were wielded, who they were wielded against, or what they were wielded for. They were extensions of the innermost part of you, that lusted for blood, or had a strong desire for a certain dream or inspirational gift.

It was what was supposed to drive every swordsman. And as Zoro looked upon this… man, he could see there was nothing. If the blades could, they would turn around and stab their own master through the heart. Zoro could tell. He smiled around the handle in his mouth, teeth crunching against the hard bone of the handle.

"You don't respect those blades. I can tell. They'll turn on you." he growled. Hachi blinked and then frowned.

"Blades are metal dummy, they don't feel or know anything." Hachi responded, looking at Zoro as though he were an idiot. Zoro chuckled.

"A blade is only as strong, as the spirit of the one who wields it. And your blades, … are butter." and Zoro leapt forward, swinging his left hand up and his right hand down while the sword in his mouth was turned so it had a clear shot at Hachi's body, but to Zoro's surprise and much annoyance, Hachi let his body fall to the side, leaving Wadau to cut straight through one of the spike's on starfish's head. Oh dear.

"You cut my hair!" Hachi yelled and then began pumping his arms up and down, "You'll pay for that."

---

Luffy twisted under Arlong's punch, and threw his shoulder upwards and straight into the weird man's naked stomach. The Hawaiian shirt had fallen open during their recent scuffle and Luffy was taking the advantage to hit a usually weak spot.

But this man, he was solid muscle in that area and Luffy was left with a blinding shoulder pain. He was still injured after all. His vision split in two as he stumbled backwards and Arlong laughed.

"I told you, you stupid kid. Don't mess with Arlong." and he dived forward, aiming to use his abnormally long fingernails to scratch Luffy to pieces. But the boy was stronger, and smarter, than that and he spun to the left, dodging the grabbing hands and bringing up a leg to slam it straight down into Arlong's back. There was a loud crunch as the crime lord hit the floor and his nose broke. Luffy grinned.

"Now we're even." the boy said. Arlong roared as he got back up again and held a hand to his profusely bleeding nose.

"You're gonna pay for that you little brat." he spat. Luffy grinned.

"With cash or cheque?" he asked cheerily and then jumped backwards as a fist was swung at him. He twisted around and brought his leg up in a roundhouse kick, but it found thin air and Luffy paused as he looked around. Arlong… was nowhere to be seen.

---

Sanji groaned and sat up, a hand instinctively going to the back of his head. That had been a hard hit… the wall, not the punch. He slowly got to his feet, the room spinning crazily. He obviously had a concussion and he would have to finish this fight soon, lest he pass out.

And wouldn't that be a lovely thing to do. He became suddenly and acutely aware of the fact that someone was standing in front of him and he looked up just in time to see a fist come straight towards his face. Sanji's visible eye widened and he ducked down, the fist colliding into the wall with a sickening crunch. Kuroobi grabbed at his hand but other than that, showed no sign of pain.

"How you got back up again after my brick fist the first time, I do not know, but you won't get up this time." and he swung out his uninjured hand. Sanji ducked again, but this time, he let himself fall forward onto his hands and brought his legs straight up, wrapping them around Kuroobi's neck.

Hooking his ankles together, he tightened his calves and then bent his knees and with a pull that made his head throb, he sent Kuroobi straight into the wall behind him, face first. Sanji chuckled as the man slid down and hit the floor.

"Idiot." and then he put a hand against his forehead, "Time to sit down." and he moved over to the wall and sat down against it, leaning heavily, "Where's that damn reindeer when you need him?"

---

Usopp poked his head out from behind a door and looked around. There was a loud crash and then a shadow appeared on the wall. Usopp cocked the hammer on the gun in his hand and pointed it carefully into the corridor.

"Can you see anything?" Chopper whispered beside him.

"A shadow." Usopp replied. That was when the shadow turned into the tall man that had been chasing them, "Now it's a man."

"I can hear you little needle nose." the man said. Usopp closed his mouth and glanced at Chopper, who blinked up at him.

"You scared?" Chopper mouthed. Usopp held out one hand that was shaking like a leaf.

"Terrified." he replied, also mouthing.

"Marco…" the man called, "Polo." and Usopp frowned. Now he was starting to get annoyed with all the games this guy was playing.

"I've had it." Usopp mouthed. Chopper grinned.

"Get him Usopp." Chopper replied. Usopp blinked. He hadn't been ready for Chopper to agree with him so readily. Actually, he didn't really want to do anything. He would much rather hide in the corner and shake like a madman until all of this was over. But… the look in Chopper's eyes made Usopp gulp and look back out into the corridor again.

"Come out already. You can't hide forever!" the man yelled. Usopp closed one eye and took aim, using his nose as a sight. Lightly running his finger down the trigger, he squeezed off a perfect shot that made the man fall to the ground and moan in pain. Chopper fidgeted.

"Do you think he's alright?" the little doctor asked. Usopp blinked.

"I don't know. I only hit him in the leg." the boy replied. Chopper bit his lip.

"Should I go look?"

"No! Let's just wait here until Zoro comes back."

"…but… what if he doesn't? I mean, he doesn't know where we are, right?" Chopper asked. Usopp frowned.

"Oh sure, just spoil my plan."

"Ah! I'm sorry Usopp!" Chopper panicked. Usopp sighed.

"I guess we can find somewhere else to go." he replied and then looked up at the groan that came from the man lying on the floor and his eyes widened, "Let's go." and he grabbed Chopper and reefed him out the door, bolting down the hallway and towards the stairs.

---

Zoro raised an eyebrow as Hachi ran for him, and he sighed. Hachi swung his swords down quicker than Zoro had expected though, and the santoryu artist suddenly found himself fighting for his life.

He blocked and moved to the side, throwing his weight around so he could better dodge the lethal strikes but Zoro noticed, the more frustrated Hachi got, the more sloppy and irregular the sword swings became.

"Hnh! Hold still!" Hachi yelled in a rather whiny voice.

"Like hell." Zoro replied before throwing his shoulder into an unprotected spot on Hachi's stomach and throwing the man backwards before twisting on his heel and bringing both swords down.

Hachi brought his swords up and blocked combining the strength of all six of the blades to create a rather strong cage that Zoro hadn't expected. The swordsman leapt backwards as Hachi crossed his blades and then threw them outwards, catching Zoro's shirt and ripping it.

"I liked that shirt." he growled before running forward again. Hachi brought his blades up, ready to block, but he never got the chance because Zoro let himself drop to his knee and he swung his other leg outwards, catching Hachi's ankles and knocking him over with a perfectly executed sweep kick. Before starfish head had a chance to recover, Zoro's foot was on his chest, and pushing down… hard.

"I'm not going to be a murderer just for you." he hissed before kicking the swords from Hachi's left arm, and then moved and kicked the right.

"Finito." Zoro growled and Hachi puffed his cheeks and then let out a surrendering breath.

"Fine. But Arlong will sort you out as soon as he is finished with that little pipsqueak." he said. Zoro ignored him as he turned and saw Sanji. He grimaced.

---

Luffy looked around and frowned. Where the hell had that fishy smelling guy gone? The boy barely heard a splash before he felt something whoosh past his ear and he turned to see Arlong moving past him at an alarming rate.

"Miss me?" Arlong called. Luffy didn't reply as he ran forward, aiming a punch for the crime lord's face. Arlong moved to dodge, but Luffy changed his footwork and his punch landed squarely against the crime lord's nose. There was a loud crunch and then Arlong stumbled backwards, hands over his face.

"That's twice!" the man yelled, his voice tinged with pain. Luffy grinned and shrugged.

"Should learn to be more careful…" and Luffy's smile turned to a frown, "and less sneaky." and he bent his knees and crouched ever so slightly as Arlong stood to his full height, which, for a man was pretty damn intimidating. But, to Luffy, it looked like a blowfish trying to scare off a potential predator.

"Let's play in my court, shall we?" Arlong growled before running forward and driving his shoulder into Luffy and knocking the two of them backwards. Luffy's heels went over the edge of the pool, and his arms wind milled for a moment before grabbing onto Arlong's shoulders.

"Going down." and Arlong let himself fall into the water, taking Luffy with him.

---

Zoro looked up as he heard the short splash. Looking over at Sanji, the chef looked straight back at him and then both men ran for the pool and looked over the edge.

"What the hell was that?" Sanji asked.

"It was Luffy and Arlong. I hope that bastard drowns." Zoro replied.

"…I don't think it's Arlong who's going to drown actually." and Sanji pointed at the water. Zoro barely glanced in the direction the chef was pointing before he dived into the water, Sanji shortly following.

Zoro swam as fast as he could towards where Arlong had Luffy by the throat with one hand and was continuously punching the boy in the stomach over and over again. Sanji came up beside him, but Zoro didn't pay any attention.

A stream of bubbles issued from his mouth as he brought his sword around. His reaction time was slowed by the weight of the water and his sword just didn't seem to sweep through as cleanly as he wished it would. Instead of hitting Arlong's arm and slicing through like he had planned, it hit the muscle and bounced away. Zoro blinked and then looked around as Sanji struck out with his leg and managed to release Luffy's throat from Arlong's hand.

The boy looked barely conscious… scratch that, he wasn't conscious at all! Zoro's eyes widened and he looked towards Sanji, who nodded and turned towards Arlong, who's eyes were burning with rage. Zoro dived down towards Luffy, leaving Sanji to his fight.

"I can talk underwater and hold my breath for a full five minutes… can you?" he asked as he looked towards Sanji. The chef raised an eyebrow before his lungs gave a short contraction that made him clap his hand over his mouth.

He needed air! Arlong chuckled, his voice strangely distorted under the water. Sanji turned around to begin swimming to the surface, but, he came face to face with two others. The starfish head, Hachi, and ponytails, Kuroobi.

_Shit…_

_------------------------_

**-laughs nervously- you, ah, you don't like me for cutting it off there, do you? -grins- Meh! You'll live. How is my fighting description? Alright? -waits hopefully- **

**I would like to say a final word. Goodbye Steve Irwin. Crikey, you inspired many many people, and you will be sorely missed mate. **

**Leave a review for Steve, an Australian icon and legend and a fantastic Queenslander, and say goodbye to him. Steve, you rock mate!**


	22. Arlong's end pt II

**Alright guys! I'm back! Sorry to leave you all on such a big cliffie last time. I was planning to write the next chapter before I left, but, I didn't get to it. I apologise sincerely to you all and hope this chapter more than makes up for it. In response to any queries about Arlong and why I made him fishy, it was because I wanted him human, but close to his anime character at the same time. He is _meant _to look like a fish. k? XD sorry for any confusion. **

**Thanks to all who said goodbye to Steve in their reviews. It was a very kind gesture. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far as well! 154 reviews! Woot!**

**If anyone wants to know, I had a great time on my holiday, learnt to ski and didn't hurt myself at all. Pretty damn funny when I tried to claw my way back up the mountain again though after falling over. -gets stared at- what? I thought it was funny anyway. **

**-----------------**

_**Chapter 22: Arlong's end II**_

Zoro grit his teeth against the overpowering urge to breathe. He could see Luffy sinking, and his heart was beating somewhere around the vicinity of his mouth. It seemed to be hammering against his teeth. Zoro pushed his hand forward and grabbed onto the soaked material of Luffy's shirt, and was about to turn around, when two arms wrapped around his waist and pulled his stomach back, making him release the breath he had been holding and gasp as he tried to breathe, but couldn't.

His hand unwilling released Luffy and he was pulled backwards and spun around, narrowed, angry almost catlike eyes glaring into his own.

"Nice try." Arlong growled, his voice distorted in the water, and next thing Zoro knew, he was in pain as a fist was smashed into his gut again and again. His eyes searched frantically as he tried to breathe and he saw Sanji trying to block against Hachi and Kuroobi.

Another hit and he felt his body begin to weaken. Luffy was unconscious and drowning, Sanji was busy and he was drowning. Not to mention the bastard slamming his fist into his gut. Now, that was really beginning to fucking hurt!

His lungs were burning, and his hands were twitching in the water. And as dots began to dance in front of his eyes, the most unthinkable thing happened.

"Bastard!" a female voice yelled and then Arlong's head jerked forward after being hit from behind. Zoro was let go and he drifted backwards for a second before taking for the surface.

_Luffy! _His brain yelled but Sanji was there, grabbing the boy's hand. Kuroobi and Hachi were hot in pursuit of the chef, but Sanji's strong legs were proving the faster.

And he bolted, legs kicking, lungs burning, water clogging his body. This was impossible! How could he still be alive? His gut pounded and his eyes were barely open, but somewhere, he had managed to find some extra strength.

_Better not let it go to waste then. _And he broke the surface.

"Get out of the water Shit head!" Sanji yelled beside him as Luffy was brought up, and then thrown straight at him. Zoro ducked under the water, his lungs still burning, but it was only for a second as he got his shoulder under Luffy's body and bobbed back to the surface again.

"Where the hell you goin'!" Zoro yelled as Sanji moved to dive under again.

"Nami's down there! Who the hell do you think just saved your damn life?" the chef yelled before he was gone, the water churning for a moment before becoming still again. Zoro was in shock, but as he watched Sanji leave, he saw Kuroobi grab Hachi and direct the whacked out starfish wannabe towards him.

Zoro frowned and swam towards the shore. He deposited Luffy gently on the cold concrete before climbing out himself. Zoro checked Luffy's chest and saw the boy wasn't breathing.

Bending his ear down, he heard the boy's heart barely thumping. He would have to move quick. Flipping Luffy over onto his back, he pressed both hands against Luffy's chest, and pushed down.

----

Sanji saw Nami whack Arlong again with her stick and he frowned. A woman shouldn't have to fight. It had amazed him when he had seen her fly past him in the water as he knocked pig tails through the wall of the pool.

He had been even more so when she had nearly decapitated Arlong with her clima-tact. Now, she was in trouble and he wasn't about to let someone he loved, die. Feet moved up and down as he forced his way through the water like a bullet.

Arlong hit back and knocked Nami backwards. Her bar fell from her hand as her hands came up to wrap around her stomach. Seemed the fishlike bastard was going for everyone's stomachs today. Sanji's blood boiled as he pushed through the water.

No one deserved to be hit like that, especially not a lady, his lady. He twisted in the water and brought his leg around and as he reached Arlong, he slammed it into the cheater's gut. See how he liked it. Sanji paused a moment and made sure Arlong was out of action for a minute before grabbing Nami and swimming towards the surface.

She looked up at him, one eye closed in pain and a hand over her mouth. Somehow, she felt comforted with Sanji there and the pain running through her body subsided a little. Sanji jerked as Arlong grabbed his leg and Nami twisted around and kicked out.

Her own kick was nowhere near as powerful as Sanji's, even if she had of been out of water, but it was enough. The spike heel she was wearing hit her former boss's face and made him yell and reel backwards before his hand came up over his mouth.

He was obviously struggling to breathe now. Sanji smirked down at Nami, who smiled back and the two raced to the surface. Their heads broke to see Zoro holding a coughing Luffy.

"Is he alright?" Sanji called. Zoro looked up from where he was patting Luffy gently on the back. The swordsman nodded. Sanji sighed and looked down at Nami, "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Nami replied and looked away. Sanji blinked. What had he said? Nami looked angry. He was about to say something else, when Arlong surfaced beside them. The chef hurled both himself and Nami onto the ledge and was out of the way as the crime lord gasped for breath.

His eyes were red at the edges and he seemed on the verge of loosing his sanity. The four on the shore looked around at him as he came towards them. Sanji pulled Nami backwards and Zoro tried to do the same with Luffy, but the boy proved the stronger and he stayed in place, slowly getting to his feet. Arlong bared his teeth at them and his eyes narrowed as they came to rest on Luffy.

"Not so tough without your friends to back you up." Luffy said as he stood, water still dripping from his hair as he took off his hat and handed it to Zoro.

"Friends? Employees, nothing more. I have no friends. Besides, they're dead." and he nodded at the water beside him. Luffy looked over and he noticed the two on the bottom of the pool. Obviously dead.

"Why didn't you do anything?" Luffy suddenly yelled, surprising everyone around him. Arlong raised an eyebrow as he got out of the water.

"Should I have?" he asked in an uncaring tone.

"They worked under you! You were responsible for them!" Luffy yelled, getting angrier by the second. He clenched his hands into fists and glared at Arlong with an anger unrivalled by anything the crime lord had ever seen before.

Before he knew what was happening, a fist had collided with his jaw, sending him backwards, and leaving him teetering on the edge of the pool. Luffy looked tempted to kick him into the water, but didn't. He just stepped back and let Arlong regain his balance again.

The crime lord frowned. That was both unexpected and unwanted. He ran a hand over his bruised skin and frowned. Luffy glared at him and Arlong shook his head.

"Now you're just pissing me off on purpose." and he launched forward. Luffy dodged every punch, and Luffy dodged every kick. Roles were reversed as every hit Luffy tried, scored whereas before, nothing Luffy had thrown had hit at all, and Arlong's punches had been lethal.

Luffy slammed his knee up in Arlong's gut and then slammed his elbow into the back of the bastard's head. This sent Arlong, face first into the concrete. Luffy brought his leg up, so it was parallel with his body and brought it down in an axe kick that forced Arlong into the concrete again. The man groaned and held his bleeding nose, which was thoroughly broken by now, while the other hand held his stomach. Luffy shook his head this time.

"You hurt Nami. She's my friend. You messed with the wrong person pal." and he brought his leg up again, ready to slam it down one more lethal time. His leg began to come down and Arlong rolled out of the way, the heel of Luffy's foot slamming into the concrete. The boy winced in pain as he brought his leg back and stood gingerly on the foot. Arlong chuckled thickly through the blood pouring down his face.

"Thought you had me didn't you?" and he got to his feet again, swaying on the spot.

---

"We need to help." Sanji said from where he was standing beside Nami and Zoro on the sidelines. Zoro shook his head.

"No. Luffy's got it covered." he replied.

"He just smashed his heel! He's in pain!" Sanji growled, indicating with his chin towards where Luffy was testing his weight on that foot. Zoro shook his head.

"You'll just get in the way. Look at how they fight. They're too quick for us." he muttered, his eyes trained on Luffy's slim back. "You better be right about this Marimo." Sanji growled before going silent again.

"C'mon Luffy." Nami whispered.

---

Arlong ran forward again. He realized deep inside his mind that he needed more than just his body to defeat this kid. But the weapons he needed were on the other side of the room and he really couldn't leave the fight right now. So, he would just give it his all.

Luffy's eyes flashed before him and he knew instantly that the punch he was sending towards kid had already missed. The boy did indeed dodge it easily, and instead, Arlong found himself looking straight down at Luffy as the kid bent backwards like a bendy tree and brought his leg up and slammed it into Arlong's gut, sending him towards the ceiling.

Arlong found himself panicking as he floated in mid air for a minute and then was hurled by gravity back towards the earth below again. Only, the earth wasn't all that was below. Luffy was there too, and the kid had a present for him.

A punch to the chest. Luffy slammed his fist into those muscles and managed to get enough leverage to twist his hand and then slam Arlong back first against the ground again, leaving the crime lord groaning.

He was fucked, and he knew it. Well, he would have had he been conscious. Luffy sighed and stepped backwards, away from the body of Nami's former boss. That was it. It was over. He looked back towards the three who were watching him.

Nami looked shocked, amazed, frightened, and relieved, all at once. Sanji was out and out amazed. He had never seen anything like that!

Zoro was just watching him, his eyes assessing the situation before a small smile broke out on his face and he lifted his hand towards the boy. Luffy grinned and lifted his own hand, quickly forming a thumbs up before his strength gave out and he fell to his knees and lilted to the side. He was tired.

"Nap time." he muttered before falling onto the concrete completely and falling asleep.

"Shit, is he okay?" Sanji yelled, but Zoro was already on his way towards Luffy's body, quickly followed by Nami. Zoro bent down over his friend's inert body and quickly checked him out.

"Is he alright?" Nami whispered as she dropped down beside them. Zoro paused a moment, silence reigning throughout the room before he sighed.

"Yeah, he's asleep." he replied and sat back on his heels.

"Good. I was afraid for a moment…" and she trailed off. Zoro chuckled.

"I don't think he would do that to us." he replied and then a strange thought entered his head. Luffy wouldn't do that to them. That wasn't the thought though. Zoro was beginning to think that perhaps Luffy meant more to not just him, but everyone else.

Of course, Luffy meant everything to him and he was finally beginning to realize that, but everyone else seemed to be benefiting from Luffy's existence.

Chopper especially. Ever since that morning, when Zoro had seen them walking back to the car together, the little reindeer had been so much happier, and less shy with them than when they had first met. It was a total turn around and Zoro could see no other reason other than Luffy had helped in some way.

"Nami?" he muttered as he watched Luffy's content face. The woman beside him looked up, "This is gonna sound weird, and not like me at all, but, don't you think Luffy has had more of an influence on us than anyone else?" Nami tilted her head slightly and looked towards Arlong's inert form.

"No… and yes." she responded and stood up again before looking over her shoulder at Sanji, who had finally decided to move over to see if everything was okay, "I'd say he's had a big influence on us. Perhaps… someone more than anyone else. But, I've had other influential people in my life who have been more so than him." and Zoro nodded.

"Right." he grunted and sat down on the floor. Nami smiled lightly.

"Gonna stay there are you?" she asked, feeling that their little talking moment was over.

"You bet your ass." Zoro responded sarcastically.

"Hey!" Sanji cried upon hearing this statement, "Don't be so rude to Nami you shithead!"

"Oh go fuck off." Zoro responded. Nami chuckled as the two yelled at each other. Apparently things were going to get back to normal… sort of. She looked towards Luffy's sleeping form and the smile fell a little from her face.

_Thanks Luffy. _She thought towards him, and she could have sworn that the boy smiled.

"Usopp!" Chopper's voice yelled. Nami looked around just in time to see the marksman flash past the door in a weird army roll. She raised an eyebrow. Sanji and Zoro both looked at her. Nami shook her head and made for the door. She half hoped the moron had hurt himself after doing that.

"What are you doing?" She asked idly as she walked out the small doorway and saw Usopp in a tangle mess, lying haphazardly against the wall. The marksman looked up at her before somehow managing to find his feet and get back onto them again.

"I, the great Usopp! Have defeated my enemy!" he cried. Nami raised an eyebrow and then looked at Chopper. The little reindeer nodded.

"He shot him… in the leg." Chopper replied to her asking glance.

"Indeed, but, had I the opportunity I would have shot him properly!" Usopp cried and struck a pose. Nami's eyebrow was in serious danger of disappearing into her hairline.

"Well, at least you're not hurt." Chopper commented as he came trotting down the stairs. Nami shook her head and looked towards the top of the stairs. Nojiko popped her head out and Nami smiled up at her.

"Are we safe again?" Nojiko asked. Nami grinned and nodded.

"Yep!" and then she chuckled, and then began to laugh and laugh, until she couldn't breathe. Nojiko joined her and soon Genzo came into the picture and he began to laugh as well. They were free! At last. Usopp looked at Chopper, who shrugged and then smiled.

"Maybe they're just happy!" He replied to the silent question.

"Hey, what're you guys laughing about?" Sanji's voice asked. Nami looked around to see Sanji standing in the small doorway, Zoro behind him with Luffy over his shoulder.

"Luffy!" Chopper squeaked and ran over. Zoro shook his head.

"He's okay, just asleep. Might need a checking over when he wakes up though." the swordsman explained. Chopper nodded.

"I was going to anyway." the doctor replied and grinned. Zoro smiled. Chopper, was just _too _cute. Even for a freaky reindeer.

---

Luffy stood with his hands in his pockets beside the car as he watched some policeman take Arlong away in cuffs. Nojiko had offered them shelter for the night, and the group had accepted gratefully, but Luffy wanted to see Arlong go to jail with his own eyes. Nami was right beside him, while Zoro was in the car. All three were watching intently.

"He's gone…" Nami said beside him. Luffy looked over at her, and she bowed her head slightly forward.

"He was okay, in a way. I mean, he looked after me I guess." she muttered.

"Yeah, but he treated you like shit." Zoro commented from the car.

"Zoro's right, Nami. He had no right to treat you the way he did, or speak of you the way he did. You should be treated…" and Luffy paused a moment to think, "like Sanji treats you!" and he grinned.

Nami blinked and looked around at the boy, who gave her a knowing glance before opening the back door and sliding into the car next to Zoro. Nami paused. Had Luffy just told her… no. And dismissing what she had just heard, she moved into the driver's side of the car and started it up.

Her past, was a distant memory now. She was here with this group of people. Zoro looked out the window uninterestedly, hands stuffed in his pockets. Luffy was grinning out the window at the house.

He was obviously proud of what he had done, and what he had done it for. Nami smiled. She was proud of him too. She drove them back to Nojiko's house where the lights were lit as it was getting close to night again.

Figures moved behind the window's and curtains and Nami got out of the car and hurried away. She was anxious to see her sister and celebrate with her. Zoro was about to get out as well, when Luffy grabbed his arm. He looked around, feeling a little anxious. The alleyway flashed into his mind and he blinked at the boy.

"Zoro, can I talk to you." he asked seriously. Zoro's eyes narrowed a little at the look that suddenly crossed the boy's features.

"Sure." he replied and closed the car door again, "What's up?"

"I've…" and Luffy paused, "I've been having these dreams… and nightmares."

"Hmm."

"And, they're about… my family." and he went quiet for a moment, "Zoro, you remember when I said about my family, and how they were dead?"

"Yeah." Zoro replied, thinking back to that time so long ago when he had first met this kid. Oh, how his opinion of Luffy had changed since then.

"Well, it's about that." and Luffy looked out the window at the moon that was slowly rising, "When I was talking with Chopper, I remembered and now I have decided... I need to talk to someone."

----------------------------------------------------------

**Ohhh, I am such a bad little girl for cutting it off there. -runs away from all the people looking to kill her- I promise to you all though, that all will be revealed in the next, wonderful installment of Fugitives- Chapter 23: What is asked of me. **

**Ah, felt like being all formal and teasing and stuff. Hope you enjoy it though when it comes. I think, my ending of Arlong was a little short, but, I really couldn't bring myself to drag it on anymore. It was becoming tedious. -kicks Arlong and then runs away and hides behind a nice, big, safe... thing that Arlong can't get through- I know, I'm weird. Deal with it. XP **

**Leave a review, and make me proud of this story! -grin-**


	23. What is asked of me

**Okay, so it is finally here. What most people have been waiting for. Luffy's past. I'm sorry it took so long, but, I wanted it to happen after Arlong's bit. My story XP **

**Anyway, this is my version of Luffy's past. Hope you like it. -bows-**

**This chapter is dedicated to FireonIce! Happy birthday! -hands out random Luffy's, Zoro's, Sanji's, Usopp's, Chopper's, Nami's and Robin's! There, now everyones happy. Yay! **

**-------------------**

_**Chapter 23: What is asked of me**_

Luffy sighed and rested his head against the window. Zoro couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, but at the same time, interested. Luffy had never acted like this, and he was interested to find out why, but, uncomfortable _because _Luffy was acting like this. It was a strange way to describe it, but, he really had no other way to do so.

"I hope talking about this will help. And Zoro, I trust you with my life, so please, don't tell anyone else this. I'll tell them if I have to." Luffy said and looked up at Zoro with haunted eyes that made the swordsman feel a pang of pity. He nodded.

"Of course." he replied. Luffy nodded and took a deep breath.

Flashback

"_Ace! That's not fair!" a little boy with messy dark hair, and wide eyes cried as an older looking boy raced off with a straw hat. _

"_Aww, come and get it then little bro'!" the older boy cried as he stopped. The little boy pouted, but got to his feet. He was no older than six and he was as small as a four year old. _

_The older boy, apparently named Ace, was ten, and looked his age. The two boys look almost identical, except for their eyes. Ace had sleepy, low lidded eyes while the younger boy had wide and innocent ones._

"_Luffy!" a voice called. The younger boy paused and looked over his shoulder, back at the house that sat atop the little hill. It wasn't very big, more a cottage than a house but it was Luffy's favourite place. He grinned.  
_

"_Makino!" He squeaked. _

"_Ace!" the same voice called. Ace looked up. His eyes narrowed slightly. _

"_Come on Luffy, I think we should hurry back." he suddenly said as he ran past. Luffy blinked and then ran after his brother, stumbling and tripping as he did so. Ace was already in the house by the time Luffy got back. _

_Makino was seated at the table, her arms folded on the wooden surface, and her head resting on top of them. Ace sat in a seat beside her, his face pale and his eyes red. Luffy blinked as he walked in. _

"_Makino?" he asked and the woman sobbed. Ace looked over at his brother and smiled slightly. _

"_Luffy, come over here." he said. Luffy tilted his head but did as he had been asked. Ace let him sit in his lap and the older brother wrapped his arms around the smaller. Makino finally looked up. _

"_Luffy," she whispered and looked at him with sad eyes, "Your mother and father… they were found…" and she gulped, "dead." Luffy paused for a moment, not understanding what was happening. _

"_Dead?" he asked, confused, "But, people who are dead don't come back. Mum and Dad will come back! I know they will!" and he grinned. Makino sniffed and reached out a hand to rub against Luffy's cheek.   
_

"_They aren't coming back, sweetie." she whispered. Luffy's grin faded and turned to a look of confusion once again._

"_But," and his eyes began to water, "but, they said. They promised!" he cried, his chin dimpling and his bottom lip trembling. _

"_I know, I know." Makino whispered. Ace held his brother close as Luffy began to cry, silently at first but then he began to sob heavily. He pushed out of his brother's arms and fell to the floor, landing on his knees before getting up and running out the door and back onto the road outside._

_He looked around and saw his favourite tree. Running over, he began to climb up the ladder his uncle Shanks had set up. He reached the top, and curled up on the branch. This wasn't right. _

_They were lying! Something was wrong here! This couldn't be true! All his thoughts whirled through his little head at once until he had a headache and he just desperately wanted to sleep. _

_Parents didn't just die and leave him._

_**A few weeks later**_

_Luffy stood beside the newly buried graves of his Mother and Father. He hated this. The dirt on the top of their bodies was still fresh and still smelt damp. Like the smell that lingered in the air before it began to rain. He bit his lip and his little body shook. _

_He still couldn't believe this had happened, and the worst part was. The night before the funeral, he had heard Shanks talking with Makino, and had learned the truth of what had happened. His parents hadn't just died, someone had killed them. _

_For money. He had stayed by that door until he had learned the whole truth. His parents had been coming home, and had stopped in at a hotel. That night, a robber had tried to steal their money and the two had fought back, only to be shot. And not just once. Luffy was haunted by the words Makino had said to Shanks that night. _

"_They were both shot, three times each. No one knows why. Police suspect it was to make sure they were dead and couldn't say anything to anyone… ever again." she had said and Luffy had had to bite his own hand to stop himself from crying. _

_He may have been small, but, he was understanding everything… and it was killing him inside. He lay the handfuls of flowers he had picked, on the dirt and watched as the breeze blew the petals lightly, but not enough to move the flowers from their places. _

"_Bye Mum, bye Dad." he whispered before turning his back on them and walking away. _

_**Years later. Luffy is fourteen. **_

_Luffy strode down the street of his home town. He was humming a tune as he walked and he paused to look into a shop window. _

"_Hi Luffy! Want anything today?" A cheery male voice asked from inside the shop. Luffy shook his head. _

"_No thanks. Just lookin'." the boy replied before moving on. He looked up at the sky and blinked. He should get home, it looked like there was going to be a storm soon. Besides, Ace was due home today and he didn't want to miss that. _

_After living alone for three years, he was beginning to get a little lonely. He walked past the cemetery and paused, eyes drifting towards four graves. Two were old, and beginning to crack from wear, but the other two didn't look so bad. They were just beginning to wear. He walked into the area and up to them. _

"_Mum, Dad." he said, addressing the two older graves and then his eyes drifted across to the other two, "Shanks, Makino. How are you all today?" and he kneeled down and smiled. The wind gusted suddenly, picking his hat up gently and playing with his hair. It made his clothes billow out and the light shirt he was wearing ballooned upwards. _

_Five years after his parents' death, Makino had gone out one night and had been hit by a car. A drunk had been behind the wheel. Not long after that, Shanks had been out doing some field work for the company he worked for, when a freak explosion at the local gas plant had killed him and twenty others. _

_All in all, a range of accidents, but Luffy couldn't help but feel that they were related. Ace had dismissed it, and called it coincidence and that he shouldn't worry about it. But that had been before Ace had left, so, Luffy was a little inclined to not believe his brother per se. But, he loved Ace all the same, and he was beginning to get a good life going. The wind gusted again and Luffy chuckled. _

"_Okay, okay. I'm going. I was only stopping to say hello." he said. Luffy always believed that the wind was his parents and his friends saying hello. It never picked up before he said hello, and it always went away after he had left, so, he honestly knew it had to be them. Luffy stood and stretched for a moment. _

"_I'll come by and visit later, k?" and he walked past the graves, brushing his hands across the tops of the ones he was walking between. Makino and his mother's. _

_When Luffy reached his home, he had to almost break down the door. The key wouldn't go in and the phone was ringing. He finally got it to unlock, and he raced over to the phone and picked it up._

"_Hello?" he asked. _

"_Oh, hello. This is Wendy from the hospital calling." and Luffy's blood went cold, "We found a young man, and he had a card on him with your number. Are you a Mr. Monkey D. Luffy?" _

"_Y-yeah." Luffy replied, his voice breaking.  
_

"_Ah, I see. I'm going to have to ask you to come down here. Your brother is in intensive care." she said, but Luffy stayed silent. _

"_Sir? Are you there?" Wendy asked but Luffy just put the phone down and ran out the door. He had to see Ace. Why did this keep happening to his family? Or, what was left of his family. Ace was the last one. _

"_Ace _is _the last one, besides me." Luffy growled at himself. Those thoughts were bad. He couldn't think like that, it was just wrong! He barrelled through the town until he reached the large white building with the red cross, and he almost broke his nose when he crashed into the doors. _

_Luffy stumbled backwards and the doors slid apart. He hadn't given them enough warning to open and now his nose was throbbing painfully, but he didn't care. He had to see Ace! Luffy ran in and skidded past the reception desk. _

"_Hey!" the young man called. Luffy twisted and looked back._

"_What?" he asked._

"_What do you think you're doing? Crashing in here like some sort of self righteous elephant! There are sick people trying to sleep in here!" the young man growled at him. Luffy shook his head and walked back._

"_Sorry, but, my brother's in intensive care. Wendy told me over the phone." he said. The young man paused._

"_Oh, I'm sorry. Ah, what's his name?" he asked quickly. _

"_Portgas D Ace." Luffy replied, his fingers tapping on the desk and his feet twitching on the floor. The young man shook his head when he couldn't find the file, and then began tapping on the computer. _

"_Hang on a sec." the man muttered and Luffy nodded, but continued to twitch impatiently. The man's face paled and he turned towards Luffy. _

"_How long ago did Wendy call?" he asked. Luffy shrugged, not understanding what that had to do with anything. _

"_About ten minutes I guess. I had to come here by foot. I ran as hard as I could!" Luffy replied. The man nodded and bit his lip. _

"_I'm… sorry. He was checked out of the room a few minutes ago." he said. Luffy brightened slightly. _

"_But, that means he's okay! Where is he? Do you know where he is now? I really wanna see my brother!" he cried and bounced from foot to foot. The man looked up at him. _

"_I know where he is. But, he was checked out of the room for a different reason." and he stopped, hoping Luffy would catch on so he wouldn't have to continue._

"_Well, where is he?" Luffy asked, not catching anything else, other than the 'I know where he is,' part. The young man sighed. _

"_Sir, your brother has passed away. According to the computer, he passed away seven minutes ago. I'm sorry." and the man bowed his head. Luffy's world crashed around him and he felt something inside him snap. _

"_How… the hell can someone be alive ten minutes ago, and then be dead when I get here?" he whispered angrily. The man looked up._

"_A-according to the report, he didn't… mmm… he didn't really have a chance." the man replied. Luffy frowned and his fingers dug into the counter of the receptionist's desk._

"_Do you have any other family that needs to be contacted? If so, I can do it for you." he suggested. Luffy shook his head slowly. _

"_Ace was the only family I had left." he replied, barely restraining his tears. _

"_I'm sorry. Would you like for me to call a counsellor in?" _

"_No."  
_

"_Maybe a doct-"_

"_NO!" and Luffy spun on his heel and was about to walk out when he paused, "How did he die? Can anyone at least tell me that?"_

"_Uhh… the report says he had third degree burns. Caused by a house fire. Smoke inhalation and damaged lungs." the man replied, "Are you sure you don't want a counsellor?" _

"_No, thanks." and Luffy looked over his shoulder with a small smile, "It was, after all, an accident." and he walked out. As he walked away from the hospital, he found himself heading back towards the cemetery again. He didn't bother to correct himself. When he reached the graves he had pretty much just visited, he kneeled down in front of them, and cried. _

_Sobbed, beat his fists against the soft, grass covered ground. He ripped up handfuls of the weak stuff and threw it into the air until his energy was gone, and he could no longer cry. His eyes refused to let any more water leak out, but his body continued to heave in dry sobs. He sat back on his heels and looked at them.  
_

"_I'm sorry," and he smiled softly, "I know I shouldn't have reacted that way. You guys wouldn't have wanted me to be sad." and he wiped a hand across his face, trying to wipe away the water, but instead leaving a dirty mark. Luffy looked down at his hands and saw they were covered with dirt, and flecks of blood from where he had encountered sticks and the like._

"_At least you guys will be together now. I promise, I will look after you all. But…" and Luffy paused. He was amazed and saddened that this thought had just occurred to him, "I have to leave…" and he bit his lip as his eyes found new water and began to tremble, _

"_I can't stay here any longer now. Ace was always supporting me… and now, he-he's gone. I have to look after myself." and Luffy sniffed, fresh tears running down his cheeks. Hadn't his eyes just been out of water? He pulled himself up and staggered slightly, his legs numb after being curled under him for so long. He looked down at his watch and sighed. _

"_Time to go. I'll do what you all, always told me… Be happy." and Luffy turned away. A wind crept up around him. His wind, his family's wind. It encircled him once and then left him and he smiled. _

"_Bye guys. I'll miss you." and Luffy walked towards the gate of the cemetery. That was the last time he would ever see any of the graves again. _

_Luffy was swept away and pushed into a job in another town, where he worked long nights and lived alone. He hardly talked to anyone, as they would never acknowledge the fact that he was there, and if they did acknowledge him, it was by his new nick name, which he didn't like at all. _

'_Retard' or 'moron' or 'idiot'. He could handle them the first time they were said, but, after that, it just became tedious and annoying and a general pain in the butt. He didn't like being called those names and he told the others so, but they never listened. _

_Luffy barely got to eat, and when he did eat, it was a small meal. The rest of his money went to rent, tax and paying for the repairs that his uniform constantly needed. The only holiday he got, was when he was put into hospital for a severe blow to the face in which his cheek had been sliced open and he had nearly lost his eye. _

_It had been a close call. Soon, fighting became Luffy's way of life. He had to fight to survive. Bets placed against other blokes, twice his size, on the street and winnings so he could eat a little bit of food. He missed home though, but, home was a long way away, and he would never see it again. Never, ever, ever. _

End flashback

Zoro was watching Luffy with an open mouth. The boy smiled.

"I worked there for a few years. The day you picked me up, was the day that saved my life pretty much." and Luffy chuckled, "The headphones I was wearing, were headphones. Not music, no cd player or tape player, or anything. Just… headphones." and he looked over at the swordsman.

"You… how…" Zoro asked but couldn't finish his sentence he was that shocked.

"How can I keep going? My family would have wanted me to. They wouldn't have wanted me to dwell on them. I know, I can tell. Strange huh?" and he chuckled softly.

"No. Luffy, it's incredible."

"What?"

"That you can keep going."

"I don't think it is."

"Well you should."

"How can I not keep going? How can I just suddenly stop living without an excuse? No point in that. Ace would kill me when I saw him again. He'd kick my butt. Shanks wouldn't have given me his hat if he thought I was gonna quit my life halfway through. No, not even halfway." Luffy responded in an intense voice that made Zoro stare. This kid truly was incredible… and he was privileged to know him.

"Luffy…?" he asked. The boy looked up at him again, "You amaze me. I have never met anyone like you. How you can be so carefree, and happy, and so strong at the same time. That day, when I saved you… I didn't save _you _at all. You saved me. You had to. I was on a one way track to suicide when I met you." Zoro blurted. Luffy looked at him silently and then smiled.

"Zoro, I think it's safe to say, we saved each other." Luffy said. Zoro didn't know what happened, but, he just felt… right. This felt like the right time, right place.

For what? He was soon to discover, as he leant forward towards Luffy at the same time as the boy leant towards him. This was it, this was what he had been waiting for for… who knew how long.

His lips met with those soft ones that he had been unconsciously thinking about ever since he had first touched them back in that little hut. Luffy had changed him, that was for sure. Soft, chaste… nice.

They weren't used to each other yet. Time, they needed to take a little bit of time before they could get a little deeper. At least, that's the way Zoro saw it… until Luffy grabbed the back of his head and pulled him deeper and closer.

Now that was a kiss. Wet and hot, demanding and something he would never forget. Luffy's hands were running over the back of his head, while his own were gripping Luffy's shoulders for support.

"Oi! Get a load of this!" was the yell and Luffy and Zoro jerked apart. But the yell wasn't directed at them, it was directed at someone inside and the two looked back at each again once this had been discovered.

"Whooo! Sanji and Nami!" came Usopp's voice. Then there was something reminiscent of Usopp getting the crap beat out of him. Luffy raised an eyebrow at the house and then looked back at Zoro.

"Think… we should err… go in?" he asked. Luffy shrugged.

"I guess. But hey, uh, thanks for listening." and he smiled. Zoro nodded and smiled in return.

"No problem." and they briefly held hands before getting out of the car and walking towards the house, side by side.

---------------------------

**Well, they kissed! Bwahahahaha! I had to make them kiss. It was perfect timing. Wow, it really has been a while since I wrote a kiss scene. -shrugs- Oh well. And Luffy's past. Really wasn't worth waiting for, was it? **

**Clarobell, you say sap and I am going to throw you in a dumpster with an angry monkey. I.e. Monkey being me. Got it? :D I am ebil today. Anyway, I hope you liked the flashback scene and it is all downhill from here my wonderful friends and reviewers! **

**Btw: Do you people realize that this story has been going for... four months I think. -dies- that's a bloody long time. My hits go through the roof, but, my reviews are only about five or six reviews for each chapter. Which, is a little dissapointing. So, please, review. **


	24. Discovery

**Ta da! twenty four chappies and still going strong. Woot! -does a little dance- I'm beggining to wonder if everyone is still interested in this story. Is it going on too long? Maybe I should cut it down a little bit. What do you all think? **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter 24: Discovery**_

Luffy and Zoro walked into the house to see Usopp sitting on the stairs, chin resting on his hands. He looked up as they paused.

"Guys!" he cried, brightening instantly. He jumped up from the step and hurried over to them. Zoro crossed his arms and looked down his nose at the boy. Luffy grinned his stupid head off.

"Usopp!" Luffy returned and slung his arm over his friend's shoulder. Usopp raised an eyebrow.

"Are you drunk?" the boy asked. Luffy pouted and removed his arm.

"No." he responded before spotting someone else he knew, "CHOPPER!" and he launched himself through a doorway and into another room.

"What did you do to him?" Usopp asked. Zoro frowned.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" he growled. Usopp quivered.

"Nothing!" and he ran off after Luffy. Zoro continued to glare after the long haired boy and then a small smile appeared around his mouth before he walked into the room after them. Nami was talking with Nojiko while Luffy was hugging Chopper so hard that the swordsman was sure the reindeer's eyes would pop out.

Genzo, Sanji and Usopp were standing in a corner, talking. Zoro also noticed the loud music that was pounding out from a CD player that was sitting on the windowsill. The room itself was quite large… if you took out the lounge chairs, coffee table, and various side tables that lay about the room.

The curtains were a light orange and the carpet was a dark blue.Two lights at separate ends of the ceiling, lit the room and had a happy effect on the people sitting around.

He found a quiet little seat in the corner of the room, sat down, and watched. He wriggled around in the seat, but his swords were sticking into the back of the chair, so he pulled them off and laid them by his side on the floor.

"Luffy! You're strangling me!" Chopper gasped. Luffy blinked and then relaxed his hold a little.

"Sorry. Let's dance!" and the boy ran into the middle of the room and began jumping around like a jack in the box. Zoro raised an eyebrow and shook his head, placing a hand over his eyes. Good thing Luffy didn't get embarrassed, otherwise he'd be dying of it right now.

Chopper was being swung around like some weird sort of ball on a string. It was truly a strange sight to behold. Zoro couldn't take it anymore, he had to look away, but not before a smile burst forth and he snorted.

That kid was too damn funny for his own good. His gaze took him to where Genzo, Sanji and Usopp were standing, and it was then he began to notice the difference in the love cook. There seemed to be a permanent, happy smile stuck to the man's lips, and he was more relaxed than Zoro had ever seen him.

His shoulders were drooped, whereas before they had always been tight and strict. He was also smoking a lot less. Zoro raised an eyebrow and then with a slight shove, he got up and wandered over.

"Zoro!" Usopp cried happily… and then swung around a bottle of beer. He had obviously been drinking. Hooray for the drunk liar, "Have I ever told you the story of how I defeated the… hic… giant snails of west Virginia?"

"No." Zoro replied in a bored tone, "And I don't want to."

"Aww, come on!" Usopp cried. Zoro rolled his eyes.

"No Usopp, and unless you have a death wish, I'd suggest leaving."

"Hmph, you're no fun." Usopp muttered and Zoro glared, causing the long nosed boy to skedaddle faster than a mouse.

"What the hell's your problem?" Zoro muttered to Sanji. The chef looked around at him.

"Nothing, what's yours?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Well, that sword up your ass isn't there tonight."

"And the fork up yours, isn't either."

"Uh, I'm going to go and talk to Nami and Nojiko." Genzo commented before hurrying away. Zoro and Sanji looked after him.

"What's _his _problem?" they both said at the same time and then looked at each other.

"Why the hell do we always end up doing that?" Sanji asked, looking up at the roof with a thoughtful glance. Zoro shrugged, not really interested.

"Not my fault. You just repeat what I say."

"Bullshit. You can come back with something better."

"Eh." Zoro replied with a shrug, "What's the point?"

"The point is… what the hell is wrong with you? You're… happy."

"Am I not allowed to be?"

"No."

"Get fucked." and Zoro let himself fall into another chair again. He glared up at Sanji, who raised his swirly eyebrow before sitting down in a chair opposite the swordsman. They looked at each other for a minute and then their gazes turned away.

Sanji's, went to Nami.

Zoro's, went to Luffy.

"AHA!" they both cried.

"What?" they asked in sync.

"I knew it!" once again, it was together. They both frowned and then Sanji said quickly,

"I knew you liked him!"

"What? I knew you liked _her._" and then Zoro frowned. That, really had been no secret. He paused a moment and then realized, what little ammo he had had, was now gone. Sanji smirked at him and Zoro frowned again.

"I've always like Nami." he said.

"Well that was obvious from the way you flirted with all those other girls in those towns." Zoro responded sarcastically.

"Not really. I never got the opportunity. We were always chasing after you." and it surprised Zoro just a little, when Sanji didn't glare at him. They stayed in silence for a while.

"So, do you?" Sanji finally asked.

"Huh?" Zoro grunted. He was half asleep and he wanted to stay that way.

"Do you like Luffy?"

"Oh leave me alone." and Zoro rolled over, snuggling his face into the armrest of the chair. Sanji shook his head.

"Knew it." he muttered.

"Get off my back! You like Nami, I like Luffy, get over it." and the swordsman's eyes flew open. Sanji blinked and then commenced laughing his ass off.

"He admitted it!" and the chef rolled off his seat by accident, "Ow." Zoro snorted.

"Serves you right."

---

"It really is good to have you back Nami." Nojiko said, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder. Nami smiled.

"Yeah." she replied and then sighed before looking over at Luffy, who was spinning like a top around the room, Chopper hanging from his arms. The poor little reindeer looked about ready to throw up.

"It's good to have you back Nami." Genzo commented as he sat down. Nami raised an eyebrow and looked at Nojiko.

"So I've been told." she replied.

"Are you okay?" Genzo asked.

"Yeah. I'm alright."

"She's celebrating." Nojiko said, indicating towards the bottle in Nami's hand. The ginger haired woman smirked.

"Perhaps… I should save our little doctor." Nami muttered. Nojiko looked up.

"Heh, yeah. He looks like he's had enough." she replied. Nami got up off her chair and moved over, ducking underneath one of Luffy's wildly swinging legs.

"Hey, Luffy, why don't you let Chopper have a break huh?" she asked, grabbing Luffy's shoulder. The boy looked at her, and then down at the reindeer in his arms. Chopper's eyes were rolling in their sockets, and the poor little guy was a pale green colour. Luffy pouted.

"Yeah, I guess." and he handed the fuzzy doctor to Nami, who nodded and took Chopper back to a chair and sat him down. Nojiko chuckled at him.

Luffy looked wildly around the room, looking for someone to talk to.

His eyes spotted Usopp, who was asleep in a chair. Boring!

Sanji, who had fallen onto the floor and was just now getting up. Boring!

Nami, Nojiko and the sickened Chopper. Once again, boring!

Zoro, half asleep in the chair. Hmm, possibly interesting. He bounded over and jumped into Zoro's lap.

"Zoro!" he cried. Sanji, who had just gotten up, snorted. Zoro glared at him over his shoulder and the chef hurried away to Nami. Apparently, Nami was an interesting subject tonight. Zoro rearranged himself so Luffy sat comfortably on his lap, and then closed his eyes with a sigh.

"What do you want?" he mumbled. Luffy pouted.

"I was bored." he replied.

"Forget it. I'm not playing. I am so tired, it's not funny." and he looked up at Luffy, "Aren't you?"

"Nope! Happy as a… well, something happy anyway."

"You're a bright spark." Zoro muttered sarcastically. Luffy's brows furrowed.

"Bright spark? What's that mean?"

"I dunno." and he smiled. Luffy's mouth twisted and he pushed his hands against Zoro's chest.

"Stop being mean."

"Eh, who was being mean?"

"You were." and then Luffy blinked blearily and lay his head on Zoro's chest.

"Oh-ho, not tired huh?" Zoro asked and Luffy made a negative sound.

"Nope." he yawned. Zoro chuckled and laid a hand on Luffy's back.

"Sleep." and he took a deep breath, "We leave tomorrow morning." and his smile fell.

"Don't do that." Luffy whined, his voice muffled by Zoro's chest. Zoro frowned.

"What?"

"Take deep breaths. Makes me slide backwards." and Luffy yawned again. Zoro smiled.

"Right."

---

The next morning dawned way too bright and way too early for Zoro's liking. He groaned as light filtered through the window and abused his sleep muddled eyes. There was a lighter groan around the vicinity of his stomach and he looked down to see Luffy still curled on top of him.

The boy was curled into a tight ball, hands clenched into fists under his chin and knees drawn up to his chest. His feet were bare, his sandals having obviously slipped off while he had been sleeping. Zoro smiled and yawned, his chest heaving as he did so. Luffy groaned and one of his hands reached out to weakly grasp at Zoro's shirt. He yawned and pressed his face further down into the swordsman's chest. Zoro raised an eyebrow, reached up a hand and prodded the boy in the back.

"Nnng." Luffy groaned. Zoro pushed himself upwards and prodded Luffy again, "Nnng!" and his brows furrowed sleepily. Zoro chuckled.

"Wake up Luffy." he said. Luffy yawned and opened his eyes, clenching a fist and rubbing it over his eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked, looking around the room sleepily. Zoro shrugged.

"No idea."

"Oh, Zoro!" Luffy cried, brightening. He had apparently just noticed the swordsman.

"Oh hello. Just notice I was here did you?" Zoro asked sarcastically. Luffy pouted.

"I thought I was in the car." he responded. Zoro yawned and sat up, nudging Luffy off his lap. The boy jumped onto the carpet and crossed his legs before looking around.

"Hmm, now, where did Hat go?" and he patted his own back, trying to find it, "Not there." and he looked around the room again, "Aha!" and he moved forward to grab the hat from under neath a coffee table. He jammed it onto his head and grinned brightly.

"Wonder where everyone else is." Zoro muttered. Luffy shrugged as he stood and slipped on his sandals, which had been lying at the end of the chair.

"I don't know. But," and he sniffed the air, "FOOD!" and he ran out of the room. Zoro blinked.

"How the…" and he shrugged, deciding it was best not to ask questions. If Luffy smelled food, it was best to trust him. The swordsman got up off of his chair and stretched. The weight at his side was missing.

"Swords… swords." he muttered and then remembered where he had put them the night before. Moving over to the chair, he found them in the exact same place and picked them up.

"GET OFF ME! You're not getting fed till after Nami has hers!" Sanji's voice echoed out from the hallway. Zoro sighed and shook his head. When would Luffy learn? He supposed he should save Sanji from Luffy's puppy eyes, but it then occurred to him that the eyes probably didn't work on the chef as well as they worked on him. He frowned at that, but then smiled. Maybe they did, but, he felt it was a special trait that only he was entitled to.

Zoro moved towards the doorway and then paused, looking around. He had no idea where to go. He had no idea where Luffy had gone. Zoro's lips twisted as he looked right. That was the doorway to the outside world. Left, revealed a staircase, the one they had found Usopp sitting on last night. Come to think of it, they had never found out exactly what the liar had been doing there in the first place.

Oh well, that was inconsequential right now. What he really needed, and his stomach reminded him with a loud growl, was food. He moved towards the staircase and began walking up it, one hand in his pocket while the other was on the rail. Zoro moved up the stairs and paused at the top, looking around once again. What would a kitchen be doing upstairs anyway? Nami came out of a door in front of him and she paused, blinking at him and then she smirked.

"Lost?" she asked. Zoro frowned.

"No…"

"Right. The kitchen is downstairs and to the left. You have to go around the stair case to get to it." she explained. Zoro blinked.

"Oh…" and he turned around.

"Wait, I'll walk with you." and she shut her door and hurried after him. They moved down the stairs, which weren't very many, and then turned the corner.

"Luffy awake then?" Nami asked. Zoro nodded, "Ah. I guess his sleep must have been very good last night."

"Why's that?" Zoro asked, but he had a sneaking suspicion as to why Nami was asking. She shrugged.

"Well, he was lying in a comfortable position and I didn't hear anything all night. I mean, all alone down there and everything. I thought for sure you would have taken advantage of the situation." she replied. Zoro stiffened and a blush spread across his cheeks quicker than lightning.

"I- you- I did not!" he cried, stopping in the hallway. Nami chuckled lightly.

"Of course not." she replied in a patronising voice. Luffy poked his head out of a door just ahead and Zoro looked up.

"Nami!" the boy cried brightly, "Hurry up! Sanji won't let me eat until you're here!" Nami sighed and a small smile escaped her lips. Zoro smiled. He may not have an advantage over Sanji with this, but, he could possibly have an advantage over Nami.

"I know what happened with you and Sanji last night as well." he muttered with a sly smile. Nami blinked.

"You couldn't have. You were asleep. I know, cos I took pictures." and she walked away and into the room where Luffy obviously was. Zoro's jaw nearly dropped through the floor. He was amazed, and annoyed. He had lost his ammo, he had lost his possible chance of getting out of the money he owed Nami.

Yes, at the very last stop, she had paid for fuel and he owed her. Whoopee doo. Zoro just adored being in debt. He stuffed his hands deep into his pockets and moved into the kitchen, where Nami was eating daintily at a table while Luffy was wolfing down his food beside her. Zoro still couldn't understand how such a small boy could eat so much.

_Must be his metabolism._ Zoro thought as he sat down beside the kid. Luffy didn't even look up. Sanji whirled over with a plate and placed it in front of him and Zoro picked up the fork.

"Are we leaving this morning then?" Sanji asked from behind the kitchen bench.

"I guess." Zoro replied as he placed a forkful of food into his mouth. Nami sighed.

"We have to. The sooner we get Zoro back to his town, the sooner we can clear this ridiculous warrant and the sooner we can all get on with our lives. I don't know about you, but, I'm sick of being cooped up in a car. I would rather stay here." and she gave her newspaper a flick as she opened it. Zoro frowned down at his plate.

"You don't have to come." he said softly. Nami looked at him over the paper.

"Nonsense. Of course I'm coming. You'd be lost without me." she responded.

"And you wouldn't eat if I wasn't there." Sanji commented from behind the bench.

"And you'd be dead without me to kick ass for you!" Luffy cried brightly, letting his fork fall to his empty plate with a clatter. Zoro looked up.

"I can kick ass for myself thankyou." he replied to Luffy, who grinned.

"Not as good as I can!" he gloated. Nami watched them from behind the paper, a sly smile on her face.

"Oh yeah?" Zoro growled. Luffy grinned back at him. Zoro's mouth twisted.

"Go on, take him on. Haven't seen a good fight in a while." Sanji commented.

"Oh hush Sanji." Nami hissed and winked at him. Sanji smiled.

"Of course. I will not deny you what you wish." he replied, continuing to make breakfast.

"Oh yeah?" Luffy cried in return to a comment Zoro had just made about him, "You remember what happened that night we first met. I socked you well an truly. You were out of it!" Zoro chuckled.

"Only cos' I let you." he replied. Luffy frowned, and then poked his tongue out.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Oh shut up! I can't take anymore of it!" Nami finally yelled over the top of them.

"Pay no heed to their lover's quarrel my lovely." Sanji cooed. Nami glanced at him. Zoro and Luffy steamed.

"It's not a quarrel!" they both yelled. Chopper and Usopp decided to pick this time to stroll in.

"Morning guys." they both said as they took their seats at the table. Sanji swept over with their breakfast and then went back behind the counter.

"I wonder where Nojiko and Genzo are." Nami wondered aloud as she looked behind as if expecting them to just walk right in at that moment. In fact, she wasn't far off it.

"Everyone!" Nojiko's voice called as she rushed in, "There's a police car outside. A strange man in a white jacket with two cigars, and a girl with a sword and glasses." Zoro's head snapped up and everyone around the table looked at him.

"You have to be kidding." he groaned.

-------------------------------------------

**Dun dun dun, cliffie again! -giggles hysterically- I love doing that. Pisses you all off, doesn't it? But, this is the beggining of the end my friends. It's coming to a close. -begins to cry- not really. I'll be happy to finish this one so I can work on some other ones. **

**Namely, Luffy's first day of school, Alone, some drabbles and other things(-points at Alone- Check it out! In my opinion, it rocks more than Fugitives!). Anyway, enough with my pointless rambling. Reviews would be very much appreciated. Pweeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeeee? -pull's a patented 'Plushie Pout'- copyright. Woot!**


	25. Captured at last

**Well, after that rather quirky, and interesting last chapter-**

**  
Random fans: Get on with it!  
**

**Plushie: -looks affronted- Well, picky little buggers. Just read the darn chapter. -stalks off-**

**----------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter 25: Captured at last**_

"What the hell are they doing here!?" Zoro growled as he ducked down to the floor, his paranoia setting in. He didn't want anyone seeing here, and whether she had glasses or not, Tashigi had pretty sharp sight. Smoker was worse. And he had come here in person. For him! Luffy blinked down at him and then looked over his shoulder at the window and frowned.

"I wanna see." he said and marched over to it. He tilted his head against the window, and peered out, "Oooo, that white haired guy looks like a weirdo." Zoro snorted from under the table. Luffy grinned down at him. There was a knock on the door and the group looked around.

"Don't answer it." Zoro hissed. Luffy nodded in agreement.

"If we don't, they'll suspect." Nami replied angrily. Zoro frowned.

"Then what the hell do I do?" he asked.

"Why don't you answer the door Nojiko. We'll get marimo out." Sanji said from beside them. Nojiko nodded.

"You can go out the back door. Bye Nami." and she quickly hugged her sister, "Good luck Zoro." and she hurried out. Nami grabbed Zoro's arm and dragged him out from under the table.

"Let's get back to the car. Quick." and she pulled him out the door. Luffy ran after her, followed by Sanji and Usopp. Chopper brought up the rear. Zoro paused and glanced back at the door.

He could see Nojiko leaning in the doorway, blocking the view, and he silently thanked her. For Nami's sister, she was alright. Luffy shoved him forward and Zoro stumbled before continuing. They tread silently after Nami, as she led them through a small door under the stairs, and then through a dark corridor.

"Spider!" Usopp squeaked.

"Shhhhhh." the rest cautioned. Usopp laughed nervously.

"Sorry." he whispered. Luffy bumped into Zoro's back, and wrapped his arms around the swordsman, making him stumble forward.

"Sorry Zoro." Luffy whispered. Zoro shook his head. He didn't dare speak, for Tashigi knew his voice, and he was (though he would never admit it) a little scared.

"Would you two stop flirting?" Sanji hissed.

"Sanji!" Nami snapped. They continued forward in silence and then found a door.

"Now, we're going to have to make a break for the trees behind the house. Everyone ready?" Nami asked as she put a hand on the door. Everyone nodded and she opened the door. Nami bolted, running as fast as she could towards the trees.

Zoro was next, looking around furtively as he ran but then something hit him from the side. Zoro caught a whiff of cigar smoke before he was knocked to the ground. He was lying on his stomach, something sitting on top of him. Something… or someone.

Zoro opened his eyes and twisted his head so he could see who it was. Smoker. Zoro struggled, but Smoker was holding him down, his gun pointed straight at… someone else.

"Let him go!" a voice yelled. Luffy's. Zoro panicked as he realized who the gun was pointed at.

"You have no idea how long I have been chasing this bastard." Smoker growled.

"I don't care! He didn't do anything!" Luffy yelled.

"Luffy!" Sanji's voice came in, and it sounded strained so Zoro assumed that Sanji was hanging onto Luffy.

"He murdered people, kid. Nothing you say is going to change my mind." Smoker responded. Zoro noted that the man's voice had a self satisfied tone to it.

"I don't have to say anything!" and there was a grunt and Sanji was flung to the ground as Luffy dived forward. Before Smoker had the chance to fire his weapon, Luffy had belted him across the face so hard, that the man went rolling.

Zoro was free again. He scrabbled along the ground and was on his feet in seconds, hands on his swords and pulling them out. Luffy was by his side in an instant.

"You okay?" The boy asked. Zoro nodded. He glared at Smoker, who was standing in front of them, and glaring. His gun was by his side, but the hand holding it was as tight as a drum.

"So, you've found yourself a little protector. He doesn't look like he would be able to catch _your _interest Roronoa. Or maybe you're just planning to kill him…" and Smoker smiled around his cigars before rolling his shoulders. Luffy frowned deeply but stayed by Zoro's side. The swordsman clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

He wanted to attack, he wanted to strike out and kill, but, there were two things stopping him. One, the fact that Luffy was by his side, and whatever he did, then the boy would join in and he didn't want Luffy getting shot… again.

Two, the reason he was here. He hadn't killed before, and he wasn't going to start now. If he did, then it would just prove Smoker and Tashigi's point. Zoro frowned, but his hands just wouldn't relax.

"Roronoa, what are you planning? Nothing you do or say will get you out of this." Smoker's voice penetrated his thoughts.

"Shut up. He's planning a way to kick your butt." Luffy growled, his voice sounding strangely distant. Pictures began to flash in front of Zoro's eyes as memories worked their way to the top of his subconscious. Pictures of Luffy bleeding, and Luffy laughing. Of everyone who had joined him on this journey.

"Moss head!" Sanji yelled.

"Zoro!" Nami's voice echoed from somewhere. That was it. Zoro had made his decision. He dropped both swords to the ground and opened his eyes. Slowly, as if his hands didn't want to co-operate, he brought his arms up. Smoker smiled, Luffy gasped.

"I surrender." Zoro said quietly as Wadau fell from his mouth, and landed with a soft thump in the ground before his feet. This was what he had to do. For everyone's sake. Luffy gazed up at him, his eyes watery and his hands clenched.

"Zoro…" he said softly. The swordsman looked down at him and smiled softly.

"It's okay Luffy. Take good care of my swords for me." he instructed, and his heart thumped painfully as Luffy gazed back at him. Behind Luffy's wide and innocent eyes, the boy's world was crashing. Zoro couldn't leave him. Not like everyone else. He had been left alone too many times before.

"But, Zoro… can't go. You can't!" Luffy cried, his voice rising from a whisper to a yell.

"Oh yes he can. I was hoping he would try to escape so I could kill him, but, this works." Smoker commented. Zoro and Luffy didn't even glance at the policeman.

"Luffy will look after Zoro's swords but, who will look after… me?" Luffy asked softly. Zoro smiled and tilted his head, summoning up all the courage he had to make it through this.

"Sanji, Nami. Usopp and Chopper. They'll look after you." he replied, his voice wavering despite how hard he was trying not to cry. Luffy pouted and his eyes hardened.

"No, no, no, no! Luffy wants Zoro!" he cried. Zoro bit his lip. Luffy's word games. They got the point through so much better than if Luffy had simply said 'I' or 'me'. It was almost like, it made him more aware of who they were… and what they were responsible for. Themselves.

"Luffy," and he paused, considering whether he should use Luffy's own game on him, "Zoro has to do this." he replied, obviously deciding on doing so.

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"Because… Zoro has hurt Luffy already. He doesn't want to hurt Luffy anymore… or anyone else. You, and Usopp, Chopper and Nami and Sanji all need to live your own lives. You aren't meant to run after me all the time, and get me out of situations that I cause myself."

"But-" Luffy began but Zoro shook his head.

"No. No buts, I am going."

"Oh spare me." Smoker growled in the background.

"Let them speak you asshole." Sanji's voice returned.

"Shut up the pair of you!" Nami yelled and Smoker did in fact quieten down. Nami's power obviously worked on him as well. Luffy stared at Zoro for a moment before wrapping his arms around the man and hugging him close.

"I like running after you." he whispered, "And I am going to save you. I swear."

"Luffy-" Zoro began but Luffy shook his head this time, silencing Zoro's response.

"No buts, I'm going to save you. And then we're going to go away and be happy." Luffy continued. Zoro bit his lip, knowing that what Luffy was saying could never happen. He was going to be put to death. He knew it.

But, he didn't want to say that aloud, for saying it aloud, meant that it would become a reality. If he just kept it inside, maybe… just maybe, it wouldn't happen and what Luffy had said would come true. Zoro wrapped his arms around Luffy and hugged him tight.

"I'll miss you kid." he whispered, his voice wavering so badly that he had to gulp midway through his sentence.

"That's enough of this soppy shit!" Smoker growled and Zoro felt a gloved hand take a hold of his shoulder and pull him away. He growled and struggled, pulling away from Smoker's grip but the policeman had a strong hold and he wasn't going anywhere.

Luffy followed after him until Sanji caught him around the waist and held him back. Nami hurried out from her spot and held Luffy's shoulders, Usopp and Chopper coming out and adding to the strength. Zoro didn't want to go. He couldn't! What had he done!?

Luffy was crying! Oh god how he wanted to hold him now. Smoker dragged him around the side of the house and… Luffy was gone. That was it. He was now separated from Luffy… forever if Smoker had his way. Tashigi came trotting out from somewhere or rather and her face became serious upon seeing Zoro being pulled roughly behind Smoker.

"Not so cocky now, are you Roronoa?" she asked. Zoro didn't respond, in fact… he didn't even hear her. He didn't feel anything as Smoker pushed him up against the car and handcuffed him… or when his head hit the roof of the car as he was roughly pushed into the car.

"Is he alright boss?" Tashigi inquired, peering over the top of her seat to glare at Zoro. Smoker just grunted as a response. He didn't see or feel anything as he was driven through an old and familiar town and then pulled from the car and shoved roughly behind bars.

This… was where he was going to spend the rest of his life? However short the rest of his life might be. He wondered how Luffy was doing. He wondered how Luffy was doing some more. And then the lights were turned off and there was only the moonlight streaming through the window to keep him company.

Zoro let his forehead rest against the cold bars. This place was the pits. Others were yelling, screaming in horror at their own nightmares. Some were cat calling to him, yelling random swear words about how he was a new guy and they could help him. Zoro ignored it all in favour of turning around and looking into his cell.

"Hey buddy." a voice said from the top bunk. Zoro looked up and tilted his head as a freckled face looked down at him. Zoro frowned and moved towards the bottom of the bunk, "Not talkin' huh? That's cool. Most people don't. My last cell mate died a few months ago. He was rather… boring actually."

"Uh huh." Zoro muttered, not listening. The man's voice was sleepy, tired and a bit… unenthusiastic. But he sounded alright. Zoro looked over just as the man's face swung down in front of him, black hair going upside down. The swordsman jumped and moved away… but that face. It looked… vaguely familiar. It reminded him of someone. Someone… important.

"So, what's your name anyway?" the guy asked. Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"Err… Zoro, Roronoa Zoro." he replied.

"Heh, cool name."

"What's yours?" hey, if he had to spend the next… however long he would be here with this guy, then, he should at least know his name.

"Ace," he announced proudly, "Portgas D Ace." and he grinned. Zoro's eyes widened.

---

Luffy's head was resting against the window, his breath fogging it over and over again as the sun set quietly outside.

"Where's that damn map?" Nami cursed as she walked into the room. Luffy watched her out of the corner of his eye. He honestly didn't care what she was looking for a map for, so, he turned back to the outside.

Sanji walked up to him and placed a plate of specially cooked meat in front of the boy. Luffy glanced at it and then turned his head right away and looked out the window, his forehead now resting against the window. Sanji sighed behind him.

"C'mon Luffy. We're leaving tonight. You have to eat." the chef wheedled. Luffy ignored him.

"Leave him be Sanji." Nami muttered, "If he doesn't want to eat, you can't force him." and then she hurried out again. Sanji watched her go. Nami was stressed to the max and he was beginning to worry. She had been hurrying around ever since Zoro had gone. Sanji's thoughts turned dark as they came to rest on the swordsman.

Damn that bastard for doing this to them. It would have been better if they had all just fought and run away. But noooo, Zoro had to go and be all noble and surrender to save _their _skins. Damn him then! Damn him to hell!

Sanji stormed away from the miserable Luffy and back to the kitchen where he grabbed up a knife and began slicing up vegetables… but, his hands were shaking too badly for him to hold the knife steady and he had to stop. He knew why his hands were shaking. Because he was angry at Zoro… and worried about him. As much as he hated to admit it, he was worried about that Marimo-headed bastard.

"Luffy! Usopp wants to tell you a story!" Chopper suddenly squeaked and Sanji looked over. Luffy ignored them. Usopp stood nervously nearby and twirled his hands. Chopper placed his hoofs on Luffy's arm and the boy looked around and then smiled, his eyes dull.

"No thanks Usopp. I don't feel like a story right now." Luffy replied softly. Chopper tilted his head and then climbed into Luffy's lap. Luffy laid a hand on the little reindeer's back and gave it a scratch. Usopp sat down on the floor.

"It'll be okay Luffy. All stories have a happy ending." Usopp reassured the boy. Luffy turned back to the window.

"AHA!" came Nami's voice and she ran back in again and slapped down a large piece of paper on the table. Everyone looked over at her.

"What is it Nami?" Usopp asked.

"The map! I know where we need to go!" she replied, an almost maniacal grin on her face.

"Where we need to go for what?" Sanji asked suspiciously. Nami frowned.

"Idiot. To find Zoro of course." she growled. Luffy's head snapped up and he jumped to his feet, Chopper falling to the ground with a thump and a squeak. He ran over to Nami and gazed at her, the light returning to his eyes one again.

"Really? We're going to find Zoro?" he asked.

"Of course! Did you think we were just going to sit here and let him die?"

"Nami!" and Luffy threw his arms around her. Nami blinked in shock and then gingerly patted Luffy on the back. Luffy let go of her and began dancing about the room.

"We're going to save Zoro, we're going to save Zoro! Just like I told him!" and he skipped into the air. The rest of the group smiled.

"Let's get started then." Nami said and bent over the map.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Aha! A twist... and a new adventure to embark upon! Sorry the chappie is so short... my brain was on the fritz... again. -kicks brain- owie...**


	26. Shock and Adventure

**Twenty six! And nearly two hundred reviews. Whoa! Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed so far! If you haven't... get your butts in gear! -hisses- **

---------------------------------

_**Chapter 26: Shock and adventure**_

"A-ace?" Zoro asked, unsure of what he had heard. The man tilted his head to one side before swinging down and landing in front of him. He wasn't wearing a shirt but he had a pair of black, rolled up shorts on. They looked like they had once been striped, but somewhere along the line, had gotten coloured entirely black.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" and he moved over to the window. Zoro watched him with wary eyes.

_Luffy's brother was named Ace. But… Luffy's brother died. And that face… it's Luffy's but different. _Zoro thought as Ace leaned on the window, moonlight streaming through and shining on his face, illuminating the small smile that played around his lips.

"So, what're you in for?" Ace asked, turning around and putting his hands on his hips. Zoro blinked up at him silently until Ace waved a hand in front of his face.

"Uh… I'm accused of murdering someone." Zoro replied, shaking his head and looking away. Wait until he told Luffy that his brother was alive! And then Zoro's face fell. He was sure he would never see Luffy again. It just wasn't possible. He sighed.

"Well?" Ace asked. Zoro looked up, confused.

"Well what?"

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Murder someone! What are you, stupid?" and Ace vaulted back up onto his bunk again and returned to his upside down position.

"I am not stupid! I was just thinking about someone…" and he brought his knees up and wrapped his arms around them as he laid back against the cold stone wall behind him.

"Hmm… I think about people too. One in particular. But, did you murder that person?"

"No."

"Oh. That's cool then." and Ace twisted around and back up onto his bed again. Zoro could see that the obviously older male of the cell had laid back and was preparing to go to sleep. He had to resist that question, the one niggling at him in such a persistent fashion. Zoro looked up at the window… and the fact that he was in jail, began to set in.

His breathing became a little ragged, his heart beat a little faster and suddenly sounds he hadn't heard when he came in here, became a lot louder and more frightening. The room seemed smaller, and the window seemed higher. He couldn't be here. He didn't belong here.

"Hey… you alright down there?" Ace asked casually. Zoro gulped silently, forcing his fear aside. It had no place here.

"Yeah… I'm fine. Thanks." he replied.

"Listen… it's okay to be frightened man. You don't have to worry. I've been here three years already. I know all the in's and out's. I'll look after you."

"I don't need looking after." Zoro snapped, getting a little annoyed.

"Alright. Don't panic. Geeze, you remind me of my brother." and there was silence in which Zoro blinked up at the bed above him and wondered. He was just about to ask the question that had been sitting in his brain all night, when light snoring reached his ears. Ace had obviously fallen asleep. Zoro sighed and placed his forehead on his knees. This place was going to drive him nuts. And the fact that he was sharing a cell with Luffy's brother, was going to make it even worse.

---

Luffy bounced around the car.

"C'mon Nami!" he cried as he tapped the roof anxiously with his hands. Nami glanced up at him before looking back down at the map in her hands.

"If we go this way, we'll be able to avoid the main roads and the like." she said.

"Hmm," Sanji hummed in agreement as he draped an arm over her shoulder. Chopper popped up from the back seat of the car. He looked up at Luffy, who was standing by the window.

"Are we leaving yet?" he asked. Luffy looked down at his little friend, and frowned.

"No. Nami's still looking at her map." and Luffy sighed.

"Well, do you want to get lost and have to face the horrible tar vampire of the road?" Usopp asked. Luffy just looked blankly back at him. This time, the story wasn't working. At least, not on Luffy, but Chopper was ducked down in his seat and shaking like a lamb. Luffy sighed.

"Namiiiiiiiii." he whined. The ginger haired woman looked up sharply.

"Luffy, you whine at me again, and you won't be eating for the rest of this damn trip." she growled. Luffy bit his lip.

"But…" and he put on his most endearing expression, "I just want to save Zoro." he replied. Nami sighed and shook her head.

"I know." and she looked back at the map one last time before folding it up again, "Let's go. Sanji, you're driving." and she tossed the chef her keys. Luffy grinned brightly and jumped into the back of the car. Usopp hurried over and got into the other side. Chopper sat happily in the middle, but whenever one of the boys moved slightly away from him, he would do a little reindeer pout until they came back.

He liked the warmth. It was nice… and warm! Sanji started the car and waited until Nami had gotten into the car before driving off. Nami waved to Nojiko and Genzo as they turned down the road. Her heart beat a little more wildly as she left. Last time she had left… it had been under different circumstances. Ones she couldn't have avoided, even if she of wanted to. But now, she was free to come back whenever she liked.

She was allowed to see her family whenever she wanted to. And that made her happy. Happier than she had ever been in all her life. And now, she had the chance to make someone else happy. Nami's eyes narrowed as they glanced at the side view mirror, and saw Luffy watching the trees flick past as the car picked up speed and left the town. She took note of the grim line that was the boy's mouth, the determined dark eyes and the tightness in his jaw.

Luffy was ready to do anything and everything to save Zoro. A faint smile caressed her lips and she looked back at the long, black road ahead. Sanji's hand suddenly grasped her own and she looked over at him as he drove with one hand, his cigarette twitching between his lips.

He glanced towards her, gave her a beaming smile before looking back out at the road again. Nami felt that feeling that she had felt when Sanji had saved her from that 'policeman'. Only, now, she recognised what it was. Love. She felt love for this annoying, possibly _over_-polite man sitting beside her. She smiled. And now, she would help someone else find love.

"Luffy… we'll get him back. I promise." Nami said, but she heard three other voices join her own. Sanji, Usopp and Chopper had all said the same thing, at the same time. She turned and looked at them and Luffy beamed.

"You guys are the best!" he cried, grinning widely before he grabbed the closest person, Chopper, in a hug.

"Idiot! That doesn't make me happy at all!" Chopper cried, but he made no attempt in escaping from Luffy's iron grip. Sanji chuckled and took his hand away from Nami's… but she caught it before it was placed back in his lap. She smiled at him… a sincere smile. One that held no taunting, teasing, or controlling taint in it… and Sanji understood. He didn't yell and carry on, and he didn't burst into a flurry of love hearts, he just smiled.

"Oh get a room!" Usopp muttered from the back. Nami twisted into her seat, grabbed her shoe from her foot, thwacked Usopp around the head with it and then replaced it on her foot again. Usopp held his head and frowned. Luffy continued to clutch Chopper to his chest, and the little fluffy reindeer almost purred.

---

It took them barely three hours to reach Boto, but when they did, it was well and truly past midnight. Luffy looked around anxiously, trying to spot some sign that pointed him towards where Zoro was. Sanji parked the car beside a run down looking house and Luffy was about to bound out of the car when Nami growled at him.

"Luffy." she hissed again and the boy stopped to look back at her.

"Do you want to save Zoro?" Sanji snapped as he glanced around. Usopp glanced around as well, but he was decidedly more uneasy than the chef.

"That's what I was doing!" Luffy replied, his hand on the door handle.

"You can't go off half cocked you know." Nami growled. Luffy blinked and then looked out the window, his feet shifting. He wanted to go! He wanted to save Zoro! It was unfair to make him wait like this.

"But, Nami…" and he whined slightly as he looked back at her, "Zoro!" Nami sighed.

"I know Luffy. We'll rescue him, but tonight, we need to think of something to try and clear his name. But, I have an idea." and she turned her keen, brown eyes on Usopp, who blinked and pushed himself back in the seat.

"Usopp, I have a plan, but I think the only person who can pull it off, is you." she said. Usopp stiffened and chewed on his lip for a moment.

"What is it?" he asked. Nami smiled slightly.

"I need you, to sneak over to the jail and try to find the cell Zoro is in, and if possible, find out if he knows when… how long he's got." she replied, quickly changing her last sentence so Luffy wouldn't become distressed.

"Why me?" Usopp squeaked, "You're the one who used to be a thief."

"I have to stay here and help Sanji, Luffy and Chopper investigate a few things."

"But Namiiiiiii!" Luffy whined desperately. She shushed him with a sharp glance and then turned back to Usopp, who was fidgeting nervously in his seat.

"Nami… I can't." Usopp finally said, dropping his head and staring at the floor between his legs, "I'm no good for anything but being a coward, and telling lies."

"Usopp!" Luffy snapped and the boy jumped and turned towards his friend. Luffy's eyes were sparkling, and looking at him with such a ferocious intensity, that Usopp had to fight desperately not to move backwards.

"Don't say those things Usopp. You're braver, braver than you give yourself credit for." Luffy began, his voice taking on a serious tone to it, "I can't go and find Zoro, I understand that. I'm no good at sneaking into heavily guarded places. I'm more of a front on attacker, and that's why I need you." and Luffy gave him an imploring look, "Please Usopp, I need you to find Zoro and tell him that we're going to save him." and he paused, waiting for the verdict. Usopp's face hardened and he pulled out the gun.

"Okay. I'll do it. I'll be back at this car when I'm done." and Usopp gently shifted Chopper so he could get out the side of the car, but before he was completely out the door, Luffy stopped him again.

"Oh and Usopp," and the boy grinned brightly, "Tell Zoro I love him." and the door was shut. Usopp blinked for a moment before smiling. Time to take on a mission. Usopp hurried down the street and around a corner, disappearing into the darkness, and two keen eyes from the back of a beaten up old car, watched him go. Luffy sighed and turned back to face Nami again once Usopp had disappeared.

"Good, now, Sanji, Luffy and Chopper, we're going to find information about Zoro's 'crime'." Nami instructed.

"How're we gonna do that?" Chopper asked, quite curiously. Sanji looked across at his girlfriend and she smiled.

"A bar. They're always open this time of night."

"A bar?" Luffy asked a little doubtfully. Nami nodded.

"Yep. We're going to go in there, act casual, and get a few answers from a few people who have had too much to drink." and she glanced at Sanji. That man was girl crazy, and drunken girls around her boyfriend… well, that just wasn't going to happen.

"Sanji," she muttered and the chef looked at her, waiting patiently for what she had to say, "Why don't you stay with Luffy and Chopper so they don't get into trouble. And if I see you flirting with one girl, drunk or not, I'm going to kick your ass from here to New Guinea." and she sniffed a little indignantly. Sanji blinked for a minute and then he grinned around his cig.

"Of course my lovely dove!" and he tilted his head, looking kind of like a little puppy, "I would never betray your trust."

"Yeah, yeah. Just get out of the car Casanova." and she stepped out of her side of the car. Luffy did so on his side, his thoughts constantly on Usopp and Zoro. Chopper skipped out of his side onto the footpath and looked around, his nose twitching as he took in the smell of burning rubber and old melting plastic. There must have been a dumpster, or a fire somewhere nearby. Sanji moved around to Nami's side, his hand in his pocket.

Although he hadn't said anything, he was down to his last cigarette. The empty box was now crumpling in his hand. He glanced at Nami, but she was watching Luffy. The boy was standing on the footpath near her, his feet twitching nervously and his hands going to his hat and adjusting it before dropping to his side again. Sanji sighed. He didn't want to ask her for money to buy them, but, he needed them!

And if he didn't get them, his mood would go downhill like a runaway train. He would become almost as shitty as that bastard of a swordsman. How dare he? Honestly. How dare that bastard go off and leave them to clean up his mess? Sanji frowned. He was doing it again.

"Luffy, calm down." Nami hissed as Luffy fidgeted underneath the streetlight. The boy turned, his eyes becoming determined and his chin jutting out. He was ready.

"Sorry. Let's go." and the four walked forward, Sanji and Nami in the lead, while Luffy and Chopper brought up the rear. It was going to be an interesting night.

---

Usopp had seen the lights shining from the prison, a few streets away. They were bright, and shifted back and forth like they were being blown about by a light breeze. He paused outside the steel bars and high, barb wire topped fence.

"Oh damn, old fashioned." he muttered, holding his gun so tightly that his hand had become sweaty, and his knuckles were turning white. Usopp glanced around, looking for some way to get through. A low growl caught his attention, and he had to sigh.

"Why, why do I do these things?" he muttered as two, very large, and very vicious Doberman dogs walked past the fence, their noses twitching and stumpy tails wagging slightly. Usopp searched his pockets for something he could use to distract them, should they come back while he was breaking and entering. It had occurred to the marksman, as he had been walking down an alley, that he could be put in jail himself for this.

It was ridiculous, trying to break _into _a prison. It should have been the other way around, especially at this time of the night. Or morning. Whatever the hell it was. It didn't matter right now. All Usopp knew, was that if he didn't move quick, his keister would be hanging from that smoke guy's wall. Man, hadn't he been a tight ass.

The dogs finally moved on and Usopp found a few little rocks he could use to distract the dogs if they came back. Not to mention his unused ammo. He really needed to get a new slingshot. It had been an unfortunate, and untimely loss. Creeping over to the fence, Usopp peered through the wire.

"Ha, easy." he muttered as he pushed his fingers between the wire to get to the back of a small steel pole that was holding the fence up. Gently working his fingernails under the edge of a tightly wound piece of wire, he began to pry it up. It was tight, and didn't move easily, but Usopp thanked his lucky stars that it hadn't been welded. Obviously someone had been slacking off when they had been welding this fence up.

Finally, Usopp managed to undo one of the diamonds, and he began working on the others, until he had a good sized hole in the fence. One that the skinny marksman would be able to slip through without any problems. And so he did. The wall of the cell blocks was about ten metres away and Usopp sighed. He would have to hurry. Ducking his head down, and running along in a bent position, the marksman made it to the wall just as a large light flickered across just in front of him.

He sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead before looking in the window next to him. Empty. Zoro wasn't there. Usopp quickly moved along to the next one. Two men looked back at him, but not the ones he was looking for. Next. It took him about five windows to find Zoro, and when he did, he then had to hiss and whisper to try and wake the stupid bastard up. In the end, it was the other man in the room, a tall, freckle faced man who looked vaguely familiar, who answered him.

"Wake the other guy up." Usopp hissed impatiently, glancing around behind him as he did so. The man nodded and then went over and gave Zoro's shoulder a good, hard, poke. Once again, that was a little familiar, but Usopp's brain wasn't up to thinking in correct patterns right now. Zoro looked up and saw him, before a wide smile spread across his face. The swordsman got up and hurried to the window, gripping the bars as Usopp began talking to him.

"Nami's got everything organised, and we're going to free you from this place. She promises. Sanji and Chopper are looking for a way to bust you out if we can't clear your name, she wants to know if you know what's going to happen and when it is going to happen so we can figure out how much time we have and Lu-" but before Usopp could finish, Zoro had hushed him urgently. The man behind him gave them an inquiring look, but didn't say anything. Usopp blinked in a confused way and then shrugged, deciding to finish the sentence without Luffy's name in it.

"Well, you know who," and he gave Zoro another awkward glance, "says he loves you." and Zoro nodded, a little impatiently. The man in the background was silent. Zoro thought for a minute.

"I don't know what's going to happen. I haven't seen Smoker since he shoved me in here, the stupid bastard." and Zoro let his head fall against the bars.

"Tell him I miss him. And tell Nami not to take any unnecessary risks. If they're trying to find out stuff about what happened, go to the old abandoned mansion on the very edge of the town. That's where it happened. I don't know if anyone is living there, but, you have to get a look at those rooms, or at least talk to the owners. Or something."

"Right." Usopp nodded and turned, looking over his shoulder nervously, "Now, I'm going to go because I can hear growling."

"Usopp, be careful. And, scratch what I said before, tell the kid I really miss him." and Usopp nodded before disappearing into the darkness, his footsteps not even heard in the silence of the prison yard.

Zoro watched him go, his heart throbbing painfully. But a new feeling crept up inside him. Joy, hope. They were rivalling for first row but Zoro didn't think either of them would overcome the amount of love swelling in his heart. He turned and saw Ace fixing him with a curious stare.

"What?" Zoro snapped. Ace shrugged and moved around to jump back up into his own bed again.

"Nothing. Just wondering about something." he replied.

"Well… keep it to yourself." Zoro growled as he lay down again. But the swordsman let a smile steal over his face. Luffy was coming to his rescue… yet again. That boy really knew how to sweep him off his feet.

---

**Alrighty then, how was that? I dunno if Usopp was in character. Sorry if he wasn't. Well, tune in next time, when Fugitives continues. Wheeeeeeeee! Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Help me on my way to taking over the world with Fugitives! Bwahahahahaha! ... not really. :**


	27. Finding the truth

**Read and Review Please!!!**

**If there is some aspect to this story that you don't like, go ahead and say so. It's not like I'm going to turn around and start abusing you for it, unless you totally flame me and destroy my feeling of self worth, in which case, my protectors Clarobell, Scabbers and Shiru will attack your scaly hides and make sure that everytime you see the word Plushie, you'll flinch. Right guys?**

**Shiru, Scab and Clare: ... You're on your own. **

**Plushie: (evil glare)**

**I would like to thank all those who have reviewed so far, especially LetsEatScabbers, Shiruji-chan, Clarobell, FireonIce and a few anonymous people who have supported me the whole way through. Thankyou all very VERY much. **

**--------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter 27: Finding the truth**_

Luffy looked around him, his eyes flashing back and forth rather excitedly. There were heaps of people here, and they were all laughing and yelling merrily. He grinned, and looked over as Nami called his name.

"You stay there with Chopper and make sure you don't wander off." and taking Sanji's offered arm, she disappeared into the crowd, heading for the front of the bar. Luffy puffed his cheeks and pouted before looking down at the violently shivering Chopper beside him. He smiled and laid a hand on the smaller animal's head. Chopper looked up and Luffy grinned.

"This is fun! Just enjoy it." he said brightly. Chopper nodded, but didn't really relax much. He trusted Luffy with all his heart, but, there were too many people in this place. Two many eyes watching him. A man sat in the corner of the room, a shadow over his eyes and his dark and lank hair falling messily around him. Luffy tilted his head and then grinned as he decided this man needed cheering up, and he bounded over.

All thoughts of what Nami had said went out the window, and suddenly Chopper found himself alone. The reindeer searched frantically for Luffy, but he couldn't see the boy anywhere, and he backed out of the bar and back into the street where it was safer… he hoped. Luffy skipped over to the table and leaned against it, a wide smile on his face.

"Hi there!" he cried. The man looked up with eyes like coal, and a face darkened by ash and soot. He looked as though he hadn't had a decent nights sleep in his life.

"Hello there." the man replied, a shadow of a smile flickering on his lips.

"Honey, sweetie." a barmaid said as she hurried up to Luffy and took a hold of his shoulders, "You don't talk to him darl." she explained as she led him away. Luffy blinked.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because he's crazy." she whispered. Luffy looked over his shoulder to see the man watching them go with a depressed look on his face.

"He doesn't look crazy to me."

"Well sweetheart, you've only just dropped in tonight. Here, let me get you a drink. What would you like?" she asked, her voice slightly panicky as her eyes flicked over her shoulder to the man in the corner. Luffy's mouth twisted and then he grinned.

"Something sweet!" he announced.

"Sweet. Good." and the woman turned away. She came back a few seconds later to find Luffy gone. She looked around but couldn't see him through the crowd and she sighed. He wasn't her responsibility, and she had other customers to serve.

Luffy wandered back over to the man and then sat down beside him.

"Hi." he said again. The man looked up and tilted his head, smiling gently.

"Hello." he replied.

"That lady said you're crazy. Are you?"

"I… don't think so. I'm not sure. It's been a long time since anyone's talked to me." and the man turned his head away and brought the heel of his palm up, as if to push something up his nose, but, there was nothing there to push up, and his hand dropped back into his lap again.

"What's your name?" Luffy asked. This guy was interesting! The man turned to him and a hint of a smile that used to be cruel, turned the corners of his lips, up.

"Clahadore." he replied. Luffy tilted his head and grinned.

"Cool! I'm Luffy."

"A pleasure meeting you Luffy." the man said and then leaned his elbows on the table, intertwining the fingers. He looked at Luffy with an interest that he hadn't shown many people, "So, Luffy, is there anything in particular you are here to ask? Or did you simply think that I was going to be good conversation?"

"Umm… actually. There is something I wanna ask!" And Luffy grinned brightly, "Do you know of a murder that happened here about a year or two ago. I'm not sure of the time thing, my friend was rather obscure about it." and Luffy waved a hand in the air as if to prove the vagueness of it all.

"Well, actually, I do know a bit about a murder. It was committed by a young man who happened to be passing through this town. He was rather… strange as I recall. Well, anyway, he caused a bit of a stir in this very bar. Ticked off the local Head of Police's son, and then he was accused of murdering a young girl and her father."

"Yeah, that's the one!" Luffy cried excitedly as he bounced in his seat a few times, "Do you know where it happened?"

"In the large mansion at the other end of town. It's abandoned now, but, you should be able to find a few bits of… whatever you're looking for." and Clahadore gave Luffy a rather scrutinising look. Luffy didn't take any notice. He had some information. He could go and find something that would clear Zoro's name and then his friend would be free! Zoro would be free!

"Hey!" a gruff voice shouted and Luffy turned. He knew that voice. The silver haired man who had taken Zoro away, was standing in the doorway, his gun now trained on Luffy. The boy frowned and then was shocked to see Sanji come flying from nowhere, and knock Smoker across the room. Luffy jumped up from his seat and turned to Clahadore.

"Thanks for the info." he said and then took off, leaping around various patrons to come out into the early morning air of the street. Chopper was standing by Sanji and Nami stumbled out just after Luffy and the four ran. Ran like they never had before.

---

Clahadore leaned back in his seat and smiled a cruel smile as he lifted a pair of sparkling glasses to his face, and then pressed them to the bridge of his nose. He had sent that kid to the mansion, and this morning, there would be another murder. He stood and moved from the bar, glancing at the barmaid as he left. She frowned back at him, her eyes showing every sign that she was afraid. Kuro smiled and was out the door and into the street.

---

Usopp stopped beside the car, the sun beginning to rise behind him. He was puffing from the run he had just taken. First, while he had been escaping from the prison, those damn dogs had shown up and Usopp had had to jump through the wire in an effort to avoid them, but they had pursued him down the street until he had leaped over the gate of some random yard and run through it and out the back, the barks of the dogs still echoing in his ears as he stood panting by the car.

It wasn't long before the others showed up. All four of them were puffing as if they had run a marathon as well. Luffy seemed very happy, and very pleased with himself though. He grinned brightly and expectantly at Usopp, who smiled in return.

"Well? Usopp? What did he say?" Luffy asked excitedly as he bounced over. Usopp grinned and winked.

"It wasn't easy for the Great Usopp to break in. I had to brave perils and dangers, mightier than anything anyone has ever seen before! Moats and gigantic dragons-"

"Just tell me what he said!" Luffy barked, his voice suddenly taking on a frightening tone that no one had heard before. Usopp blinked and then sighed.

"Another great story… ruined." he lamented and then quivered under the look Luffy fixed him with, "Zoro s-said he m-missed you. He doesn't know when he's going to be…" and Usopp gulped, "You know."

"He doesn't know?" Nami asked, unbelieving and then she groaned, "How are we going to rescue him if we don't know when he's going to be…" and she trailed off, looking distractedly at the car beside her.

"Why don't we just go to the house?" Sanji suggested.

"Yeah! Zoro said about an abandoned house at the end of the town. He said that was where we'd find answers, or something like that." Usopp added with a bright smile. Luffy turned to Nami with a bright grin.

"Yeah! C'mon!" and he turned to run down the street.

"Luffy!" Sanji called but the boy was already gone, having disappeared around the corner. Nami cursed under her breath.

"He's going to get us in trouble." Chopper added, silent up till now. Sanji nodded and lit a cigarette.

"Should we follow him?" Usopp asked. There was a brief moment of silence before everyone turned on their heel and raced after Luffy.

---

Luffy just kept running, ignoring Sanji's call behind him. If he could get to that house, he would know what had happened. He would be able to find the proof that Zoro hadn't done anything wrong. Zoro would be free! And then Luffy could be with him. It hurt to be without Zoro. Deep down in his heart. Much like it hurt to be without everyone else he knew. He paused at a corner and took a few deep breaths, getting his bearings.

"Now, where is that house?" he muttered, looking around until he saw a large map and he turned to look at it, "Hmm… Aha!" and he took off again, crossing the road and racing down an alleyway.

"Luffy!" Sanji's voice called again and the boy paused this time, bouncing from foot to foot as he looked around and finally spotted the chef coming towards him from the alley entrance he had just come through.

"Sanji! I know where the house is!" Luffy said brightly. Nami followed Sanji and Usopp and Chopper came after her.

"Great Luffy. Now, shall we go together so we don't end up getting caught and thrown in jail as well!" Sanji said in a harsh tone. Luffy pouted and bowed his head.

"Sorry. I just want to help Zoro! I want to get him out of jail and stuff!" the boy cried, turning and looking at each person's face, one at a time. Chopper tilted his head, feeling sorry for Luffy.

"We'll get him back Luffy." the little reindeer said reassuringly, summoning the most courageous tone he had. Luffy nodded.

"Yeah. I know. So, can we go?" he asked, bouncing from foot to foot again.

"Whatever." Sanji muttered, waving a hand. Luffy grinned and bounded off, almost leaving the others behind in his speed.

"Are we going to save Zoro?" Chopper asked unsurely as he ran beside Usopp.

"With Luffy in charge… there's no way we can't." the long nosed boy replied. Chopper grinned.

---

Zoro was awoken by Ace's voice.

"Oi! Old man! When's breakfast?" the boy called, leaning against the bars of the cell. Zoro rolled over and glared at Ace, annoyed that he had been woken up.

"Shut. Up, Portgas." came Smoker's voice. Zoro got up and stretched his arms over his head.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a croaky voice. Ace turned back to him with a sly grin.

"Trying to get some food. I'm hungry, aren't you?" he replied. Zoro blinked and then realised the ache in his stomach. He was hungry.

"Uh… yeah." and Zoro fell silent, reflecting upon the dream he had had last night. Not really a dream, more like a nightmare. Luffy had been in it, but, it hadn't just been about the boy. It had been about Nami and Usopp and Chopper and even the Princess.

They had all been there, and he had been back in that house. The one that had haunted his dreams ever since it had happened. Now though, it wasn't just Miki and her father laying on the floor in front of him, it was everyone else. And when he picked up his swords, they were sticky with blood.

"Oi!" and Ace waved a hand in front of him. Zoro blinked and shook his head, coming out of his reverie.

"Sorry." he apologised in a mumbled tone. Ace tilted his head, looking remarkably like Luffy.

"What's bugging you? You seem distracted." his cellmate said.

"Nothing. Just… thinking." Zoro replied. Ace shrugged and turned back to the bars of the cell.

"Old maan." Ace called in a sing song voice.

"Oh for fuck's sake Portgas! You're a fucking thorn in my goddamn side!" Smoker yelled and Ace grinned nonchalantly.

"I know." he replied. Smoker walked past the front of the bars, whacking at Ace's hands with a bat as he did so. The boy withdrew them quickly before he poked his tongue out.

"So, what do you know about my brother?" Ace asked, still leaning against the bars. Zoro's head snapped up.

"What?" he asked and Ace turned and tilted his head slightly, indicating that he wouldn't fall for any 'dumb' act.

"I heard you talking in your sleep last night. You kept saying Luffy, over and over again. Not to mention a few other names, but, that's beside the point." and suddenly Ace's face became stormy, "You said you killed them." and the taller man moved towards him. Zoro stood up, holding his ground easily. He wasn't one to back down, not even to someone as powerful, and potentially dangerous as Luffy's brother.

"I did not kill Luffy. He's alive and well." Zoro replied as Ace stood before him, hands clenched by his sides. Luffy's brother relaxed upon hearing this though, and he smiled again.

"Fine. Now, mind telling me why you never said anything?"

"I… wasn't sure if you were his brother. He said…" and Zoro took a deep breath, "Luffy said you were dead." Ace was silent and then he shook his head.

"I don't believe it." he muttered and put a hand over his face and sighed.

"I'm telling the truth." Zoro growled, annoyed that Ace hadn't had the respect to believe his story.

"No, no. Not that." Ace said, waving a hand at him, "I believe you. I was talking about that bastard." and he sighed. Zoro was completely in the dark. What bastard? Who the hell was Ace talking about?

"Uhh…" Zoro intoned, looking towards Ace with an inquiring look. The boy sat down beside him.

"When Luffy and my parent's died, everyone thought it was an accident. Then, when Makino and Shanks died, we knew it wasn't. Or at least, I knew. I had figured it out. It was a man that I had known for a while. He had been hanging around for a while. Blackbeard. He was a bastard. I chased him all over the country side until I got here, and then he turned up dead. I was blamed, and thrown in here." Ace explained. Apparently it was a short version, "But, Smoker must have done something. Did Luffy say how he knew I had died?"

"Uh… yeah. He got a call from the hospital, and when he got there, they said that you'd died of third degree burns." Zoro replied. Ace nodded.

"Yeah. Someone must have set him up. Made everything up. Oh shit. Poor Luffy." Ace muttered and ran a hand through his hair.

"Whinging again brat?" Smoker's voice asked from outside the bars. Ace looked up and he frowned and moved over to the entrance.

"What do you care?" he asked as he leaned casually against the cold steel.

"Here." Smoker snarled and shoved a tray of food under the door. Dry bread, a few biscuits and a flask of water. Ace sighed.

"I'm a big boy Smoky, I need a decent meal." Ace taunted. Smoker paused and turned back to the cell.

"You need a decent thrashing." Smoker returned, smoke furling threateningly from his lips. Ace smiled slyly.

"I've already had one apparently. Dying of third degree burns. Couldn't you have come up with something better than that?" and Smoker paused, unsure about what Ace had just said. The Police captain frowned.

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about." he replied in a low voice. Ace raised an eyebrow, the smile still lingering around his lips.

"Oh, don't you? What was the point of setting me up like that?" Ace asked. Smoker just shook his head.

"You've cracked. Just settle down and eat your meal… moron." and Smoker walked away. Ace blinked for a minute, thrown off.

"What do you mean I've cracked? You set everything up so my brother would think I was dead." Ace explained. Smoker, who by now was sitting behind his desk again, looked up sharply.

"Why the fuck, would I waste my goddamn time doing that?" he growled.

"Then who the hell…" Ace muttered, turning back to Zoro, who shrugged.

"Maybe he's bluffing." Zoro suggested.

"I am not doing anything of the sort Roronoa." and Smoker returned to the front of the cage and then looked over his shoulder before moving into it.

"You two have to shut up before you get me into shit." Smoker growled at them, his voice barely louder than a hiss. Zoro looked at Ace, who crossed his arms.

"What the hell you talkin' bout taisa?" Ace asked, intrigued.

"Look… you two bastards have been thorns in my side since you showed up. Roronoa has been on the run for a while, and now I have him, I can goddamn well keep him out of trouble." Smoker explained in a low whisper. Zoro was beginning to get a little freaked out.

"You, Portgas, I have kept you out of harms way." Smoker growled, his face dark, "And you, Roronoa, are _going _to be kept out of trouble."

"You'd make more sense if you had your head under wet cement." Zoro commented, sitting down on his bunk and crossing his arms. Smoker sighed, long and exasperatedly.

"For God's sake. You're both supposed to have killed someone, but didn't. Both were found slashed and horribly maimed. And I know very well who actually did it." Smoker explained.

"Then what the hell are we doing in here!" Zoro growled, getting up again and advancing towards the policeman. Ace held out an arm and stopped the swordsman. Zoro was seriously tempted to just shove Ace away and then lay into Smoker with his fists.

"To keep you safe you morons. You were both targets. Roronoa was set up by a certain police brat. And Portgas was set up by someone he had crossed. Think." and Smoker glared at them both, thoroughly annoyed that two people could be so dumb. Not to mention, he was seriously getting annoyed with Portgas's smug smile.

"…Hilmeppo." Zoro said slowly, "but, he doesn't have the brains to do something like that."

"And neither does Morgan." Ace added and then saw Zoro's inquiring glance, "I defeated him while he was drunk in a bar."

"Exactly. Those two set you up, but they hired someone to do it for them." Smoker was about to elaborate when a door slammed.

"Sir! Sir!" a voice called and then a young woman stumbled into view, "Sir, I think we have him." she said through the bars. Zoro glared at her, and Tashigi glared right back.

"You two might just have the opportunity to lead real lives." Smoker growled, "Tashigi, we're going to take these two with us. It's time to end this. Fucking Morgan is a moron who needs his ego deflated." and Smoker turned away.

"Very well sir." Tashigi agreed and then stepped back to let them out.

"You're going to trust us?" Ace asked in a smug voice as he stepped out of the cell. Smoker grabbed Zoro's swords and literally threw them at him.

"If you want to save your brother, you will co-operate." Smoker replied. Zoro placed his swords back at his hip again. Ace was serious as Smoker walked out the side door and back into the main offices and Zoro followed behind, Tashigi bringing up the rear.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wheee! So, everything is back to front, and everyone is now thoroughly confused. Ha ha. Aren't I a smart one? Actually, I owe credit to Clarobell because she gave me the fantastic idea that Smoker was actually protecting Zoro and Ace, rather than keeping them to be executed. Thankyou honey! -huggles- Reviews! Tell me how confused you all are! **


	28. House of Horrors

**It's the beggining of the end peoples. Shouldn't be too much longer now! -dances- I'll be finished before christmas! Haha! About time too, this story has taken up a lot of my time and effort, so, it's been draining away at other stories I want to finish i.e Luffy's first day, Alone, One Piece's messed up fairy tales. Stuff like that. But, it's had a good run this story. Dissapointed that people lost interest though. I went from an average of ten to fifteen reviews, to about 5, so, yeah. But, anyhoo. It went over two hundred! -squeals- how cool is that? **

**Still, if you could review, I would be really, really happy. **

**Okay, gonna shut up now. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter 28: House of horrors**_

Stopping suddenly in front of the others, Luffy's blood ran cold.

"G-guys. I just remembered something…" he muttered. Sanji peered over his shoulder.

"What?"

"Zoro's swords… they weren't in the car when we left." he replied.

"Now you decide to tell us!?" Nami yelled, angry that this had only just come to her attention.

"We don't have time. If we want to help Zoro, we're going to have to just go into this house and figure everything out. We'll find Zoro's swords afterwards." Sanji added, not usually one for cooling a situation where his wonderful Nami was upset, but, he wanted to get moving. This place was more than a little unsettling. Dark alleyways and worrying circumstances had never really sat well with Sanji. Not at all. He had been exposed to too many as a kid.

But, it wasn't time to think about that now. Luffy was distracted for a moment, thinking about what Zoro would do before he nodded and they continued in the direction they had been heading before. It didn't take long to reach the area. Luffy gazed up at the two storey house that was sitting at the end of a cul-de-sac. How Luffy knew what a cul-de-sac was, was beyond anyone's comprehension. But he did, and that's where the group found themselves.

"Do you think that's it?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah…" Nami replied, slightly breathless. They had been standing still for a full five minutes while everyone stared at the building. It was old, and rickety and it looked like it was a real fixer upper.

"It's c-creepy." Usopp whimpered. Sanji privately agreed with Usopp… but he didn't show it. He wrapped his hand in Nami's as Luffy began moving slowly towards the house. He was the first to reach the door, while the others stood in a small group behind him. It made the hairs on the back of their neck stand up, and goose-bumps appeared on their arms and legs. Nami shivered slightly.

"I don't like this place Sanji…" she muttered softly. Sanji nodded, tightening his hand in hers, ever so slightly before Luffy pushed the door open. It creaked loudly and they all jumped, not expecting the noise in the silence. Not even birds seemed to call around this place. Luffy moved inside, tentatively placing a foot down on scratched and old floor boards.

"I-I might j-just stay out here on g-guard." Usopp whimpered, taking a long step back from the door.

"Sure Usopp. But, the first one to get eaten by ghosts is always the one who decides to take watch." Sanji commented with a wry smile. Usopp stiffened visibly and then hurried through the door.

"Right. I'll come with you guys After all, it's not like anyone's going to care that we're in here." and he stayed right beside Sanji all the way into the house. Luffy was looking around, his jaw slack with amazement and interest. He had never seen anything like this place.

It was a dump, but it was a regal looking dump. The walls were tall, and the staircase was wide. It was almost like entering a very old palace or something. Pictures with a blank background, covered the walls.

There were no spider webs, no bugs to speak of. And the doors had been painted a dark red. Almost like rust. It had a nice affect. Nam let go of Sanji's hand to walk over to one of them, and she brushed a hand across it before pausing, her face going pale.

"Nami? What's wrong?" Usopp panicked, looking around wildly for what could have been the cause of Nami's fear. The orange haired woman turned a faint shade of blue and jumped away from the door, wiping her hands furiously over her skirt as she did so.

"It's… blood. Dried blood." She squeaked, looking thoroughly disgusted. Luffy frowned and walked over to the door Nami had touched, before swiping a hand across it. He pulled his fingers away and rubbed them together before nodding in confirmation.

"Yeah. It's blood." and he wiped his hand on his shirt slowly as he searched the door for a handle. Finding it, Luffy laid a hand on the knob and then pushed the door open to reveal a grand study.

"Wow!" Usopp commented behind him. Everyone stared at the boy before he shrugged, "Thought it looked cool." Luffy ignored this as he walked in, searching for something that might help him free Zoro. Paper clippings about a mass murderer were spread everywhere, the slowly rising sun hitting them through a stained glass window. In the window, was a picture of a Panther, with cruelly glinting claws that were longer than what looked normal.

It's mouth was stretched in a silent growl while it's bright yellow eyes seemed to watch their every move. Luffy turned away from the mirror and went over to a cupboard that was sitting in the corner. It had a large padlock on it, but Luffy soon disposed of that.

He smashed his fist down on it and it snapped open, breaking and falling to the ground in two pieces. The doors creaked open, dust spiralling out. Inside, was an assortment of prettily dressed dolls. Some were porcelain, while others were vinyl. Some looked well played with, while others didn't look played with at all.

"They're so pretty." Chopper whispered as he stepped up beside Luffy. The boy tilted his head before reaching in and drawing out a particularly well played with one.

"Wonder who they belonged to." Nami muttered as she picked up a porcelain figure and cradled it in her arms. Luffy shrugged as he studied the doll. He turned it over and his eyes widened slightly at the name that was imprinted on the back of the doll.

"Property of Miki Power." Sanji read aloud from over Luffy's shoulder. Nami looked up and so did Usopp.

"That's the name of the girl that Zoro was said to have murdered." Usopp added. Luffy nodded again.

"Yeah. This must definitely be the house then." Luffy said before gently placing the doll back on it's shelf. The others replaced the dolls they had been looking at and Luffy closed the doors before turning around and moving back towards the door.

"Zoro said they were murdered in a bedroom. The bedrooms look like they'd be upstairs." Luffy commented as he slid out the door. The others followed hurriedly, noticing the serious change that seemed to have come over the young man. It was strange, unusual… and a little frightening. Luffy was calm, too calm almost. He was looking for something and it felt like the others were just there as a cheer squad.

"Sanji, you and Nami go that way." Luffy instructed as they reached the top of the dangerously rickety stairs, "Usopp, you and I will go this way. Chopper, you can come with me and Usopp, or Nami and Sanji. Your decision."

"I wanna go with you Luffy." Chopper said and bounded over to him. Luffy nodded, smiling, before he turned and began walking in the opposite direction as Nami and Sanji.

"Think we'll find anything?" Usopp asked anxiously as he looked around. Luffy shrugged and grinned, carefree attitude playing through again.

"We'll find out when we find something." he replied and chuckled.

---

The four would be 'heroes' were piled into Smoker's car, Tashigi and the old man himself in the front and Zoro and Ace in the back. Zoro was pondering over how he had gotten his swords back when he had specifically instructed Luffy to look after them. It was a strange incidence and the only thing he could think of, was that Smoker or Tashigi must have stolen them out of his companion's car.

That had to be it! It pissed him right off that they had done that, but then, he needed them for what they were going to do anyway. Whatever that was. Who knew? Going to stop a murderer that Smoker would reveal nothing about. Tashigi glanced back at the two men before speaking to Smoker.

The glass that separated the front from the back, was apparently sound proof. Zoro paused, watching the woman's lips carefully to see if he could figure out what she was saying. It was no use, she kept turning her head away and putting her hand over her mouth when she spoke. Zoro sighed in frustration before leaning back in the seat.

"So, you never told me." Ace said beside him, arms folded casually over his chest. Zoro didn't even glance at him.

"Told you what?" he growled, annoyed. This apparently 'short' trip was taking a hell of a long time.

"About Luffy. How is he?"

"Fine. Sort of." Zoro replied, but that's all the answer he would offer up. If Ace wanted to know more, than the man would have to ask the right question. Or more correctly, the direct question.

"So, how _do _you know him?" Ace asked, pausing a moment to readjust the black police jacket Smoker had made him wear.

"We met somewhere. Saved his life. Travelled together for a while." Zoro replied, looking out the window. That day when he had shoved Luffy down an alleyway, seemed such a long time ago now. And his life had changed so much since Luffy came into it as well.

"You saved his life?" Ace asked, a wry smile sneaking onto his face, "What was he up to?" and Zoro turned to him, his brows creasing slightly.

"You sound like you were expecting it."

"Well, with someone like Luffy, you really have to expect anything." Ace replied and chuckled. Zoro smiled.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. He's a really smart guy." Zoro said. Ace nodded.

"When he needs to be. He's not a smart guy by nature. Man, he must be so different now. What's he look like?" and Ace turned on the seat, crossing his legs and leaning his arms on his knees. Zoro paused a moment, wondering what kind of a question that could be. But then, Ace probably hadn't seen Luffy for a while, so Zoro was willing to comply.

"He's about this high," and he indicated with a hand that Luffy was as high as his eyes, "He's skinny. Really skinny, almost scrawny really. And he has a wide grin plastered on his face… all the time." and Zoro smiled, his eyes staring at a spot on the chair in front of him, but he wasn't staring at the spot. He was thinking about Luffy. Those wide eyes that crinkled with joy when Zoro said something to him. Wide grin. It was all a part of what he loved about the boy.

"Yeah... His grin gets to everyone." Ace muttered and then noticed the look on Zoro's face. He tilted his head slightly and then a grin to rival Luffy's, flashed across his face, "And it seems like he's gotten to you as well." and he chuckled. Zoro's head snapped up and he frowned.

"You said so yourself, it gets to everyone." he growled. Ace chuckled.

"Some more than others."

"What's the supposed to mean?"

"Whatever it's supposed to mean."

"You're fucking weirder than your brother." and Zoro turned away, staring out the window with a hand under his chin. He knew perfectly well what Ace was talking about though, he just wasn't ready to let Ace in on the secret. Zoro knew he would have to eventually, but, he would cross that road when he reached it.

For now, he was more worried about getting to this place and finding out who it was that had set him up. Helmeppo obviously, but he hadn't been the only one in on the joke apparently. Maybe Ace would know? Having been in Smoker's custody for a while, one would think Ace had at least heard _something._

"So… do you know who they're talking about?" Zoro asked. Ace blinked at him for a moment and then shrugged.

"How should I know? I don't listen to the stupid old man and his bumbling sidekick."

"You telling me you haven't heard a thing the whole time you've been in there?"

"Nope." and he grinned. Zoro sighed, half groaning at the same time. Same as Luffy. Knows everything, but listens to nothing. They soon stopped outside a house that Zoro knew very well. He gazed at it sternly, as if glaring at it would make it give in and stop making those horrible memories in his mind, rise back to the surface again.

"Are you getting out?" Ace asked, tilting his head and letting the long dark hair fall across his eyes. Zoro blinked and then nodded as he opened the door and swung his legs out.

---

Luffy's ears pricked when he heard something outside that sounded like a car had just pulled up. He turned to Usopp and Chopper and they shrugged.

"Where did it come from?" Usopp asked. Chopper turned his nose towards the wall beside them.

"Sounded like it came from the front of the building." the little reindeer replied. Luffy bounded forward, running down the corridor as he tried to find a window, but a high pitched scream made him twist around and almost lose his footing as he turned around. Luffy immediately ran in the opposite direction.

It must have been Nami. And she sounded terrified! Luffy finally found her sitting by a wall, her hands over her eyes and her breathing ragged. Sanji was sitting beside her, his eyes wide and his face almost the same colour as the smoke from his freshly lit cigarette. He looked up as Luffy stopped in front of him, before pointing straight toward a room beside them.

"I-I'm gonna s-stay with them." Usopp muttered, not wanting to look at whatever it was inside the room with the door open and seemingly inviting them in. Luffy set his jaw and walked towards it, hand resting on the still swinging door as he slowly peeked his head into the room. At first it was the smell that hit him.

It burned his nostrils and Luffy reeled back, clutching at his face and coughing slightly. He moved forward into the room and Chopper backed away, the stench too strong for his sensitive nose. Luffy's eyes widened at the sight that greeted him and he began to breathe heavily through his mouth.

A body. It lay in the corner, almost more than three weeks old. Dead, obviously. Luffy's nose wrinkled even though his hand was still over it and then he couldn't look any more. It had been ripped apart by something that possibly could have been claws. He backed out of the room, grabbed the side of the door and slammed it shut, breathing heavily.

"W-what was it Luffy?" Chopper asked. Luffy looked down at the little reindeer before shaking his head.

"Nothing." he replied before moving over to the others and gulping in fresh air. That had been a horrifying experience. Usopp suddenly spun around, his sharp ears picking up the creak of the door downstairs. Chopper had done the same thing.

"Someone's in here." Chopper whispered quickly, panicking slightly. Luffy stood tall and looked down the corridor.

"Then I'll see who it is. You guys stay here." and Luffy snuck away. Usopp made a small noise in the back of his throat but didn't actually say anything. Luffy moved to the corner of the wall, and slowly poked his head out, his hat falling to rest against his back so it wouldn't give him away.

He couldn't see properly, but he vaguely saw a mop of dark hair, and silver hair and another one of blue. It was the fourth though, that caught his attention. Green hair. He hadn't seen anything like that since Zoro, and he never would. Zoro was here. But how? Luffy poked his head out a little further and saw the sides of the faces.

One had two cigars in his mouth and had a rather grumpy looking face. It was that Smoker guy! The blue hair belonged to the woman with the big glasses. The mop of dark hair was… and Luffy's heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be. He slid back behind the wall, and fell back on his rump to lean against it. His breathing had somewhat quickened again. It… was him. It couldn't have been him. He was dead! Luffy scrambled back around again as he heard Zoro's voice.

"Who the hell are we dealing with Smoker?" he asked in a snappy tone. Luffy blinked and listened as the smoking guy replied in a low rumble.

"He's a mass murderer. By the name of Kuro. He's clinically insane, but he doesn't act like it. He's been employed to do Morgan's dirty work… and I've been employed to stop the bastard." Smoker replied harshly. Luffy tilted his head and blinked. Kuro huh? Weird name.

"Oi Portgas, don't you go getting out of my sight." that Smoker guy rumbled in a grumpy tone. Luffy felt his stomach jump at the name. It had to be. Who else could it be?

"Yeah yeah old man. I'm just looking around." and it was definitely him. Ace was back! Luffy knew it! How could his big brother be dead? There was no possible way! Ace was alive! Luffy wanted to run out of his hiding spot but if he did that, then he might endanger Zoro, or Ace, or himself. Or someone.

Wait, wasn't Smoker looking for this Kuro guy anyway? Luffy's stomach did an unpleasant flip when he remembered something else. Zoro's swords. He had lost them, and he didn't think Zoro would be too pleased about that. He ducked down again and sighed, biting his lip and wondering what the hell he was to do.

Looking back down the corridor, he saw Sanji and the other watching him. Usopp made a motion towards him with his hands, trying to get Luffy to tell them what was happening. Luffy smiled and nodded in a reassuring way before turning back to the railing again.

"Tashigi, you go with Roronoa upstairs and look around up there. Portgas, you're coming with me." Smoker growled.

"Just can't bear to be without me, can you old man." Ace replied. Luffy grinned at the comment.

"Shut up brat, before I kick your ass back into the car and leave you there." Smoker growled in return.

"Oohh. I'm really scared now." Ace mocked and there was a low growl, but the pair of footsteps were fading away and Luffy didn't hear the return comeback. Instead, he looked up just as Zoro appeared at the top of the stairs. He blinked down at the boy before his face split into a wide grin.

"Luffy!" he said and moved towards the boy. Luffy grinned in return.

"Hee, Zoro!" and he jumped up and ran towards his friend, launching himself into the man's arms. All thoughts of swords, and possible 'getting people into danger' scenarios, disappeared as Zoro hugged him tightly. Tashigi was watching them, uncomfortably shifting her feet from one side to the other as she averted her eyes. Usopp, Nami, Sanji and Chopper appeared from the corridor, but Luffy ignored them as he reached up and planted a solid kiss on Zoro's lips.

"Missed you Zoro. Told ya we'd come to find ya!" Luffy cried as he stepped back, grinning from ear to ear. Unembarrassed as always. Zoro glanced up to see Sanji grinning at him slyly. Nami was smiling in a similar way, and Usopp and Chopper were watching with obvious interest and happiness that Zoro was back.

"What are you staring at cheese head?" Zoro growled, frowning at Sanji. The cook snorted, not annoyed by the familiar insult.

"A shit head." Sanji replied. Zoro grinned, happy with the old familiarity. Luffy still had his arms wrapped around Zoro's waist when the thought hit him.

"Zoro…" he muttered and then looked up at the swordsman, "Was that my brother?"

---------------------------------------------------------

**Whee! Reviews please! -dances-**


	29. Cat's out of the bag

**Twentyyyy nine! Wowser! Sorry to everyone I haven't replied to. I will get there. I just graduated so I was really busy, tired and cranky last week. Yay, no more school! -dance-**

**-------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter 29: Cat's out of the bag**_

Ace strolled beside Smoker, his arms linked casually behind his head.

"So, what shall we talk about?" he asked, trying to strike up some conversation. It was rather boring just walking without saying anything. Smoker ignored him, turning into a small room, looking around and then moving on.

"Oh come on. Don't be so mean."

"Shut up Portgas, you're annoying the crap out of me." Smoker rumbled as he paused beside another door and peeked in. This time, he didn't just look in and continue. Smoker actually walked into the room and looked around.

"He's a tidy murderer." the older man muttered as he looked around the clean kitchen. Ace peeked in after him.

"I need a hat." he commented. Smoker choked and looked around at him.

"What the fuck?" he asked, annoyed and confused by the randomness of Ace's comment. Ace shrugged.

"I always used to wear a hat, I want one now." he replied. Smoker decided to ignore that comment and he went back to looking around before he moved out past Ace again. They walked in silence for a while before Ace sighed.

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" he asked. Smoker frowned deeply, stopping to drop his cigars on the ground and grind them out before grabbing two from his arm and placing them in the corner of his mouth before lighting them.

"I'm looking for Kuro. Why the hell are you so interested?" and Smoker placed a hand on his hip. Ace shrugged.

"Dunno. Just curious." and he pushed his hands into his pockets, gave Smoker's cigars a slightly disgusted look and strode ahead. Smoker studied Ace's back, and frowned. He may have been protecting the kid, but it didn't mean he had to like him.

With a barely audible growl, he followed behind. The house was silent as the grave. But in the current situation, that was probably not the best terminology to use. Dark, dank and smelling of something really really… well, you don't want to know. It was a horrible smell all the same.

Ace strode ahead, looking around interestedly and warning Smoker against any holes in the floor, big ones anyway. Smoker fell through at least four small ones and had to be helped out by Ace, who was chuckling merrily. He was having fun at least. By now, Smoker was irate. Seriously pissed.

It wasn't just the fact that he had fallen through four small holes and it wasn't the fact that they had been walking around the same area for the past hour, it was the fact that Ace was baiting him. Purposely doing things to tick him off. And it was working. That was what he was so angry about. He was getting upset about a stupid boy disrespecting him. Finally, Smoker had had enough.

"Damnit Portgas! If we have to work together, and I assure you, I don't want to, we're going to have to goddamn well co operate. Right?" Smoker growled, teeth biting down on the cigars. Ace paused and turned back to him, face impassive.

"Yeah?" Ace replied, unsure of what was going on.

"Right. Then stop acting like an asshole and co operate." and Smoker strode past him. Ace blinked for a moment and then caught up to Smoker in a single bound.

"Acting like an asshole? Was I?" he asked innocently. Smoker frowned and glared at him before striding forward again.

"Oh come on taisa, don't be like that." and Ace sighed. Smoker spun around.

"Stop calling me taisa! I'm fucking older than you are, so show some goddamn respect!" he yelled, fists clenched. Ace smiled.

"Okay old man." and he grinned. Smoker slapped a hand against his forehead, turned and walked straight into a wall. How had he not noticed it you ask? Well, the simple fact that Ace was apparently acting like an asshole, had put Smoker off just a little bit, and it was enough to send the police captain into a wall. Ace blinked and sighed, shaking his head and walking forward.

"Be more careful next time old man. We're trying to be sneaky." and he walked through the door and into the next room. Smoker pulled away from the wall, and made a clenching motion with his hands, obviously wishing that they were around Ace's neck. Smoker apparently didn't like Ace very much.

---

Zoro didn't know what to say. He wanted to make Luffy happy by replying that it was, but if he did that, then Luffy would go bounding off after Ace, and that was the last thing they needed. He blinked down at the large eyes before him and sighed. It wasn't fair to Luffy if he kept the secret.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to go bounding off after him, alright?" Zoro asked. Luffy blinked and then nodded furiously.

"Yes. That was Ace." and Luffy grinned widely.

"I knew it! I knew he wasn't dead!" and he pushed past Zoro and made for the stairs.

"Luffy!" Zoro barked and the boy paused, turning back to Zoro with a sad look in his eyes.

"Oh… sorry Zoro. Forgot." and he moved reluctantly back to his friends. Zoro shook his head.

"It's alright." and he turned back to the others to once again see Sanji and this time, Nami, fixing him with sly smiles.

"We're going to have to give him the 'talk', aren't we Sanji dear." Nami said, turning to her new boyfriend. Sanji smiled back at her.

"I think so my love. I don't think it's possible that he's ever got laid before." and both of them burst into giggles. Luffy blinked and tilted his head before shrugging and looking interestedly at Tashigi. She really didn't look at ease around them. He wandered over to her.

Meanwhile, Zoro was swearing, smashing things (namely Sanji) and blushing all at the same time. It was a rather incredible, and frightening sight. Luffy tilted his head at Tashigi and his eyes took on a suspicious expression.

"Hello Monkey D." and she bowed. Luffy grinned.

"Hi!" he announced, "How do you know my name?"

"I heard Roronoa mention it while I was following you." she replied, and as much as she tried to deny it, she smiled. Normally, she would have kept her face expressionless, but this time, she had to smile. After all, no one could resist smiling when Luffy smiled. The boy shrugged.

"Cool. So, are you gonna help us?" he asked.

"Mhm. I will certainly try." Tashigi replied politely. Luffy bounced once on the spot.

"Yay! I heard that Smoker guy say that we're looking for a dude called Kuro, right?"

"Yes. That's his name." and Tashigi watched Luffy carefully for any kind of deception. She may have been ordered to help Roronoa, but that didn't mean she had to trust them. And her superior officer wouldn't want her to. Smoker was always against trusting anyone that had once been your enemy. And whatever Smoker told her, she still believed that it had been Roronoa who had killed Miki and Trent.

"AHHHH!" Luffy cried, making Tashigi jump as the boy grabbed the edges of his hat and jumped around before he turned and ran along the hall and jumped onto Zoro.

"Your swords! I-I lost them!" the boy cried, grabbing the front of Zoro's collar as he held on with his legs, wrapping them around the swordsman's waist. Zoro blinked and looked down at his hip before raising an eyebrow at Luffy.

"Err, they're right there. Tashigi…" and here he fixed the blue haired woman with a venomous stare. Tashigi glowed red and turned away, "stole them out of the car when we got here." and Luffy blinked before sighing.

"Oh, okay then. I thought I lost them and I didn't want you to be mad and so that's why I didn't tell you." Luffy reeled off. Zoro smiled and put a hand on Luffy's shoulder.

"I wouldn't have been mad. Just pissed." and he gently pushed Luffy of him. Luffy giggled as his feet touched the floor again.

"They're the same thing silly." he said. Zoro smiled.

"Right." and he turned back to the group, "We need to stay together. This guy is dangerous, and from what Smoker's told me, he's under government protection. It won't be hard to expose him though." Zoro explained.

"Oh won't it?" a sly, spine chilling voice asked from nearby. Everyone looked around, desperately trying to spot the speaker. It was Luffy who spotted him first.

"Hey! It's the dude from the place with the stuff!" he cried. Everyone just looked at him.

"What place?" Zoro asked, not taking his eyes off of where the man was standing on the railing on the other side of the stairs, in the shadow.

"Umm… the place where people drink and then go silly." Luffy replied. Zoro blinked for a minute before realizing what Luffy was talking about.

"You mean a pub?"

"Yeah!" and Luffy bounced forward, "You're the Clahadore fella!" and he grinned.

"That's Kuro." Tashigi said, her sword held out in front of her already. Zoro quickly followed suit, and just for a bit of an extra touch, he grabbed a piece of material that he had wrapped around his arm at the jail (some sort of number or something so they could identify him) and tied it around his head like a bandana.

"Gonna start a new trend?" Sanji asked, moving to stand in a threatening position beside him. Zoro grinned around the bone handled sword in his mouth.

"You better believe it." he replied. Luffy had paused beside the stairs and he was watching the man, who had stepped down from the railing and was now standing in a very strict position, half in shadow, half out. Luffy's grin faded.

"You're Kuro? But, then you lied to me, and told me to come here because-"

"Because I planned to murder you." and Kuro smiled and flicked a spec of dust from his expensive black suit's sleeve. Luffy took a step back and frowned.

"Why?" he asked. Kuro raised an eyebrow and adjusted a pair of sparkling glasses with the heel of his hand.

"Why you ask? Simply because… I felt like it. I wanted to. A whim you might say." he replied. Zoro moved to stand beside Luffy protectively. No way was he going to let this bastard kill his friend.

"A whim?" Nami asked, also moving forward to stand beside Luffy, her clima tact out and assembled.

"Yes. Whim, passing impulse: a sudden thought, idea, or desire, especially one based on impulse rather than reason or necessity. Do you understand now?" he asked, a cruel smile licking at the corner's of his lips. Nami frowned.

"I don't need you to patronize me." she hissed. Sanji was at her side as soon as Kuro had spoken to her, and he looked ready to kill. Chopper had ballooned into his big form and Usopp was standing shakily behind them all, but the hand levelling the gun at Kuro was steady.

"Aw, how cute. You're all going to fight me." and he chuckled darkly, "Sorry, I'm only here for one of you." and with that, he dived forward, swords glittering at each fingertip and his speed unmatched by the rest of the group. Luffy wasn't ready for the sudden attack, and as punishment for his lack of reaction, he received a sword through the shoulder.

The same one that had been shot before. He cried out as Kuro wrapped a gloved hand around his throat and pulled him backwards, hugging him to his chest. Tashigi made a jump for the two, but Kuro dodged her and she stumbled, too slow to turn back and face the thin cat claw swords that came for her.

Before they could strike, Zoro was there, his own swords ringing from the impact of Kuro's. The cat like man smiled as he twisted the blade in Luffy's shoulder and made the boy in his grasp, twitch.

"Well done Roronoa Zoro. I didn't realize you were so agile with those… things." and Kuro laughed as he twisted the sword in Luffy's shoulder again, discouraging all movement. Zoro advanced slowly, swords held at his side and eyes narrowed and dark beneath the new bandana he wore.

Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Usopp and Tashigi were standing behind him, ready to attack, but not sure if they should lest Kuro simply pull his hand back and slice Luffy's throat open. Zoro's eyes glanced from Kuro to Luffy and back again.

"I've been practising for a long time." Zoro replied finally. Kuro gave a slight incline of his head before looking down at Luffy and pulling the blade out, but not all the way. Just far enough so it wasn't all the way through.

This was no act of mercy though, for a soon as he had done this, another sword found it's way through the thin shoulder and both were buried deep. Luffy grit his teeth, his breathing haggard.

"Zoro…" he gasped and looked at his newly found love. Zoro paused, watching Luffy carefully. Something was changing, Luffy was becoming… stronger. He could see it, and he was sure that Kuro couldn't.

Too focused on the pain twisting Luffy's features, to notice the hand clenching, the foot lifting and before he knew it, he was flat on his back at the other end of the corridor, two swords broken off and still in Luffy's shoulder. Zoro blinked.

"Whoa…" he muttered. Luffy grabbed the blades, their sharp edges slicing into his hand, and pulled them both out and dropped them to the ground. Dark blood was soaking the shirt Luffy was wearing, but the boy didn't notice.

He just kept advancing towards Kuro. The murderer was sitting up, sporting a pair of broken glasses and a black eye. Before he knew what was happening, Luffy had him by the collar and was pulling him up.

"You're threatening not only me, but my friends. You framed my **best **friend. For that, you deserve to die." and Luffy pulled a fist back. Kuro acted quickly, stabbing Luffy through the stomach. The boy stumbled backwards, pulling away from the pain as quickly as he could.

Zoro darted forward, hoping Luffy would be okay but focused on Kuro. He slashed out, but his swords only caught a jacket. Kuro was swaying on the spot, his jacket having been thrown at Zoro in an attempt to confuse him, and it had worked.

"What the…?" Zoro asked as Kuro moved like a puppet, his arm swaying and his head tilted forward before he disappeared completely.

"Shit!" Sanji swore behind him. Next thing, Chopper had been thrown back against a wall, slashes running over his right side. He growled in pain and shrunk down to his normal size, the rips twinging painfully as he did so. Tashigi screamed as she was thrown over the railing.

Zoro ran over and saw her laying on the floor, breathing but obviously unconscious. Her arm looked broken. He twisted around to see Sanji dodge out of the way and slam a leg into mid air, catching Kuro and making him re-appear. The murderer was thrown backwards, where Luffy levelled a heavy punch at him, despite his injuries.

Kuro was slammed into the railing, and he took a deep, deep breath before standing up again, swaying for a moment as blood trickled from his mouth. A smile was still on his lips, and twin strands of hair had come loose from the perfectly slicked back hair on his head.

"Very nice. Didn't expect that." he muttered, pushing his broken glasses up his nose and leaning backwards slightly.

"We'll do the unexpected." Luffy threatened and then his eyes narrowed, "And we'll kill you by doing so."

"What do you have against me boy?" Kuro asked, wiping his blades on a rag he had pulled from his pocket. Luffy paused and then shrugged.

"You framed my best friend, you tried to kill me and you killed innocent people." he replied, "What do you have against me?"

"I was… told to kill you. It is none of my business, but between you and me, I really don't like my boss." and he smiled, "But, he gives me immunity against the police. I can do whatever I want and no one questions me. I get paid enough money to be able to live in a wonderful home. I get all my meals, my food and drink, free, wherever I go. I like that. But soon, that idiot Morgan, will die. I don't follow orders well, and I usually kill a few more people than I'm supposed to, and for that, he locks me in here. So, I plan to get my revenge."

"Why don't you just quit?" Nami asked from beside Chopper.

"Ha, why quit when I can have it all? I'll take over the police force, and then this town, and then who knows." and he shrugged, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth, but another trickle just replaced it. Luffy frowned.

"Of course, you won't live long enough to see any of that, and that is a shame." and Kuro began swaying again. Zoro dived forward, spinning around and slashing out with his swords but Kuro was gone already and the swordsman cursed, turning to try and track him.

---

Ace paused and Smoker ran straight into him.

"Portgas!" he growled, rubbing at his nose and glaring furiously at the boy before him. His cigars were bent back towards his face and he frowned even more deeply at that. Ace turned to face him and grinned.

"Sorry. But, I heard something." he replied. Smoker turned around.

"That way?" he asked. Ace nodded and moved past him before collapsing to the floor. Smoker raised and eyebrow and shook his head, sighing.

"Stupid bastard…" he muttered, picking up the softly snoring boy and throwing him over his shoulder and moving towards the stairs that led back upstairs.

---

Nami was next, and she was thrown against the same wall as Chopper, sharp slashes on her shoulders and legs. Sanji kicked out again, but this time he wasn't as lucky and his shot went wide. Kuro darted around his leg and slashed Sanji's thighs wide open. The chef yelled and fell back to the floor.

His legs might have been like steel, but they weren't the real thing. He could still be hurt and Kuro had found out the weakness. He didn't stop there with Sanji though, and soon the chef lay on the floor unconscious, slashes running all over his legs, and up his stomach, one across his cheek. Usopp watched in horror.

He levelled the gun and let his eyes un-focus, hoping that his marksman senses would kick in and he would be able to catch Kuro off guard. He fired a shot when he heard a small hiss and looked up to see Kuro staggering back, blood running from the top of his arm.

The murderer narrowed his eyes and performed his dance again, barely avoiding Zoro's kick and Luffy's punch. Usopp was smashed into a wall… repeatedly, until he was thrown to the ground by an unseen assailant, and then slashed until Zoro reached the scene, and lashed out with his swords. There was a loud yelp of pain and Kuro reappeared further down the hall, the front of his shirt ripped wide and a deep slash running over his stomach.

"You're starting to catch on." he muttered, his voice betraying no hints of whether he was in pain, or frightened. Nothing. He was a rock, except for the slightly quivering hands and the sharp breaths he was taking. That was a dead giveaway. He was a little frightened, and a lot hurt. He swayed, performing his strange dance.

Luffy leaped forward and slammed a palm into Kuro's chest, flinging him backwards down the corridor. He slid to a halt at the end of the hall and lay there for a moment before getting to his feet, coughing, smoothing back his hair and discarding his broken glasses.

"I'll have to up the ante!" he yelled and performed an even quicker dance. He disappeared and Luffy and Zoro were left alone in the corridor.

It was the quick and sharp gust of wind that alerted Luffy to Kuro's incoming attack. Luffy prepared himself, clenching his fists and bowing his back ever so slightly. He moved one leg further to the left side and kept his right steady. There was a sharp snarl and Luffy jumped to the side, his eyes glancing around just in time to see Kuro stop, his feet placed back on the floor and his hands outstretched. Zoro blinked and Luffy's eyes widened.

That hadn't just happened. He hadn't just let Zoro take the fall for him. Zoro just blinked and then looked down at himself, studying the man in front of him as eight blades pulled from his stomach. Luffy shook his head as Kuro backed away, smiling triumphantly.

"What have you done child?" he whispered in a haunting voice as Luffy hurried over to Zoro. The swordsman was hanging onto consciousness best he could, his eyes watering and his mouth gasping. One sword he could handle, two swords even. But eight. Luffy grabbed the taller's shoulders just as he was about to fall back, and he lowered him to the floor.

"Zoro?" Luffy asked, sensing that his friend was barely awake. The man managed a small smile.

"I'll… be alright… you just go… and get… Kuro." he gasped, hands shaking a little harder than normal. Luffy nodded and placed a soft kiss on Zoro's forehead just as the older man fell into unconsciousness. He lay Zoro's head down and stood.

"Kuro…" and Luffy pushed his hat down on his head, cracked his knuckles and then slammed a fist into his open palm, "You're going down."

---------------------------------------

**Hey hey, don't kill me! Argh! I love and hate doing cliffhangers, and I know you guys love and hate it too, but, I'll tell ya what. I'll post the next chapter a little earlier, alright? I'll post it tomorrow, which is Sunday for me. Okies? So, yeah, don't kill me or throw random Monkey D Luffy's at me. Luffy really doesn't appreciate it. Thx! -grins- oh, and yeah, please leave a review!**


	30. Not quite done

**And exactly as the name of this chapter says, not quite done. he he he. If you've lost interest, that's fine. I don't care. I'm only writing this to finish it on here anyway. -shrugs- some people are still interested though... I think... -shrugs again- **

**----------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter 30: Not quite done**_

Luffy didn't let Kuro have the opportunity to have another stealth dance. The boy laid into him with heavy punches that cracked bones, broke the swords on Kuro's fingertips and sent the taller man sprawling. Kuro was barely able to breathe as he tried to stand. Luffy leant over him, eyes dark.

"It's not fun, is it? To be beat up by someone like me." and Luffy slammed an open palm into Kuro's face, cracking the cartilage in the murderer's nose and sending his head back into the rail. His eyes unfocused and glazed over, but Luffy flicked one of the broken swords into his hand with his heel and placed it at the man's throat.

"I should kill you." he said in a soft, dangerous voice, "But I'm not going to. Heh, know why?" and he slapped Kuro to make him come awake again, "Because I'm not like you. I don't murder people." and with one last punch, Kuro was out. Luffy sighed and fell back, laying on the floor and gasping for breath. He no longer had a shirt, he no longer had any shoes either. His hat was laying somewhere nearby, out of harm's way.

Slashes ran over his body, his normally lightly tanned skin, stained red. The scar beneath his left eye had been reopened. Chopper was tending to Zoro, and Nami had awoken, moving to help Sanji. She was horrified by the damage that had been done to the chef's body. Luffy felt his eyelids moving to close, and he willed his body to move so he wouldn't fall asleep, but it just wasn't working. Chopper suddenly bent over him, warm hooves poking and prodding. Luffy had to clench his teeth so he didn't cry out in pain.

"He's in bad shape huh?" a familiar voice asked and Luffy's eyes opened slowly to see Usopp leaning over him as well. Chopper nodded.

"Umm, Usopp, y-you might wanna look away." Chopper muttered as he came close to one of the worst wounds Luffy had. Usopp did as he was asked and Luffy's eyes shot open as Chopper pressed something that stung! It burned and it made him twist, but Chopper had already tended to Nami and Sanji and they held him down.

Sanji looked bad though. His normally sleepy looking eye, was even lower than usual. And he was pale. Luffy could feel his hands quivering and the boy clenched his eyes shut and stopped himself from moving. If only to save Sanji the trouble of holding him down.

It was then he noticed that Usopp was holding him as well. The boy's eyes were focused on his face, and Luffy opened his own eyes drowsily, as the pain ebbed away. Chopper must have been applying some sort of antiseptic, and then had put some anaesthetic on it.

"Is he going to be okay?" a croaky voice asked. Luffy turned his head and saw Zoro leaning against the wall. He had bandages wrapped around his torso, and his shirt was gone. The bandana lay on the floor beside him.

"He's pretty beaten up." Chopper replied and then smile and turned to the swordsman, "But, he'll be fine."

"Good." Zoro mumbled and his head dropped back against the wall. Snores filled the area and Nami shrieked.

"Tashigi!" she cried and ran down the stairs. Chopper looked down at Luffy and then up at the stairs.

"Tashigi!" came another cry and Sanji stood shakily, limping badly on his right leg as he moved to the edge of the stairs.

"It's that police bastard." Sanji commented and sat down again, "And some other guy. Must be Luffy's brother."

"I'll go get him!" Usopp announced and ran off, shaking slightly from the pain in his back but hurrying none-the-less. Luffy vaguely heard the conversation, picking out key words like 'brother' and 'police bastard'. That was about all he heard.

He sighed and let Chopper clean him up. Usopp bounded down the stairs and saw a man standing beside Smoker, his hands on his hips and an orange cowboy hat on his head. Luffy's brother had his back to him and Usopp stumbled straight into it.

"Hey!" Ace cried and twisted to see Usopp leaning against him. The boy righted himself and looked up at him.

"Hey… I'm Usopp. I'm one of Luffy's… friends." he gasped, "He's upstairs."

"Usopp? I'm Ace. Thanks!" and he bounded for the stairs. Usopp puffed for a minute before following at a much more leisurely pace. Ace found his little brother half conscious at the top of the stairs, and in a bad way.

"Luffy!" and he knelt by the boy.

"Hey Ace. Knew you weren't dead." Luffy gritted out and managed a smile. Ace smiled in return and ran a hand through his brother's hair.

"Heh, dead. Yeah right." and he grinned. Luffy chuckled and coughed. Ace looked around and saw the unconscious Kuro by the railing and his eyes widened before he shook his head, dark hair swaying.

"Shoulda known. You've been going off all self righteous again, haven't you?" he asked. Luffy blinked.

"Huh?" he grunted. Ace chuckled.

"Nothin'. Just get better."

"K." and Luffy's eyes closed again.

---

Kuro had been tied up with as much rope as they could find, which had been a fair bit. Kuro wasn't going anywhere. Smoker had demanded that he be taken back to the station, but Ace had reminded him that he would be in serious trouble if he did that. Smoker had reluctantly agreed. Tashigi had suggested, while having her arm wrapped in some bandages from the police car, that Morgan and Helmeppo would come to find out if Kuro had murdered anyone else.

So, everyone had been moved. Luffy and Zoro were placed in one of the few bedrooms that didn't smell so they could sleep. Nami and Usopp had been posted out the front of the house with Tashigi and Ace. Sanji had stayed with Chopper inside, to make sure that Luffy and Zoro didn't have any side affects and so he didn't strain himself too much. After all, his injuries weren't exactly tiny.

It was about mid afternoon, and the heat inside the house, mixed with the smell, was starting to become intolerable. Smoker, who had been sitting at the foot of the stairs, rolling a gun between his hands, suddenly stood and walked down a hallway, going to check on Kuro. Zoro suddenly came stumbling from the room he had been sleeping in, mumbling to Chopper about going to the bathroom.

He really didn't know where the bathroom was, and the real reason he had to get out of that room, was because he couldn't sleep. With Luffy laying so close, and so in pain, it really was unbearable. After all, he should have been in pain too but Zoro prided himself on being able to handle unreal and extreme amounts of pain. So, he was holding his own. But he didn't know how long he would be able to hold out though, so he had to move quick.

Getting outside without the others noticing, wouldn't be easy either. They were all on high alert. Zoro frowned as he saw Nami and Usopp in the bushes by the door. He looked around and spotted a window that led out into an alley way. That looked good. He moved over to it, wincing as his wounds pulled. Sliding the window open as carefully as he could, Zoro pulled himself up onto the ledge, and dropped out into the alley which stank almost as badly as the house.

It made him gag and Zoro placed one hand over his mouth while the other pulled the window down behind him. He glanced up the alley and then the other way before deciding he would go that way. Down the alley and around the back of the house. He hated to think what would be there, but at the moment, it was the better option. Zoro moved down the alley, hands in his pockets as he thought back on what had happened over the entire trip.

Really, it had been an amazing experience if he thought really deeply about it. Adventure, secrecy, almost kind of spy like. And love. All the makings of a great story and one that, if Zoro had the patience, he would write down. But Zoro's patience, and attention barely extended beyond that of a dog's. Luffy's was even shorter. At least if Zoro focused, he could stay on one subject. Luffy was just a mass of random thoughts and interesting, not to mention crazy, ideas.

It was unique, and… strange. Zoro looked up at the afternoon sky and frowned as he remembered the serious side that Luffy tended to take on when times got rough. It was like… a split personality. One side was funny, stupid, idiotic and acted on impulse, while the other was smart, a tactician really.

A loud hiss made him jump and he spun to see a cat sitting on a trash can, it's black hair on end and it's mouth wide open. Fang's were bared and it's tail was bushed. Zoro took a step away from it and frowned as the cat jumped down from the can and streaked away.

"Stupid cat…" he muttered.

"Well, if it isn't that green haired moron." Zoro paused as he recognised the voice and he turned, jumping back as he did so to avoid the axe that came swinging his way. He pulled out his swords as quickly as he could and brought the two in his hands up in defence as Morgan swung again. The axe connected with the two swords and they bent… ever so slightly.

"Get him Daddy!" a haughty voice said nearby and Zoro looked around to see Helmeppo standing by the alley wall, hands clenched in front of him, and expensive purple jacket making Zoro frown.

"What the fuck!?" Zoro yelled as he was thrown back against the wall.

"Shut up you useless excuse for a son!" Morgan yelled and Helmeppo fell silent. Morgan turned dark eyes on Zoro, the steel jaw making him look even more menacing. Zoro wasn't scared.

"You're a loving family, aren't you." Zoro stated, shoving Morgan away from him and briefly glancing at his blades, making sure they weren't too badly damaged. Morgan snorted, towering above Zoro.

"Boy, you have no idea how much trouble you're in. Escaping from Kuro, and then me. Even Smoker couldn't catch you, and he's one of my best underlings." Morgan said, his voice grating. Zoro frowned.

"I don't think Smoker likes you too much." Zoro replied.

"Where is Kuro, father? I'll go and get him and make sure he is punished for this." Helmeppo suggested. Zoro snorted.

"I wouldn't. You'd be dead before you found him."

"What are you talking about?" Helmeppo asked, half laughing. Zoro shrugged.

"Find him if you want." he replied and then sneered, "One down, and one idiot to go." and he looked at Morgan. Helmeppo stayed where he was, his feet twitching on the ground. He was obviously indecision. Not sure whether to believe Zoro or not.

Morgan wasted no time in reacting to Zoro's challenge, and he shoulder slammed Zoro into the wall, making the swordsman grunt and grit his teeth so he didn't yell. Next thing, Helmeppo was beside him, rope in hand and Zoro was tied up before he could do anything.

Morgan picked up the two swords that had fallen from his hands… and broke them. He dropped the shattered metal to the ground and eyed the white handled blade that was still at Zoro's hip. Helmeppo had it though.

"I'm going to keep it Father, as a souvenir." he said, grabbing the blade and nearly dropping it. Zoro frowned and struggled against his bonds, but he was still too weak from loss of blood and pain to free himself.

"No use struggling." Morgan gritted, frowning deeply, "You'll be dead soon anyway. Might as well save your strength." and he laughed. Zoro laughed sarcastically and then rolled his eyes. Morgan didn't appreciate the sarcasm and he drove his foot into Zoro's stomach, making the swordsman scream. Blood reappeared through the bandages around his torso and he shivered.

"I'm going to find Kuro father." Helmeppo said.

"I don't fucking care. Just go." Morgan replied. Helmeppo looked a little put out but he left all the same. Morgan was left alone with Zoro. It wasn't until it was facing him that Zoro realized what was facing him. A gun.

"So, you're alone. No friends, no family. Alone." Morgan commented. Zoro rolled his eyes.

"I think we've established the fact that yes, I am alone." and he shook his head, "You're not very good at this."

"Bastard. Your mouth will get you killed."

"Well I'm not just going to lie down and let **you **walk all over me."

"Hmm, well, that's about what I think you'll do." Morgan replied. Zoro managed to get to his feet and he frowned. Zoro's eyes widened as he realized he had no where to go, no escape from the gun that was pointed directly at his heart and the narrowed, ice cold eyes that shone behind it. He took a deep breath and stood tall, chest stuck out in defiance as his broken swords lay at his feet.

"Good. You're willing to face your death then?" Morgan's voice asked. Zoro raised an eyebrow as a reply.

"He doesn't have to." a voice said from Zoro's left. The two men looked around and saw a slim figure emerge from the shadows of the alley. Zoro's body tightened. He knew that voice, and that walk.

"Get out of here Luffy." he growled. The boy looked bad, but his eyes were hard.

"Can't do that Zoro. Sorry. You don't deserve to die." Luffy replied as he walked forward and stood in front of the swordsman protectively.

"Neither do you. But there's no way to save me, so just, go!"

"No." and Luffy craned his neck over his shoulder so he could see his friend clearly. He smiled that smile, the one that usually lit up Zoro's heart, but, today it served to just make him sad. He could not move, his arms were bound.

"It'll be alright Zoro. It always has for us. You saved my life before, and now it's my turn." and Luffy turned back to face Morgan, his smile growing wider, "I love you Zoro."

"Oh how touching. If you're willing to die in his stead, it's no skin off my nose." and the captain of the police force, aimed the gun straight at Luffy's heart.

'**_BANG!_**'

Zoro felt his heart stop and his mouth drop open… when Luffy remained standing. Morgan's eyes widened and his fingers twitched on the handle of the gun he was holding as he turned to see the two luminous eyes and the long nose peering at him from under a mass of dark, curly hair, the gun at the side of his chest still smoking.

"I never miss." Usopp said before Morgan's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell forward. Zoro looked at Luffy, who heaved a sigh of relief.

"You had me worried there Usopp." the boy commented. Usopp chuckled.

"Sorry. I got held up." he replied. Luffy laughed and turned back to Zoro who was blinking in astonishment.

"You… how…what the hell just happened?" the swordsman asked. Luffy grinned.

"I told you everything would be alright. I had a plan with Usopp. Sorry I couldn't tell you, but, if I had, it would have tipped Morgan off and it wouldn't have worked." the boy explained as he pulled at the knots binding Zoro.

"So, you had everything under control?" he asked.

"No he didn't. I came up with most of it." Nami said as she appeared from the doorway. Sanji came out behind her, one arm slung over her shoulders as he did so.

"If it wasn't for Nami, you'd be dead moss head." the chef commented as he lit a new cigarette. Zoro sighed as he felt the bonds on his wrists finally come undone. Zoro let his arms drop and Luffy clasped his hand tightly.

"Thanks guys." the swordsman said and then looked around at Luffy, who was still holding tight to his hand and watching Zoro with a broad smile, "especially you. You saved my life… and helped me to be a free man. Now, what shall I do with my newfound freedom?" Zoro asked. Luffy grinned.

"Get some food!" He suggested.

"Have a party." Usopp said.

"Foooood." Luffy whined.

"How about you find a place to live?" Nami asked.

"Foooooooooood."

"What about the rest of us? Do we all get to go back to our lives now?" Chopper inquired.

"Guys… foooooood." Luffy said in the background.

"I don't know. I never thought of that." Zoro replied, ignoring Luffy.

"I want FOOD!" Luffy yelled. The rest of the group jumped and looked at the boy, who was pouting in a frustrated way.

"Yeah, I am kinda hungry." Nami commented.

"I'll go and cook us something wonderful my dove!" Sanji cried.

"Where are you going to cook Sanji?" she asked. Sanji faltered.

"… oh. Well, then I shall pay for the meal." he replied. Nami smiled.

"You don't have any money, so, I will pay for it." and she linked her arm into Sanji's, causing the chef to blink and then smile in a much less dopey way than was usual when his beloved Nami touched him.

"Alright, but, I pay next time." he said. Nami laughed lightly.

"It's a deal." and they began walking down the alleyway together. Zoro looked down at Luffy, who grinned at him.

"Let's go." he said. Luffy nodded feverishly.

"Yeah. I'm starving." and he walked forward, his hand still locked with Zoro's. The swordsman paused a moment and Luffy looked back at him.

"Zo? You ok?" he asked. Zoro looked down at his broken swords.

"They're destroyed Luffy." he muttered. The boy tilted his head.

"Wadau isn't." he said. Zoro looked up.

"Helmeppo took it and threw it away."

"No he didn't. I caught him and got him to give it to me. It's in the car." and Luffy grinned. Zoro blinked up at him and then stood, grabbing Luffy's other hand as he did so.

"Are you serious?" he asked. Luffy nodded and Zoro pulled him close and kissed him.

"Thankyou so much." he said when he had pulled away. Luffy blinked.

"Ah, no problem." he replied.

"Ok, when you two are finished making out, can we please go after Sanji and Nami?" Usopp asked from where he was leaning against the wall. Chopper giggled beside him. Zoro blinked.

"Sure." he replied and then the two walked off, Chopper and Usopp trailing behind.

---------------------------------------

**OMG!!! It's done! Well, almost. One more chappie left yet. But, there ya have it! I hope I tied up all the loose ends. Heh... Next chappie shall be fun, and it's an ending chappie so... -sniff sniff- Reviews pleeeeeeeeeease! **


	31. Hair dye and Luffy again

**AHHH! This is it! The last chapter! -dies- my gawd. It took so long too! -sighs- well, at the end of this I'll leave you all a big thankyou message. **

**---------------**

_**Chapter 31: Hair Dye and Luffy again**_

**Three months later**

"WOOOOOOW! Nami, you're so cooooool!" Luffy cried as he clutched to the woman, practically bouncing on the spot as he looked up at the house before them. Nami shrugged.

"I know." and she glanced over at Sanji who winked at her as he pulled out a suitcase from the new car. So, what happened after Morgan and Kuro? Well, Ace had been offered a job at the police force, surprisingly he was let in. Apparently, Smoker had put in a good word for him. Ace would never let the older man live it down. Now Ace was on a case, but he came back every two weeks exactly to see his little brother.

Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Usopp and Chopper had been given a cut of the reward money from Kuro, not to mention a bonus for uncovering Morgan and Helmeppo. Helmeppo was now in jail, while Morgan (still alive after being shot by Usopp) was put in a mental institution. His room walls were covered in pictures of fluffy ducklings and swinging monkeys. Nami, being a generous girl, had pooled the money from hers, Sanji's, Luffy's and Zoro's reward and had bought a large house in Coco village.

They had been living with Nojiko and Genzo for the past three months. But, the house that Luffy was 'wow' ing at, had a total of seven bedrooms. And because of the two couples, Sanji and Nami, and Luffy and Zoro, they had one extra room. Zoro had suggested that it be used as a spare room for visitors, but Nami had pushed that idea away, saying that they could rent it out for some extra money. Luffy had nodded, saying it'd be cool to have another friend in the house.

Nami had also ordered the group to find jobs, and so they had. Usopp was the easiest one to find a job for. He worked with a children's book publishing company, and also went down to the local library on Thursdays and read stories to young children while drawing pictures on a board for them as well.

He now knew a girl there, Kaya, and it was well known amongst the rest of the gang that Usopp had a crush on her. Sanji had bought a small block in the centre of town and had set up a restaurant which was now in full swing. Nami didn't work, but she sometimes went down and helped him with it. Waitressing and the like.

Some men who tried to grab at her, usually got a foot in the face and then were kicked out of the restaurant. Chopper, shy at first and unwilling to go out into the world but when Luffy suggested that the town mayor, Genzo, didn't have a problem with him, then Chopper was adamant that they give him a job at the hospital… and they did.

Best doctor they ever had, was the comment around Coco now. Luffy was the hardest to find a job for, one where he could eat, sleep, do whatever he wanted as long as he did what he was told at the appropriate times. So, he had found a job at a radio station. Pirates FM it was called and Luffy was very happy. And Zoro, it had taken a while for him to adjust to his newfound freedom, but he had and now he was outside nearly all the time.

He was always doing something. A job at the motorbike shop, repairing, advising, everything. If he wasn't there, he was wandering the streets… and getting lost. He ended up at the radio station usually though, and walked Luffy home. Luffy was happy with that.

A few weeks after they had moved in, a woman came to the door. Her name was Nico Robin, and she proved to be a good candidate for the rented room. Nami liked her anyway. Sanji went wild over her, until Nami slapped him and stormed off. Sanji was then reduced to begging and pleading to try and get her back. Robin fitted in with the group rather well, and sort of became a mother figure for Luffy. More so than Nami anyway.

It was now a month after they had bought the house and moved in. Now, as Luffy walked in through the door, the swordsman was found sitting in the lounge, his head lolling to one side as he slept. Luffy chuckled and dropped his bag on the floor and took off his shoes, before sneaking into the room and dropping onto Zoro's lap.

"What the!?" he yelled as he woke and Luffy fell into a fit of laughter. Zoro sighed as he saw his boyfriend and he rubbed a hand across his eyes, "You shouldn't do that."

"Awww, why not? It's fun." Luffy replied. Zoro snorted.

"For you maybe." and he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked, sensing the strange vibe he was getting from the swordsman.

"I don't know. I'm just… bored I guess."

"Bored? Why?"

"Well, when I was on the run, I always had something to do, somewhere I could go."

"You've got that now."

"Not really. I'm bound to my job, and you're bound to yours."

"But, we've only been here three months. It's not that long."

"Yeah… I guess I am just having a little trouble adjusting." and he looked at Luffy who shook his head and then leant forward and rested his forehead against Zoro's.

"Maybe we should go somewhere then." he suggested. Zoro smiled.

"Maybe…"

"We could go on a road trip. We have lots of money now."

"… do you think we could? I mean, we have responsibilities."

"Meh. Let's go!" and he jumped up and danced around the room, "Goin' on a road trip'll be fun!"

"Who's going on a road trip?" a voice asked and the two looked over to see Usopp standing in the doorway.

"We are! Zoro and me!"

"Oh… have fun!" and the cartoonist went back upstairs again. Luffy grinned at Zoro.

"Come on! We can leave this afternoon!" and he ran out of the room. Zoro stood and stretched. Maybe Luffy was right. Maybe he did need to go somewhere. And a road trip sure sounded like a good idea to him.

"Hmm… should be fun." and he wandered out of the room, hands stuffed in his pockets and a smile on his face as he thought of the adventures that were sure to come. As he walked past one of Nami's mirrors, he had to pause. His hair was fading back to black again, and he found it didn't really suit him at all. After all, wasn't that dye supposed to be permanent? Oh well, it had to grow out sometime, he supposed. Luffy paused and looked back at Zoro.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Zoro looked around at his boyfriend and his mouth twitched a little nervously.

"Uh, well, do you think we could dye my hair green again?" he asked. Luffy blinked.

"I thought you didn't like it that colour."

"Well… I kinda got used to it, ya know?"

"Ok! I'll go and get some hair dye! You go to the bathroom and I'll be right back!" and Luffy dived out the door. Zoro blinked, and then Luffy bounced back in again.

"Can I have some money? I spent it all at lunch."

"Why didn't you just go to Sanji's?"

"Because Nami says scary things to me about you."

"Like what?"

"… can't remember." and he grinned. Zoro sighed and threw his wallet to Luffy.

"Whatever she says to you Luffy, ignore it." he said. Luffy nodded.

"K." and he was gone again.

"Na Zoro, hold still." Luffy whined as he fiddled with Zoro's short locks. An hour. That's how long he had been sitting here. A goddamn hour. His hair wasn't even that long! Luffy just didn't know how to do it. The dye was all up Luffy's arms, and even on his face. Zoro was dye free, except for his hair, which was a miracle in itself.

"There!" Luffy announced triumphantly as he leant back. Zoro's hair was now sea foam green again and the swordsman blinked.

"Wow… you actually did it."

"Of course I did! I'm not stupid!" and the boy stood and looked at his hands for a second before shrugging and grabbing a towel and wiping them all over it. Green smudges were left all over the fluffy orange texture. Yep, it was Nami's towel. Good thing the boy's were going on a road trip, eh?

---

"Hey, Zoro, where are we going?" Luffy asked from where he was sitting blindfolded in the passenger seat. Zoro chuckled.

"No where in particular." he replied and grinned as he drove past a sign. He barely glanced at it as he drove in. The town seemed to be thriving and people were walking the streets.

"Aw, come on Zoro! If this is a new kink, I swear I am going to kick your ass from here to Pluto!" Luffy called. Zoro chuckled, unfazed by the threat.

"It's a surprise." he replied and finally stopped the car on the curb. He got out and went around to help Luffy out of the car. He guided him onto the sidewalk and then towards a pair of bronzed gates. The gates looked relatively new as well. He whipped the blindfold off of Luffy's face. The boy blinked for a moment in the light before looking around.

"I know this place." and then it came back to him, "Mum, Dad, Shanks, Makino." he whispered before running towards a corner of the cemetery. Zoro followed at a leisurely pace, not wanting to interrupt. Luffy crashed beside five graves and Zoro felt a pang of pity again for the boy. Luffy grinned as he turned and looked at his friend.

"Guys, this is Zoro. I know this is gonna sound weird to you all, but, he's my boyfriend. My best friend in the whole world!" Luffy cried as he looked down at the graves. Zoro blinked as a strange wind picked up out of nowhere and encircled Luffy and then moved to encircle him as well. It felt like someone was embracing him.

"Thanks guys!" Luffy cried when the wind had died down again. Zoro raised an eyebrow at the boy, "They accepted you. The wind… it's them." he said. Zoro smiled.

"Thanks Luffy's family." and Luffy grinned. Zoro tilted his head in return.

**---**

**Zoro P.O.V**

So, there you have it. That was my story. I told you I was a kick ass swordsman. And I told you I had never committed any crimes. Morgan got what he deserved. I'm happy now. And hopefully, with Luffy, I will be for a long time. I can even deal with that cheese headed love cook.

"Fuck up moss head!" Sanji yelled.

"Go to hell!"

"Shut up the pair of you!" Nami yelled.

"Na Zoro, hurry up, I'm hungry." Luffy whined. I sighed.

Well, that's really it I guess. I'm off on a road trip with my saviour, my love, and my best friend… all combined into one lanky body, two dark eyes, a large smile and a straw hat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, that's it. Thankyou to everyone who supported me throughout this whole story! I hope you all enjoyed it! In my opinion, the ending was a little rushed, and I'm sorry for that, but I was being lazy. I shoulda taken more time, but yeah, laziness sets in and if I didn't just finish it, I would never have done so. **

**---!THANKYOU!---**


End file.
